Hope and Honor
by Kira Tamarion
Summary: AU. Alistair is saved from life at a monastery when Teagan convinces Maric to allow him to take over Alistair's fosterage. At the same time, young Emmalynn is condemned by her father as a mage and taken from Ostwick to the Kinloch Circle. When Emma and Alistair come together they bring Hope and Honor to aid the two Grey wardens who must end the 5th Blight. [Alistair, Amell]
1. Teagan Steps Up

**Chapter 1 == Teagan Steps Up == 9:19-9:20**

It had been ten years since Teagan had left Ansburg to become Bann of Rainesfere, and he had been back to Ansburg to see his cousins yearly, ever since. For the last five years, his annual visits to Ansburg were a mix of family and business because he had been breeding Ferelden Forders and the cities of Starkhaven, Tantervale, and Ansburg were big customers. Teagan also visited Redcliffe for one week a month to work with Horse Master Dennet, and to visit his brother.

Whenever Teagan was at Redcliffe, he always made time to visit with Eamon's foster son, Alistair. Teagan had taught him to ride, so his visits usually included going horseback riding. Sometimes they would go fishing. One thing they would always do is talk. Early on, Teagan found that Alistair was a bright boy with a curiosity that knew no bounds. Remarkably, despite his sister-in-law's maltreatment of the boy, or perhaps because of it, Alistair was an unfailingly kind and empathetic boy.

Teagan knew Isolde beat Alistair, sometimes for things as small as forgetting to fix his bed. He tried to get Eamon to stop her, but his brother considered child rearing, even a foster child, to be a domestic matter and ever since he'd married Isolde, he left her in charge of domestic matters.

He told Teagan, "Isolde knows the lad needs to learn to follow rules. Not fixing his bed is breaking a rule, and Isolde will handle it how she will."

Ten months ago, he had noticed that Alistair was working as a stable boy, so he'd tried, yet again, to intervene on Alistair's behalf.

"Isolde is right: the boy should get used to hard work. He isn't always going to be living in a castle." It was useless to try to convince Eamon that anything Isolde did to Alistair was wrong. After a while, Teagan stopped trying. Teagan knew that Isolde worried that Alistair was Eamon's bastard. Teagan thought she was over that, but why else would she dislike the boy so much?

Teagan spoke with Mother Hannah in the village chantry and proposed to Eamon that Alistair be schooled there. Alistair needed to learn his letters and he told Eamon that "it would be dreadfully unfair to tax Isolde with it." Eamon readily agreed, and Teagan knew that Isolde would be happy because Alistair was out of sight and out of mind, at least in the afternoons.

Doing chores in the morning and going to the chantry in the afternoon seemed to suit Alistair, both because he was out from under Isolde's thumb and because Mother Hannah was a kindly woman who encouraged Alistair's desire to learn. From Chantry lore to the history of dwarves, local agriculture, or current events, Alistair's scholarly interests were vast.

 **~oOOo~**

Alistair had just turned ten when Isolde found out she was with child. Suddenly he was banished from the castle to live in the horse barn and sleep in a hayloft.

Alistair was confused as to what he'd done wrong. Teagan had no explanation for him, save that Isolde was expecting and needed to remain calm.

Isolde was just about to enter her confinement when Eamon told Teagan that he was looking for a small, out of the way Chantry to send Alistair. When Teagan asked if it was for schooling, Eamon admitted that he was committing Alistair to the chantry to become a Templar.

"You are going to make Alistair a Templar? What does Maric say about this?"

Eamon waved off his younger brother's concern. "The king has given me full rights in the fostering of Alistair and if I think he it is best for him to go to the chantry then that's my decision. Besides, Maric need not concern himself with his by-blow."

"Yes, Alistair is illegitimate, but the King has always seemed concerned for his welfare."

"His concern is that no one ever finds out about Alistair; _clearly_ that is why he gave him to me to foster."

 _Maker, that poor child has only ever wanted someone to love him._ _When father died, my Aunt Thalia and her husband adopted us without a moment's thought and raised us as if were their own children._

"Eamon, Isolde does know that Alistair is not yours?"

"I've told her. She says his presence still makes her feel uncomfortable, especially now that she is expecting. So, the chantry will take care of Alistair and train him to be something of worth."

"Brother, you must remember, the Grand Cleric knows his parentage. She will use him as a pawn."

"That was Maric's fault because he wanted Alistair to have a chantry blessing. In any case, it matters little. My job is making sure that Alistair is raised in a way that removes any threat he may pose to the to the succession."

A very alarmed Teagan left at the end of the week, but instead of going to Rainesfere he rode straight to Denerim to see the King. Being Cailan's uncle and Maric's former brother-in-law, he was allowed an immediate audience.

Maric hated formality when it came to family, but it had taken Teagan several years to feel comfortable calling him just "Maric" and not your Majesty.

They settled in the King's study, both with a glass of brandy. "Teagan, what brings you to Denerim?"

"Maric, I'm concerned about Alistair. Are you aware that Isolde loathes the boy?"

Maric frowned. "Unfortunately, yes, I am quite aware of the Arlessa's petty jealousy. She thinks, despite being told to the contrary, that he's Eamon's bastard. I take it something has changed, aside from her being with child?"

"Yes. Six months ago, Isolde banished Alistair from the castle and sent him to live and sleep in the horse barn–."

Maric bristled and was about to speak, but Teagan held up his hand. "There's more. Eamon is going to commit Alistair to the chantry to be raised and trained as a Templar. I asked him if he'd spoken to you. He said, and I quote, 'The king has given me full rights in the fostering of Alistair and if I think he it is best for him to go to the chantry then that's my decision. Besides, Maric need not concern himself with his by-blow.'"

"My _by-blow_?"

Teagan nodded. "He said that it was his job is to 'make sure that Alistair is raised in a way that removes any threat he may pose to the to the succession.'"

Maric was shocked. "His _job_ was to foster Alistair, to raise Alistair like a son, Alistair knows I sired him, but Eamon was supposed to be his father."

Teagan shook his head. "I told Eamon that the Grand Cleric is the only other person who knows about Alistair's parentage. Once she gets her hooks into him, she will use that power to her own advantage and Alistair will suffer. He seemed completely unfazed by that knowledge."

"Apparently, he also doesn't seem to care that Elemena will use him to manipulate the Crown. I always wondered if Eamon secretly harbored anger at me, that he believes that I somehow besmirched Rowan's honor even though she'd died two years before I'd met Alistair's mother."

"Honestly, sometimes my brother is a mystery. I came here in part to apprise you of the situation, but also to ask if you would allow _me_ to foster Alistair."

Maric stroked his beard. "Teagan, you are not yet 30, and still unmarried. Raising a child will make finding a wife more difficult."

"If a woman I meet does not like the fact that I have a son, then she isn't the woman for me. Being a Bann for a decade has made me realize what is really important in life."

"Have you spoken to Eamon about this?"

"No, but I've been thinking about this for months. I remember my life in Ansburg, and how fortunate I was to be adopted into a family that loved me. I care for Alistair like a son. He's a loving child. He deserves a parent who actually cares about him and his welfare." Teagan paused. "I apologize for speaking so bluntly, your Majesty."

"It may be blunt, but it's the truth and it shows me how much you care about my son. I would be grateful if you would assume Alistair's fosterage, Teagan. I will rest easier knowing he is truly cared for."

Teagan grinned happily. "Thank you, Sire."

Maric smiled back. "Did Eamon give you a sense of when he was going to send Alistair to the chantry?"

"He mentioned having to find a small out-of-the-way-chantry. I would say by month's end at the latest."

Maric called for his Chancellor and Teyrn Loghain. When they arrived, Marc filled them in.

Loghain, who had no love for either the Chantry or Isolde, agreed with Maric about Alistair's fosterage. Loghain respected Teagan and what he had done as Bann of Rainesfere but had little love for his brother.

"Loghain, I would like us to leave for Redcliffe in the morning. This is to be a surprise visit, so no official entourage."

The Teyrn nodded. "I'll bring two of the Shield with us and be outfitted for travel and hunting in the Bannorn."

Maric looked at Teagan. "This will probably strain your relationship with your brother."

"My relationship with my brother has been strained since he met Isolde. But even if that were not so, Alistair's needs are more important to me than my relationship with Eamon. Much to Eamon's dissatisfaction, I am no longer his dutiful, _biddable_ younger-brother."

Loghain nodded in approval. "Teagan, you should go home to Rainesfere. We will send word."

"I'll depart this afternoon. By your leave, Your Majesty, your Grace."

After Teagan left, Loghain bristled. "I admit I was happy that Alistair was not being raised as part of the succession but in a hayloft? Then to become a lyrium-addled templar? I know I was unhappy when Alistair appeared, but irrespective of his mother, he is the son of the King of Ferelden and should not be under the thumb of an _Orlesian_ Arlessa or a Grand Cleric who reports to the _Orlesian_ Divine."

Maric nodded. "I'm glad Teagan came forward."

"Yes - I wonder how Eamon would have explained Alistair's move to a chantry?"

"Oh, undoubtedly it would have been something like Alistair needing chantry discipline."

 **~oOOo~**

When Maric and Loghain arrived in Redcliffe it was dawn. Loghain slipped into the barn and found Alistair sound asleep in a hayloft.

Eamon and Isolde had not yet risen but were being summoned by the time Loghain rejoined Maric and reported, "There is no way Eamon can say that his being in the barn was a one-off night. Everything the lad owns is there with him."

"He might say it was Alistair's choice."

Loghain snorted, "Clearly Isolde thinks she did the right thing by sending him to the horse barn; she won't hide it. She'll let the cat out of the bag."

Maric chuckled as they walked into the castle and were shown to the audience chamber. Maric sat down on the Arl's throne and waited.

Eamon and a very pregnant Isolde arrived quickly, both looking distressed. Maric tried to look sheepish in order to set them at ease. "I am sorry to intrude. We were on our way to Edgehall and one of the horses threw a shoe. I spoke with Dennet who was happy to help. Sorry that you were woken up."

At the mention of the horse barn, Loghain noticed Eamon slightly pale and as predicted Isolde seemed unbothered.

"While I'm here, I would like to see Alistair."

"Your Majesty, at this early hour the lad is still asleep…do you really want me to wake him?"

 _Nice try, Eamon._ "I know it's early, but he can always take a nap in the afternoon."

Eamon nodded then turned to leave "Where are you going, Eamon?" Loghain asked.

"To wake Alistair, your Grace."

Maric chucked. "Eamon, I didn't mean for _you_ to wake him up. Just send a servant, as you usually do. If _you_ do it, it would just alarm him. I tried that once with Cailan; poor boy thought we were under attack."

Isolde sighed. "Just send Solange to the barn, Eamon."

"The barn?" Maric said.

"Ah…yes, well...he likes to pretend he is camping…but we just cannot have him in a tent somewhere outside of the castle. The barn is the safest place for him to sleep. He can pretend the barn is a tent. It is rather endearing…wouldn't you say so, Isolde?"

"Endearing? He has hay in his hair _every_ day, and _every_ day, Solange has to pick it out."

" _Every_ day?" Maric asked.

"Isolde is just exaggerating. I'm afraid it is rather annoying for her to have to spare Solange so she can pick hay out of Alistair's hair."

" _Pensez-vous que je mens?"_

"Of course, Eamon is not calling you a liar, Isolde. Look, if he is having a camp-out in the barn, just take Loghain and I to his bedroom and have a servant bring him there."

"Excellent suggestion, Sire." He turned to his wife looking her directly in the eyes. "Isolde, I will summon Solange while you show Loghain and Maric to Alistair's bedroom. Fortunately, you will be just a few doors from our room and can go _rest_. I worry about you, my love."

Isolde still looked affronted but nodded. "Please follow me Your Majesty, your Grace."

Isolde showed them to a room.

 _Are we supposed to believe this is Alistair's room?_ "Maric, he is such a well-mannered boy to keep his room so neat," Loghain said.

"I'm glad he is, that must make so much easier for you, Isolde. He can practically raise himself!" Maric grinned.

"Perhaps," Isolde said.

About a candle mark later, Alistair walked in with Eamon, he looked around, clearly confused. "This isn't my old room. I've never seen this room before. I thought were going to my room."

"So did we," Loghain said.

"Do not lie young man. You know that this is _your_ room," Isolde said firmly.

Alistair looked down at his feet.

At this point, Maric's temper flared. He turned away from Isolde briefly to compose his expression and calm down. He turned to look at his son. "Alistair, is this your bedroom?"

Alistair looked at the King, "What I said was the truth. This isn't my room. I've never seen this room before. I live in the barn."

Eamon was about to speak, but Loghain put up his hand. "I saw Alistair in the hayloft and all of his belongings were there with him. It is demonstrably clear that Alistair does not have a bedroom in the Castle."

Maric smiled. _He has Fiona_ _'_ _s eyes_. "Alistair, come here and have a seat next to me." Maric patted the bed beside him.

When he sat down, Maric noticed a small piece of hay in his hair, and what looked like a hand-shaped bruise on his arm - as if someone had grabbed him. By the size and shape of the bruise, the hand of his abuser was small. "What happened to your arm, Alistair?"

Alistair swallowed and quickly glanced at Isolde, then looked at the King. "I cannot say, your Majesty."

"May I look?"

Alistair showed Maric his arm; the whole forearm was slightly swollen and when he touched it, Alistair winced.

He looked at Alistair "This isn't the first bruise you've been given by the Arlessa is it?"

Alistair knew he dared not lie. "No, your Majesty, it's not." Maric looked at his son. He was only ten, but he was tall. He was also too thin for what promised to be a large frame.

Isolde paled at Maric's glare.

Turning to Loghain, the King asked, "Could you take Alistair to get breakfast?"

The Teyrn smirked. "I would be happy to."

Once Alistair was out of the room. Maric looked at Isolde and his tone was firm and measured. "Arl Eamon and Arlessa Isolde, it is time to talk about the fosterage of _my_ son."

Isolde's eyes went wide, and she looked at Eamon. "Eamon _, dit-il la vérité?_ Is he truly not yours?"

"So _Arl Eamon_ , could you explain _why_ Alistair lives in a barn and _why_ your wife grabbed his arm hard enough for it to be swollen and bruised?"

Before Eamon could speak, Isolde sniffed, "Your Majesty, the boy is incorrigible! My husband is committing him to the chantry, where he will learn to behave."

Maric feigned the surprise but not the anger. "The _Chantry_?!" he roared.

Eamon looked at his wife with concern. "Isolde, please go back to our room; you need to rest."

It seemed as if Eamon was worried about his wife, but Maric watched the Arl closely. _His worry has more to do with his political ambitions than anything else._

Once Isolde left the room, Eamon assumed his placating, diplomatic expression. "Your Majesty, please excuse Isolde. She is not herself."

 _Loghain hates that expression; he believes the Arl to be arrogant and completely disingenuous. His exact words were 'an arrogant lying weasel.' I admit I've given Eamon the benefit of the doubt because he is Rowan's brother, but I cannot countenance it any longer._ "Eamon, when did you plan on telling me you were sending Alistair to the Chantry, and into Elemena's hands?"

"Of course, I was planning to ask you first!"

 _You arrogant lying weasel._ "What was your plan if I had said no?"

"…Keep him here?"

"Eamon, that statement lacked conviction." _The Arl seems to be at a loss for words. Clearly, he did not anticipate having this conversation._ Maric held up his hand to forestall Eamon from giving any more excuses. "Eamon, I will make this easy for you and your wife, particularly considering the Arlessa's delicate condition: I am removing Alistair from your care."

"Sire, I know I have given Isolde too much say in raising the boy, l–"

"Don't waste your breath, Eamon. Nothing will change my decision."

"Are you _recognizing_ your bas-son?"

"My what? My _bastard_ son? He isn't just the result of a tumble with a servant and you know it! I loved his mother, and she had me promise not to raise him in court. I care about him, and it hurts that I cannot acknowledge him."

"Then what…what will you do?"

"Appoint Teagan as his foster father."

"Sire! Teagan is unmarried and, not to speak ill of my brother, he is a bit flighty."

Maric shook his head, "Eamon, I advise you not to pursue that line of thought. Teagan has shown himself to be nothing save honorable and level-headed. Everyone in Landsmeet knows his holding is among one of the best governed in the Bannorn. You and I both know he cares about Alistair and the boy's welfare."

"Yes…yes. Perhaps too much." Eamon said the last mostly under his breath.

Maric, who had heard it, erupted. "Don't you dare! If you want to remain Arl then you will not make another ill-considered…. No, not ill-considered. It's an outright lie about Teagan. Now, I want Alistair's belongings, _all_ of them, packed and ready within the hour. I will be removing him from your care today."

"But Sire, what if Teagan does not want to be his foster father?"

"Then _I_ will deal with it. Alistair is no longer your concern. Thank you for your years of service in fostering him."

"No thank you is needed, I was happy to help." Eamon could not keep the defeat from coloring his tone.

Maric nodded and then said with a King's calm finality, "Eamon, if I hear of any recriminations against your brother, I will react with all the power I possess. Now go to your wife; I am sure she will be happy with this news."

Eamon bowed and left.

 _I should never have promised Fiona. But at least now Alistair will be safe and, hopefully, happy._

Loghain came back smiling. "I don't know exactly what you said, but Eamon's expression looked like he'd just stepped in a pile of shite."

Maric sighed. "How could he be related to Teagan or Rowan?"

"Every tree can have a bad apple. I think that Eamon will bear watching. He is as likely to back down as an Orlesian is to remove his mask."

"I will trust _you_ to help with that."

"I fully intend to. While Alistair was shoveling food into his clearly empty belly, I asked him if he would like to have Teagan as his foster father."

"What did he say?"

Loghain chortled. "Given that his mouth was full of porridge, he didn't _say_ anything, but he nodded so vigorously I thought he was going to hurt his neck."

* * *

AN: A million thanks to my Beta ElyssaCousland author of There and Back Again. It has been a while since I've written a story, and I hope you all come along for the ride.


	2. Feud(al) Relations – Brother vs Brother

**Chapter 2 = = Feud(al) Relations – Brother vs. Brother = = 9:20 to 9:22**

"Your Forders are magnificent," Maric said as he and Teagan watched the horses run and graze in the pasture.

Unabashedly proud, the Bann of Rainesfere grinned. "They are. The Forders are a versatile breed. Starkhaven uses them for farming, Tantervale – with Tevinter to the north and Orlais to the west – uses them for cavalry. Ansburg uses them for both. The income goes back into the farm, and the profit goes to Rainesfere."

"I told Eamon when I removed Alistair from Redcliffe that everyone in the Landsmeet knows Rainesfere is one of the best-governed holdings in the Bannorn. Your people love you Teagan because you put their needs at the forefront."

"I try. It's what I learned growing up."

"I would ask how Alistair is faring, but I saw him working with one of the foals and grinning and laughing with the younger grooms. It's only been three months, but he's already put on weight. I almost didn't recognize him. "

"Maric, may I recognize Alistair as my heir? I ask because I know you and his mother want him raised away from court."

Maric looked surprised."You _will_ marry at some point, Teagan. Would you not want your first-born child to be your heir?"

"Alistair is my first-born child–by blood or not."

Looking jovial, Maric grinned."If I had any remaining doubts about making you Alistair's foster father, they would have vanished after hearing you say that. Yes, you can make him your heir. "

Teagan relaxed and smiled in gratitude."Thank you, Maric."

 **~oOOo~**

"How was your visit with Teagan?" Loghain asked as he and Maric walked to the sparing yard.

"Wonderful! Alistair looks like a completely different child now that he has some more meat on his bones and he's clearly happy."

Loghain nodded. "How's the horse farm?"

"Orlais better enjoy their horse trading income now, because, in five years, our Forders are going to be the horse of choice in the Marches."

Loghain smirked, "The horse farm is good for Rainesfere and good for the Bannorn; screwing Orlais is really a bonus."

"My one concern is Eamon…he hasn't done anything…"

"Yet," Loghain added.

"Exactly! Yet. That's why I would like both yours and Bryce's counsel on dealing with him."

"Are you sure you want to tell Bryce about Alistair's true parentage?"

"I do."

"The more people who know the more likely that the secret will come out."

"Bryce is equally skilled as Eamon in politics, better liked _and_ is just as wary of Eamon and Isolde as we are. I'd like to have Bryce keep a close eye on Eamon. He is in the best position to do so. Politically _and_ geographically."

"True," Loghain conceded.

 **~oOOo~**

Teagan wrote in his journal.

 ** _23 Justinian 9:20_**

 _Shortly after Maric's visit, Commander Duncan of the Ferelden Grey Wardens came to Rainesfere. He told me that he was recruiting in the area. However, after what Maric told me, I knew that the Warden-Commander really was here because he wanted to know how Alistair was adjusting and to make sure all was going well._

 _The Commander was clearly relieved that Alistair wasn't being shunted off to the chantry to become a templar and thanked me for intervening on Alistair's behalf._

 _Duncan told me that he'd promised Alistair's mother not to recruit Alistair into the Grey Wardens unless it was the only way to save him. While the training as a templar in and of itself wouldn't be a problem, if Alistair was being forced to take vows, he would have recruited him away from the Chantry._

 _Happily, now, that is no longer a concern._

 **9:21 = = One year after Alistair's move to Rainesfere**

"Alistair, are you looking forward to going to Denerim when I attend the Landsmeet next month?" They had just returned from their daily ride and headed inside for the mid-day meal.

"I am. When I was five, Arl Eamon brought me to Denerim. Will Teryna Eleanor really be taking me and Aedan to the Denerim Market?"

"That's the plan."

"I really like the Couslands. I'm glad you let me meet them when they came here."

Teagan looked puzzled. "You mean you weren't introduced to them when they came to Redcliffe?"

"Unh ah. The Arlessa sent me to the kennels whenever they visited."

Teagan hugged Alistair. "I'm sorry she did that."

Alistair hugged back. "You made it so she can't do that anymore. Right?"

Teagan ruffled Alistair's hair. "Right!"

Following Teagan into the dining room, Alistair went straight to the cheese and put several slices on his plate. "Dad, can I become a Knight?"

 _Jumping from one topic to another, I did that when I was his age._ smiling affectionately Teagan asked, "Is that what you want to be?"

Alistair nodded. "Ever since I was five, but Arl Eamon said I wasn't allowed. I know I'm older than a lot of squires, is it even possible?"

"Horse master Dennet believes that you are one of the best horsemen he's known. I've seen how good you with a practice sword, so I doubt you would have problems learning weapons-craft. But as you know, there is more to being a knight than horses and swords. Did you ever have a chance to talk to any of the Redcliffe Knights about it?"

Alistair's shoulder slumped. "I spoke to Ser Terrick; he told the Arl. That's when Arl Eamon said I couldn't be a knight."

 _I wish I could disown my brother_. "Dennet is coming to Rainesfere next week to take Cinnamon back to Redcliffe, and I think Ser Perth is escorting him. I can ask Perth to talk to you. Would that help?"

Alistair nodded. "I like Ser Perth."

"Good. If you really want to be a knight, I will speak with Maric when we are at next month's Landsmeet. I'm sure he will approve, but I want to make _sure_ and get his advice on how to go about it. You could be the first Knight of Rainesfere."

Alistair beamed.

 **One month later…**

"Wow, Denerim is huge Da! Mother Hannah told me that Andraste was born here before it was called Denerim."

"Yes, it was just a small fishing village then." _Alistair has been very excited about staying at the Gnawed Noble; I have to admit, I'd rather be here than listening to Isolde's gossiping._

"Son, since the Landsmeet isn't for a couple of days, I arranged to see the King tomorrow about your wish to become a knight."

"I'm glad Ser Perth came to Rainesfere. He told me all about chivalry and honor and how Knights swear to defend those who are weaker than them. That's what I want to do."

"And that is what I will tell the king. Now off to bed."

"G'night, Da." Alistair hugged Teagan.

Teagan kissed the top of his head. "Night, Son."

 **~oOOo~**

"What can I do for you, Teagan?" Maric asked.

"Well, Alistair has expressed a strong desire to become a knight. He said he has wanted to be one ever since he was five, but that dream was dashed by my brother."

"He _really_ wants to become a knight?" Maric smiled.

"He does. Last month I asked Ser Perth to talk with Alistair about it. Alistair told me that Perth told him all about chivalry and honor. Alistair then said, and I quote, 'Knights swear to defend those who are weaker than them. That's what I want to do.' Naturally, I have questions: first, would you permit it, and second, how do I go about it?"

"Not only will I permit it, but I will also put that permission in writing. Let me send one of my knights and ask Bryce to send one of his to Rainesfere. They can evaluate him and decide how he can be a squire – and stay with you."

"I'm not a knight…who would Knight him?"

"Me. The King. His Knighting would be held here, there is no way I will let Eamon get involved."

"Thank you, Maric."

Maric nodded. "I heard that you're staying at the Gnawed Noble."

"Yes; I didn't think that Alistair staying at Eamon's estate would be a good idea, and honestly, I'm glad not to be there, either. Isolde does nothing but gossip."

Maric rolled his eyes. "I know...she can be unbearable. Have you considered buying a small estate in Denerim? It would be far more comfortable than a room at the inn, and when you travel to the Free Marches, it would be easier to depart from Denerim."

"I've considered it. My income from the horses I primarily put back into Rainesfere. I have been saving a little bit each month, but the prices in Denerim at still out of reach. One day, perhaps."

At that point, Maric's Chancellor arrived. "Your Majesty, your presence is required at the trade council meeting."

"Thank you." Maric sighed. "The council is probably mired in discussions about whether hay bales should be rolled to the left or to the right."

Teagan laughed. "Thank you for your time, Maric, and your support."

"You are always welcome, Teagan."

Before the Landsmeet ended, Teagan received a letter.

 _Dear Bann Teagan,_

 _Bann Sardis is selling his manor so he can purchase the late lord Selwin's estate (Lord Selwin's home is the one with the Orlesian-style entrance and trim). I suggest speaking with Bann Sardis as soon as possible. I am quite sure that you could purchase the manor at a price beneficial to you both._

 _Let me know if you are interested, and I will set up a meeting between you both at his estate._

 _In service,_

 _Caen Balmore,  
_ _Chancellor_

Teagan laughed. _Maric, you do beat all._

Teagan and Alistair met with Bann Sardis. The manor could hardly be considered small. It was well kept and even had an attached stable. Alistair was outside looking at the stable while Teagan talked with Sardis.

 _How will I be able to afford this?_

"Teagan, I heard that Star Dancer is just starting to stud."

Teagan nodded. _The only one who knows who could have told Sardis is Maric._

"I will take a quarter of the price in sovereigns and the rest with the promise of Star Dancer's first foal."

 _Star Dancer is an excellent stallion, but certainly not my top stud. However, if that is what he wants…_ "Deal."

Four months after the Landsmeet, Ser Borredan from Maric's Shield, and Ser Colum from Highever came to Rainesfere for two weeks to work with Alistair, and determine if he was truly willing and able to become a knight and to evaluate his potential. Neither knight knew that Alistair was Maric's son; they just assumed Teagan had adopted Alistair because he lacked an heir.

 **~oOOo~**

 _Teyrn Bryce Cousland  
_ _Castle Cousland  
_ _Highever City  
_ _15 August, 9:21 Dragon_

 _Your Grace,_

 _Ser Borredan and I have spent the last two weeks working with Alistair. In addition to his horsemanship, which is far and away better then what we would expect for a squire (even some Knights of my acquaintance), he has the athleticism and coordination necessary to make a formidable warrior._

 _However, what brings my quill to parchment is Alistair's nature. The young man is innately honorable, compassionate, and valorous, the key elements of chivalry. Ser Borredan and I agree that if such a thing were known to exist, I would say that Alistair is a natural knight – only waiting for the right training in arms and siege warfare._

 _We have already spoken of this to Bann Teagan and have sent a similar letter to His Majesty. We believe a Knight should come from either Redcliffe or Highever so Alistair may become his squire. Honestly, I would not be surprised if he were ready to sit vigil when he is 18 summers._

 _Yours in Service,_

 _Ser Colum  
_ _Knight of Highever_

Within the month, it was Ser Colum who relocated to Rainesfere and Alistair became his squire. Between his schooling at the Rainesfere Chantry, his training with the knight, and his raising horses with Teagan. Alistair's life was a full and happy one.

 **9:22 = = Two years after Alistair came to Rainesfere**

 _Bann Teagan Guerrin  
_ _Rainesfere  
_ _5 Cloudreach, 9:22 Dragon_

 _Dear Teagan,_

 _I write to tell you that a few weeks ago I learned of your brother's plans to inspect all trade goods leaving_ _west_ _from Redcliffe, including horses. This is clearly meant to cause delay and disruption at Rainesfere. I wrote to your brother (for a completely different reason) and mentioned, casually, that the Imperial highway on the west side of Lake Calenhad was so well maintained that I had been thinking about changing Highever's trade route to the west, and could easily stop at Rainesfere, thus removing the burden on Redcliffe of inspecting trade goods headed west._

 _Forgive me for interfering; I felt that I had to act._

 _Please let me know if you do experience trade issues with Redcliffe, as what I wrote to the Arl was quite true and I would do it without a moment's hesitation if it protected Rainesfere._

 _-Bryce_

Teagan later wrote in his journal

 _Thank the Maker for Teyrn Bryce._

 _I know Eamon is still holding a grudge against me about Alistair, but I really think the problem is Isolde. She seems to hold some secret desire for me, even though I have been clear with Isolde_ _and_ _Eamon that I do not reciprocate._

 _Frankly, I find the idea of being with Isolde to be completely nauseating._

* * *

AN: Thanks to my Beta ElyssaCousland, and to Melysande, and Shakespira for their reviews. I plan to update on TueTuesdaysd Saturdays. So Happy Saturday!


	3. Birth of a Nation – Death of a Sovereign

**Chapter 3 = = Birth of a Nation – Death of a Sovereign = = 9:25 to 9:26**

Maric told the Wintermarch Landsmeet, "As you know for the last two years, I've been working with the Marcher lords to try and regularize trade because it is ridiculous to have to negotiate seven different agreements for the same goods.

"I have been approached by the leaders of Starkhaven, Tantervale, and Kirkwall to meet with the Marcher Lords from all seven countries, as well as the Grand Cleric, to help them work towards Marcher unity...or as united as the Marcher Lords can be.

"Aside from the obvious benefit for trade, a unified Marches would allow us to create mutual defense pact in case Orlais or any other nation wants to pick a fight, and we all know that the Marchers hate Orlais almost as much as we do. I thank the King council, and the Bannorn advisory group for your help, advice, and suggestions. After much thought, here is what I propose. Chancellor, please read the proposal."

 _For approval by the Landsmeet, our Sovereign Maric Theirin King of Ferelden puts forth the following proposal:_

 _First: That King Maric will travel to Wycombe to negotiate, on behalf of Ferelden, with the leaders of Ansburg, Ostwick, Tantervale, Kirkwall, Markham, Wycombe, and Starkhaven, as well as the Grand Cleric of the Free Marches for the purpose of creating a formal relationship between the Marcher nations._

 _Second: If such a relationship is created,_ _King Maric negotiate with the newly unified body of the Free Marches for a formal trade agreement and mutual defense pact with Ferelden._

The Chancellor asked, "Any discussion?"

No one spoke.

"As there is no discussion, all in favor of the King's proposal, say. "Aye"

"Aye!" Reverberated throughout the chamber.

"Opposed?"

"No one is opposed. Any abstentions?"

"Our Majesty's proposal is approved…unanimously."

The Bannorn began to cheer. Maric raised his hand and the room quieted. "Thank you for your approval and support. I will make the arrangements to leave for the Free Marches." He nodded to the Chancellor.

"The business for the Wintermarch Landsmeet is hereby concluded."

Maric left the Landsmeet, followed by both Teyrns. "Bryce and Loghain, could you come to my study after dinner? I need your counsel."

Both men indicated their agreement. Maric smiled. "Thank you. See you later at dinner."

 **~oOOo~**

"I don't remember the last unanimous vote of the Landsmeet," Loghain said as he took the proffered glass of port from Maric's hand.

"The Bannorn is tired of the tedium in dealing the Marches," Maric said.

"What has been driving the Marcher Lords towards unification?" Bryce asked.

"I think the Lords saw how Orlais worked through the Chantry to unseat Threnhold and put Dumar on the throne in Kirkwall. That's when they realized how isolated they are," Loghain offered.

"Indeed," Maric said.

"What counsel can we provide, Maric?" Bryce asked.

"I'm leery about Eamon. After what happened with Alistair's fosterage and with Eamon's current behavior towards Teagan, I cannot shake the feeling that he's plotting something, but I have no idea what, or if I am just being paranoid."

"If you are being paranoid, then so am I," Loghain said.

"Me as well."

"I want Eamon close by in order to keep an eye on him, so I was thinking of giving him the job of Seneschal or Chancellor, as Caen has been thinking about retiring. While those are elevated positions it also affords me and several trusted servants the opportunity to keep better tabs on him without his suspecting anything."

Bryce and Loghain looked thoughtful.

Loghain spoke first. "I think it's a sensible idea, aside from the thought of the walls resounding with the Arlessa's voice." Loghain shuddered. "It makes my skin crawl."

Bryce chuckled. "It makes mine crawl too. Honestly, Maric, I'd been thinking along the same lines. Especially, as I've already had to discretely intervene to ensure that Eamon didn't delay shipments to Rainesfere."

"Then we'll make it formal at the next Landsmeet. Now on a related topic, I want Teagan to attend me on my trip to the Marches. His personal connections to the Margrave and professional connections with the Marchers will serve me well. Additionally, I can see if he would be willing to become the Arl of Redcliffe."

Loghain chuckled. "The people of Redcliffe would welcome him with open arms and it would benefit Rainesfere, too."

"I agree with Loghain; Redcliffe would do far better under Teagan than Eamon."

Maric motioned to a servant to bring them more brandy. "Then it is settled. Once the Marches are sorted out, I will appoint Eamon as Chamberlain or Seneschal and elevate Teagan to Arl of Redcliffe."

 **~oOOo~**

Teagan read Maric's request to accompany him to the Free Marches and then sent for Alistair. _I would happily use my contacts in the Marches to help Maric's mission._

"Hi, Da! You needed to see me?"

Teagan nodded. "You remember from the Landsmeet that Maric is going to Wycombe to try and get the Marcher lords to agree on some kind of unification?"

Alistair nodded.

"I just received a note from the King asking me to accompany him on his mission."

"That makes sense; you have a lot of contacts in the Marches."

"Son, would you be alright with staying with the Couslands while I'm gone? The king thinks we'll be gone for at least three months."

"Da, I'll miss you, but I'll be _fine_ at Highever. Besides, an agreement with the Marches will open up more markets for our horses!" Alistair rubbed his hands together eagerly.

Teagan laughed. "Quite right!"

 **~oOOo~**

Maric was so happy that Teagan agreed to come along, that he became quite eager to get started and they left a week earlier than planned.

One evening aboard the ship, the two men were having a glass of port in Maric's sitting room.

"Teagan, how are things really going between you and your brother?"

"Between us as _brothers_ , I would say cordial, but not warm. Since that one incident where Bryce intervened, Eamon has left Rainesfere alone. So, between _Arl_ Eamon and _Bann_ Teagan things are calm…At least for now."

"What would you think of my appointing Eamon to serve as Chancellor?"

"You mean he would no longer be Arl of Redcliffe?"

"Exactly."

Teagan arched an eyebrow. "You want to keep your eye on him?"

"Am I that transparent?"

'No. But most people know only the public Eamon: unselfish, having only Ferelden's interests at heart. The real Eamon will see this appointment as a step up and his pride won't let him question it. But what of Connor?"

"They would all live at the palace."

Teagan was about to take a sip of the port but the glass stopped at his mouth. He slowly put down the drink. "Who would you make Arl?"

Maric just looked at Teagan.

"Me! Your Majesty, I'm flattered but…"

"No buts, Teagan. Redcliffe would welcome you with open arms, and you would finally have more land for your growing horse farm."

"Well, assuming the Landsmeet agrees, I humbly accept your proposal."

 **~oOOo~**

Teagan wrote in his journal

 _ **24 Cloudreach 9:25**_

 _I am on my way back home._

 _The League of Marcher Nations was created by the Treaty of Wycombe signed on the 15_ _th_ _of Cloudreach 9:25 Dragon, by each ruler in the Marches, and the Grand_ Cleric. _Among the largest of the changes is relocating the Circle of Magi from Kirkwall and dividing the mages between Starkhaven, Ostwick, and Markham. The Gallows will be either taken down or left vacant._

 _Surprisingly, the Divine approved, in part because the request was couched in the context of the safety of Grand Cleric and that the size of the Kirkwall Circle prevents effective guarding of the mages._ _At the heart of the issue, however, is to stop the templars from interfering with the Kirkwall guard, and the governing of Kirkwall. The Grand Cleric of the Free Marches is a lovely and pious woman, who needs to be able to focus her attention on her flock._

 _The first official act of the League was to draw up a trade agreement and mutual defense pact between the League and Ferelden._

 _I am taking the Treaty, defense pact, and trade agreement to Denerim, because Maric wants to stay in Wycombe until everything has been ratified by the Landsmeet. Just in case there are changes need to be negotiated, Maric doesn't want to have to travel back and forth to Wycombe. Personally, I think he is staying away from Ferelden to force the Landsmeet to act and not dicker around._

 **~oOOo~**

"Lost at sea!?" Loghain sat down heavily.

"Where?" Cailan asked, disbelieving and in shock.

"The information we have is that the ship was last seen on the east side of Alamar." Reported the Senior Lieutenant of Maric's Shield, now acting Captain

"We will need to convene the Landsmeet to settle the succession," Cailan said trying to hold off a tidal wave of grief by thinking through what needed to be done to secure Ferelden.

"Cailan, I will gather some of the Shield and take one of the smaller ships to see if we can find Maric or the ship or any sign of the wreck."

"Thank you, Loghain. We can convene the Landsmeet in six weeks?"

The Chancellor nodded. "Yes, your Highness. Teyrn Loghain?"

Loghain lost in a revere, started. "Yes, yes, six weeks. It shouldn't take much more than that to search Alamar and Brandel's Reach."

"I'll tell Anora," Cailan said, leaving the room.

Loghain looked at the Chancellor. "I'm glad that Maric had Cailan shadow him for the last year. He's been to council meetings, assemblies, and traveling around Ferelden meeting with the Bannorn. Maric said he felt more confident that Cailan understood what it took to be king. I hope so."

"As do I."

Loghain stood, expression stoic, his posture ramrod straight, his grief held at bay, grateful that Celia had come to Denerim to visit with him and Anora.

 **~oOOo~**

 _9 August, 9:25 Dragon  
_ _Cailan Theirin, Rex F_ _erelden_

 _Your Majesty,_

 _It's been almost over 6 weeks and we've found no signs of a shipwreck on the coasts of either Alamar or Brandel's Reach._ _Searching both islands yielded no clues either._

 _If the ship sank then it has been swept into the Amaranthine Ocean._

 _It couldn't be the Marcher Lords, as the treaty and pact had already been ratified._ _I suspect Orlais, even though it would have made more sense for Orlais to prevent the unification of the Marches. But I have no evidence._

 _I'm sorry to have delayed the coronation. I will be back in Denerim within the week. Celia and I will be there for yours and Anora's wedding and coronation._

 _LMT_

 _1 Kingsway, 9:25 Dragon  
_ _Bryce Cousland, Teyrn  
_ _Highever_

 _Bryce_

 _I am back in Gwaren and will be staying here with Celia._

 _I think that you'll agree that the issues we spoke of in Wintermarch will need to wait until Cailan and Anora have settled in as husband and wife, and King and Queen, and the Bannorn has settled down._

 _We will just have to keep our ears to the ground in case the Arl stirs the pot._

 _LMT_

 **~oOOo~**

 _23_ _rd_ _of August 9:26 Dragon  
_ _Bann Teagan Guerrin  
_ _Rainesfere_

 _Dear Teagan,_

 _Loghain and I spoke to Cailan and Anora about Maric's idea to appoint Eamon as Chancellor as we had discussed prior to going to Wycombe. Cailan refused to entertain the idea, and Anora supported him. They gave no reason; they simply refused._

 _It was clear to both Loghain and me that for whatever reason, Eamon is clearly out of favor with the King and Queen. We don't believe they want him at the palace. At all._

 _The bright spot, however, is that Cailan and Anora were furious with Eamon when Loghain told them about the taxes being levied on your horse farm profits. Cailan said that all of Ferelden is benefiting from trade with the League, and if Redcliffe wants to partake of the flow of trade then 'the Arl needs to get off his arse and do something productive for and with Redcliffe, instead of living high off of yours and Alistair's hard work.'_

 _Eamon will be told by royal proclamation that he is forbidden from taxing your horse farm. Particularly as you use the profits to maintain and improve Rainesfere. His taxation essentially takes money from your people._

 _I am heading back to Highever tomorrow and will continue to keep an eye on Eamon._

 _~Bryce_

* * *

AN: Thank you to ElyssaCousland for being my Beta! Thanks to those who have reviewed and follow. I actually didn't know until I did the research for this story that Teagan had such close connections to the Margravine of Ansburg. Additionally, I had forgotten that the reason Maric went to Wycombe was to unify the Free Marches. What the Marches would look like if Maric had made it to Wycombe was a fun thought exercise, and I hope you enjoy it.


	4. The Bann's Daughter

**Chapter 4 = =The Bann's Daughter = = 9:28**

AN Later in the chapter is NSFW

* * *

When the 18-year-old Alistair met Bann McCarty's 19-year-old daughter, Eleanora, she had recently returned home after her first year at the University of Orlais. Alistair was staying at the McCarty's estate for the summer to help the Bann establish a stable of Ferelden Forders. Alistair brought Star Dancer, which Teagan had gifted to Bann Vernon, to serve as the stud horse for the new stables.

"You're sure you have everything you need, Son?"

Alistair grinned. "Clothes, check. Armor, wearing it. What am I missing? Oh right." Alistair snapped his fingers. "Star Dancer and his tack."

Teagan chuckled and mussed Alistair's hair. "Okay, I get it. I'm being a bit of a hen."

"Really, I do have everything, but if I forget something, I'll take care of it."

"I know you will."

"Da, thank you again for letting me do this. I'm really looking forward to helping Bann Vernon establish his riding stable."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too Da." Alistair swung into the saddle. "See you at the end of the summer!"

Teagan watched Alistair go. _Maker's sake, he's 18 summers. Where has the time gone?_

 **~oOOo~**

Bann Vernon McCarty was a tall, thickset man, with greying hair, a neatly trimmed goatee, and a broad smile. _I've always liked Bann Vernon. He has a great sense of humor and is one of the better Banns in southern Ferelden._ Alistair had dismounted and watched the Bann limping towards him. _Maker's breath, who is the woman next to him? She's stunning._

"Alistair, welcome! My wife is visiting with her sister and should return tomorrow; this is my daughter. Eleanora, please meet Bann Teagan's son, Alistair, soon to be Ser Alistair."

"Good to see you, again Bann Vernon! Pleased to meet you, My Lady." _Why is my throat suddenly dry?_

"Oh, you can just call me Nora." She giggled.

 _Her father doesn't look too happy with that idea._ "Well, then it is a pleasure to meet you, _Lady_ Nora."

Nora rolled her eyes.

"Bann Vernon, I hope your knee is healing?"

"My knee is coming along well. How is your father?"

"Busy, but well. I need to settle-in Star Dancer and meet with the grooms. Later, if you are amenable, we can discuss your plans for the stable?"

"Perfect! We can talk over dinner. Eleonora, could you show Alistair to the stables, please?"

"Certainly, Father. my lord, please follow me."

 _She has very, very nice hips…the way they sway…_

"Alistair, I've been learning dressage at University and it has piqued my interest in learning more about horses. Could I tag along this afternoon?"

Alistair startled briefly, blushing furiously. "Oh…Of course, Lady Nora."

"Please, it's just Nora."

Alistair rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, your father didn't look too happy with that idea."

"Oh poo. Then call me Nora when we're alone."

 _I doubt the Bann wants me to be alone with you either._ "Okay, only when we're alone."

 **~oOOo~**

 _30 Bloomingtide,  
9:28 Dragon_

 _Father,_

 _I hav_ e _had always enjoyed working with horses, but the experience of teaching others is new and I have to admit to feeling a certain sense of pride as I watch the grooms' confidence increase. They overcame their fear of the large Forders_ _and have begun to find the same joy I do in working them._

 _Star Dancer has settled in well. It's clear that he both knows and loves that he is the only stallion and I doubt he will have any trouble covering both of Bann Vernon's mares._

 _Bann Vernon and his wife send their regards, as does his daughter Eleanora._

 _Write again soon,_

 _Alistair_

 **~oOOo~**

Two-month later...

"Al, where did you find this hair clip? It's so pretty, and it's my favorite color! Can you put it in my hair?" Eleanora playing the coquette grinned at Alistair as he fastened the beaded clip into her black hair.

He then took her hand and kissed it. "It looks beautiful. But you make everything look beautiful, Nora."

"I bet you say that to all the women."

"Nope – only those with black hair, chocolate brown eyes who are named Eleanora."

She put her arms around Alistair's neck. "Well, then I am very lucky to match that rather specific description." She leaned in and kissed him.

Alistair walked her back a foot until she was leaning against the large beech tree. Their horses were drinking from the stream as they took a break from their ride.

The kiss quickly became heated. "Al please, I want you. Lay with me?"

Alistair drew back. "No, Nora. As much as I want to…and I _really_ want to, I don't want our first time together to be a quick tumble against a tree."

"Oh poo," Nora said. "Okay, I get it. You're doing the whole gentleman thing, but Al, you are too yummy by half."

Alistair smirked. "Yummy, is it? Am I something you want to eat?"

Nora looked up at him and grinned. "Oh yes, very much so." She knelt in front of Alistair and unlaced his trousers. "Let me show you how much."

Alistair placed his hand on hers. "Nora, what are you doing?

"What do you think?"

Violently blushing when he realized what she was planning. "Oh! Ah, you _don't_ have to do this."

"But I _want_ to do it. Now, move your hand, silly."

Soon, Alistair felt her mouth hot and soft around him. He looked down and met her eyes as she looked up at him. "Maker, Nora that feels so…unh… amazing…!"

As they rode back to the house, whenever Alistair looked at Nora, she smiled knowingly. "I cannot thank you enough for the hair clip, Al."

"I think you thanked me plenty, Nora."

 **~oOOo~**

Summer was coming to an end when Nora suggested a special picnic lunch.

Alistair looked at the Bann's daughter suspiciously. They were going out for a picnic – just the two of them. "So where are we going, Nora?"

"Oh, just a place I found where the horses can graze, where there is water, soft grass, and the remains of an old stone wall so _no one_ can see us."

"Oh? What do you not want people to see, my lady?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

The ride had been pleasant and relatively short.

"Al, you take care of the horses and I'll set up our picnic."

He kissed her hand. "As my lady wishes." _What is she up to?_

 _The horses have room to move and graze and there is fresh water. Perfect. Now let see what Nora is…holy Andraste!_

Nora had set up the blanket and their lunch, and next to it was another blanket on which Nora lay, wearing nothing save a smile. "Now you know what I didn't want people to see."

 _Keep cool Alistair._ "You wanted to have a picnic lunch in the nude?"

"Well…I didn't plan on being the only one naked." She stood and took Alistair's hand to lead him back to the blanket. "Please, Al. I said I love you, you said you love me. We have all day so it isn't a quick tumble and we aren't against a tree."

 _Maker, I can't think straight. All I see is the woman I love who has beautiful soft skin, that I want to touch…and lick…and…_ _I have no idea what I am doing._ "Well far be it from me to spoil a lady's well-made plans."

Nora beamed and began to undress Alistair. Once he was in his smalls he sat down and pull Nora down with him. "You know that I've never done this before?"

"So, you've told me. Kiss me, Alistair."

"How can I refuse?" He pulled her into his arms and began to kiss her, she opened to him her tongue teasing his deepening their kiss.

She nibbled his earlobe. He began to kiss her neck. He felt quiver and sigh.

Nora took his hand and brought it to her breast.

Alistair understood and began to caress it, his palm traveled over he nipple and he felt it harden beneath his hand. He played with the pebbled point and then brought his hand to the other breast.

"Lick them, Al, I want to feel your mouth on them."

 _I know the basics, but none of the nuances. So, I'll just do everything slowly, regardless of how hard and ready I already am._ His hands and mouth caressed her skin, from her breasts, over her abdomen, and down her legs. He could see and hear the effect his ministrations were having on her as she arched, writhed and moaned, especially as he kissed his way up her long firm legs, to the inside of her thighs to her hot center that was hidden behind black curls.

 _It's as if I've found some kind of treasure, I wonder what she tastes like._

He gently licked at her center finding a nubbin of skin that became swollen when he flicked it with his tongue. Nora moaned and thrust her hips and placed her hand in his hair guiding his mouth.

She whimpered and started to pant, then she could barely speak, " _Al-is-tair don't stop…I'm so close."_ Suddenly she cried out and her thighs clamped down on his head; he could feel her juices flow over his tongue.

Looking up he said, "You taste _wonderful_."

"I need you inside me, please Al." She reached out and guided his very hard member to her core.

Alistair said, "I know this might hur…"

She cut him off with a searing kiss as he slowly entered her.

Barely able to control himself, he slowly started to move, but Nora urged him on with her hips, making him move faster and deeper, making her moan and writhe underneath him. Alistair was close when Nora said, "harder." After that all he heard were his cries and hers as he felt his release.

They were lying next to each other, catching their breath, then Alistair rolled onto his side. "Are you sure I didn't hurt you? I…I know the first time can hurt a woman."

Nora didn't look directly at him. She said, "You didn't hurt me at all… I guess you're…a natural."

 **~oOOo~**

Teagan wrote in his journal after Alistair came home.

 ** _23 Solace, 9:28 Dragon_**

 _Alistair wants to ask Eleanora McCarty to marry him. I have to say I'm surprised. As I recall, Vernon sent Eleonora to Orlais after she carried on with two of Bryland's Knights. One of the knights challenged the other to a duel and was promptly released from Bryland's service. _

_Perhaps her year in Orlais helped her grow up._

 _I suggested to Alistair that he write to Vernon and ask for Eleanora's hand._

 **~oOOo~**

Vernon wrote back

 _August 1_ _st_ _9:29 Dragon  
_ _Bann Teagan Guerrin  
_ _Rainesfere_

 _Dear Teagan,_

 _After I received Alistair's letter I spoke with my daughter. Apparently, she failed to tell him why she went to Orlais. I had hoped she had been sincere in her feelings for Alistair. However, she admitted that she is involved with someone in Orlais. My sources tell me it is Bryland's former Knight._

 _I am ashamed of my daughter's behavior, and for the hurt, it may cause your son. Alistair is an honorable man and if circumstances were different I would have been proud to have him as my son-in-law._

 _Given this situation, I would understand if you want me to return Star Dancer._

 _Yours in service,_

 _Bann Vernon McCarty_

Teagan called Alistair to his study after reading Vernon's letter. _Maker, I hope this does not embitter Alistair._ "Son, I received this letter from Bann McCarty. It would seem that Lady Eleanora wasn't entirely truthful with you."

Alistair read the letter. The muscles in his jaw tightened. He handed the note back to his father and said, "Da, this isn't Vernon's fault, it's mine. Please don't ask him to return Star Dancer."

"If you don't want me to, then I will not ask."

"Should I write to Bann Vernon?"

"No, Son. I'll write to him. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now. I was heading to the stable take Biscuit on another training ride. Is that alright?"

"Of course! Whatever you need."

"Thanks, Da."

Alistair spent the next three days working with the horses. On the fourth day he Alistair came to Teagan. "Da, can we talk?"

 _This must be about Eleanora._ "Of course. Do you want to go to the tavern?"

"How about we talk here and _then_ go to the Tavern?"

Sitting in his father's study, Alistair looked up at the ceiling, then to Teagan. "I've been going over everything. I should have realized that she wasn't as innocent as she led on, but it never occurred to me to doubt what I was feeling. Every time I thought about her, every time I was with her, it was like I couldn't breathe. I felt like my head was going to explode and I couldn't think straight.

"Clearly though if I really loved her I would be more upset than I am. I am hurt that she lied to me but I think I was lying to myself. Da, what is love _supposed_ to feel like?"

"Well, feeling like your head is going to explode and not thinking straight can still happen, but it won't be the _only_ thing you feel. You should also feel a sense of… _rightness_ ; for want of a better word, the person feels like home."

"Is it my fault that you haven't married, yet?"

Teagan looked surprised. "Why do you think my not being married would be your fault?"

Alistair looked down at his feet, then at Teagan.

 _I can see it in his eyes._ "What did Isolde say?"

"That no woman of quality would marry you with a bastard child under your roof."

Teagan swallowed his anger at his sister-in-law and gently said, "Alistair, if a woman does not want to be with me because of you, then she isn't a woman of quality."

"I know I shouldn't listen to Arlessa Isolde, but she makes it..."

"Hard not to hear her?"

Alistair nodded, then chuckled. "How about that pint?"


	5. Answering Honor's Call

**Chapter 5 = = Answering Honor's Call = = 9:29**

Teagan was having a glass of brandy with Bryce. "This time tomorrow, my son will be a knight. Wasn't it just yesterday that Aedan and Alistair decided they couldn't wait for winter and decided to get into a mud-ball fight? They were covered in so much mud that aside from Alistair being taller, it was difficult to tell them apart."

Bryce laughed. "Oh yes, I can still hear Nan yelling at them from the other side of the castle. She poured buckets of cold water over each of them until the worst of the mud was off before she sent them to bathe. Then there was the time they filched an entire wheel of cheese to see who could eat the most? I think they got a third of the way through the wheel before they were ill."

"Ah! According to Alistair, Aedan dared him to have one more bite, which he did and then promptly got sick all over himself and Aedan. Then they had a contest to see who could throw up the farthest. They were scamps, but no worse than I was at that age." Teagan smirked.

"Yes, didn't you tell me that you and your cousin were collectively named Trouble?"

 **~oOOo~**

After he finished the ritual bath, Alistair dressed, now wearing white vestments and a red robe. _White for purity, and red for nobility. I have wanted to be a knight for so long and now it's going to happen; this time tomorrow I will be a knight, an actual knight._

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

It was his father and Ser Colum.

Teagan looked at his son in the vestments and robe and smiled. "Are you ready to go to the chapel for your vigil?"

Taking a deep breath and let it out, Alistair nodded. "Yes, I am. I really am."

Ser Colum grinned. "You are more than ready, Alistair." He gestured to the door "Shall we?"

Teagan and Colum escorted Alistair to the smaller of the two palace chapels. When they arrived, Alistair saw that the sword and shield that he would be given after he received his knighthood were on top of a small altar, which sat in the middle of a small platform. On the platform in front of the altar was a kneeling pillow.

Colum spoke, "Alistair of Rainesfere, Knight Candidate, you now begin your vigil. This vigil is a time for prayer and supplication, for self-reflection, and self-dedication. By custom, your vigil will end just after dawn then Bann Teagan and I arrive to take you to the main palace chapel."

With a nod to Ser Colum and his Father, Alistair he knelt before the altar.

A few candle marks past dawn, they returned and together–Father, Son, and Knight–went to the main palace chapel where Cailan and Anora sat in the royal seats. The sword and shield, which had been in the small chapel, were now on the main altar.

 _I expected to feel tired and sore but instead, I'm clear headed and invigorated, and very, very humble._

Teagan took in the other attendees. _I knew that_ _Loghain and Celia, and the Cousland family would be here. Eamon claimed to be suffering from Frost cough. But I didn't expect Wulf and Bryland. Nor Alfstana, Sigard, and McCarty, and what looks like half the southern Bannorn to be here._

Alistair sat with his father and Ser Colum in the front of the chapel for a chantry service and special sermon on becoming a knight.

After the sermon, the King and Queen were now seated on the thrones in front of the altar and the Revered Mother blessed the sword and shield. When Cailan and Anora stood, the Chancellor spoke. "Alistair of Rainesfere, candidate for knighthood, come forward and kneel before the King and Queen."

Once Alistair was on his knees before Anora and Cailan, Cailan grinned. "Alistair, you have been deemed by your peers as fit for this high estate and have indicated your willingness to accept honor from Our hands. Do you now swear by the Maker and the Blessed Andraste, his Bride, that you will honor and defend Rainesfere, the Crown, and the Kingdom of the Ferelden?"

Alistair, responded as instructed, "I will."

"That you will honor, defend, and protect all those weaker than yourself?"

"I will."

"That you will be courteous and honor your peers of the Chivalry?"

"I will."

"That you will conduct yourself in all matters as befits a Knight of the Realm, drawing your sword only for a just cause?"

"I will."

"That you will enshrine in your heart the noble ideals of Chivalry to the benefit of your own good name and the greater glory of Ferelden?"

"I will."

Cailan drew Maric's Blade and held it out in front of him, above Alistair. "Then having sworn these solemn oaths, know now that We, Calian and Anora, King and Queen of Ferelden, do dub you with King Maric's sword, and by the Maker and the Blessed Andraste, his Bride...

"Once for Honor

"Twice for Duty

"Thrice for Chivalry.

"Arise, Ser Alistair Theirin, Knight of the Realm." Cailan sheathed Maric's Blade.

Anora gestured to the shield being held by Ser Colum. "Accept this shield, symbolizing your oath to protect and to defend all those weaker than yourself."

The shield was handed to Alistair.

Ser Column took an amulet from around his neck and gave to Alistair. "Accept from my hands this amulet, passed from knight to knight, for each knight is a link in the honor of Fereldan. It symbolizes your fealty to Bann, Crown, and Kingdom. Take this amulet and so swear."

Grasping it with both hands, Alistair began, "This day do I, Alistair Theirin of Rainesfere render homage and fealty to my Sovereign Lord and Lady, Cailan and Anora, King and Queen of Ferelden and to Bann Teagan Guerrin of Rainesfere, who all will, from this day forward, be my Liege Lords and Lady.

"I will remain true in all ways, serving you faithfully. This do I swear, by my shield and my honor and by the high ideals which I hold as a Knight of this Realm. So, say I, Ser Alistair Theirin."

Cailan nodded. "We accept your homage and fealty and in return pledge to you that from this day forward until the end of Our Reign you are Our Liege man that We will honor your order and defend your rights as a Knight, and that We will protect the trust that you have placed in us, mighty with justice, tempered with mercy."

Teagan stepped forward with a sword handing it to Alistair hilt first. "Accept this sword, Honor's Call, which shall symbolize your prowess at arms. Remember well: that the sword of Chivalry should be drawn only in defense of the realm, or of those weaker than yourself. Carry it with care. Wield it with mercy and with honor."

The second Alistair held the sword he was filled with a sense of rightness. _This_ _is what I am meant to be._

Cailan said, "May this be the last blow you receive unanswered." He then delivered a sharp punch to Alistair's shoulder.

"Go now and greet your Peers!"

Bryce stood. "For Ser Alistair, Three Cheers!"

Everyone stood and cheered, "Hip Hip Huzzah! Hip Hip Huzzah! Hip Huzzah!"

After the grand feast that followed, Alistair and Teagan retired to guest rooms in the palace. Teagan looked at his son, and a tear came to his eye. Quickly wiping it away he said, "My son, I am so very proud of you, for what you've accomplished and what you will accomplish. I am truly blessed and humbled to be your foster father."

Alistair smiled. "I believe you can drop the foster. _You_ are my father, and the only one I wish or need to have."

* * *

 **AN** The knighting ceremony is head canon, informed by history, and by ceremonies in the Society for Creative Anachronism (SCA). Thank you for your reviews and thank you to my awesome Beta ElyssaCousland. Responding to review via PMs. Next chapter we meet Emmalynn.


	6. A Circle of Friends

**Chapter 6 = = A Circle of Friends = = Haring 9:29 to Wintermarch 9:30**

"Are you excited about finally getting to teach the advanced primal magic class, Rana?" Emmalynn grinned sitting across from her best friend, a pale elven man with white-blond hair and mischief in his eyes.

"Yeah. Maybe they'll let me teach combination spells."

"Good luck convincing Irving that the Storm of the Century is essential to the primal curriculum."

"I was thinking about that; seeing as how you are now a _senior_ enchanter maybe you can put in a good word for me? Having a dignified old woman like you on my side could only help."

"Old woman?! I'm only 20. Besides, you're a year older than me so if I'm old you're older!"

"Yes, but I wasn't harrowed at 13. Face it, M, they are going to groom you to be the next First Enchanter."

Emmalynn looked horrified. "Maker, I hope not. I have a hard enough time making friends. That's why I like working with the Apprentices. I can at least _talk_ to them."

"You know, you do just fine when you are working with people, healing them, and listening to their problems."

"Rana, I'm an Andrastian Circle mage who regularly attends services, and embraces being a mage. On a _good_ day, people think I'm weird. On a bad day…"

"Look. I know Uldred has said some nasty things to you. Next time go to Greagoir, not Irving."

"I'm not worried about Uldred saying nasty things. I was very clear what I thought about him and his megalomaniacal tendencies. Now he just believes I'm beneath him and not worthy of his notice."

"Really? You called Uldred a megalomaniac? Good for you! Most of us just avoid him. Oh, by the way, did I read the schedule right - you are teaching intro _and_ intermediate Creation classes? Isn't that a lot?"

"No, I really do love teaching, and I'm pretty good at it."

"You are good at it." After sipping his tea, his mouth twisted into a smirk. "Then again, you took over from Enchanter Wyles who was known to nod off while lecturing…so it's a low bar."

"Rana!" Emmalynn laughed and tossed a small cube of roasted turnip at him, which bounced off his nose and splash-landed in his tea."

"Yuck! I have to drink _that_ and I hate Turnips." After removing the offending piece of root vegetable from his tea Surana looked up. "Good aim though."

 **~oOOo~**

Sitting on her desk looking out at the scared and uncertain expressions of her young students, Emmalynn gave encouraging smile. "Welcome to Creation!"

Several of the apprentices smiled, a couple chuckled.

"I have some housekeeping items. First, when we're in class please call me Emmalynn. Second, I don't tend to do much lecturing; if there are things I want you to take notes on, I'll tell you.

"As we start the semester, I want you to know that some of you will really excel at creation magic, some not so much, and a few may not resonate with it at all, and that is perfectly okay. It is also okay if you hate creation magic. What does matter is you give it an honest try. Are you all willing to do that?"

A chorus of yeses sounded from the students.

"Good. Now, I want to get to the activity that we will do at the beginning of each class. I call it 'Ask me anything'."

Several students looked surprised; most had furrowed brows. _Every year, I see the same skeptical looks–they are far too young to be that guarded. Perhaps if the children experience kindness when they arrive...one of the many ways our Circle fails children._

"So why do I do this? I was nine when I came here. I knew no one and I knew nothing about circles. I had so many questions that I was too afraid to ask. Some questions were answered over time, some answers I figured out the hard way. I vowed that if I was ever allowed to teach or mentor I would always have a period of time where I can be asked anything.

"Ask me Anything has two rules: First, be honest. Second, respect your classmates – that means you will not laugh at any question asked and you will respect their privacy outside of class. In return, I promise you that if I will not judge you, and if I don't know the answer, I will tell you so, and then find out the answer to share during the next class." _Good, they look interested!_

"Okay, let's get started."

After a minute or so, one hand hesitantly went up.

"Alina, what's your question?"

"Who sent you here?"

Emmalynn's tone still carried echoes of the sadness, anger, and fear, "My father saw me heal a bird's broken wing. He was _very_ angry and immediately called the templars. My mother was in tears as the templars took me away, but my dad just looked relieved."

Another hand slowly went up.

"Viola?"

"Were the templars mean to you?"

 _Hmm, I will talk to Viola later to see if her Templars may have been the nasty kind._ "They were mean but not cruel. I was not as tall and I am now and I was rather curvy, so they called me Pudgy, Pudge, or Pudding - that was mean, especially as they never used my actual name.

"They rode horses and typically I rode with one or the other. Sometimes, they made me walk while they rode. They told me the exercise would make me lose weight. I said if that's so, they would have to stop calling me Pudgy. They didn't really have an answer for that, but they didn't punish me for saying it. As I said, mean but not cruel."

"Nora?"

"What spirit helps you heal?"

"Hope. She found me during my harrowing and it's Hope that lends me the power to heal."

"Do you like being a healer?" Nora asked

"I know this may sound sappy, but I love being able to help others; healing is one way I can do that."

Nora grinned. "I want to heal people, too."

"Then you are in the right class and I look forward to teaching you how."

 _Several hands are up now. Let's see…whose hand has been raised the longest._

"Liam?"

Fear wove through Liam's words. "How… old were you when you had your harrowing and… what…was it like?"

"I was 13. I can't tell you what it's like because it's different for everyone. While we are on the subject, who is worried or even scared about your harrowing?" Emmalynn raised her hand. "I know I was."

One student raised their hand, then two, then five, then the rest of the students raised their hands.

"You already know that I am the one who guides and advises apprentices? Okay, then know this: _None_ of you will go through harrowing until I know you can succeed. You will not be rushed. You will not be forced. You will go through _your_ Harrowing when _you_ are ready. You have my promise."

"Apprentices?"

Everyone turned to look at the Templar, standing guard by the door.

"Since Senior Enchanter Amell became the advisor for apprentices, no one has failed their harrowing or been made Tranquil."

The students looked back to Emmalynn, who smiled. "We have time for one more question. Remember, we will do this at the start of each class.

"Ellis?"

"Why don't you have a lot of friends?"

 _Observant._ "Because I am _painfully_ shy in social situations with people my age or older. I don't know why, but I was like that before I came to the Circle. I have people I'm pals with, however, Enchanter Surana is my only close friend."

Ellis asked. "Does Enchanter Surana have a first name?"

"Yes, but he doesn't use it." _Only me Irving and Greagoir know his first name – he hates it. Good, they look far more relaxed._

"Okay, then let's start."

 **~oOOo** ~

After class, Emmalynn nodded to Ser Cullen. "Thank you for your comment."

"It's the truth, Senior Enchanter."

"Having it corroborated helped them relax."

"At first, I was concerned about this 'ask anything' idea but the apprentices are much calmer. Fewer accidents and fewer temptations."

"That was my hope. Thanks again for your help, Ser."

 **~oOOo~**

"Your Majesty?"

Calian looked up at his Chancellor's worried expression. _And today was going so well._ "What is it, Chester?"

"The Grey Warden Commander of Ferelden is here, requesting an emergency audience."

 _That's not good._ "Please alert the Queen and ask her to join me in the audience chamber."

Cailan was in the robing room behind the throne when Anora met him. "Cailan, do you know what the Warden Commander wants?"

"No, but if it involves the wardens it must be about darkspawn."

Anora sighed. Cailan reached to pull her into a hug. "Whatever it is, we will deal with it."

"We always do. But today was going so well."

Cailan chuckled. "I had the exact same thought when Chester found me."

 **~oOOo~**

 _14 Wintermarch, 9:30 Dragon  
_ _Loghain MacTir, Teyrn  
_ _Gwaren_

 _Dear Father,_

 _The Warden-Commander spoke to us today and explained that a possible Blight was beginning in Southern Ferelden, near Ostagar._

 _Cailan is drafting a formal Call to Arms. His plan is to lead the Royal army to Ostagar. He wants you to lead the Gwaren forces directly to Ostagar._

 _I know how much you distrust the Wardens and believe they are merely Orlesian puppets. Honestly, between Cailan's complete reverence and your total contempt lies the real Grey Wardens. I choose to believe the Warden Commander and urge you to do so as well._

 _Also, Cailan is excluding Arl Eamon from the summons_. _Cailan said, and I agree, that we_ _"neither want nor need Arl Eamon at Ostagar as he would only be there to seek glory."_

 _Love,  
_ _Anora_

 **~Call to Arms~**

 _Bryce Cousland, Teyrn of Highever  
_ _Loghain MacTir, Teyrn of Gwaren  
_ _Leonas Bryland, Arl of South Reach  
_ _Rendon Howe, Arl of Amaranthine and Allied Banns  
_ _Urien Kendells, Arl of Denerim  
_ _Gel Lendon, Arl of Edgehall and Allied Banns  
_ _Voychek Neruda, Arl of Stenhold and Allied Bann  
_ _Gallagher Wolfe, Arl of Western Hills_

 _ **Unallied Banns  
**_ _Bann Elara of Calon  
_ _Bann Franderel of West Hills  
_ _Bann Ceorlic of Southern Bannorn  
_ _Bann Sighard of Dragon's Peak_

 _On this, the 14_ _th_ _day of Wintermarch of the 30_ _th_ _year of the 9_ _th_ _age:_

 _We have been warned by the Ferelden Grey Warden Commander of a Blight beginning in southern Ferelden_. _This Blight must end before it destroys our country. We call you to lead your armies to the fortress at Ostagar, where you will be joined Our Royal Army. Please make haste._

 _May Andraste's blessings be with you and with Ferelden.  
_ _Cailan Theirin, Rex  
_ _Anora MacTir Theirin, Regina  
_ _Ferelden_

 **~oOOo~**

 _ **~Under the Seal of Elemena, Grand-Cleric of Ferelden~**_

 _Knight-Commander Greagoir_

 _On this the 15_ _th_ _day of Wintermarch, of the 30_ _th_ _year of the 9_ _th_ _age, as Grand-Cleric of Ferelden, I Elemena, support his Majesty's Call to Arms as detailed below._

 **~Call to Arms~**

 _Knight-Commander Greagoir  
_ _First Enchanter Irving_

 _On this, the 14_ _th_ _day of Wintermarch of the 30_ _th_ _year of the Dragon Age:_

 _We have been warned by the Ferelden Grey Warden Commander of a Blight beginning in southern Ferelden_. _This Blight must end before it destroys our country. We call you to lead your armies to the fortress at Ostagar, where you will be joined Our Royal Army. Please make haste._

 _May Andraste's blessings be with you and with Ferelden._

 _Cailan Theirin, Rex  
_ _Anora Theirin, Regina  
_ _Ferelden_

 **~oOOo~**

She was standing in Irving's office, confused and uncertain. "To Ostagar? Why?"

"Emmalynn, the King has called for our senior mages to help the King's army fight what could be the beginning of a Blight.

"Maker! A Blight, Irving?"

"So, it would seem. You are the best healer we have; Wynne is our next best. You are both needed."

"But what about the apprentices? Who will advise them?"

"Surana and I will take care of them until you come back."

"Considering Rana is the best primal mage we have, I'm glad he's staying here…just in case."

"My thoughts exactly."

 **~oOOo~**

Hugging each other tightly, Rana whispered, "You take care of yourself, M. Stay safe."

"I'm a healer…I don't know if that puts me near the front line or behind it. But I will come back, Rana. I promise."

He smirked. "Good, because I do not want to permanently play _mommy_ to all the apprentices."

She put a hand to her heart, aping a valent warrior. "Worry not. My Prince… I shall return and save you from such a _horrible_ fate."

"You'd better!"

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you to my Beta ElyssaCousland any errors are mine. Thank you to those who have reviewed and are following.


	7. Panic and Death at Ostagar

**Chapter 7 = = Panic and Death in Ostagar = = Wintermarch – Drakonis 9:30**

On the road to Ostagar, the Senior Enchanters Wynne, Torrin, Uldred, and Emmalynn traveled as a group led by Knight-Captain Hadley. Ser Allyn, Ser Bran, and Ser Drass primarily stayed with the enchanters including Enchanter Alondra, a creation mage who had been one of Emmalynn's apprentices. Alondra's mentee Cera, a newly harrowed mage, stayed near her mentor at all times.

"You just became a Senior Enchanter. It has only been three months since you were presented to the Divine, and now we go into a battle to defeat a Blight." Wynne shook her head.

"Well, this is what senior enchanters can be called to do. I know of no more important service for which I can use my magic than the defense of those who are going into battle. I'm not a battle mage like Uldred and Torrin, but I can heal and protect those who fight." Sighing, she continued, "I just wish Anders could come with us, but Greagoir wouldn't let him out."

"You and Anders were my most gifted students, but Anders…well…." Wynne shook her head.

"I've been your student since I arrived at the Circle and I will _always_ be your student because you will always have things you want me to learn." Smiled affectionately at her sometimes mother-hen-like mentor.

"Not in healing and creation magic, child. You can do things I will never be able to do."

"A wise woman once told me 'Being a mage is more than spells and study. It is also about wisdom and how to learn from experience, and never believe that you have nothing left to learn.'"

"It is a lesson you took to heart."

"You didn't give me much choice." Emmalynn chuckled. "Speaking of lessons, I'm glad Rana has become a mentor. He told me it's giving him a renewed sense of purpose."

"You and Surana have been as close as siblings since you came to the Tower. I worried that your friendship would not survive your rapid advancement."

"It helped that one of the first jobs after my harrowing was helping heal the inevitable accidents in the primal magic classes, so I still got to see Rana. Now that he's mentoring, it gives us an excuse to swap notes, so to speak."

"I have to say the "Ask me anything" idea is a very effective mentoring technique. It's something we should have thought of earlier. We know that fear and doubt are the true dangers for Apprentices, and the fear and doubt are usually due to a lack of information and just plain reassurance."

"Sometimes it helps to have fresh eyes on a problem."

"Indeed." Wynne paused then continued, "I wish you would join the Aequitarians. You are more devout than many but you also take a more reformed view on the Chantry. I have to say some of us were concerned you would actually identify as a loyalist."

"I'm not comfortable being a member of any of the fraternities, but I absolutely would never be a loyalist – that would be like denying I'm a mage. Being an isolationist is antithetical to being a healer. In any case, I attend chantry services far more than any other non-templar, but it renews me. It fills me with, well, hope."

"And that is why Hope found you."

Torrin scoffed. "Hope! The Maker punished all of us for the actions of seven stupid magisters. The result of that punishment has returned after 400 years. We all know the number of Ferelden wardens are still low. What is there to be hopeful about, save for a quick death, and not contracting Blight sickness?"

"See that's the thing, Torrin. Hope is not necessarily about something in the immediate future, nor is it something that one may have actively hoped for."

"I'm not convinced. But you've always been a bit of idealist."

 **~oOOo~**

"There is the tower of Ishal! I've read about ancient Tevinter fortresses, but I never thought I'd see one!"

Wynne chuckled. "You're gushing, Emmalynn."

"Ah, an admirer of Tevinter." Uldred purred as he walked behind her.

 _The man nauseates me_. Emmalynn quoted from the Chant, loudly enough so Uldred would hear her.

" _Surrounded by glory the Seven stood,  
_ _In the hall of apotheosis, heedless  
_ _Of what festered in the shadows they cast there,  
_ _Of what stained and corroded footprints they left.  
_

 _And so is the Golden City blackened  
_ _With each step you take in my Hall.  
_ _Marvel at perfection, for it is fleeting.  
_ _You have brought Sin to Heaven  
_ _And doom upon all the world."_

Uldred red-faced stomped ahead of the group.

Ser Allyn chuckled. "I don't believe a Chanter could have done better."

"And you keep saying you're too shy." Wynne patted her on the shoulder.

"Wynne, I cannot be shy when dealing with the likes of _him_. I _am_ shy around people in social situations, and particularly with people who I don't know, people who are my age, people who are older, or people who are in positions of authority. Pretty much everyone who is my age or older."

"Given the racket coming from Ostagar, it sounds like you'll have plenty of practice being around people you don't know," Torrin remarked.

She gulped _._ _Torrin is right!_

It wasn't long until they reached the massive complex of Ostagar, where three soldiers stood guard.

"Good! They look bored." Emmalynn observed.

Enchanter Jasper looked puzzled. "Why is that _good_?"

"It's good because if there were any battles currently raging they might look tense or worried, but not bored."

Enchanter Jasper's expression brightened. "May they stay bored."

Knight-Captain Hadley motioned for the group to stop as he went to address the guards.

One nodded. "Welcome to Ostagar. Are you the mages and templars from Kinloch or Jainen?

"Kinloch. I am Knight-Captain Hadley."

"Knight-Captain, I am Guardsman Avery. These here are guardsman Lloyd and Turner." Avery pointed to his right and left as he introduced them.

"Well met."

"You as well. Your assigned area is just across the bridge and to the right."

"Thank you, Guardsman Avery."

Wynne shouted to be heard "Well, we seemed to have found the source of the noise!" She pointed to the field below the bridge. Rising from the field was a cacophony of clacking metal, shouting soldiers, and groaning injured, and it all reverberated against the walls of the ancient fortress.

Emmalynn looked across the bridge and saw a sea of tents and people. She paled as the sights combined with the sounds to create terrifying swirling chaos. _Andraste, give me strength!_

"Emmalynn don't just stand there gawking, keep moving." Wynne gently pushed her shoulder.

Startled, she turned away from the frightening chaos. "What…oh…right...yes…sorry." _I didn't even realize I'd stopped._

After crossing the bridge Emmalynn looked around. _It's like a city, but instead of buildings, there are tents of every shape, size, and color._ "Wynne …where are our tents?"

"What? ...Oh, ours are the ones with blue flags," Wynne answered distractedly.

Emmalynn wandered in that general direction. _They all look the same; which tent is for sleeping?_

"Emmalynn, I found our tent." Enchanter Alondra came up beside her and pointed out the large tent to their right.

"Thank you!"

She and Alondra entered the tent where there were eight cots, each with a chest at its foot.

"Choose any cot that isn't already taken."

Relieved to have found the tent Emmalynn smiled. "Thank you, Alondra."

"I'm off to find the potions tent. See you at dinner, Emmalynn."

Emmalynn nodded. "See you then." _Alondra has always been so adventurous!_ Claiming a cot at the wall farthest from the entrance, she placed her knapsack down, then changed into her regular robes. _Maker's sake! Noises are coming from every direction._ _Maybe I can nick some candle wax and make earplugs._

Suddenly, from nearby the tent was a crash of breaking glass, followed by a blaze of swearing, both sounds rising above the already imposing din of the encampment. Startled by the noise, Emmalynn began to panic. _Oh no. I can't go out there. But I have to...no... no...I can't...too many people...no way...no...no..._

Emmalynn curled up on her cot, covering her ears with her hands. At the same time, the area above her upper lip was sweating and her heart rate soared. After a few moments, tears welled up in her eyes. _All I want to do is run away from here and go back to Kinloch...but I can't. I have a duty._ After taking some deep breaths, Hope helped her calm a bit and Emmalynn was able to whisper.

" _I have heard the sound  
_ _A song in the stillness  
_ _The echo of your voice,  
_ _Calling creation to wake from its slumber.  
_

" _Maker, though the darkness comes upon me,  
_ _I shall embrace the Light. I shall weather the storm.  
_ _I shall endure  
_ _What you have created…."_

She repeated the verses over and over and became calmer and calmer, eventually she closed her eyes.

When she next opened them the tent was dark. Emmalynn sat up and a blanket fell from her shoulders. _I must have fallen asleep_ _and_ s _omeone put this blanket over me. I wonder what time it is?_

"Emmalynn, it's the middle of the night. Go back to sleep," Wynne whispered.

Peering into the dark, she saw Wynne's gray hair reflecting what little light shone through the tent. _Ah! She is on the cot next to mine._ "Thank you for the blanket," she whispered.

"You're welcome…now sleep."

"I will." _Despite missing supper, I'm more sleepy than hungry._

The sound of a large bell startled Emmalynn awake. It was morning and the din of the encampment quickly assaulted her ears and her heart rate sped up in response.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?"

Emmalynn tried to keep the terror from her voice. "Ah…uh…okay, Wynne. And you?"

"Just fine. Up you get, we have a busy day."

 _Why can't I move? I feel like I am frozen in place…I can't move...can't think…voices…sounds everywhere…_ "Uh…Wynne…I ...can't…I can't …I can't do it… there are too many people!"

Wynne frowned and admonished, "You have no choice. You _will_ come with me as we assist the King and his army during their morning drills. You cannot get used to crowds if you hide from them!"

 _Healing…I need to heal…I am a healer…I have a duty._ Emmalynn took a deep breath and let it out. Hope helped steady her. "Of course, Wynne. I'm…sorry for the outburst."

"I know it is hard to take it all in after living in the Circle." Wynne tone softened. "It will get better, I promise."

 **~oOOo~**

 _ **Ostagar Day 1**_

 _Wynne suggested I write about my fears and maybe I can figure out how to cope._

 _Today, I was healing soldiers. Once I was there, in the thick of things, talking with the soldiers, commanders, other mages, and templars, I was calm, collected, focused. Once we left to go back our encampment, my heart beat faster and all I wanted to do was run back to our tent and hide under the covers._

 _It feels like walls closing in on me, but instead of walls, it's people._

 _Why does the presence of so many people only terrify me when I am not working?_

 _ **Ostagar Day 2**_

 _Today, I had to heal General MacTir once and King Cailan twice. Both told me that they were very impressed with my skills. I, of course, couldn't bring myself to make eye contact with either the renowned general or the king. I blushed, curtsied and stammered a thank you._

 _That reaction I'm familiar with – that's me being shy and embarrassed._

 _However, on the way back…just like yesterday, I couldn't get back the tent fast enough. Once I got there I spent several candle marks getting my pulse to slow down enough to be able to have supper with the other mages. At super I was generally quiet; that's me being shy._

 _After dinner, Wynne told us that not all the armies are here yet and the King doesn't expect them for another_ _few weeks_ _! I need to figure out how to deal with this panic, I can't go through this for the next month._

 _ **Ostagar Day 5**_

 _I have been too tired to write. However, if I were to have written, these would be the entries:_

 _ **Ostagar Day 3**_

 _Same as Day 2_

 _ **Ostagar Day 4**_

 _Same as Day 3_

 _And here is the pattern: I wake up and have a light meal. I follow Wynne out of the encampment as my heart starts to pummel my ribs, and my stomach tries to eject my breakfast. Once we get to the field and the soldiers are drilling or fighting, I spend the day calmly working and am able to eat lunch, talk with the other mages, make potions. However, when the mages are no longer needed the bile rises in my throat, and my heart resumes its hammering. I follow Wynne back to the encampment, where I spend time in the tent collecting myself. I have supper and go back to the tent to go to sleep._

 _ **Ostagar, Day 6**_

 _Today Wynne claimed that she was needed at the encampment and would follow later. I think she forced me to go this alone and rely on my wits to get through it. I found a shortcut on our map that would get me to the soldiers faster and avoid large groups of people._

 _The short-cut took me past the Grey Warden encampment, which was empty. I don't recall having to heal any Wardens. I wonder if they have their own healers?_

 _I came back the same way; the Warden Encampment had more people but still not full. So, the panic factor going and coming was greatly reduced._

 _Finding this short-cut leads me to believe that Wynne intentionally uses the more circuitous route. She is taking me through the most populated and noisy areas, all in an effort to force me to get used to the crowds._

 _Clearly, if I can do this while working it must be a focus-related problem._

 _ **Ostagar Day 7**_

 _Thinking about the need to focus, I decided to recite the Chant on the way to the field and it worked!_

 _However, about halfway back to camp, Wynne told me to stop because she was worried that people would be uncomfortable hearing a mage recite the Chant of Light. I would think the opposite would be true, but Wynne has more experience outside of the Circle and seemed pretty definite about it. So, I continued to do it, but silently, not quite as effective as saying it aloud, but it still worked._

 _I feel stupid not thinking about using the Chant to help focus since I regularly recite portions of the Chant whether I'm down or I'm happy or worried…or trying to irritate Uldred._

 _I guess if I'm being completely honest with myself, I've never had the chance to experience my faith outside of the Circle. My faith gives me comfort, especially as I interpret Transfigurations:_

 _Magic is a gift of the Maker. If you're a mage, you become a meleficar if you use the gift to hurt someone or to control someone. Mage's have a Maker-given gift that they are to use wisely._

 _The comfort I get from my faith while in the Circle should work outside of the Circle. Granted, the whole experience at Ostagar is and continues to be, surreal, but this fear of crowds really took me by surprise. Yes, I'm shy, I get tongue-tied, but I've never panicked and tried to hide._

 _So tomorrow I will ~silently~ recite the Chant_

 _We shall see._

 _ **Ostagar Day 8**_

 _Started with Threnodies 5 – all is well._

 _ **Ostagar Day 16**_

 _There were Grey Wardens among those at the sparring grounds today. They have their own healers, also Grey Wardens._

 _I am able to go to and from work without the overwhelming panic. Wynne owes it to her getting me used to the crowds, but really, I think it's because I'm focusing on reciting the Chant._

 _ **Ostagar Day 18**_

 _Wynne will not let me return to the encampment by myself, because she 'didn't at all like how some of the regular soldiers looked at me.' Now I have Ser Allyn accompany me when Wynne doesn't. This is great because Ser Allyn is the nicest and most polite templar at Kinloch. Perhaps he's so kind because he became a templar after becoming a father?_

 _Ser Allyn doesn't have a problem with me reciting chant out loud and recites it with me!_

 **Ostagar Day 20**

 _The soldiers called it a skirmish, but it felt more like a battle. Hard fought, but at least we were able to beat back the darkspawn, with only a few bad injuries, including the King because he is insistent about his fighting on the front line._

 _ **Ostagar Day 23**_

 _Today's "skirmish" was deadly. There were two soldiers I couldn't even get to, much less heal. Their squad leader told me that they were 'dead before they hit the ground.' That may even be true, but I couldn't even get close enough to shield them because I had to shield the King. Why doesn't he listen to Teyrn Loghain and stay off the front line? Perhaps if he had, I could have saved those two soldiers. What about when the real battle comes? How many soldiers will we lose because I have to focus on protecting our King – who refuses to stay back and direct the battle!_

 **~oOOo~**

"We've been summoned to a war council by General Loghain." Wynne handed her to the note, then put her staff on her back.

Emmalynn looked at the missive and handed it back to Wynne. "I figured battle plans were being drawn, but why do they need us at this meeting?"

"It seems that you and I are the only spirit healers."

"None of the Jainen healers are?"

"None. They have eight healers but none are spirit healers."

"Hmm. Well, they would probably be good for healing the small things and then stabilizing someone who needed more in-depth healing."

"That is my thought as well." Wynne looked at Emmalynn's staff. "It always amazes me that you can work with a staff that is almost half the size of a normal one."

"I only really need it for certain glyphs, and if I need the uh…retractable blade."

"By blade you mean dagger."

"I'm just glad that Greagoir allows it."

"He only allows it because it's _you_."

"What does that mean?"

Wynne looked at the map. "The war council is right around this corner."

 _Okay, she is ignoring my question…Sigh_. Stopping at the entrance, she turned to her elderly companion. "Ah, Wynne, did you know the King would be here, too?"

"No, but that shouldn't matter."

The King waved. "Join us! Please meet Warden-Commander Duncan, Royal Army Captain Varel, Ser Cauthrien of Gwaren, Arl Kendells, Arl Bryland, Arl Wulf, and you already know Teyrn Loghain.

"I am Senior Enchanter Wynne." Wynne bowed

Emmalynn curtsied. "I'm Senior Enchanter Amell. How best can we assist during the coming battle?"

Arl Kendells' brow furrowed as he looked at Emmalynn. " _Senior_ Enchanter Amell. How old are you, girl?"

"20 summers, my Lord Arl."

"Then how is it that you are a _senior_ enchanter?"

"If I may?" Wynne volunteered.

The Arl was blunt. "No, I would like to hear it from the girl."

Calmly, Emmalynn explained, "My Lord, I came to the circle when I was nine, after healing a bird's wing. I was 13 when I went through my Harrowing where I was found by a spirit of Hope. I am the youngest spirit healer in the recent history of the Kinloch Circle and I only recently became a senior enchanter.

"If my Lord Arl doubts my abilities, perhaps His Majesty or His Grace, Teyrn Loghain, can offer their own opinions as I have healed them both over the course of the past several weeks." _This is one of the reasons I use my last name in formal settings…I cannot imagine what this Arl would have done if I introduced myself as Senior Enchanter Emmalynn._

Loghain smirked. "Urien, what the lass politely told you is that she is a senior enchanter because she's _that_ good. So, let's just move on."

The Arl grunted.

After the meeting, Wynne shook her head. "Emmalynn, I don't see how you can politely dress down a rude Arl and be articulate, poised, and witty in front of the King and a Teyrn but be so shy in social situations."

"Wynne, like I keep saying: I am _never_ shy when it regards being a healer because it would impinge my abilities to help and to heal."

"I have to say, I was surprised that they want you just behind the front lines and not back in the healing tents."

Emmalynn shrugged. "I think they want me somewhere near the king, without being right in the battle with him."

"I'm still worried."

As they passed by the Grey Warden Encampment they heard. "M! Wynne!"

Emmalynn turned first, not really believing her ears. " _Rana?"_

Wynne saw the Enchanter. "Surana what are you doing _here_ , and in the Grey Warden Encampment?"

"Rana, did something happen at the Circle? Is everyone alright?"

"Something did happen at the Circle, but everyone is fine, and I am going to be a Grey Warden. Please, come to our camp and have a seat. I'll fetch us some tea."

After taking a sip of the warm tea Wynne looked at Surana. "A Grey Warden? I don't understand. Why? What happened at the Circle?"

Her brow furrowed with worry, Emmalynn gently placed her hand on his. _He's sad, angry, joyful, and scared at the same time. What could have happened?_

"Jowan had been acting strange, well stranger than normal. M, remember when I said that I think Jowan was with someone…?"

 _With someone else, he means…but Wynne doesn't know about that. "_ Was he seeing someone?"

"Yes, he was with a Chantry Initiate named Lily."

"Sister Lily? Somehow, I'm not surprised," Wynne mused.

Surana arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"She didn't seem as devout, not like I've seen with other initiates."

"I agree with Wynne. I think she presented a false naivete."

Wynne nodded in agreement. "Go on, Surana."

"Jowan wanted to escape from being made Tranquil and he wanted Lily to go with him. Lily was willing to give up everything to be with him. She knew where the phylacteries were and how to get there."

Wynne scowled "Maker no! How foolish of them."

"Rana, how did you find out about this?"

"Jowan wanted me to help."

" _Help_?" Wynne and Emmalynn said at the same time.

He held up his hand to forestall more questions. "I went to Irving and we hatched a plan. Greagoir is always ready and willing to punish mages, but with templars and initiates he is less inclined to see them in the wrong."

"I have told Greagoir this repeatedly." Wynne shook her head.

"I take it you and Irving wanted him to catch Lily red-handed."

"Exactly, M! Irving, Greagoir, and three templars were waiting for us when we left the basement repositories after Jowan destroyed his phylactery. I knew that Lily wasn't getting off the hook when Greagoir said "the initiate has betrayed us. The chantry will not let this go unpunished.' Which, I completely admit was somewhat satisfying to hear.

"When Irving told the Greagoir that I was there on his orders, Jowan had the temerity to look betrayed and told me not to _dare_ speak to him. I shouted, 'how dare you lie to me!' That is when Greagoir sentenced Jowan to death, and Lily be sent to Aeonar _."_

Wynne looked surprised. "Sending a Chantry initiate to the mage prison. That is rather severe,"

"How did Jowan react to Lily sentence?"

"Badly. He screamed that he wouldn't let anyone touch Lily, then he pulled a dagger from his robes stabbed his hand, and cast a spell that knocked out Irving, Greagoir and the other templars."

"That is a remarkably powerful spell. I have to wonder where learned it?" Wynne shook her head.

"I don't know, but it had to be someone in the Circle because last time I checked there were no books in the Circle library on how to do blood magic. Anyway, Lily was horrified to find Jowan really was a blood mage.

"I take it Jowan had lied to Lily as well, Rana?"

Surana nodded. "Jowan then admitted to 'dabbling' because he thought it would make him a better mage. Then he begged Lily to stay with him."

"Jowan didn't learn that spell from dabbling, Rana."

"Don't I know it. Anyway, Lily washed her hands of him. Given that everyone except me and Lily was unconscious, Jowan took the opportunity to run away. I would have given chase, but I was concerned about the people Jowan had knocked out. When everyone came to, Greagoir had Lily taken away. That is when the Knight Commander turned on _me_."

"He turned on you, Surana. What did he say?"

"Apparently Greagoir thought I'd made a mockery of the Circle, even though Irving reminded him that I was there at Irving's request–that wasn't enough.

"Given Jowan's escape, I think that Greagoir was using you to get back at Irving for forcing his hand with Lily," Wynne suggested.

"I hadn't thought of that. In any case, this is where Warden-Commander Duncan entered the conversation, he had arrived about two weeks after you'd left. Anyway, he told Greagoir that he was recruiting. Irving had spoken highly me and that he wanted me to join the Wardens.

"Irving encouraged him to recruit you," Wynne stated flatly.

"It would seem. But Greagoir was dead set against it. He said he didn't trust me."

"He didn't trust _you,_ Rana? Why the heck not?"

"He questioned my…friendship with Jowan and then said he would not release "this mage."

"He referred to you as 'mage'? That doesn't sound like Greagoir."

"Well, Wynne, he said exactly that. I got really angry and yelled that I was not some nameless Mage, and if the Grey Wardens will have me, I will happily go. I would rather be somewhere I can use my gift to _serve_ man, not waste it in the Circle.

"Then he said that I was not worthy of joining the Grey Warden ranks. Duncan disagreed and essentially had to conscript me, which is really a technicality because I would have happily joined the Grey Wardens rather than stay in that Circle."

"Then you're happy to be a Grey Warden?" Wynne asked.

"At the moment I'm a Grey Warden recruit. My Joining is tomorrow. But yes, I am happy. I never thought about it before, but after meeting Duncan and talking with him, I found that I could have a purpose beyond just teaching primal magic and mentoring other mages."

Wynne stood up. "Surana, I will miss you, and you will be sorely missed at the Circle. I wish you all the luck in the world. The Grey Wardens are dedicated and they should consider themselves lucky to have you. Now, I'm going to go back to our encampment and leave you two to talk privately. Surana, could you walk Emmalynn back to our encampment?"

Surana stood up. "I will. Take care, Wynne."

"You too, child." They hugged.

Surana sat down and looked across at his best friend.

Emmalynn's throat constricted as she gasped. "I'll miss you, Rana."

"I know, M. I'll miss you too, but I had to do this."

She nodded. "I know. I can't imagine you staying in the Circle after all that. Jowan cheated on you with Lily? Had he completely lost his mind?"

"I don't know, but when he introduced me to Lily, it was like a double punch in the gut. I mean relationships in the Circle _are_ unconventional and given I was a mage and he was still an apprentice it was difficult, but to be with me for a year and then turn around and be with a woman, and a chantry initiate at that? Would you believe it was Jowan who begged _me_ to help them be together?"

"Whose idea was it to go to the repository?"

"Lily's. She seemed to be the mastermind behind the 'plan,' as flawed as it was."

"Jowan is a fool. He may have stolen his phylactery but as Anders explained to me there is more to escaping than not being tracked. He is going to be found, one way or another."

"I hope they catch him, because if I see him…"

"I know Rana. I'm guessing you didn't tell the Warden Commander your first name?

"You guessed correctly! Everyone will know me as Surana or Warden Surana.

"You will be a terrific Warden…Hey, now you don't need permission to create the Storm of the Century!" _I am happy for him and I have to focus on his happiness. I have to. It would be selfish of me to focus on my feelings about losing him._

"Oh yes! I have already spoken to another Grey Warden mage and we can prepare a fitting welcome for the Darkspawn. You know I could talk to you all night, but it's late and I promised Wynne to see you safely back to camp. By the way, what is going on with _that_?"

"Wynne said she didn't like how some of the soldiers were looking at me."

"Those had better not be Wardens."

"No… no… regular soldiers, not from the Wardens or Royal Army."

Rana stood up. "Well, let's get you where you need to be."

Just outside of the encampment. Emmalynn stopped them. "Rana, I will miss you, so much. But your happiness is important to me. I think the life you make with the Grey Wardens will bring you far more happiness than would ever be possible in the Circle. Just please take care of yourself."

He hugged her tightly. "I will, M. Damn, it is too hard to say goodbye to you."

Emmalynn pulled back. "You don't have to, Rana. I will do it for both of us. Goodbye, my dearest friend. While I don't know that we will ever see each other again, I know that we each will always have a place in our hearts for the other."

Surana's swallowed and blinked back tears as he rasped, "Yes, a part of my heart will always be yours…Emmalynn Amell."

Smiling through her tears, Emmalynn took off her necklace and placed it into his hand, then curled his fingers around it. Turning around, she walked into the encampment. She looked over her shoulder briefly to smile at him before she disappeared among the tents.

Surana opened his hand, knowing he held her chantry amulet. _I have never seen her without this. M… I will always treasure our friendship._ Placing the amulet around his neck, he turned back to the Warden encampment ready to open this next chapter of his life, with a heavier heart, but determined to succeed.

 **~oOOo~**

 _ **8 Drakonis**_

 _Back at the Circle, and I feel like we went through the void to get here._

 _Two days after saying goodbye to Rana, I saw what seemed like the end of the world._

 _Loghain retreated, some are saying he wanted Calian to die. But that wasn't it. I was there. If he hadn't retreated, all of the armies would have been slaughtered. There were at least three darkspawn for every soldier. The field was carpeted with them when the beacon was lit._

 _The King decided to fight on the front lines and refused to have me there to shield him. He said he wanted me to stay back and shield the others. He said it would be selfish of him to waste my magic on him when his men would be in need. I argued with him, vehemently. But to no avail._

 _I_ _saw the Ogre lift the King, and I tried to get to him, but I felt the moment he died, the life squeezed out of him by that monster._

 _There was nothing more I could do. I had to get out of there and find the healing tent where Wynne and the others were stationed, hopefully out of the way the darkspawn._

 _It turned out that several darkspawn had found the healers, the mages and templars put up a tough fight and killed them. But not without casualties. I was able to save the Jainen Knight Corporal, and one of their healers, but I was too late to save Alondra, who Wynne said went down early the fight, as well as Torrin. Ser Allyn had been injured and while Wynne had healed the injury, he had been infected with the Blight sickness which was rapidly spreading through the older templar's system. Wynne said there was nothing more to be done, but I tried anyway._

 _I have studied how poisons work and how they affect the body. One thing I learned how to do while working with the soldiers, was to counteract some kinds of poisons by changing one of its alchemical properties._

 _The Blight is a kind of poison, so I tried to counteract a portion of it. The best I could do is slow its effects just enough for him to no longer be highly contagious, and to make it back to the Circle. He would still die, but not in that cursed place!_

 _We made it to Kinloch and in the quiet of Ser Allyn's own room, he dictated a letter to his son and said goodbye to his fellow templars, to Wynne, and to Sweeny._

 _Everyone left until it was only me and Greagoir. Then he said goodbye to Greagoir and to me. He told me I was like a daughter to him. I kissed his forehead. "You will soon be at the Maker's side, hale and whole."_

 _I gave him a potion to put him into a deep sleep so he couldn't feel the dagger the Greagoir used to stab him through the heart. I couldn't keep the tears from my eyes and was surprised to feel Greagoir put an arm around me._

" _You did the best anyone could do in that situation, Emmalynn. He was able to say goodbye to all of us and to his son, and he was able to die in his own bed, not in that nightmare at Ostagar. None of that would have been possible without you."_

 _I said, "It isn't me. It's Hope."_

" _Hope would not be able to help if you weren't worthy."_

 _I think that might have been the nicest thing he has ever said to me._

 _We sent Ser Allyn to the Maker and his pyre was on a side balcony on the templar level._

 _I spend every day with my new mentee, Meg, and every afternoon in the chapel praying and mourning for the fellow mages and the templars lost at Ostagar, as well as the loss of our King, the Grey Wardens, and my dearest Rana._

 _I know that Blights are pure evil and horrible things will happen before it ends, but I also know that the light will vanquish the dark, and I will do all that I can to bring hope to those around me and help overcome despair._

* * *

AN: Thank you to ElyssaCousland for her help and suggestions. Responding to reviewers via PM.


	8. It's Always About You, Isolde!

**Chapter 8 = = It is always about you, Isolde = = Guardian – Drakonis 9:30**

 _Teagan Guerrin,  
_ _Rainesfere  
_ _5 Guardian, 9:30 Dragon_

 _Dear Teagan,_

 _I received the enclosed Call to Arms that explains the dire situation we are facing in Ferelden, and as you read it you no doubt noticed that Redcliffe and Rainesfere have not been included._

 _The reason for Redcliffe's exclusion is that Arl Eamon somehow managed to enrage their Majesties to the point that they don't want your brother anywhere near them, and yes that extends to Eamon being at Ostagar. Neither Loghain nor I know exactly what Eamon did to earn their ire, only that he has._

 _Rainesfere is allied with Redcliffe which is why your army has been excluded as well, but please believe me when I say that_ _their Majesties hold you and Rainesfere in very high regard_ _!_ _It is your brother that is the problem, not you._

 _I pray to the Maker that we can, as Cailan hopes, end this Blight before it destroys all we hold dear._

 _May the Maker be with you and with Alistair._

 _~Bryce_

"I think we need to go to Redcliffe. I would not put it past Eamon to just show up at Ostagar, believing that once there, Cailan will not send his troops away."

Alistair handed the parchments back to his father, then sighed and leaned back in the chair. "That was my thinking as well. Are we initiating the emergency plan?"

Teagan nodded. "Whatever the issues Eamon has with the Crown, we are facing a Blight and Rainesfere must be on the alert. I will call a meeting of the heads of households to explain what is happening, and why."

"I'll inspect the emergency grain, food, and water stores and authorize Quarter Master Kirby to procure anything the stores are lacking."

"Excellent, thank you, Son. I will send out the meeting call and explain to Captain Reese why the soldiers are staying here and not going to Ostagar. I want to make sure they don't feel slighted in any way and that they know the Crown and I have complete confidence in them. I will have Reese work with both blacksmiths, Earl and Kess, and with Kirby to ready the men to guard Rainesfere. Before the meeting I want us to ride out and visit the McYuens, the Pichlers, the Maiers, and the Hagers on the outskirts; without the density of people, I worry about their being easier targets for darkspawn."

Alistair nodded smiling to himself. _This is why my father is such a beloved Bann, he honestly cares about his people._ "Should we send Arl Eamon a message that we are coming to Redcliffe?"

"Yes, but not as to why. I will also speak with Horse Master Liam, as I want Crystal Grace and Otto barded when we go. Are you alright? You looked a bit far away."

"I was just thinking about what makes you such a beloved leader…you care about the people and you _show_ them you care. Teyrn Bryce is like that, too. In addition to being my father, you are also my role model."

Teagan smiled and was completely speechless. He pulled Alistair into a hug. "I love you, Son."

"I love you too, Da."

 **~oOOo~**

"It has been well over a month since the letter from Bryce and I have yet to hear back from Eamon."

"Do you think he already left?"

"No. Our scouts have seen no one coming from Redcliffe. Now that Rainesfere is fully supplied and the emergency plans are in place, we should leave for Redcliffe."

"I have a bad feeling about this, Da."

"So do I, Son. So do I."

 **~oOOo~**

Alistair and Teagan arrived to find a castle in chaos.

A tear-blinded Isolde fell into Teagan's arms telling him that someone had poisoned Eamon and that the Arl was unconscious. Teagan awkwardly held his sister-in-law and looked at Alistair.

Alistair nodded and went to find his cousin. _Isolde is beyond distraught, which means that Connor has been left to himself during his father's illness_.

Alistair found Connor in the family room talking to a mage. When Connor saw his cousin, he ran to him and started to cry. Alistair knelt so he wasn't towering over him as he held him.

The mage nervously addressed Alistair. "My name is Jowan, My Lord. Connor hasn't been allowed to see his father, and his mother doesn't leave the Arl's side."

 _Effectively leaving Connor alone. It is always all about your needs, isn't it, Isolde!_ "Thank you for telling me, Jowan."

 _Clearly, there is more going on_ _but it seems that Jowan understands how Isolde has effectively abandoned her son._ "Connor, let's go to the dock, on the way we can stop in the larder nick some sweets to take with us."

Connor nodded but was still too upset to really speak.

Alistair and Connor typically went to the docks together whenever Alistair visited. It was a chance for the cousin's to talk and for Connor to confide in the only other person who knew what it was like to live under Isolde's thumb.

Stretching his legs, he watched Connor look out over the lake. _I'll wait and hopefully, he'll open up._

"Alistair, I've…I've been having weird dreams."

 _That's a bit unexpected._ "Weird in what way?"

"There's a lady in them…She says she can help Father."

 _This cannot be good._ "Does she say how?"

"No."

"Why hasn't she helped?"

"She said she could only do it if I let her free."

"Free her from where?" _While I've enjoyed studying about mages and templars, I never thought I would actually have to put that knowledge to use…The woman sounds like a demon, and for her to appear to_ _Connor, that would mean he is a mage. Is Jowan here to tutor Connor?_

"I don't know. She only says that she's being held captive but won't tell me where."

 _How do I explain the 'Lady' to Connor?_ "Connor, do you trust me?"

Connor nodded. "Yes! You always help me and you never treat me like I'm just a child."

"I know you want to help your father; I want to help him, too, but the lady in your dream isn't telling you the truth."

"She's _lying_? Why?"

"If she was really being held captive, she couldn't have appeared in your dream unless she used magic."

Connor was clearly thinking about what Alistair said. He whispered, "What if the person dreaming is a mage?"

"If the dreamer is a mage, it would just make it easier for the other mage to find them. But it wouldn't change anything; she would still be lying because mages who make those kinds of offers are demons in disguise."

Connor's eyes widened. "She's a _demon_? But she looks so kind, and pretty…aren't demons supposed to be ugly?"

"Yes, that why they use disguises. Connor, is Jowan teaching you about magic?"

"You won't tell anyone?"

"I won't tell."

"Mother wants Jowan to teach me how to hide my magic. She doesn't want _anyone_ to know so I won't be taken to the Circle."

"Have you told Jowan about your dreams?"

Connor shook his head.

"Would you like me to go with you and we can talk to Jowan together?"

"Would you?"

"Of course."

"Thanks, Alistair. I'm glad you're my cousin."

"And I'm glad that you are my cousin, too."

They found Jowan in the library.

"Jowan, Connor and I have something important to tell you; perhaps we should go to Connor's room?"

Jowan made sure that there were no servants nearby. Connor was sitting on the floor in front of the hearth and Alistair sat next to him. "Are you ready Connor?"

Nodding, the boy looked at Jowan. "I've been dreaming about a woman who says that she can help my father if I set her free. Alistair said she is lying to me because she is really a demon."

Looking slightly alarmed, Jowan replied, "Ser Alistair is absolutely right, that woman is a demon. You need to learn how to refuse it's help."

"Will you teach me, Jowan?"

"That's…what I'm here for."

Alistair was wary of the mage. _He seems sincere in wanting to help Connor, but Jowan seems a bit lacking in self-confidence. Connor would be safer in the Circle._

When Alistair saw Teagan shortly before dinner, Teagan was angry.

"She sent all of the Arling's best knights on a ridiculous quest to find the Ashes of Andraste!"

Alistair shook his head. "I wish she would pay more attention to Connor; he needs his mother to comfort him."

"I know. Her maternal instincts have always been...questionable. Let's have dinner in the tavern tonight," Teagan suggested. "I don't think I can stomach Isolde right now."

Teagan didn't wear his armor to dinner but Alistair was armed and armored.

During dinner at the tavern, they heard screams from the village; father and son ran out to see what was happening.

"Maker's ass!" Teagan swore. "Undead are pouring into the village and attacking the villagers. It looks like they are coming from the castle."

Alistair took command. "Father, take any and all who are injured to the Chantry. You are the last line of defense!"

Teagan nodded. _I should have worn my armor!_

Alistair found the Mayor and the Deputy Mayor, both of whom could wield a sword.

"Mayor Murdock, raise the militia and go the bottom of the hill where those creatures are entering the village. Fintan and I will try to rescue any of the villagers left behind and kill the undead already in the village. Then we will join you."

Once the village was secured, Alistair joined the militia and jumped into the fray killing the shambling undead. His fearlessness and skill inspired the other fighters giving them new energy. At the first light of dawn, the remaining undead went back to the castle.

The Militia cheered, but everyone was worried about what would happen the next night.

 _The militia did a great job._ "You fought like seasoned soldiers and saved much of the Village! Go, eat and _rest_ , take care of your injuries and weapons, because we have to be ready for them if they return tonight."

Alistair went to the Chantry.

"Thank the Maker you are okay, my son." Teagan hugged Alistair, bloody armor and all. "I'm glad one of us was armed and armored. I feel like an idiot to be caught off-guard."

"Wear it tonight, but you should still defend the Chantry."

"I can't, it's in the castle. Deputy Mayor Fintan told me that castle gates were barred and there were no guards in sight." Teagan sighed, "Given what you told me about Connor, I can only guess that the demon is in control."

"That is what I think as well, Da. If we had fighters to spare I would suggest going in through the Windmill entrance, but we need everyone who can fight to stop these corpses."

After a short rest, Alistair and Teagan began to prepare for another attack. Alistair found barrels of oil at the general store and had the militia take them to the base of the hill.

"Ser Alistair."

"Yes, Mayor?"

"Please, it's Murdock. I've known you since you wore short pants and had hay in your hair."

Alistair chuckled. "Then just call me Alistair. What do you need?"

"It's Owen, the blacksmith. He refuses to fix the militia's armor but won't say why. In fact, he won't say anything. He has locked the door and won't answer."

"On it."

Alistair knocked heavily on the door. "Owen! Are you in there?"

"Go away!"

"I am not going away. I want to help."

"Who are you?"

"Alistair."

" _Ser_ Alistair?"

"Yes."

He heard the door unlock. He went inside. _Someone's been drinking. It smells like a distillery exploded in here._

"Owen, what can I do?"

"My daughter Valena, she is one of the Arlessa's maids. Please, you have to rescue her."

"On my word as a Knight, once I can get into the castle I will rescue Valena, if she lives. But I cannot get into the castle unless we can stop the undead from attacking the village and we can't do _that_ unless you repair the militia's armor."

Owen nodded. "Your word, your word as a Knight?"

"Yes. On my word as a Knight."

"Okay, I'll stoke the forge."

Alistair left and found the mayor speaking with his father. "Murdock, Owen will start working on the armor. Father, when we get into the castle we have to find Owen's daughter, and Maker I hope she still lives."

"Of course." Teagan was looking over Alistair's shoulder when he suddenly said, "Thank the Maker."

Alistair turned and saw Ser Perth marching into the village with several of Redcliffe's knights. However, the news Perth brought was grave.

"Ostagar was a disaster. The King and all the Grey Wardens were overrun, and Loghain's retreat is being seen as suspicious.

Teagan held up his hand. "Wait, overrun? Cailan is _dead_?"

Perth slowly nodded. "The King, and all but two of the Grey Wardens. The only good news was that Aedan Cousland survived Howe's treachery and he is one of the two Wardens to escape Ostagar."

Alistair frowned. "What treachery, Perth?"

"Oh Maker, I thought you'd heard. Rendon Howe slaughtered the Couslands. He claimed that the Teyrn was secretly working for Orlais."

Alistair paled as did Teagan, who looked to Perth. "Slaughtered? All of them?"

"Let me start from the beginning. According to Warden Aedan, Arl Howe and his army were coming to Highever so he and Teyrn Cousland could lead both armies to Ostagar. However, on the day they were supposed to leave Highever, only part of Arl Howe's troops had arrived and the rest were, according to Howe, running behind schedule. Teyrn Cousland asked Lord Fergus to leave that day with the Highever Army and head to Ostagar. That night the remainder of Howe's army showed up, took the Castle, and killed both Teyrn and Teyrna Cousland, and Lord Fergus' wife and son."

"Oriana _and_ Oren? Howe put a mother and child to death?"

"His soldiers killed everyone in the castle, down to the last servant."

Anger colored Teagan's tone. "What evil crawled into Howe's soul? Bryce was no more an agent of Orlais than I am a Tevinter magister."

Alistair was staggered by the news but also puzzled. "You said Aedan is a Grey Warden? How did he escape Highever?"

"The Warden-Commander was staying in Castle Cousland looking to recruit Ser Gilmore, but when Howe attacked, the Warden Commander took to Aedan to safety and made him a Grey Warden."

"And Aedan is alright?"

"Yes, Ser Alistair, he is. I saw him and his fellow warden, Surana, who is an elven mage. They had just arrived in Lothering, as had we. I told them about the Arl's illness. Warden Aedan explained that they were headed to the Circle Tower, and then they would come to Redcliffe."

* * *

 **AN** Thank you to my Beta Elyssacousland who make this readable! Thank you to those who have reviewed, faved, and are following!


	9. Then Uldred Staged his Coup

**Chapter 9 = = Then Uldred Staged His Coup = =Drakonis 9:30**

Talking with Wynne, Emmalynn sat on her bed, dumbfounded. " _Loghain_ offered more freedoms from the Chantry if our Circle allied with him?"

"That's what Uldred said."

"Allied with him to do what? He's the Queen's Regent."

"Clearly, he means to take the throne."

"Even if that were true, which I am not at all sure it is, no king would be able to get freedoms for mages unless they could convince the Grand Cleric to allow it. You and I both know Grand Cleric Elemena would never allow it. What is Uldred playing at?"

"I think the better question is what is Loghain playing at? His treachery at Ostagar was beyond the pale!"

 _There is no reasoning with Wynne when she has a full head of steam. Loghain had no choice but to sound the retreat. I know – I was on the field._

Suddenly there was a loud roaring noise like a gale force wind blowing within the tower.

"Wynne! The veil…it feels…"

"Thin."

Suddenly horrific screams seemed to sound from the very stones in the walls.

"Wynne, something's gone horribly wrong. We need to see if we can help!"

In the hallway outside of their quarters, they saw Niall about five feet away, killing a rage demon. He turned. "Emmalynn! Wynne! Thank the Maker you're here. Find all of the mages you can and get them to safety."

"What happened Niall? Emmalynn and I felt the veil."

"Uldred was a blood mage and now he's possessed."

Wynne was shocked and horrified. "What? How?"

"When we decided not to accept Loghain's offer, he and his followers rebelled. When Uldred tried to summon a Pride Demon, he was overwhelmed by it. That is what you felt: it weakened the veil. Now demons are appearing everywhere."

Emmalynn was already running to the stairs that led down to the apprentice level. She waited for Wynne to catch up, then opened the door.

As she did, she staggered back, almost bumping into the older mage. _The smell of death and the demonic residue is already saturating the air!_ "Wynne! The demons are already down here. We have to find the apprentices right now." _Please, let us get to the children before the demons!_

After running into the apprentice dormitory, Emmalynn put up a repulsion glyph in the doorway. _That should buy us some time._ She closed her eyes, calming herself. _There are only 10 apprentices in here._ She opened her eyes. "Children, please come out of your hiding places. Wynne and I will get you out of here, but you have to come with us now."

At the sound of their teacher's voice, the apprentices scrambled from various parts of the dorm and ran to Emmalynn. Ten terrified apprentices looked up at their teacher. Keeping her voice calm, she reassured the children, "We will keep you safe, but stay close to me, okay?"

The children all nodded.

Wynne looked at Emmalynn in surprise. "How did you know anyone was here? I didn't see them."

"Does it matter right now?"

"No, I suppose not. I'll take the lead; the children can stay close to you"

They found Petra and Cera, along with three of the older apprentices Eadric, Keili, and the eldest, Kinnon.

"Thank the Maker you're here!" Petra exclaimed. "Cera and I will scout ahead a bit."

Wynne admonished, "Please stay close enough so we can see you."

Turning the corner onto the main corridor, Petra and Cera went to the front doors at the other end.

Emmalynn and Wynne watched as Petra tried to open them but the doors were locked. The only way out of the tower was barred to them.

 _No!_ Emmalynn sent a questioning look at Wynne. _Are they sending for the Rite_?

Wynne nodded. Emmalynn took Wynne's hand and squeezed it. No words had been spoken but both women gained strength from the other. Strength to hold on and to do what was necessary to protect the innocent children from senseless slaughter.

Cera motioned to a nearby room. "There is another room in here off to the side that only has one entrance. Let's gather there."

Once everyone was in the room, Cera and Wynne went out to clear the immediate area of demons. Emmalynn checked out the children, healing the various cuts and abrasions. "Have any of you seen Nora, Liam, or Lena?"

Ellis answered, "Nora went to the library, but she never came back. Liam and Lena were in the kitchens; I don't know if they're still there."

"Emmalynn?" Petra interrupted. "Kinnon and I are going to drag in some of the furniture and as soon as Wynne and Cera return we'll create a barricade."

"Good plan."

After Petra and Kinnon had dragged in the last bit of furniture, they heard Cera shout, "Emmalynn, I need you!"

Emmalynn ran into the larger room where she saw Cera practically dragging a very injured Wynne.

"Lay her down here. What happened?"

"A blood mage used crushing prison…he managed to get the spell off just as I turned him into a block of ice. We were able to get rid of the demons nearby, so we should be safe…for a while." Cera looked over her shoulder seeing the locked main doors, then back at Emmalynn. Keeping her voice down, she muttered, "They'll be sending for the Rite."

Emmalynn could only nod. "I have to heal Wynne from in here. Cera, I need either you or Petra to stand guard here, and the other to stay with the apprentices."

Cera nodded and left, just as Emmalynn's aura flared and she focused on her patient.

 _Her chest cavity has been compromised and she's lost a large amount of blood. Her heart is still beating but it's stressed. A broken rib punctured her left lung. The lungs first – move the bones up and out of the way a bit, so I can fix the lung._

A wisp coming from Emmalynn's aura surrounded Wynne's broken ribs and sternum, lifting them up gently. It created just enough room for another wisp to patch over the punctured lung, healing it and allowing it to inflate.

 _Damn! Wynne's heartbeat is weakening from blood loss! I'm losing her…come on, Wynne, hold on…_ a wisp wrapped itself around her heart to assist it. _I need to mend the ribs or they'll cause further injury._

As she continued work on Wynne, time passed without notice.

 _Healing the bones while helping Wynne's heart is exhausting me_. She began to pray.

 _Blessed are the righteous, the lights in the shadow.  
_ _In their blood the Maker's will is written_

 _I am not alone. Even  
_ _As I stumble on the path  
_ _With my eyes closed, yet I see  
_ _The Light is here._

 _Please, Wynne is one of those lights, her wisdom and experience cannot be replaced. She has so much yet to teach and to do. When my mana runs out, I can use my essence to help her until some of the blood loss can be reversed…I would give my life for hers...Hope of Andraste, please guide me._

It was then that Emmalynn felt a spirit of Faith flow from her hands _into_ Wynne. When Wynne woke up, Emmalynn worried when she saw the spirit behind the elderly mage's eyes, but Hope filled her heart, set her at ease, and spoke softly to her soul, " _ **You did well, child."**_

Wynne looked at Emmalynn, "I thought I was dead."

"Close, but no. You did not die."

Wynne cocked her head to the side and looked as if she were listening to something. "A spirit of Faith resides in me?"

"Yes. I swear I didn't summon it…I prayed for help…"

"I'm not concerned about that. I owe you my life."

"No, you don't. It was Hope."

Wynne shook her head. "You are too modest. Let me put up a barrier." Her mentor, with more strength then she should have had, was able to put up a magical barrier covering the entrance to the smaller room.

Things were quiet for a while, but suddenly a rage demon sprouted up from the ground grabbing Wynne's attention away from the barrier, which then fell.

Petra, Wynne, and Cera fought the demon, while Emmalynn shielded the children and older apprentices.

Just after the demon was destroyed, a man entered the room and called over his shoulder, "They're in here, Aedan!"

 _I know that voice!_ "Rana! You're alive!" She turned as tears streamed down her face.

"M! I knew I'd find you!"

Moved to tears himself, the two friends hugged and held on tight. "Rana, what are you all doing here?"

Surana let go and addressed the other mages as well. "We came here to call on the Circle to uphold their end of a treaty between the Chantry and the Grey Wardens, and give us mages and templars to help end the Blight."

"Greagoir sent for the Rite, didn't he?" Wynne inquired softly.

Surana nodded. "He told us that the tower was lost. I argued that there may be mages that are still alive and to let us come in and find them. Greagoir was reluctant, so I said to him. 'Do you think either Wynne or M would fall to demons?'"

The man Rana called Aedan was now standing next to him looking angry. "He let us in alright, but that damned Knight-Commander will not open the doors unless we bring the First Enchanter back to tell Greagoir _personally_ that the circle can be spared."

"I will go with you to find Irving," Wynne said.

Emmalynn placed a hand gently on Wynne's shoulder. "Wynne, _you_ have to maintain that barrier. You are the only one who can. Petra and Cera will watch over the apprentices.

It was clear from Wynne's expression that she wanted to disagree, but thought about it…and reluctantly nodded. Then she hugged her former student. "Be safe, Emmalynn."

Emmalynn nodded. She grabbed her staff knelt down in front of her students. "You all have been very brave; help has arrived, just keep being the brave. Listen to Petra, Cera, and Wynne. They will keep you safe."

"Will…we see you again?" Viola whispered.

Emmalynn let Hope guide her response. "We have help we didn't think would arrive. Yes, I will see you on the other side of that door." Smiling, she let Hope fill the room and calm racing hearts.

Turning, she followed Aedan and Surana. In the foyer, they were joined by a hornless Qunari that Surana introduced as Sten. _He seems ill-at-ease. Not surprising given how the Qunari treat mages…sigh, I read too much!_

The plan was to go through the tower from the first floor up and clean out every demon between them and the Harrowing chamber. They started with the Library, but seconds after they walked in, Emmalynn fell to her knees next to what looked like a pile of cloth. Putting her head in her hands, she sobbed.

Surana gasped and knelt next to Emmalynn. "M?"

Tears streamed down her face "Rana, it's Nora! We…we couldn't find her. Ellis said that Nora had gone to the library. Look what they did to her! She was only seven. She must have been terrified!" She gasped, trying to stem her tears.

Surana bit back the tears. "Come on M, we need to go; we have to save Irving."

At first, Aedan was skeptical of taking the younger of the two healers. but after their first few encounters, he whispered to Surana, "Emmalynn, has some impressive shields, and the glyph that neutralizes magic is amazing."

"You think that's good, you should see her heal. Hmm, well maybe we don't want to have to heal anyone, but if you do…she is amazing."

As they progressed through the tower, Emmalynn and Surana tried not to look at those who had fallen and focused all their energy getting through the tower. They had almost reached their goal.

Then they were drawn into the fade by a sloth demon….

 **~oOOo~**

"Mommy, wake up! Daddy and I made you breakfast!"

Emmalynn opened her eyes and saw a girl of about five summers with her own-blue green eyes and Chestnut colored hair. _She's so adorable._ As she became more aware of her surroundings, she looked at the small child then smirked and shook her head. "Your disguise doesn't work, Demon. Pathetic really that you didn't realize I could see through your nonsense."

Standing, she called out. "I am not drawn into your false reality, demon." The child transformed into a demon of despair.

Quietly, Emmalynn created a neutralize magic glyph behind the demon and a repulsion glyph in front of it. _Invisible to all eyes save mine…that bit was hard to learn._ "If you want me, then come and get me."

The demon floated forward and was thrown back into the neutralize magic glyph. While it didn't kill the demon, the area around her dissolved into the raw Fade.

That was when Surana arrived and killed the demon.

 **~oOOo~**

After they freed Irving and the other enchanters, Emmalynn caught the Knight Commander's attention and she motioned him aside. "I am really worried about Ser Cullen. He is a kind-hearted man, and one of great faith. But after the horrible things he'd said before we entered the harrowing chamber, I'm really concerned about his mental wellbeing."

"I will look out for him, Senior Enchanter Emmalynn."

She turned and caught Cullen's gaze; the anger and fear she saw in his expression spoke volumes. _I must go to him…I have to try._ Standing before him she could feel the anger and hatred roll off of him like a wave.

"What poison do you plan to spew, mage?"

Emmalynn took a calming breath and began,

" _The Lady knelt at his side, saying:  
_ _A_ _ri_ _se, Aegis of the Faith. You are not forgotten.  
_ _Neither man nor Maker shall forget your bravery  
_ _So long as I remember."_

"You are an Aegis of the Faith; don't lose sight of that Cullen, please!" She turned and quickly caught up with Surana and his group.

Aedan addressed Irving and Greagoir formally, "First Enchanter, Knight-Commander, we are gathering an army to fight and end this Blight. I ask you to fulfill your obligations per the treaty to provide mages and templars when the go into battle." Aedan handed the Treaty to Irving so the two men could read it.

"Just so you know, in addition to the Circle, I have treaties with the Dalish and with Orzammar. As Warden Surana and I are the only two wardens left in Ferelden, I am in need of a healer, and Emmalynn seemed _quite_ capable."

Greagoir was clearly irritated. "Why ask? Why not just use the Right of Conscription, like your previous Warden-Commander?"

"Knight-Commander" Emmalynn began, " _Please,_ let me help them. _Magic exists to serve man._ Surely being a healer for those who are sworn to end the Blight is a worthy act of service?"

Greagoir sighed, rubbing his forehead, looking exhausted. "Very well. Emma…Senior Enchanter Amell…you may accompany the Warden Commander. Go gather whatever you need."

"Thank you, Knight Commander. Warden Commander, I will return momentarily."

Wynne said, "I'll go with you."

When they arrived at the Senior Mages quarters, Emmalynn paled and had to sit down. "Wynne, there is blood _everywhere_ , but no bodies. Where are they?"

"Do you really need an answer to that? Emmalynn, are you sure you want to do this? I could go in your place."

"You think I should stay behind?"

"I am just thinking about what happened when we arrived in Ostagar, there are cities in Ferelden that are as crowded as Ostagar, such as Denerim."

"I appreciate the concern. Truly, Wynne, I do. While what happened at Ostagar could happen again, I am not going to let that get in the way of my duty, just as I didn't let it get in the way of my duty at Ostagar. I feel a call, a duty, to help the Wardens."

"Alright. If it becomes too much, come back knowing that I can go in your place."

"Thank you, Wynne." _I don't remember Wynne ever sounding that patronizing. I wonder if she is jealous of my leaving? She always said she loved adventures._

Emmalynn found her journal and an extra robe. "I guess this is all I have now."

"The Wardens can probably supply you with more."

Returning to the foyer, Emmalynn hugged Wynne, Irving, and even the Knight-Commander before leaving.

Surana grinned, seeing Greagoir's ears turn red. _He's never known how to cope with M._

After leaving Kinloch, they stopped at the Spoiled Princess to rest for the night. The plan was to set out for Redcliffe in the morning. After dinner, Aedan explained what had been happening in the tower and introduced Emmalynn to the companions who were waiting at the inn.

"This is Sister Leliana."

"Lay sister actually; a pleasure to meet you."

"And this is Morrigan."

Emmalynn smiled shyly. "P...pleased to meet you, both."

Morrigan sniffed, "Hmph…I do not see a templar…does that mean you are not part of the Circle?"

"I am part of the Circle, but I am currently...on loan."

"Then they have merely lengthened your leash and not removed it."

"That is one way to put it. Tell me, do you enjoy healing?"

"No!"

Emmalynn smiled. "Well, then I'm very glad my leash is long enough to release you from that burden." She then turned towards Aedan. "Um...have I been assigned a room?"

"Ah…yes, you are sharing a room with Leliana. Leliana, do you want to show her to the room?"

"Of course!"

As they walked upstairs, Leliana whispered, "I didn't think Morrigan could be rendered speechless."

"Well, uh...she isn't wrong. I _am_ tethered to the Circle. But, I _am_ a healer... and a good one." _I'm grateful that Rana told me on the way back from the tower about how much Morrigan hates healing."_

* * *

 _AN: Bioware owns all, I just play in their pool! Next chapter Alistair and Emmalynn meet..._


	10. Kismet

**Chapter 10 = = Kismet = Drakonis to Cloudreach**

The first person that Aedan and the group encountered upon entering Redcliffe was Ser Perth.

"Wardens, I'm glad you and your companions have arrived! Things are far worse than when I saw you in Lothering."

Aedan looked surprised. "Aside from the Arl being ill, what else has happened?"

"The Arl isn't just ill, he's been poisoned by a blood mage! And then, two nights ago, walking corpses started pouring from the castle. They attack at night and stop at sunrise. I fear many more would have died during that first attack were it not for the quick thinking of Bann Teagan and his son, Ser Alistair."

"Teagan and Alistair are here?"

Perth nodded at Aedan. "Ser Alistair mobilized and deployed the militia, while Bann Teagan protected those who fled to the chantry for refuge. There is more, but I think it might be best if the Bann himself explains it to you. I will take you to him. He is in the chantry."

On the way, Aedan asked Perth, "Has anyone been able to get into the castle?"

"No. The gates are all locked and there are no guardsmen anywhere to be seen. The only thing that comes out of the castle are the walking corpses."

Upon entering the chantry, Ser Perth bade the group to wait near the door. "I'll find the Bann."

A few minutes later, Teagan and Alistair appeared from the back of the chapel. Bann Teagan looked relieved. "Thank the Maker for your timely arrival! Aedan, I heard about what happened at Highever, and that you were conscripted into the Wardens. I'm so sorry for your loss –we will find some way to bring that snake, Howe, to justice."

Aedan quickly nodded. "Thank you, my lord."

"Please, I've known you far too long for such formalities. Call me Teagan."

Alistair briefly embraced Aedan, then stepped away so he could meet his friend's companions.

Aedan gestured to his group, "Everyone, this is Bann Teagan of Rainesfere and his son Ser Alistair. My lords, please meet Warden Surana, Sister Leliana, Morrigan, Sten from Par Vollen, and Senior Enchanter Emmalynn who is on loan to us from the Kinloch Circle."

Surana nodded. "Well met."

"I am only a lay sister. It is a pleasure to meet you both, although the circumstances could be better, yes?"

Morrigan rolled her eyes at Leliana. "The circumstances would be better if we had not met at all."

Sten merely nodded his head.

"My Lords." Emmalynn curtsied. _Why is Leliana giggling?_

Alistair was captivated by Emmalynn. _She's almost as tall as me!_

Thoughts about Leliana's giggles fled when Emmalynn looked at Alistair. _Maker, he is a handsome man._

 _The color of her eyes reminds me of the bluegrass of Starkhaven._

 _The color of his eyes are like a forest – deep green with shades of brown_

 _Just looking at her, I feel a sense of hope._

 _He shines with honor._

Aedan cleared his throat, causing Emmalynn to startle and she and Alistair looked away from one another. Blushing, she averted her eyes and looked down at her shoes. _And Leliana is giggling again!_

Alistair ran his hand through his hair, focusing on Aedan. "I know you are on a mission to end the Blight, and the undead certainly are not darkspawn. However, we desperately need help shoring up Redcliffe's defenses. We expect another wave of these walking corpses tonight. Will you help?"

"Actually, we need to speak with the Arl as his army is one of the few that wasn't at Ostagar. We also need his advice on the issues of Loghain's regency. Helping Redcliffe is relevant to our mission. But even if that was not the case, I'd never abandon you. So, what did you have in mind?"

"Let's go to the tavern and go over what needs to be done," Teagan suggested.

"Surana, Leli, Sten, could you join us?"

Emmalynn and Morrigan watched them walk to the tavern.

"Well, 'twould appear that our opinion is not wanted."

"Not wanted, but I think needed. How else will they know how to use what we can do?"

"'Tis irrelevant now. Once Aedan makes up his mind it seems only a sharp blow to the head would change it."

"I take it he can be stubborn?"

"Beyond just stubborn. The warden can be inflexible. Well, if our leader _asks_ , tell him I shall return _before_ the undead besiege the village." Morrigan left the chantry and Emmalynn figured that the raven-haired witch had just turned into a bird and flew away.

Shrugging and sighing, Emmalynn remained in the chantry and went to see how she could help.

Alistair found her there about half a candle later. She was sitting on the floor within a circle of children telling them a story:

"And all the remaining gods named the _ptarmigan_ honored above even the loftiest eagles. So you see, courage is not a matter of size, as the ptarmigan is the smallest of birds. Courage is not the absence of fear, for the ptarmigan was afraid. Courage is going on despite your fear."*

She looked up and smiled. "Isn't that right Ser Alistair?"

Alistair sat on a bench across from Emmalynn. "Yes, you are absolutely correct." He looked at the children. "I have urgent business with your lady storyteller, if I may?"

One of the boys, perhaps five summers old, asked, " _Em-lynn_ , promise you'll come back after the monsters are all gone?"

"I promise. Remember, listen to the Sisters, they will keep you safe." _During these dark times, how many more children will need to be kept safe?_

Alistair held out his hand to help Emmalynn stand, then offered his arm as they walked out of the Chantry. "You seemed to have won over the children quickly."

"I'm a good storyteller." Emmalynn blushed. "So, what is it you need, Ser Alistair?"

"Please, it's just Alistair. I'm taking you back to the tavern. I suggested to Aedan that it would be important to know how best to use yours and Morrigan's skills. Although, I didn't see her on my way here."

"Before she turned into a raven and flew away she told me," Emmalynn aped Morrigan's voice, " 'Well, if our leader _asks_ , tell him I shall return _before_ the undead besiege the village.''"

Alistair laughed. "Good impression!"

Emmalynn grinned. "Thank you. And thank you for your suggestion to Aedan."

 **~oOOo~**

"It will be hard to split our forces between the dock and the main road from the castle," Teagan explained.

"Do any of these creatures come from the docks?" Emmalynn asked, tapping her finger against her chin.

"No; it's enough, however, that we cannot leave it unguarded," Teagan responded. "Do you have an idea?"

"Well, if we combine my repulsion glyphs with Rana's immolation glyphs, we can buy _some_ time. My repulsion glyphs cover an area about half as wide as the small courtyard in front of the chantry, which is as wide as the dock entrance."

Pointing to the map she explained, "If I put the glyphs along this angle and they are paired with Rana's immolation glyphs, then corpses will be tossed from my glyphs into Rana's. I will know when my glyphs have been tripped. If we have Rana and Ser Stephan stationed near those glyphs, they can handle any corpses who survive long enough for a group from the main area to arrive at the dock entrance. Rana, what do you think?"

"Unconventional, but it should work."

"Excellent! Then we will use the grease and fire spells as we did with the oil barrels." Alistair pointed to the location to place the grease and fire spells. "Aedan?"

"I think we have a plan. Alistair, when we know the glyphs have been tripped, please lead a group to the docks. Emmalynn, thank you for the suggestion, and again, I apologize for excluding you."

"It's alright. I know that my magic abilities are different from Rana's and Morrigan's and it is reasonable to think that healers just heal."

Aedan said, "That said, I suggest we eat something and rest a bit before we set up glyphs and the like."

Teagan looked around the small tavern. "Now, where is Bella?"

Alistair looked round as well, then he mumbled, "Hmm, I don't see Lloyd either." Clearly hearing something, he stood up. "Excuse me for a moment." He walked purposefully into the storeroom.

After Alistair entered the storeroom, everyone heard muffled angry voices, one of which was clearly a woman's. Suddenly, there was a sound of a crate breaking followed by a groan. Shortly after, Bella came out of the storeroom looking relieved, smoothing her apron. Alistair came out a moment later and Bella briefly hugged him.

He returned and sat down, his tone was matter-of-fact. "Our militia will have one more fighter tonight."

"Bella?" Teagan questioned.

"No. Lloyd."

 **~oOOo~**

As with the previous nights, the corpses attacked. It was well into the battle when the first glyph tripped. Emmalynn yelled, "Alistair! Docks!"

Alistair called out, "Perth, Donnelly, with me!"

When they arrived at the docks, many corpses had been incinerated by the glyphs; the rest were quickly dispatched by Rana's magic and the swords of the four knights.

Morrigan appeared at the docks, having flown in raven form. "We could use one or two of you back at the main area."

Surana looked at Alistair. "I think Ser Stephan and I can handle things from here."

Alistair nodded. "Thanks, Morrigan. Donnelly, Perth, let's go!"

 **~oOOo~**

Unlike previous attacks, it was well before dawn when the corpses stopped coming from the castle. A cheer rang up from the survivors.

Teagan thanked all those who defended Redcliffe. "Your courage has saved many. Tomorrow, I will lead our knights, enter the castle to save the Arl and anyone else who may still be alive. For now, please go to your homes and loved ones, and rest – you've more than earned it."

Once the militia, the Mayor, and the Deputy Mayor left, Teagan looked at Perth. "We will regroup at the windmill a half candle after dawn and make plans to enter the castle."

"We will be there, my Lord." Perth and the rest of the knights bowed and left.

"Wardens, you and your companions really helped turn the tide. Let's go back to the tavern and get some sleep."

Aedan cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable. "Unfortunately, the tavern only has enough room for four of us."

"Oh! Don't worry, Aedan! I don't need a room. I'm staying at the chantry."

Aedan looked at Emmalynn. "Why?"

"I promised the children that I would come back once the monsters were gone. Even if they are already asleep, I gave my word I'd be there."

Aedan nodded. "We'll come to the chantry and pick you up on the way to the windmill."

Stifling a yawn, Emmalynn nodded. "I will see you all then."

Alistair smiled, holding out his arm. "My lady, may I escort you?"

Emmalynn blushed and nodded her head nervously. "Um…yes...Alistair…Thank you."

On the way back to the tavern Leliana giggled. "Alistair and Emmalynn are _adorable_! She is so cute when she curtsies. I haven't seen anyone curtsy since I was last in Val Royeaux. In Ferelden everyone bows."

"M's originally from a noble family in the Marches; that's where she learned it."

"Is Emmalynn religious?" Leliana asked.

Surana nodded. "M's Andrastian. Knows the Chant backward and forwards."

Morrigan sniffed derisively. "She worships the very religion that vilifies and imprisons her own kind."

Surana glowered at Morrigan. "Consider yourself lucky that M is who she is, otherwise you'd still be serving as our healer."

 **~oOOo~**

Later that same morning, they all met at the windmill.

Teagan held up his hand on which he wore a signet ring and explained, "My ring opens a secret trapdoor hidden in the windmill. This is the entrance to a secret passageway into and out of the castle grounds."

Surana and Emmalynn looked puzzled, so Aedan explained, flatly, "Passageways like this provide a way for the family to escape." _Unless your family has been massacred in their sleep._

Teagan nodded. "Indeed. We can use it to try and gain entrance into the castle. Ser Perth, you and the rest of the knights go to the main portcullis. We will go through the passage and open the gate for you, then as a group, we will enter the castle."

No sooner had the knights left, when the air was split by a shrill voice yelling, "TEAGAN! _Teeaagaaan!_ "

Both Alistair and Teagan stiffened and turned toward the source of the familiar screech.

Emmalynn saw a well-dressed, well-coiffed woman of middle years, running in their direction. _Is she the Arlessa? I thought the Arl was a man of more mature years._

The screeching woman threw herself into Teagan's arms, sobbing. "I was allowed to come out here and bring you back with me – only you, though. Please Teagan, please. You need to come with me right now," Isolde begged.

Despite Alistair's objections to his father going alone into what he and Alistair were sure was a trap, Teagan reluctantly agreed to go with his sister-in-law. He gave Alistair his signet ring. "Perhaps I can provide a distraction; Alistair and Aedan, get Eamon out of there. The priority is the Arl."

"No father, the priority is all of you."

Teagan squeezed his son's shoulder and then turned to follow Isolde.

Alistair took Aedan aside. "I know this passage like the back of my hand. I cannot count how many times I used it to escape Isolde's ire when I was a small boy. Aedan, perhaps I should lead the group until we get into the castle?"

"I think I would be foolish to say no." He turned to everyone. "Alistair knows the path we are taking and will lead us through."

 **~oOOo~**

After dispatching several animated corpses, they entered the dungeons. Suddenly they heard, "Hello? Is anyone _there_?"

The voice came from a cell about halfway down the hall. Surana and Emmalynn looked at each other and Surana frowned. "Jowan? It can't be."

Alistair also recognized the distinctive whining voice of the mage. "Yes, it is."

Surana practically growled and ran towards the cell, a worried-looking Emmalynn ran after him.

Facing the black-haired mage, Surana raged, "Jowan! You cowardly traitor!"

Emmalynn placed her hand on his arm. "Rana, please."

He shook off Emmalynn's, still looking at his former lover. "I loved you, and you betrayed everything we were! You are nothing but a filthy maleficar!" Surana began to cast.

Emmalynn put herself directly in front of Jowan's cell door. "Jowan, crouch behind me."

"M, move!"

"No Rana." She kept her voice calm.

" _Emmalynn_ , move!"

She gently pleaded, "No. _Surana_. Stop. _Please_ , please stop."

After a few more tense moments Surana reluctantly tamped down his magic, but Emmalynn stayed in front of Jowan until she was sure her best friend had calmed down.

"This isn't over," he muttered angrily as she led him away from the dungeon.

 **~oOOo~**

On the way to the audience chamber. They found one of the Arlessa's maids hiding in a small pantry. Alistair recognized her as Owen's daughter Valena. She sobbed in relief when she saw Alistair, who gave her a comforting hug.

He caught her gaze making sure she was paying close attention. "Valena, do you know the pathway that goes to the exit through the windmill?"

She sniffled and nodded. "Aye...Yes, Ser Alistair."

"Good, the way between here and there has been cleared, go and don't stop until you get to your father's shop."

She quickly nodded. "Thank you, Ser!"

Alistair watched until Valena had made the turn off the central hall to get to the staircase that led up. _Thank the Maker she was still alive._

 **~oOOo~**

When they reached the audience chamber the scene was surreal: near the throne stood a dejected-looking Isolde and next to her stood Connor. Though only a child, he was laughing maniacally in a voice far deeper than it should, as he made Teagan perform like a court fool.

Alistair sighed. _Well, if there was any doubt left that_ _Connor gave in to the demon…_

Suddenly, the guards and Teagan attacked Aedan and the rest of the group, then Connor fled. Alistair was across the room from his father who was attacking Aedan. Aedan tried to stay on the defensive, not wanting to hurt Teagan, in the end, he had no choice but to shield bash the Bann.

Teagan collapsed. Emmalynn reached him quickly and began to heal his broken ribs and his bruised jaw.

Once the last guard died, demon's released its control of Teagan. He woke up and the first face he saw was Emmalynn's. "Is it over?"

"Yes, for now, my Lord Bann."

"Please, it's just Teagan."

Alistair saw Emmalynn smile at nod at his father. Then she looked up at Alistair. "He's alright, Ser Alistair."

"Thank you so much for helping him." He smiled widely at her and offered her his hand.

"Um…I'm a healer, it's what I do." _My face must be as red as beetroots; he is so grateful and appreciative._

Alistair helped Emmalynn to her feet, then he helped Teagan. "Father?"

Teagan smoothed out his doublet. "I'm fine, albeit embarrassed."

"There is no need to be embarrassed, Da. We know it was Connor's doing."

"Thank you for your timely healing, my lady."

"You're welcome. Please, though, My Lord, I...I am a mage and thus not a Lady," she said softly.

Teagan looked at the young woman, his voice kind, and he smiled. "The Chantry may make that foolish distinction. I do not."

"Then...please call me Emmalynn."

On Teagan's command, Jowan was brought up from his cell. The mage shuffled in slowly, his expression fearful.

 _Jowan is injured._ Before Emmalynn could investigate it further. Isolde yelled, "Jowan! What have you done to my son?"

He whined, "I _told_ you Lady Isolde, nothing. What happened to Connor wasn't my fault!"

Surana was blunt. "Is Connor an abomination?"

Isolde gasped at Surana, "What do you know, mage?"

"Please, Isolde, he is a Warden," Teagan said.

"No! Connor isn't an abomination!" Jowan whined as he explained. "The demon is controlling him from the Fade. If a mage kills the demon in the Fade, Connor will be free."

"How do we get a mage into the Fade?" Aedan asked.

Surana shook his head. "It would take several mages and plenty of lyrium. The Circle is in no shape to assist."

"Is there no other way?"

"I could use…blood magic to send a mage into the Fade, but it would take a lot of blood."

"How much?"

"It would require a full sacrifice."

"I will do it." Isolde stepped towards Jowan.

"Isolde, no!" Teagan gasped. "You know Eamon would never allow this."

"He is my son, and there isn't anything I would not do to save him. I would give my life for him."

Surana was silent and looked to Aedan, who reluctantly nodded.

Looking at Aedan and Surana, Emmalynn stood between Jowan and Isolde, and calmly said, "No. You saw what happened in the Circle. I will not allow you to perpetra—"

"You'd rather us _murder_ an innocent boy?" Aedan interrupted, growling.

"Of course not. I—"

Aedan snapped, "I _what_?"

She arched an eyebrow. "If you are finished interrupting me?" Her voice was firm, but calm and without rancor.

Aedan grunted. "Alright. Speak."

"We don't need much lyrium as I can amplify its effect. The village chantry will have more than enough. I only need Rana and Jowan to help. Morrigan, would you be willing to go into the Fade?"

Morrigan nodded.

Aedan looked uncomfortable. "I would rather you send Surana into the Fade."

"Warden, your trust in me is _so_ gratifying." Sarcasm was clear in Morrigan's tone.

Emmalynn sighed. "Aedan, you and Rana are the last of the Ferelden Grey Wardens, and going into the Fade can be risky. Morrigan has the best chance of ending this quickly…Rana?" She looked pleadingly at her friend.

Surana looked at Aedan. "I told you M is a powerful mage…trust her."

Aedan nodded in resignation. "All right, we'll do it your way, Emmalynn. How much lyrium do you need? Will I need help carrying it from the chantry?"

"I need six vials of pure lyrium – the kind they give the templars, not lyrium potions. If you take _two_ people with you, then you only have to carry one vial in each hand." She smirked.

Aedan chuckled. "I deserved that. Alistair, you know the chantry mother; would you come with me to get the lyrium?"

Alistair nodded, and to Emmalynn, he said softly, "Thank you."

When they returned with the lyrium Emmalynn took over. She poured the six vials into a ceramic bowl she'd found in the kitchens. They settled into a semi-circle with the bowl in the middle; Jowan moved slowly, but surprisingly didn't seem frightened. "Rana, take my right hand. Jowan, take my left, then place your other hand on the bowl."

"You don't need your hands to cast?" Aedan asked.

She shook her head and began to chant silently. Her cerulean aura appeared; it then proceeded to expand to Jowan, Surana, and then to the bowl. Morrigan placed her hand into the aura and was quickly sent into the Fade.

Two candle marks later Morrigan woke. "The demon is dead; the boy should be free," she reported as she stood up.

Isolde and Teagan ran to Connor's bedroom. Teagan thanked Morrigan and Emmalynn as he passed by.

Looking at Emmalynn, Morrigan commented, " 'Twas a demon of desire. No small wonder why the boy was drawn to it."

"Thank you for killing it," Emmalynn replied faintly.

" 'Twas not difficult. It would seem you had the difficult part." She looked at Aedan archly. "While you may not trust _me_ , you would be well advised to trust our new healer."

Aedan rubbed the back of his neck and looked at both Emmalynn and Morrigan. "Forgive my being a complete arse. I know very little about magic and it appears much of what I know is wrong."

Morrigan nodded and left the audience chamber.

"There isn't much reliable information...ah...about magic out…outside of the...circle." Emmalynn put her hand to her head. _It's my mana…at least I got Jowan through…._

Aedan and Alistair saw her turn very pale and Alistair, who was the closest, caught her as she fainted.

"Surana!" Aedan and Alistair yelled at the same time.

* * *

 _*_ Excerpted from "The Ptarmigan: An Avvar Tale" Dragon Age: The World of Thedas Volume 2 at p. 216

AN: Thank you to my fabulous Beta ElyssaCousland!


	11. On Healers and Healing

**Chapter 11 = = On Healers and Healing**

Aedan and Alistair saw her turn very pale and Alistair, who was the closest, caught her as she fainted.

"Surana!" Aedan and Alistair yelled at the same time.

Surana turned to see Emmalynn and moved quickly. "Lay her down on the couch, Alistair." He opened a lyrium potion and was able to get some down her throat.

"What happened?" Alistair asked.

"Her mana was seriously depleted, which is odd because she has a very deep mana pool and wasn't the only one performing the…" Surana turned to Jowan. " _You_! She made up for you, didn't she?"

Jowan back away from Surana. "She knows I don't have much mana to draw on without blood magic. She should have sent _me_ into the Fade."

A soft voice sounded behind Surana. "Jowan, I would never send a blood mage into the Fade."

Everyone looked at the revived healer. "M, are you feeling better?"

"I'm fine, just a bit tired." Slowly standing up she walked over to Jowan, who had sunk down on a settee with his head in his hands, tears wetting his lashes. She knelt next to him and placed a hand on his knee. When he winced, she pleaded. "Jowan, you're injured, _please_ let me help."

"I'm fine. Just sore from the cramped cell."

"Jowan–"

"I'm _fine_!"

Emmalynn held her hands up. "Okay, okay. So, what happened with the Arl? Ser Alistair told us you were here to tutor Connor, to help him learn to hide his magic, and it was Connor who gave in to the demon, not you. But why poison the Arl?"

"Teryn Loghain rescued me from the Templars and told me to go to Redcliffe. When I got here, the Arlessa had recently found out that Connor was a mage and hired me to train her son to hide it – she thought the Maker guided me to her. Loghain sent me here with a vial and instructions. The vial contained poison and I was to administer it to the Arl."

"Why did you follow Loghain's orders?" Emmalynn asked.

"Loghain said he would make things right with the Circle. That I could remain free, and not be an apostate."

Surana sighed. "A free mage? I can see the appeal, I guess."

Emmalynn looked pensive.

"M?"

"Jowan, why didn't the poison kill the Arl outright?"

Alistair and Aedan looked surprised at the question.

"It wasn't supposed to, Emmalynn. It was only to put him in a kind of Fade sleep. This is _all_ my fault."

"In part, yes," Emmalynn agreed. "But you are not responsible for the Arlessa's deception and whatever Loghain's motives were." _I want to hug him, but he's in so much pain._ She gently patted his knee, then stood up and looked at Surana. "I think you both need to talk."

Rana's scowl slowly left his face. "Jowan, perhaps later today?"

The mage's voice sounded strained either from the physical pain, emotional pain or both. "Yes, I would like that."

It was just then that Isolde and Teagan returned. "Connor is fine and has no memory of what happened. However, the Arl is still unconscious," Teagan reported.

Isolde looked desperate and shook her head. "Only Andraste's ashes can save him."

"Isolde, we cannot send out the remaining knights. Redcliffe has lost too many as is."

"We could look for the ashes," Aedan volunteered.

Surana put his hand on Aedan's shoulder. "Aedan, before we make any final plans may I confer with you in private?"

Aedan nodded. "Of course. Ah, Bann Teagan, Arlessa Isolde, if you would excuse Warden Surana and me, we will return shortly."

Teagan nodded. "You can use the Arl's study; it's down the hall to the right."

As soon as Surana closed the door to the study he turned to Aedan. "Are you _crazy_? You are willing to send us on a wild goose chase to find some _shem_ artifact that may not even exist? Something which Redcliffe's knights not only couldn't find but were in fact killed during the search."

Without waiting for a response, Surana continued, "If the Arl dies, and his son is a mage, then Teagan will become Arl, correct?"

Still rather surprised at Surana's vitriol, particularly his use of the epithet _shem,_ Aedan could only nod.

"Then let fate take its course and when Teagan is the Arl we can work with him. _He_ is sympathetic to our cause. Whereas we have no idea about this Arl Eamon, save for his shrew of a mage-hating wife!"

"Look, I know Arl Eamon, and he _will_ support us. Even among the Arls, Eamon wields more power and influence and he is well-respected in the Landsmeet. If anyone can help us take down Loghain, it's him."

Surana sat heavily on a sofa. "You really think so?"

"Yes, I do. Besides, let's say we didn't go after the ashes and Eamon dies. How supportive will Teagan be then?"

"That's…a good point. Alright, I'm with you."

Returning to the audience chamber, Aedan looked at Teagan and Isolde. "Warden Surana and I agree, we will seek out the ashes."

Leliana smiled beatifically. " _Je sais que le Maker nous guidera vers les cendres._ The Maker will be our guide."

Isolde brightened. " _Oui, il le fera._ You must find the scholar Brother Genitivi. He lives in Denerim. He has been working on finding the Ashes for most of his career, I'm sure he knows where to find them. If you can deliver the Ashes of Our Lady you will have the esteem of Redcliffe, and all the riches in my power to grant. Now, if you excuse me, I am going to sit with my husband."

Morrigan looked at Aedan. "This quest is foolish."

Sten nodded. "I agree with the _bas Saarebas_."

Aedan scowled. "Then perhaps you should both stay in Redcliffe while we go look for the ashes."

Alistair looked at Sten and Morrigan and tried a different tact. "You know the Wardens have been accused of regicide. If Aedan and Surana are going to amass an army big enough to end this Blight, then they will need the goodwill of many others, not just the Arl. Finding the Ashes of Andraste and healing the Arl will go a long way to counter the regicide charge."

Sten was quiet, then nodded. "I will continue to follow."

Morrigan sighed. "I suppose there is some truth in what you say, Alistair. Alright. I too will continue to be part of this…whatever this is."

Teagan, who had been quietly listening to the discussion, spoke, "Thank you seems insufficient to express my gratitude for all you have done and continue to do for Redcliffe. Rooms have been prepared for you. When you are ready to leave, I will make sure that you are well-provisioned."

"Thank you, Teagan. We will leave for Denerim in the morning," Aedan decided.

Alistair approached Aedan. "May I go with you? As soon as we have the ashes, I can return to Redcliffe and you can continue on your mission without further delay."

Aedan grinned. "I'd be stupid to refuse your sword arm. Welcome to the group!"

 **~oOOo~**

Teagan was about to send Jowan back to the dungeon. "This mage's fate has to wait for the Arl to recover."

"May I have a moment with Jowan please, My Lord, Teagan."

Teagan nodded.

Before Emmalynn could say anything. Jowan shook his head and whispered, "Stop asking me about healing."

She sighed and reluctantly nodded.

Surana accompanied the guards. Once Jowan was locked in his cell and the soldiers left, Surana and Jowan sat on the floor facing each other. Physically they were only separated by bars of the cell, but emotionally they were a chasm apart. For a long time neither mage said a word.

Jowan broke the silence first. "Are you happy to be a warden?"

"Actually, I am. I didn't realize how stifled I was in the Circle until I left with Duncan."

"I'm sorry that your fellow Wardens died."

Surana nodded. "Thanks."

"I suppose you want to know about Lily?"

"Yes. How could you cheat on me, and with a woman no less?"

"I can't explain it. When I first saw her, she…felt like freedom. She and I would talk, and I could tell she wasn't happy as an initiate. She admitted to me that she fled to the chantry to avoid an arranged marriage. The man she was supposed to marry eventually died, but by then Lily was already an initiate."

"Did you love her?"

Jowan was silent for a while. "I loved her, but I was not _in_ love with her."

"What about me?"

"I have always been in love with you. But they were going to make me Tranquil! I saw the order on Irving's desk, and he'd signed it!"

"He did!?"

Jowan nodded. "Now you know why I had to leave."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you would try to talk me out of leaving."

"No, I wouldn't have. Not if they were going to make you Tranquil."

Jowan stood up slowly and brushed off his robe. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter now. Once you find the ashes and the Arl wakens, I will either be executed or made Tranquil. I think I'd rather be executed."

Surana noticed Jowan wince. "Jowan it's clear that you're injured. Why have you refused M's healing?"

Jowan hung his head. "The Arlessa…she tortured me to try to get me to admit that I had done something to Connor. I told her I didn't harm Connor, but she didn't believe me."

"That sanctimonious bitch _tortured_ you?" He tried to calm down pinching the bridge of his nose. After a few moments he looked up, his eyes red with unshed tears. "I'm going to get M."

"No! I don't want anyone to know! I don't know what she'll do if she found out I told anyone about the torture."

"The Arlessa won't touch you, _ever again_! I am going to bring M down here and that's final!" Surana sighed. "I couldn't protect you from the Knight Commander, but I _can_ protect you from that harridan!"

Surana found Emmalynn talking with Alistair about the upcoming trip to Denerim. When Emmalynn turned to see her best friend, her eyes widened with worry. "Rana, what's wrong!"

Surana spoke in a rush. "I was talking to Jowan – the Arlessa tortured him! She _tortured_ him. I don't know the extent of his injuries, but he is in pain. Please can you heal him?"

Emmalynn looked at Alistair, frowning. "Did you know about the Arlessa's actions?"

"No! But Isolde can get…violent if she is angry enough."

 _He speaks as one who was also a victim of this woman's temper._ Emmalynn's expression softened. She put her hand on Alistair's. "I understand. Perhaps I can speak with your father about Jowan's condition?"

"Why don't you go to Jowan's cell. I will bring my father."

Emmalynn nodded. "Thank you!" She looked a Rana. "Let's go"

On the way to the cells, Emmalynn questioned her friend. "Rana, why wouldn't he let me heal him?"

"He is worried that the Arlessa will retaliate."

"Then we'll have to make sure that she can't."

They entered the dungeon. _I can sense his pain, but it is fare worse than earlier. This is going to be bad._ "Rana, perhaps you should wait here and talk to Alistair and his father, and let me tend to Jowan."

Surana sighed. "That bad?"

"I'm not completely certain without actually looking at him, but yes, I think it's bad."

When Emmalynn reached Jowan's cell, he was curled up on the floor, his pale skin flushed with fever. She sat down. "Jowan?"

He looked up and his expression broke Emmalynn's heart. _I know he was misguided, I know he made bad choices, but he isn't Uldred, either._ "Jowan, I am getting you out of this cell so I can heal you."

"Why bother? I am just going to be made Tranquil or be executed anyway."

"The future is not set in stone. Staying alive keeps doors open. _Please_ let me help you."

Jowan, looking defeated, nodded his head.

"What did she use?"

"Whips, I think it has something sharp attached …I don't remember much except pain."

"Give me your hand," Emmalynn asked, as she extended hers into his cell.

He took her hand and soon her aura enveloped their joined hands. She helped reduce the worst of the pain, to provide some relief until she could examine him.

Teagan and Alistair arrived with Surana as Jowan slumped in relief.

"Maker's breath, Isolde never said she tortured him." Teagan looked disgusted. "Torture may be an _Orlesian_ practice, but not a Fereldan one. I have the key, we can take him to the infirmary in the guard's barracks."

Teagan opened the cell and Emmalynn knelt in front of the feverish mage. "Bann Teagan, we need a litter; he can't walk that far. I should have realized it sooner – he's already done more damage by moving around earlier."

Two guards arrived with the litter, Emmalynn and Surana helped Jowan onto it. He laid on his side because of the pain of his back.

Once in the infirmary, Emmalynn only allowed Teagan to see Jowan. "Rana, you would just hover, and I don't want Jowan to feel like he needs to put on a brave face."

Surana nodded. "I'll go find Aedan and update him."

A half candle after Jowan arrived in the infirmary, Aedan, Leliana, Alistair, and Rana were sitting outside waiting.

Finally, Teagan came out of the infirmary. "Jowan making a full recovery." Then the Bann's expression darkened. "Additionally, for Jowan's safety, I will keep him confined to this infirmary until the Arl awakens and I can tell him of the Arlessa's actions. Ser Perth and Ser Donnelly will stand guard and will not let Isolde, nor anyone not expressly permitted by me, to enter."

Aedan stood. "Thank you. We are all grateful for your quick actions and compassion."

Teagan smiled wanly. "I am just sorry for Isolde's behavior."

 **~oOOo~**

Just after dinner, Isolde spoke privately with Alistair and Teagan. Teagan was sitting across from his sister-in-law. _All I can see is_ _Jowan's ruined back. Thank the Maker for Emmalynn._

"I am wary of this Grey Warden. Even though he is a Cousland…he was willing to let Jowan use blood magic."

Her tone became sickeningly sweet. "Alistair, could you accompany them? At least I will know _someone_ will be with them who will have _our_ interests at heart."

"Of course, Isolde. I wouldn't want to let the Arl down."

"Thank you, Alistair."

After Isolde went upstairs, Teagan looked at his son. "I cannot believe she just asked that of you! ' _Someone_ will be with them who will have _our_ interests at heart'… What complete and utter rubbish!"

"That may be true. We both know how Isolde can be. But Father, I am a Knight. Isolde knows my loyalty is to you and to the realm. Eamon's life is critical to the survival of Ferelden. I am honor-bound to help. That's one of the reasons I have already asked Aedan to accompany him."

"You are a far better man than I am, Son."

"No Da. If our situations were reversed, you would have done the exact same thing."

 **~oOOo~**

In the Arl's study, after dinner, Alistair was with Aedan and Surana having a glass of port.

Aedan said, "I'm hopeful about finding the ashes."

Alistair nodded. "I am, too."

Surana chuckled into his port.

Aedan looked at his fellow Grey Warden. "What? Do you think we're being overly optimistic?"

"No! You are feeling a real sense of hope. I chuckled because it seems M's influence works outside of the Circle."

Aedan and Alistair looked confused.

"The best way to explain it is that M is the embodiment of hope. She was even before her harrowing; that's why the Spirit of Hope found her."

Aedan said, "I thought spirits of hope weren't drawn to the waking world?"

"Not typically. But I've known M since she came to the circle. Like many children she was afraid at first. But that passed sooner than is typical. She has a resilience…it's not the tough-mindedness kind, but the kind that comes from an inner sense of optimism, faith, and…hope."

Just before going to bed, Alistair couldn't stop his spinning mind. _I want to get to know Emmalynn better… I felt a pull and I know she felt it too. And the way she put down using blood magic…it was an amazing combination of gentility and steel._

* * *

AN: Thank you to my Beta Elyssacousland who makes this readable! Thank you to those who have reviewed, faved, and are following!


	12. On the Road to Denerim

**Chapter 12 = = On the Road to Denerim = Drakonis 9:30**

The group was gathered at the stables at dawn readying to leave Redcliffe. Teagan looked at Aedan. "Please keep the horses for the rest of your journey."

"Thank you! Given we have treaties both in Orzammar and the Brecilian Forest, the horses will shorten our travel time by half."

There were horses already saddled for Leliana, Aedan, Alistair, and Sten.

"Surana, as the only other Warden, we shouldn't share a saddle. Given their armor, Sten and Alistair have little room in their saddles. Leliana, that leaves you."

"Of course. Perhaps, Surana, I can teach you how to ride, yes?"

"Emmalynn, you can ride with me."

"Are there not enough horses?" Emmalynn looked puzzled.

"There are plenty of horses in the stable. Why…Oh! You can _ride_?" Aedan was genuinely surprised.

Emmalynn nodded. Because this wasn't about healing, her normal shyness surfaced as she stammered in answer to Aedan, "My…um…my parents had horses…and felt I should learn. I was five when I started, and I…um… rode until I was taken to the Circle…so...ah it's been a while. Perhaps a less spirited horse would be good?"

Alistair spoke to one of the grooms who nodded and went into the barn.

Surana grinned at Aedan. "At least Leliana doesn't have to worry about my doing anything inappropriate while riding with _her_."

Aedan shook his head and chuckled. "I keep telling you, Surana, that you're barking up the wrong tree."

The good-humored teasing sent chuckles through the group.

The groom returned from the stables leading out a saddled dark cinnamon-colored Forder with a white blaze, and gave the reins to Emmalynn.

"What's her name?"

"Molly…My lady." The groom smiled.

"Thank you." She brushed the horse's velvety nose and surreptitiously fed her an apple. "Hello Molly. You'll be patient with me, won't you?"

Alistair smiled to himself as he watched Molly eat. "Emmalynn, do you need hand up?"

"No, there's a convenient log over here."

He watched Emmalynn with a trainer's eye as she swung into the saddle and settled in. _Deep seat, looks comfortable, holds the reins loosely, Good._

Before Alistair got on his horse, Teagan embraced his son, his voice strained. "Stay safe… _Please_?"

"I'll be fine. Trust me."

 **~oOOo~**

That first night on the road to Denerim was the first time Emmalynn had ever camped, Aedan having decided to stay at an inn on their way from Kinloch to Redcliffe.

She looked over the pile of canvas and poles. _I know these are supposed to make a tent, but I have no idea how...I will not ask for help on something that should be easy. Perhaps as I sort through my pack, I'll just watch what the others do_.

After she saw Leliana put up her tent, she decided to give it a go. _Okay, first I put the stakes into the ground and attach the canvas corners to the stakes...done! Now all I have to do is lift this center pole…Ugh, this canvas is heavy...Okay Amell, put your back into it!_

She got the pole up and stuck it into the ground, but it leaned to the left. _That is just going to have to do. Anyway, it gives the tent character._ She sat down inside and spread out her bedroll.

That's when the tent collapsed.

Alistair had been watching. He had sensed her determination to put up the tent on her own, so he didn't immediately offer help. However, when the tent collapsed he walked over to it and lifted up the canvas.

Emmalynn stood up, dragging her bedroll with her. Her curly hair was escaping its careful braid. She blew a ringlet from in front of her eyes, looking frustrated.

 _Maker, she's lovely._ "Would you like some help?"

She sighed. "I rather hoped not to be the proverbial damsel in distress, but yes, I would be grateful for your assistance." _Wait…I didn't stammer. Why don't I stammer when I talk to Alistair?_

With his hands under hers they pushed up the center pole and secured it into the ground pointing straight up.

"Thank you, Alistair. Tell me, is there an easier way to put up this tent or am I just not strong enough?"

Alistair rubbed the back of his neck. "Well…you have the correct method."

"As I feared. I'll just need to build up my upper arm strength or get used to sleeping outside."

Alistair looked puzzled. "You _can_ ask for help."

"I know, I know. I just hate being the weakling circle-mage."

"Trust me, no one who saw what you did at Redcliffe thinks you're weak."

She shook her head. "I only did what needed to be done. I wasn't about to let anyone kill Connor or use blood magic." She turned towards her tent. "Even if it meant being the only one to power the lyrium."

The last she said under her breath, but Alistair had heard her. "Wait! Emmalynn, could you have done that?"

She turned back and slowly nodded. "I would have had to use my life essence to provide the additional power; not blood, but soul."

"Wait. Would sending Morrigan into the fade have killed you?"

"Possibly."

Alistair placed his hands gently on her shoulders. "Emmalynn, look at me."

She looked into his eyes.

"You would have given your life to save a boy you hardly know?"

Her voice was subdued but her eyes burned with conviction. "What is my life compared to that of an innocent child? A child who only wanted to save his father's life?"

She shook her head, changing the subject. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to ask Aedan when I'm on watch. Thank you so much for helping me with my tent!"

She began to walk away and then she turned biting her lower lip. "I…doubt I will be any stronger tomorrow; would you be willing to help me with my tent again?"

Alistair smiled and bowed. "Of course, my lady."

She curtsied, "Thank you. Ser Knight."

That night Emmalynn wrote in her journal

 _ **Road to Denerim Day 1**_

 _Aedan told us that, because the wardens are wanted regicides, we need to avoid run-ins with Loghain's soldiers, which means staying off the Imperial Highway as much as possible. Consequently, what would have been an eight-day journey will actually be closer to 12 days. Still and all that is far better than 19 days on foot!_

 _I am hoping by the time we get to Denerim I will be able to put up my tent without help._

Emmalynn looked up from her journal. "Not that I mind Alistair's assistance. How does that man manage to smell so good after a day in the saddle?"

 **~oOOo~**

 _ **On the Road to Denerim, Day 3**_

 _We have been fighting darkspawn for the last two days. Aedan and Rana said these darkspawn are part of the horde that was headed to Lothering. I wanted to look for survivors, but Aedan told me that the Darkspawn would not have left anyone alive._

 _Those poor people in Lothering! Facing such horror with no hope of defending themselves._

 _I'm tired, but not as tired as I would be if I also had watch duty. Thankfully, Rana suggested to Aedan that I not be given watch duties when we are doing so much fighting; now I have the maximum time to restore my mana._

 **~oOOo~**

Their fourth day on the road was particularly draining as they had to fight in the pouring rain.

Leliana sighed as she and Emmalynn were retrieving arrows. " _Le temps de Ferelden est morne et déprimant!"_

Emmalynn had become friends with the lay sister smiled. "The weather isn't _that_ depressing, Leliana. At least when it rains the air doesn't smell like a wet dog _."_

Leliana beamed "You understand Orlesian!"

" _Oui. Mon accent a besoin d'amélioration_."

"Actually, your accent is surprisingly good for one who never lived in Orlais. Let me know if you want to improve it, yes?"

Emmalynn smiled without comment. _Learning to speak better Orlesian while traveling in Ferelden does not seem like the best use of my time._

 **~oOOo~**

On the fifth day, Aedan decided to make camp at mid-afternoon. He said, "I know we are all exhausted after the last several days. Neither Surana nor I sense any darkspawn in the vicinity, so we should take advantage of the opportunity to rest."

They camped near the Drakon river. This was the first time Emmalynn could remember seeing a river. She was sitting on the bank letting the sun warm her back and enjoying the cool breeze ruffling her hair. Her thoughts turned to a heated discussion she had had with Anders last year.

…... ... ...

 _Anders stood facing her, hands gesturing to the arrow-slit window. "They keep us isolated from the world so we accept our life sentence for a crime we've never committed!"_

" _This is hardly a prison, Anders."_

" _Can you leave?"_

" _Well, no."_

" _Then it's a prison. Ferelden is so beautiful. Aren't you a little curious to see it?_

 _Emmalynn shrugged._

" _What if I told you about how the sun warms your back just enough to where you feel your muscles relax, and when you are about to feel too warm a cool breeze blows gently through your hair, refreshing you. Doesn't that sound like something you'd like to experience?_

… ... ... .. .

Footsteps interrupted her thoughts and she turned to see Alistair standing there. "Emmalynn, might I sit with you?"

"Of course."

Alistair sat next to her. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh yes! I was just enjoying how beautiful it is here."

"It _is_ beautiful."

"You sound surprised."

"I guess I am…which is silly of me."

"I wouldn't say you're silly."

"Oh, _I_ would! I am _considerably_ silly," Alistair joked.

Emmalynn giggled. "Okay, _that_ was silly. But why are you surprised?"

Alistair thought a moment. "I see rivers and lakes all the time. I guess that's the point: I've taken it for granted, but you've been in the circle for most of your life…you've been missing this."

"I was thinking that now I understand why they never let us outside. After experiences all of this," her hand gestured to take in the area around them, "many of us wouldn't want to go back to the Circle."

"Would you?" He murmured.

Emmalynn looked into his eyes. "While Ferelden is very beautiful, that alone would not make me want to become an apostate."

"What else would?"

"Dinner!" Leliana called.

Alistair regretfully stood up. He held out his hand to Emmalynn; once she was standing, she was only a hand's breadth away, and tall enough that he only had to lower his gaze to catch hers. He brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed the back of her hand.

 **~oOOo~**

Aedan and Surana were scouting ahead sensing for darkspawn. Having felt nothing, they were about to turn back to camp.

"Surana, wait. Can I ask you something?"

"No conversation that starts that way is ever good." Surana smirked. "What's bugging you?"

"Well...I've noticed that Emmalynn doesn't use offensive magic; no fireballs, no rock fists, no lightning, and no cold spells. I know she takes being a healer _very_ seriously, which is all well and good, and I know you to are close friends so don't take this the wrong way, but it's kind of annoying that she won't use offensive magic."

"Why are you annoyed? Do you expect her to stop healing, rejuvenating, and shielding just to add another battlemage to our group?"

"Well no, put that way it sounds asinine, but she can't protect herself by healing the darkspawn to death."

"Rest assured, if it becomes necessary, M will kill Darkspawn, and demons with magic or without."

"Good to know."

"Oh, one thing." Surana grinned. "M _can_ throw a dagger."

"Is she any good?"

"Surprisingly, yes."

"They don't teach that in the Circle, even _I_ know that."

"Before M came to the Circle, she had a huge crush on one of her father's knights. To get close to him she asked if he could train her on a weapon. She wasn't strong enough for a sword, so he taught her how to throw a dagger."

" _Where_ does she even carry a dagger?"

"Her staff blade is really a detachable dagger that she can throw. Ask her to show you. Oh, but please don't mention that you know about the Knight!"

 **~oOOo~**

Emmalynn and Alistair were riding side by side. "Everyone calls you Emmalynn but Surana calls you 'Em'."

She grinned. "Actually, it's M as in the letter M, not E-m short for Emmalynn."

"M?"

"Rana was the one assigned to show me around the apprentice floor when I first came to the circle. After I told him my name he said. 'Emmalynn Amell? Your name is all Ms and Ls, what a mouthful.'

"When we got to what was to be my bunk, the letter M had been carved into the side of the headboard. Rana felt that it was a sign and said, 'hence forth I shall call you M!'

"Is he the only one who has ever given you a nickname?''

Emmalynn nodded. "Aside from Rana, I don't have another _close_ friend in the Circle. I am friendly with my colleagues, but I only felt safe confiding in Rana. As you've noticed, I am ridiculously shy except when I am being a healer." _and apparently when talking to you. "_ What about you? I didn't notice anyone call you anything other than Alistair…oh, and Son." She smiled. "Your father is so proud of you."

"I am blessed to have Teagan as my father." Alistair beamed. _She doesn't seem shy around me._

"It's nice to see a happy family. That is something no one has in the circle. So, do you have a nickname or something short for Alistair?"

Alistair briefly thought back to Nora calling him Al.

Emmalynn quickly noticed a shadow behind his eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to send your thoughts down an unpleasant road."

Alistair blinked and looked at Emmalynn "Don't be sorry. It's just a young woman I was involved with called me Al."

"Ah, then I shan't call you that."

"May I call you Emma?"

Emmalynn blushed. "I'd like that."

 **~oOOo~**

After they finished dinner Alistair asked Emmalynn to take walk with him along the river

They were walking arm and arm; Emmalynn stopped and looked up. "The sky is so clear tonight. Every night since I've been out of the Circle it's been cloudy." Her tone turned wistful. "I used to watch the stars with Mother. She knew all the constellations."

"How long have you been in the Circle?"

"About ten years. I was nine."

They sat together on a flat moss-covered boulder with a clear view of the sky

Alistair pointed up. "That is one of my favorites."

"Draconis, isn't it?"

Alistair nodded. "It is. I think I like it because it doesn't really look like a dragon."

"Mother said it looked more like a winged, large-mouthed slug." She grinned.

Alistair threw his head back and guffawed. "Brilliant! That is _exactly_ what it looks like! Do you have a favorite constellation?"

"I do, but you'll think I'm weird..."

"I doubt that. Come on, tell me."

Emmalynn pointed to it.

"The Sword of Mercy? Why is it your favorite?" Alistair was genuinely curious.

"Originally it represented Tevinter's twisted version of justice. The Chantry changed it to mercy. I think there needs to be more mercy in the world."

"That doesn't sound weird at all." Alistair smiled.

"To hear some mages rail about it you would think I was the head of the Loyalists."

"Isn't that mage group they call Chantry-apologists?"

"You are well-read! Yes, they believe that mages cannot be trusted, and support the constant vigilance doctrine. I avoid the fraternities because all they do is perpetuate 'us versus them' thinking. Anyway, to me that constellation isn't about the chantry, it is about being merciful."

They continued looking at the stars and sharing Ferelden and Alamarri tales they had learned about each constellation. When it was time to head back to camp Alistair helped Emmalynn stand; he looked into her eyes. "Emma…may I kiss you?"

She nodded nervously, but her eyes sparkled.

Cupping her face, he leaned in and gently kissed her. Her lips were soft and responsive. Then he pulled back. "Maker's Breath, but you're beautiful."

"You...you think I'm _beautiful_?" She was genuinely surprised.

"Yes! You doubt?"

"I've never really thought about it. No one's ever told me that."

"Well, I'll just have to tell you more often."

"Then she'll just get a swollen head," Surana teased as he walked past them.

"Rana, you're terrible!" Emmalynn laughed as she called after him.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway!" he called back.

* * *

 **AN** : Many thanks to my Beta Goddess ElyssaCousland. Thank you to those are reading. Thank you to those who have faved and are following Thank you to Judy, and Lightningstorm99 for your reviews. Please review, if you can. This is a different writing process than my previous stories!


	13. Panic in Denerim

**Chapter 13 = = Panic in Denerim = Drakonis**

During the trip, Alistair and Leliana had drawn small copies of the large map of the capital city, one for each person, in case anyone got separated. The night before they arrived in the Denerim, Aedan opened the large map to review their route.

"I think a group of five mounted riders entering the city itself will draw considerable and very much unwanted attention. Instead, we'll use the visitor's stable outside of the main gate, which has riders going in and out of it at all times of the day. The Arlessa said that Brother Genitivi lives on the east side of the market district not far from the district's East entrance." He pointed to the map.

"Once we enter Denerim we will take the road that runs parallel to the Drakon River. It will lead us past the southern part of the market and on up to the East entrance."

That night Emmalynn wrote in her journal.

 _ **The Road to Denerim Day 11  
**_ _Tomorrow we enter Denerim. I know it's going to be difficult to be around so many people. However, I plan to do exactly what I did at Ostagar–recite part of the Chant. This time, I'll recite the Canticle of Andraste because it always makes me think about Mother–I remember her singing it and I always felt that Andraste's voice was like Mum's._

 _Unfortunately, Mother didn't pass her amazing voice to me. My singing would gag a goat. So, I'll focus on chanting it not singing it._

 **~oOOo~**

When they arrived at the stables, Emmalynn's pulse began to race and her mouth became dry. _I was able to handle this at Ostagar, I can handle it here!_

As they entered the City gates, Emmalynn began to chant under her breath, a measured cadence that helped bring her pulse back under control

 _"Hear now, Andraste, daughter of Brona,  
_ _Spear-maid of Alamarr, to valiant hearts sing  
_ _Of victory waiting, yet to be claimed from  
_ _The steel-bond forgers of barren Tevene_

 _Great heroes beyond counting raised  
_ _Oak and iron 'gainst chains of north-men  
_ _And walked the lonely worn-roads evermore.  
_ _Mighty of arm and warmest of heart,  
_ _Rendered to dust–"_

The rest of the phrase forgetting as Emmalynn suddenly felt her stomach clench. _I feel so much_ s _ickness, despair…too much to be from one person! Focus! I have to focus!_

 _"Rendered to dust. Bitter is sorrow–"_

The feelings intensified. _Where are they coming from?_ Her eyes darted around looking to identify the source. _It's coming from Alienage across the river! There is so much suffering._ Tears burned in her eyes, but again she re-focused.

 _"Bitter is sorrow ate raw and often,  
_ _poison that weakens and does not kill._

 _Why must the Shield of Alamarr shatter  
_ ' _Neath bond and blade? To the wisest I sang,  
_ _To the wing'd –,"  
_

Then Aedan suddenly called a halt. "It's always something. Looks like two wagons collided ahead and the road is completely blocked."

He looked at the map. "Let's go north and use the district's northwest entrance. It means we have to cut across the Market on the diagonal to get to Genitivi's, but we should be able to blend in."

As they got farther away from the Alienage, it was easier for Emmalynn to concentrate.

 _"To the wing'd cup-bearers of the talk sky-vaulting  
_ _To the wintry halls of strong mountain-kings,  
_ _Where in days forgotten, voices there raised  
_ _Might be gift'd answer and those seeking find."_

Then they entered the market district.

Emmalynn stopped, all thoughts of the Chant fled her mind. Hunching into her cloak; her pulse again soared and for a few moments she couldn't catch her breath _…I can't breathe…why can't I breathe? Breathe in…breathe out. This is worse than Ostagar! Breathe in…breathe out. I feel so exposed, I need to run! Breathe in…breathe out … I need to get out of here!_

She took two steps back and was about to turn and flee. Something nudged her mind and she realized what she was about to do. _No…No, I have a duty. I cannot run away! I will not run away!_

Leliana and Alistair noticed her distress. Alistair took her hand, as his brow furrowed with worry he whispered, "Emma, what's wrong?"

"People." She gasped. "Too many people here…I can sense the presence of every person in this market. It's like a tidal wave and I'm drowning in it." She grabbed on to Alistair's cloak like he was a life raft.

He shielded her with his body, holding her close. "Maker! Leliana, she's shaking like a leaf."

Leliana positioned herself to further hide Emmalynn from view. "The poor dear! Alistair, she needs to be out of sight. We are too close to the Chantry; we don't want to draw the attention of the templars."

Alistair looked around for someplace she would be safe and was relieved to see a vacant merchant stall nearby. He nodded his head in the direction of the stall. "I'll take her over there; can you tell Aedan?"

"Of course!"

When he tried to get Emmalynn to go with him she wouldn't move, she just clung to Alistair and wept.

"Emma, I can't lift you up and carry you without causing a scene. Just hold on to me and walk with me. I'll guide you. You don't have to open your eyes, you don't have to let go, just move with me."

She began to move with him. He brought her to the booth and looked around to make sure they weren't seen. With no one looking in their direction, he helped her inside and they sat down, now entirely out of sight.

"Em, you can open your eyes. You're safe now."

Emmalynn didn't respond, she continued to hold on to him and his cloak, shaking and sobbing.

Heartsick about Emma's anguish, he pulled her up onto his lap, hugged her tight. and began to gently rub her back. In a soothing voice he repeated words of encouragement. "You're safe Em. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Nothing is going to happen to you. I would never let anything happen to you."

As her sobs began to subside, he softly sang.

" _Shadows fall  
_ _And hope has fled  
_ _Steel your heart  
_ _The dawn will come._

" _The night is long  
_ _And the path is dark.  
_ _Look to the sky  
_ _For one day soon  
_ _The dawn will come."_

He felt her stir, her voice whisper-soft. "That…That's my favorite hymn."

"Mine too." He glanced down to see her eyes focused on him, her expression full of gratitude.

Her eyes took the wooden compartment in which they sat. The walls on three sides were covered with hooks of varying sizes, shapes and age. The fourth side was low with a countertop. "Where are we?"

"In an empty merchant booth. How do you feel?"

"I can still sense everyone, but it's muted, and not as overwhelming. Thank you for being here." She embraced Alistair, not out of panic, but out of her growing affection for him; Alistair returned the embrace in equal measure. Neither said anything.

Sitting in an empty merchant stall, surrounded by the large noisy market, Emma and Alistair created an oasis of serenity and healing.

When her heart rate was back to normal she looked at Alistair. "Thank you for helping me, for taking care of me, and for not judging me."

Alistair brushed an errant tear from Emmalynn's pale cheek. "No thanks are needed. I could never think badly of you. Emma… I care for you. Deeply."

Emma's eyes shone as she beamed. "I care for you as well. Very much."

"I have something for you. I was going to give it to you later, but well, now seems like a better time." He reached into his pack and pulled out a single white rose.

She looked at it in wonder. "It's beautiful. Where did you find it?"

"I picked it after the last horde of Darkspawn we fought. It was the only one left on the bush and I thought, 'How can something so beautiful survive so much ugliness?' I wanted to give it to you because I think the same thing when I think of you: how rare and wonderful you are to find amidst all this darkness."**

Careful to avoid the thorns, she breathed in its fresh scent and brushed the velvety petals against her cheek. "I've never been given such a thoughtful gift. Roses were my mother's favorite flower, and mine too."

She waved her hand over the rose, making it briefly glow.

"A protection spell?"

She nodded. "I don't want it to die or be crushed."

"Do you feel ready to try going through the market?"

She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "I know I have to try." She was about to put the rose in her pack but held on to it instead.

Alistair stood up slowly and looked around.

A discreet distance away Leliana was keeping watch. She turned, and seeing Alistair, nodded.

Alistair helped Emmalynn stand.

"Leliana helped, too?"

"She and I both noticed that you were having trouble. She is the one who suggested getting you out of sight."

Leliana approached them and took Emma's hand. " _Vous sentez-vous mieux, ma chère_?"

" _Oui_ , _je me sens mieux, mais humilié!_ "

"There is no reason for you to feel humiliated, _chère._ Alistair, you should catch up to everyone else; they are on the other side of the market, near the turn off for Genitivi's home. We will meet you there."

Alistair held Emma close. "Will you be okay with Leliana helping you?"

"I think so. Thank you, Ali," she whispered.

Alistair grinned at the nickname, kissed the top of her head, and turned to Leliana. "Thanks for helping us." Reluctantly, he turned to walk to the other side of the market.

"Leliana, this is going to sound crazy, but can you whisper the Chant with me as we walk? When I was in Ostagar, it was more of a distraction to speak the Chant out loud than to recite it in my head."

"Me, refuse an opportunity to speak the Chant?" Leliana grinned. "What part do you want to recite?"

"Trials seems appropriate."

When Leliana and Emmalynn were in sight of the group, Alistair came over and took Emma's hand looking into her eyes. "Em, how are you feeling?"

"Better."

"Good." His shoulders visibly relaxed as he signed, clearly in relief.

As they returned to the group Aedan was being confronted by a knight.

Alistair was surprised. "Ser Landry?"

Landry looked up. "Ser Alistair, what are you doing here with these _regicides_?"

* * *

 **AN** : Bioware owns all - I just play in the pool

** Dialogue from game

This was tough to write because I had to tap into my own fear of crowds and translate it to a story. Many thanks to my Beta ElyssaCousland. Thank you to those are reading. Thank you to those who have faved and are following Thank you to Judy, and Lightningstorm99 for your reviews. Please review, if you can.


	14. Deceivers, Disguises, and Disagreements

**Chapter 14 = =** **On Deceivers, Disguises, and Disagreements**

Aedan sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Ser Landry, I keep telling you the Wardens _did not_ kill King Cailan. His Majesty and the Wardens were overwhelmed by darkspawn when Teyrn Mac Tir sounded the retreat."

"He speaks the truth. Have you heard about the Arl of Redcliffe's illness?" Alistair asked.

"Yes. What does that have to do with this?" The knight scowled.

"Wardens Cousland and Surana here are leading a group of us to find the Ashes of Andraste to cure Arl Eamon. Does that sound like the actions of regicides? More to the point, do you think _I_ would ever associate with regicides?"

A contemplative expression softened Ser Landry's indignant scowl. After a few moments, he looked abashed. "Wardens, forgive me for my hasty and angry words. It is clear I was mistaken. Do you wish to seek honor for my slanderous accusation?"

"No. Ferelden needs all of its good men. Please, if you want to help, then try to convince others that the darkspawn are our enemies and not the Grey Wardens."

Landry bowed to the group. "It shall be done." Alistair and Landry grasped arms, and the knight left.

Surana looked at Emmalynn. "M, you feeling better?"

Emmalynn nodded. "Thanks to Leliana and Alistair's quick thinking."

Surana noticed Alistair and Emma were holding hands, and Emmalynn was holding a rose to her heart. _Leliana is right…those two are adorable._

 **~oOOo~**

They found Genitivi's home, but not Genitivi. His assistant, Weylon, was in residence and Aedan tried to get the young man to tell him where they could find the scholar, but Weylon was obstructionist.

While Aedan argued with Weylon, Emmalynn felt a slight distortion in the Veil _. A distortion that happens when someone is murdered by a mage._ Seconds later she caught death's scent.

She turned her attention to Weylon. _He isn't Weylon, this man is a mage! I doubt a Chantry scholar would have a mage as an assistant, much less an apostate mage._ Surreptitiously, Emmalynn caught Rana's gaze. _Good!_ _Rana's figured it out as well.  
_

She focused inward and placed a magic-neutralizing glyph behind the Imposter.

Surana saw a small circle with a barely perceptible aura appear behind Weylon and smiled to himself. _M's set up one of her cloaked neutralizing glyphs._ Suddenly, Surana charged at the imposter yelling, "Apostate!"

The imposter instinctively backed away, right onto the glyph.

Without his magic, it was short work to capture and immobilize him. Aedan was about to administer mage bane when the man bit down on something in his mouth and died quickly.

"Damn it! I should have rendered him unconscious first! Everyone spread out! See if you can find _anything_ that will give us an idea of where in the void Genitivi went!"

Emmalynn and Surana headed towards the bedroom followed Leliana. There they found the real Weylon. His lifeless body lay on the floor wrapped in a quilt; a large book was laying open on the floor next to him, which Leliana picked up. Emmalynn knelt next to the body. She uncovered Weylon's face; it was frozen in a rictus of screaming pain. His mouth and eyes were open full; the color of his eyes forever obscured by his fully dilated pupils.

Saddened, she looked up at Surana and Leliana. "I doubt Weylon was more than 16 summers old."

"How did he die?" Leliana asked

"Looks like that bastard killed him with lighting. I'll go let Aedan know we found both a book and Weylon."

Gently closing his eyes, Emmalynn placed her hand on his forehead and began to chant softly,

" _Blessed are they who stand before  
The corrupt and the wicked and do not falter."_

Leliana knelt next to Emmalynn, and together they chanted.

" _Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just  
Blessed are the righteous, the lights in the shadow.  
In their blood the Maker's will is written."_

Emmalynn continued, "Andraste, Our Lady of Mercy and Light, guide young Weylon to the Maker's side. Unite him with those he's loved and lost and help ease his transition to eternity."

She covered the body again and noticed Alistair in the doorway. His expression one of curiosity and wonder.

Emmalynn stood. "I know...I know. A mage praying to Andraste is not normal. Anders likened it to a 'prisoner who sings love songs to their jailor.'"

"Nonsense! If you believe in saying the Chant, then say it."

Leliana nodded. "Alistair is right–if it gives comfort to you or others, then don't stop."

"Thank you. Rana just rolls his eyes."

Alistair came to Emmalynn and took her hand. "I was raised Andrastian, but it wasn't until I met you that I started to think about the Chantry spiritually."

Emma bit her lip and looked down at her feet, then Alistair pulled her into a hug.

Leliana smiled coquettishly. " _Quelle langue mielleuse que vous avez._ "

"Who has a honeyed-tongue?" Aedan asked as she entered the room.

"Alistair does. Don't you agree, Emmalynn?"

Too embarrassed to respond, she buried her head in Alistair's cloak and began to giggle.

Alistair's ears turned pink, but he gave Leliana a grin. "I only speak the truth."

With everyone assembled in the bedroom, Leliana held up the book. "I think this is Genitivi's journal – I will begin studying – perhaps there will be clues as to where he went."

"Someone needs to take Weylon's body to the Chantry." Emmalynn pointed out.

"I can take him." Alistair volunteered, then turned to Aedan. "Um…Aedan you should probably stay here. There's no problem if someone recognizes me. I'm known in Denerim. Besides, it is my duty as a Knight to see that Weylon's spirit is honorably sent to the Maker's side."

Aden nodded. "Sadly, given the general unrest in the city, I doubt his is the first body the Chantry has received."

"I will take the dead _saarebas_ away and dispose of the body." Sten volunteered.

"I'll come with you. If we can find somewhere hidden, I can incinerate the corpse."

Morrigan looked at Surana with disdain. "T'would be suspicious enough to see a qunari carrying a dead body without the added attraction of an elven mage tagging along, hmm? In bird form, I can accompany him without being noticed and be there if my assistance is needed."

Surana sighed and shrugged. "Aedan?"

"I agree with Morrigan."

"As you should." The hedge-witch replied.

Once Alistair, Sten, and Morrigan left, and Leliana began reading the journal, it was clear to Emmalynn that Surana and Aedan–having nothing to do–seemed out of sorts. She looked around the bedroom and wrinkled her nose. Despite the quilt, in the heat of the day, the decomposition of Weylon's body left the residue of death's distinctive smell.

"Aedan, Rana…um…perhaps you can help me clean the floor?"

Aedan looked a bit sheepish. Surana looked at him and snickered. "I'm going to guess that you've never cleaned a floor before?"

"I've swept one, once."

Emmalynn smiled encouragingly. "It's not difficult, Rana and I can show you."

"M. I noticed that there are two buckets of water in the kitchen – one for wash an one for the rinse?"

Nodding, "That works, let's see what there is to deal with the scent." She turned to Aedan and nodded her head towards the main room. "Let's take a look."

While Surana carried the buckets into the bedroom, Aedan and Emmalynn stood in the larder. "We need something to get rid of the smell." She looked around tapping her chin. "Ah! Wine. Wine works."

"Wine? Why not soap?"

Emmalynn nodded. "Oh, we'll use soap, but first we need to break up the residue. If we heat the wine until it becomes vinegary, we can scrub the floor with it, and then we use the soap to clean the floor."

"Won't the room smell like vinegar?"

"Yes! Which is why we will need to scrub the floor twice: once with the vinegar, once with the soap, and then we can rinse down the floor and dry it. See if you can find a ceramic bowl. I'll get the scrub brushes and cloths."

Assembled back in the bedroom, they sat on a clean area of the floor. Surana poured wine into the bowl, then used a small fire spell to heat the wine.

"When will we know when it is more like vinegar?" Aedan asked.

"We taste it."

"Are you pulling my leg, Surana?"

"Nope."

"I'll taste the wine." Emmalynn said.

"No…I'll…I'll do it. How else will I learn?"

"Okay. Rana, stop the fire."

Aedan dipped a finger into the bowl then licked the wine off of his fingertip. "Still tastes like wine, although not a very good one."

"I wouldn't know the differnce between a good and bad wine; I've never had it before."

"Well take my word for it – this is not a good vintage."

He started to heat the wine again. On the third try, Aedan pursed his lips and scrunched up his face.

Surana stopped and chuckled. "I think it's ready. Aedan?"

Aedan's expression didn't change; he could only nod yes.

Emmalynn looked sympathetic. "Aedan, there is some ale in the larder, go rise you mouth."

He practically ran from the room. The elven mage laughed. "I wish we had been pulling his leg, that expression would have been worth it."

Once Aedan returned Surana poured the wine on the floor. Aedan rolled up his sleeves and took a scrub brush. "Is there a special technique to scrubbing?"

"Nope," Surana said taking the other scrub brush.

Aedan began scrubbing. "Once the floor is cleaned the ladies can sleep in here, and we can rough it in the bedroom."

 _I don't even have to look up to know how M feels about that._

"M' I'll give a yell when we are ready for the soap. Why don't you go into the other room for a while?"

Tight-lipped. Emmalynn nodded and left the bedroom.

Aedan looked puzzled. "What did I miss?"

"You would have no way of knowing this, but when someone is killed by magic, the veil becomes thinner. Mages feel the press of the spirits and demons trying to enter our world. They can't, but it is still an uneasy feeling. More so for M because she's a spirit healer."

"Oh. Well then Emmalynn can sleep in the main room with us I guess. Surana, why wouldn't Emmalynn tell me?"

Surana shrugged. "I'm not sure. I do know she isn't one to ask for special favors."

As Aedan scrubbed he got into a rhythm decided to do the soap scrub, too.

"M?" Rana called.

Emmalynn peaked her head into the room. "You've already started on the soap scrub?"

"You can do the rinse. Aedan and I just got into sync scrubbing and decided to keep going."

Aedan grinned. "Actually, I found it kind of relaxing."

Surana rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't if you had to do it twice a day."

Emmalynn shewed both men out of the room. "You both did the heavy work. Let me rinse and dry the floor. Go get cleaned up."

Emmalynn had just dried the last bit of the floor when Alistair peeked in. "I spoke with the Revered Mother Perpetua about Weylon. She agreed to have a special service tonight before his pyre. Would you like to go?"

"Yes, I would! Thank you for talking to her."

"Do you need any help?

"No, I'm just finishing up, Aedan and Surana did the scrubbing."

"Here, let me put away the supplies and get rid of the rags, so you can wash up and get ready to go to the service."

"Thank you!"

After washing her face and hands, she took down her hair, combed it and was about to braid it when she heard Leliana coo. "You have such beautiful hair; let me braid it, please!"

"Sure. I…uh… don't remember the last time someone fixed my hair."

As Leliana braided, she asked. "What are you wearing?"

"I only have mage robes and my riding clothes, so…riding clothes."

Leliana looked scandalized. "You _cannot_ go in those."

"These are my only clothing options. If they're not good enough, I can go naked – which would create its own problems."

" _Attendez!_ I have something, I know I do!" After braiding Emmalynn's hair, Leliana looked through her pack. "Ah ha! Here, I know it's drab, but it is better than your riding clothes, yes?"

Emmalynn looked at the blue crushed velvet dress. "Drab? It's beautiful."

Leliana frowned. "It is depressingly plain–there are no lace or ruffles, and no beading to catch the light."

"I don't think I want to go to a funeral service in the chantry in anything that is going to shine in the candlelight."

Leliana's eyes took on a dreamy look. "Ah, when women go to the Chantry in _Val Royeaux_ for daytime services they wear dresses made with beads crafted to capture just the type of light that shines through the Chantry's gorgeous stained-glass windows. When they go at night, they wear evening gowns with beads crafted to reflect the light of the Chantry's hundreds of beeswax candles."

Emmalynn could only nod. _My father would have approved of such ostentation; my mother would have been horrified._ With Leliana's help, she put on the dress and went to the main room.

Alistair smiled his approval.

Aedan looked puzzled. "How are you planning to make it past the Templars? Aside from not taking your staff?"

Emmalynn chuckled. "Just watch. Rana taught me this trick at the Circle." She cast what looked like the neutralize magic glyph. The only difference was the shape in the very middle of the glyph was barely visible. Taking a calming breath, she walked onto the glyph. Emmalynn only swayed slightly but remained standing.

Aedan looked impressed. "Neutralizing your own magic. Surana that's brilliant!"

He nodded excitedly. "Only M and I know how to do it. I didn't think it was a great idea to teach the apprentices."

"How are you feeling?" Alistair asked.

"A bit tired, but otherwise alright."

"How long will the effect last?"

"The neutralizing effect alone would be enough to get me to the Chantry and through part of the service, but I'm also taking one of Rana's special, diluted Mage bane potions."

She held up the potion and drank. "Blecch! Rana, can't you make a potion that doesn't taste vile?"

"Hey, this is a damn sight better than the full-strength version."

"I'm glad you spared me that. Can you sense me?"

"Nope. You're good to go M."

Alistair placed her cloak around her shoulder and whispered. "I know we are going to the Chantry for a funeral, but you look lovely, Em."

"Thank you."

Alistair opened the door. "After you."

The combination of the upcoming funeral service and the closing of the market stalls allowed Emma and Alistair to walk arm and arm to the Denerim chantry calmly; their only concern was being able to pass by the templars without raising suspicion.

Alistair was relieved to get past the templars, who gave no indication that they could sense Emmalynn's magic. They needed to leave immediately after the pyre, however, as she felt her mana begin to return. Her mana was fully restored by the time they arrived at the house.

They returned to a dinner of cheese, sausages, and bread. Aedan looked a Leliana. "Did you find anything helpful in the book?"

" _Oui_! It seems that Brother Genetivi has traced the ashes to a village in the Frostbacks called Haven. He believes there is a large temple to Andraste built into the mountain above Haven and that at the top is a smaller Temple the holds the urn."

Surana shook his head. "Good thing we didn't listen to the imposter, he would have had us looking near Kinloch."

"Good work Leli! We will leave tomorrow and make our way west."

"Ah, to see the final resting place of Andraste. What an experience that will be, yes?"

Emmalynn nodded. "I also hope the ashes can cure the Arl."

After dinner, Aedan approached Emmalynn. "Could you step into the kitchen with me for a minute?"

"Of course."

"Emmalynn, why didn't you tell me about the problem you would have sleeping in the bedroom?"

"Ah, I guess Rana told you. Well, after my breakdown this morning, I wasn't going to make things any more difficult for you."

"Your comfort is just as important to me as anyone else's in the group. If you're not comfortable, it is okay to tell me. In fact, I would prefer you tell me. I've never been a commander before. You telling me what you need, what works and what doesn't, helps me learn."

"I will. Thank you for understanding, Aedan."

As they walked out of the kitchen, Surana motioned Emmalynn over. "M, Alistair set up an area in here that would give you some privacy."

 _That is so thoughtful!_ She looked around. "Where _is_ Alistair?"

"He and Leliana are making sure everything is locked down. I'll show you where we set up your bedroll."

When Leliana and Alistair returned, Leliana smiled. " _Bon nuit_ , Emmalynn."

" _Bonne nuit 'a vous aussi 'mon ami._ " Emmalynn smiled.

Alistair's eyes went to Emmalynn, who was standing near her hidden bedroll. Her eyes lit up, and her smile simply took his breath away. He crossed the room to her.

"Thank you for setting this up, Ali! It was so thoughtful of you."

Alistair grinned. "You're welcome. I was worried you'd think it presumptuous."

"No! Not at all! I appreciate it. I wanted to thank you before I went to bed. For this and all, you've done for me today. It means a lot to me…as…as do you. Good night, Ali."

He kissed her hand. "Good night, Emma."

 **~oOOo~**

Early the following morning, Aedan, Alistair, and Leliana had gone to get some additional supplies. Sten had left for the stables and would meet them there mid-day. Morrigan was in bird form flying around the city.

Emmalynn placed her pack on the table. "Rana, can I talk to you?"

"Always. What's on your mind, M?"

"I want to help the elves in the Alienage."

"I know you do."

"I thought that I could send a note to the _Harhen_ and ask if anyone needed healing. If so, I could go there and then meet up with you outside of Denerim."

"No. You can't," he said firmly.

Surprised by the edge in his voice. "Why not?"

Rana sighed in frustration. "M, _think_ about it: Aside from the foolishness of being on your own in Denerim – considering your marketplace meltdown – you are squatting in a house with me and Aedan who are part of a group considered to be regicides."

She crossed her arms, upset with his reference to her panic attack in the market district, a stubborn set to her jaw. "I wasn't going to involve _either_ of you."

"Oh? And how will that work if the templars find you? How are you going to explain why you aren't an apostate without implicating us?"

"You think I would tell them about you and Aedan to save my hide? Really?" She shook her head. "I thought you'd be willing to help me."

"Why, because I'm an elf."

"No! How could you even think such a thing? I thought you'd be willing to help because you are my best friend and understand how strongly I would feel about this."

Surana took a deep breath and let it out, closed his eyes for a moment and centered himself. "Look M, you have a big heart, you're a healer and you want to help, that's natural. But you can't help everyone. This is a dumb idea and you know it."

"Yes, I am dumb and foolish. Sorry for bringing it up." Without waiting for Rana's response, she walked into the bedroom then closed and locked the door. Leaning her back against it, she slid down to the floor and quietly cried. _They suffer every day of every week of every month of every year, and there is nothing I can do about it_.

Shortly after Emma went into the bedroom, Aedan, Alistair, and Leliana a returned. They saw Surana sitting on the couch with his eyes closed, rubbing his forehead, clearly frustrated and upset. Emmalynn was nowhere in sight.

Aedan spoke first, "Surana? What's wrong?'

"M and I had a disagreement and I was a bit of an ass."

Concerned, Alistair asked, "Where's Emma?"

Surana nodded towards the bedroom door. "She'll be out soon."

Leliana quickly went to the bedroom and knocked. "Emmalynn, may I come in?"

Everyone heard the lock sliding back and saw Leliana slip inside.

Aedan sat next to Surana, Alistair stood next to them. "What was the disagreement about?"

"M came to me to talk about helping the Alienage. She wanted to send a note to the _Harhen_ asking if she could help. After going to the Alienage, she would leave the city and catch up to us. I was less than diplomatic when I told her it wasn't a good idea. Um... foolish and dumb were the words I used.

"Sometimes, she just gets into 'heal the world mode' and she doesn't think. She's too bright to be that bloody naïve. It just irks the shit out of me."

In the bedroom, Emmalynn sat on the bed next to Leliana. "I want to help the Alienage, to see if there was any healing I could provide. I thought of writing a note to the _Harhen_ , and if I could help I would go the Alienage and then catch up to you all outside of Denerim. I asked Rana about it and after flatly telling me no. I pushed. He thought it was a foolish idea because of my marketplace 'meltdown,' and because of the situation in the city and he and Aedan being wanted regicides.

"It devolved from there. But Rana is right. If the templars catch me I would never mention Aedan or Rana, but they probably could find out another way. As I doubt the grand cleric would let me out of her sight, it would leave you all without a healer. I just wanted to help, but all I've done is annoy my best friend." She looked at the door. "and, now Aedan, Alistair, and you. Sometimes I just don't think."

"My friend, I think it is admirable of you to want to help. It is because of you that I have begun to question the chantry's stance on mages–someone like you should never be locked away. It is a waste of the Maker's gifit. However, I have to agree with Surana. Although, I would not use the term foolish or dumb, nor would I refer to your situation in the marketplace as a meltdown."

"Thanks, Leliana, point taken. Does my face look horrible? I am an ugly crier."

Leliana chuckled. "So am I. You look alright. Your eyes are still red, but that's it."

"Thanks for listening."

"Any time, my friend."

When the bedroom door opened, Surana was just on the other side, he pulled his best friend into a hug. "I'm sorry, M."

Hugging back Emmalynn sighed, "It's okay. I know how trying it can be when I am not using my head. And you're right it would be colossally dumb of me to think I can make it through the city on my own given what happened at the Marketplace." She pulled back. "Although meltdown does sound more like a two-year old's temper tantrum."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I know it wasn't a tantrum. You do need to figure out what causes these attacks, but that's for later. We good?"

"Always, Rana."

Surana looked at everyone, "And that concludes today's melodrama. Check your programs for the time and place of our next performance."

Laughing, everyone picked up their packs, made sure their cloaks were in place and left Genetivi's.

 **~oOOo~**

The day after they left Denerim, a frantic crying woman flagged down the group. Aedan dismounted as the woman grabbed his arm pleading, "Please you have to help me! My wagon was attacked!"

* * *

 **AN** : Bioware owns all - I just play in the pool

Many thanks to my Beta ElyssaCousland. Thank you to those are reading. Thank you to those who have faved and are following.


	15. On Unexpected Delays

**On Unexpected Delays**

The day after they left Denerim, a frantic crying woman flagged down the group. Aedan dismounted as the woman grabbed his arm pleading, "Please you have to help me! My wagon was attacked!" She was dressed as a commoner not a servant, and her dress was ripped in some places and smudged with dirt.

"Of course, we'll help. Where is your wagon?" Aedan was taking out a map.

"No time to for a map! Please, please just follow me!"

"Alright, but stay close to us so you aren't hurt. Sten and Surana, you're with me. Emmalynn, you too, there may be injuries. Alistair and Leli, please stay with the horses."

The woman ran ahead and when they caught up to her they saw a wagon on its side and crows picking over a cow's corpse, all nicely nestled into a dead-end.

Aedan growled under his breath. "Shit!" Then he spoke to his three companions. "Look smart, we've fallen for the oldest bloody trick in the book!"

The woman who led them was no longer crying but instead smirking as she stood next to an armed elven man in leather armor.

The elf drew his daggers, as archers appeared on either side of what was clearly an ambush zone, along with one who as clearly a mage.

Surana was the first to hear the crack of wood and saw the tree beginning to fall. Aedan! Move left!"

Aedan saw the falling tree and jumped out of harm's way. However, the tree prevented them from any sort of retreat.

The elf yelled, "The Grey Wardens die here!"

The fight was difficult, but seven of the eight attackers fell to the combination of daggers, swords, and magic, which included some well-placed repulsion glyphs. The sole survivor was the elven rogue who was unconscious but otherwise appeared unharmed.

Aedan disarmed the would-be assassin, including taking away his water pouch, which he opened He proceeded to pour the water over the elf's face while saying in sneeringly sugary tone, "It's wakey, wakey time."

Sitting up, the elven man acted more like someone waking up with a hangover than someone regaining consciousness after being on the losing end of a fight.

He looked around. "I am alive, yes?"

Aedan crossed his arms "For now. How long you stay that way depends on what I hear."

He stood up slowly, but was able to stand on his own two feet. "Then I shall endeavor to tell you what I know. I am Zevran, an assassin from the Antivan Crows. My employers, or now former employers, have been contracted to kill the remaining Gray Wardens. The Crows were approached by Rendon Howe and the payment agreed–"

At the mention of Howe's name, Aedan had a dagger to Zevran's neck so quickly it took all of the assassin's will not to startle. "By the Maker, if you are one of Howe's dogs, I will skin you alive!"

Zevran's voice was calm and measured. "I am no one's dog. _My_ contact with Rendon Howe consisted of being led into the presence of the one who agreed to the payment – a man named Loghain."

Surana spoke directly to Aedan. "Aedan, you need to step back."

Aedan stepped back, and while he was trying to get his emotions under control, Surana looked at Zevran. "I've read that the Crows of Antiva are _elite_ assassins. I have to say, I'm underwhelmed. Happy to be alive, but still underwhelmed."

Zevran shrugged his shoulders. "I admit, I was not at my best, but a Crow does not get a second chance. I have failed to kill you, and thus my life is forfeit. As I am happy to be alive, I think I would like to stay that way."

Aedan had calmed down. "So, what do you propose we do? Take you with us – so you can finish the job?"

"I have no allegiance to the Crows. It seems that killing the last Grey Wardens while in the middle of a Blight is somewhat…short-sighted, yes? I offer myself to you to help you on your journey. Additionally, if there are further attempts by my former guild to complete the contract, I help you avoid them. Present example aside, I am very good at killing things. Additionally, I am a good at stealth, and picking locks…or cleaning armor, if that is what you prefer."

He grinned, his voice was almost a purr. "And as an added benefit, I can also warm beds on cold nights."

Surana laughed. "Aedan, I think he fits right in."

 **~oOOo~**

Their third day on the road to Haven, Zevran was seriously injured after saving Surana from dying on a Hurlock's blade. The blade ended up slicing into Zevran's side as he shoved Surana out of the way.

Emmalynn knelt by him as his armor was removed. The wound was bleeding profusely, which was helpful for washing any taint from the wound. _No major veins, just a lot of small ones_. Her aura flowed into the wound. _I'll knit some of the veins back together to stem the bleeding. Fortunately, his gut wasn't punctured. Muscles are always tricky when they have been severed. Now skin, and… no scar!_

The healing process took only half a candle mark. Zevran opened his eyes, took Emmalynn's hand and kissed it. "Your hands work miracles, _cariña._ Perhaps you will let me return the favor?"

Emmalynn frowned in confusion. "But you can't heal."

"True," he hummed, "even so, the miracles _my_ hands work will have you singing the Maker's praises."

Emmalynn stared at Zevran as if he had suddenly sprouted another head. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again. Standing up, she stammered, "Ah, no. That's okay. Glad you're...um feeling better. Happy to help." She backed away then turned and bumped directly into Alistair.

"Whoa, what happened, Emma? Did you have a problem healing Zevran?"

"No problems, he's fine. But…ah…" She lowered her voice. "I think Zevran propositioned me. He said that my hands worked miracles and the miracles his hands work would have me singing the Maker's praises.' "

Alistair scowled. "He definitely propositioned you, the randy bastard. He also appears to be an equal opportunity lech."

"Did he…with _you_?"

Alistair rubbed the back of his neck as his ears pinked up. "Yesterday, when all the men were on the riverbank getting ready to bathe, Zevran asked if he could use my abdomen as a washer board."

"What did you do?"

"I picked him up and _gently_ tossed him into the river."

Emmalynn stifled a startled laugh. "Was he angry at you?'"

"No, he just looked at me and said, 'You have such powerful hands, my friend.' " He chuckled awkwardly.

"I feel a bit uncomfortable with it. No one has ever spoken to me that way. Ali…am I making a mountain out of a mole hill?"

"No Emma. If it makes you uncomfortable then he should stop."

"Hmm. Well, I _will_ talk to him, but not tonight."

Alistair nodded. "Once we make camp, will my lady grace me with her presence for an evening stroll by the river?"

"So formal, Ali." She chuckled. "My lord, I would be most eager to accompany you."

That night, Surana was sitting by the fire sewing a tear in one of his under-tunics when Zevran sat down with a knife care kit. The assassin laid everything out meticulously and picked up a cleaning cloth as he turned to Surana.

"Such fiery passion!"

Surana started. "What?"

"Your fireballs! They are things of beauty. Such intensity!"

Surana turned pink. "Oh! Ah…Thank you."

"Speaking of fiery passion. I notice you only go by one name? Is it your first name?"

"No, it's my family name."

"You don't ever use your first name?"

"No. Truly, if you knew what it was, you'd understand. Why do you ask?"

"I wanted to be sure I called out the right name while in the throes of passion. By the way, I go by Zevran or Zev. So, you wouldn't need to call out _Arainai_!"

Surana went from pink to red, nonetheless, he smirked, "You think _we_ will be in the throes of passion, or were you just telling me that you get off thinking about me?"

"Well at the moment the latter, but I would be most amenable to the former."

"Good to know."

 **~oOOo~**

The following evening, Zevran was sitting at the campfire when Emmalynn walked up to him.

" _Señor Arainai, puedo hablar contigo?"_

Zevran grinned, seductively putting his hand to his heart _"Finalmente! Mi hermosa dama has sucumbido a mis encantos!"_

Emmalynn cleared her throat, shaking her head no. _"Por favor deja de coquetear conmigo, me hace sentir incómodo._ " She winced and bit her lip, waiting for him to respond.

Zevran's normal licentious smirk vanished but he gave her a genuine smile. _Muy bien, mi bella dama, me abstendré de coquetear contigo_

Emmalynn's shoulders relaxed, she was relieved. "Gracias _, Señor Arainai_."

" _De nada. Ah, y tu antivan es muy bueno."_

"Thank you." Emmalynn bowed her head once and quickly walked back towards camp.

When Alistair saw Emmalynn approach Zevran, he kept a suspicious eye on them. Aedan came up to him smirking. "Alistair, do you want me to translate?"

"If you would. My Antivan is limited to yes, no, please, and thank you, where is the garderobe,

and a few things about horses."

"Emmalynn asked if she could speak to him. He responded with 'Finally, you have succumbed to my charms.' Then Emmalynn asked him to please stop flirting with her because it made her uncomfortable. Zevran said, 'Alright my beautiful lady, I will refrain from flirting with you.' Emmalynn thanked him. Zevran said that she was very welcome and she spoke Antivan well."

"Do you think he'll stop?" Alistair asked.

Aedan shrugged. "He seemed sincere."

Surana chuckled as he came to stand next to Aedan. "He'll stop. Even Zevran will find it hard to break a promise to M."

Aedan and Alistair both looked at Surana with identical puzzled expressions.

"You have already noticed that M is Andrastian. At the circle she has always attended services. Chantry mother for Kinloch was Mother Agatha, who the rest of us referred to as Hagatha. Out of the blue she decided to change the time of services because she wanted more templars to attend. The new time was in direct conflict with the creation class M had been teaching for the last two years. Me and several others believed Mother Hag intended to exclude M. I don't think she's ever liked the idea of mages attending services.

"Anyway, M went to Greagoir to see if he could help. He promised he would talk to the Mother so there would be at least one service a week that she could attend."

"Did he?" Alistair asked.

"Well he did speak with Mother Hag, but he couldn't convince her to hold an additional service. I was watching when he met M after her class to tell her that there would be no additional services.

"M was sad about the news, but told the Knight-Commander, 'Thank you for trying, I really appreciate it.' After she walked away, Greagoir sort of looked like someone who'd lost their puppy.

"Two weeks later, Mother Hagatha was recalled to Denerim and in her place came Mother Elaine. Mother Elaine held two services a day, one that was convenient for the templars and one that was in the morning right after breakfast, which M happily attended, along with more mages and even more templars. When Greagoir made the announcement, M looked like it was Satinalia morning.

"Greagoir never said, but the scuttlebutt was that he wrote to a revered mother in Denerim and complained about Agatha not being willing to hold additional services. Anyhow, I doubt Zevran will intentionally make her uncomfortable, now that she's asked him to stop."

 **~oOOo~**

Emmalynn woke just before dawn with a sudden feeling of alarm. She took a few deep breaths and focused.

 _It's the Arl! Thank the Maker we are near the turn-off for Redcliffe._

Aedan was already up when Emmalynn left her tent.

"Aedan?"

"Good morning. You look unsettled."

"I am. Aedan, we need to go to Redcliffe. I just can't shake the feeling that the Arl has taken a turn for the worse. But, I don't want to delay the journey to Haven."

"Look, if the Arl dies before we can get to Haven, then our going there is pointless. We'll break camp and head directly to Redcliffe. If all is well, we can just re-provision and leave the following morning."

"Thanks Aedan. Do you want me to tell everyone?"

"No, I'll take care of it."

 **~oOOo~**

They made good time and arrived in Redcliffe midday. Teagan met them at the stables.

 _The poor man, he looks exhausted! Alistair notices it too._

"Thank the Maker you're here."

Aedan was quick to explain. "We don't have the ashes yet, we were on our way and Emmalynn said we needed to stop here because she was concerned that the Arl had taken a turn for the worse."

If Teagan was surprised by this news he didn't show it. "He has. The Circle even sent a healer to Redcliffe."

"That would probably be Senior Enchanter Wynne, my former mentor."

Teagan nodded. "She has only been able to ease him for short periods of time. May I take you directly to him or do you need time?"

Emmalynn pulled off her riding gloves. "I don't want to wait."

Teagan spoke with one of the servants before he led her to the Arl and Arlessa's bedchamber.

Wynne was waiting for them at the entrance to the family quarters. Together they walked to the bed chamber.

Teagan addressed both women, "I'll go in and tell Isolde you're here."

"Thank you."

Wynne looked at her former student. "Surely you don't already have the ashes?"

"No, but we know where to look for them. I was worried about the Arl's health and wanted to check things out before we continued. Bann Teagan filled me in."

Teagan opened the door and motioned them inside.

When Isolde saw Emmalynn, she looked both relieved and reserved. It was clear in the wrinkle of her brow and the slight hunch in her shoulders that she was uncomfortable about having another mage in her private bedchambers.

Emmalynn was coolly professional. "Your Grace, this will take some time and as I need to keep one hand on his forehead and the other on his chest, I would prefer kneeling on the bed. Do I have your permission to do so?"

"Of course, of course, whatever you need to do."

Taking off her boots Emmalynn climbed on the bed, kneeling next to the Arl. "You will see my aura, which will surround your husband; that is me channeling energy to diagnose and to effect whatever healing is possible. I won't be able to hear you while I am working with the Arl, so do you have any questions or concerns?"

Isolde shook her head.

Alistair had entered the room and went to stand by his father as Teagan said, "Thank you for your explanation."

Emmalynn nodded. She turned her attention to the unconscious Arl. Her cerulean aura flared and concentrated around her hands as she placed one on the Arl's chest and the other on his forehead; soon after, her aura enveloped Eamon.

After a candle, her aura faded as she sat back on her heels. The Arl's cheeks had color again and he looked much like he did when they arrived in Redcliffe.

Wynne was smiling "You stabilized him!"

Isolde, said, "Thank the Maker! Thank you, enchanter."

" _Je vous suis reconnaissant de m'avoir permis d'aider._ "

Alistair helped her off the bed, so she could straighten her back. "By your leave, your Grace, my Lord Bann."

Isolde was clearly happy to hear her home language and even if it was spoken by a mage, she responded with a rare smile. " _Bien sûr. Merci encore._ Teagan, I would like to speak with Enchanter Amell and Enchanter Wynne, would you escort them to my husband's study?"

Teagan nodded and Emmalynn curtsied as they all left the room.

"My Orlesian is rusty; you said you were grateful?" Wynne asked.

"I said that 'I am grateful to you for allowing me to help."

"You allowed Isolde to believe it was her good sense. Clever." Teagan chuckled.

"Not clever, at least not intentionally. I meant it. If she hadn't let me near him, I wouldn't have been able to help. Um…Bann Teagan, is Jowan still here?"

Teagan's expression turned grave. "He is still in the same place although it is no longer the barracks infirmary. No one gets to see him unless I have approved it. He is given adequate food and shelter, and instead of using mage bane, the templars brought an inhibiting collar."

"Templars?"

"They came with me from the Circle, Emmalynn. They are staying here both to guard Jowan and serve as my escorts."

"Oh, that's good. If you encounter darkspawn they could protect you and drain the magic from the Darkspawn emissaries."

"Darkspawn have _Emissaries_?" Teagan looked horrified at the idea.

"Not in the way you're thinking, Father. They are the magic users among the darkspawn." Alistair explained.

"But there are no templars in your group!"

"Emma can neutralize magic." Alistair's affection for Emma and his appreciation of her talents was clear in the warmth in his eyes and smile.

Emmalynn quipped. "Granted it isn't as…um…formidable looking as a templar performing a smite, but it gets the job done."

They had reached the study. "Ladies, Father, I am going to see Connor and let him know about Eamon." He bowed. "I will see you all at dinner." He gave Emma's hand a gentle squeeze as he walked off down the hall.

Teagan ushered them into the study. Emmalynn took in the large room. It was decorated in dark woods, different tones of leather, and mulberry and cream-colored fabrics. One side of the room was imposing, consisting of Eamon's desk; a solid plain desk of fine mahogany. The Arl's large comfortable looking desk chair on one side and two standard-looking chairs opposite it.

The other half of the room, where the hearth stood, was welcoming. Two large deep-cushioned couches of cream and mulberry were nestled near the hearth facing each other. In between the couches was a lighter-colored wood table on which was a bowl of colorful fresh fruit and a basket of small bright flowers.

"Please make yourselves comfortable." Teagan gestured to the couches. Wynne and Emmalynn sat next to one another.

"Can I offer either of you a glass of brandy?"

"Yes, thank you my lord." Wynne readily accepted the offer.

"Please call me Teagan. Emmalynn, Brandy?"

Emmalynn looked unsure.

"Try it. You might like it." Wynne urged.

"Wynne…you know I've…um…never drank spirits."

Teagan grinned. "All the more reason to try it."

Still looking unsure. "Okay…one _very_ small taste…please?"

Teagan poured a small amount into a glass and handed it to Emmalynn. She was about to take a sip when the Arlessa walked in the room. Quickly, she put down the glass and stood to curtsy. "Your Grace."

Isolde nodded as she came to sit next to Teagan and motioned for Emmalynn to sit. "Tell me what happened to my husband."

"The poison Jowan used was changed by the demon and over time began to antagonize his system."

"How do you mean changed?"

"The poison's alchemical make up was altered by the demon. Fortunately, it was an element I could neutralize without making it deadlier. The poison combines some _very_ lethal herbs and reagents with an odd type of blood magic.

"In any case, I wish I could do more, but he _is_ stable. The good news is that we know where Brother Genitivi believes the ashes to be, and we are going there directly from here. We will bring the ashes back as soon as we can."

"May Andraste guide you in your search. Thank you, Enchanter Amell, for your help . Isolde stood and Teagan opened the door for her.

Once the Arlessa was out of the room, Teagan rejoined the women.

"Bann Teagan there was something I didn't tell the Arlessa: the poison has to have been made in Tevinter. It's not something Jowan could have concocted. The question is, who would have contacts with Tevinter?"

Teagan's eyes narrowed. "Rendon Howe."

"I thought Loghain gave the poison to Jowan?" Wynne asked.

"He did - he sent it to Jowan via messenger. Honestly, Loghain having dealings with Tevinter is as unlikely as him having dealings with Orlais."

Tight lipped and clearly angry, Wynne stated, "Then Howe is clearly working with Loghain."

"Wynne, I don't think we know enough to say that."

"Emmalynn, you have to trust me. You've had little experience with political machinations!"

Wynne's sharp rebuke made Emmalynn grimace, and Teagan looked uncomfortable.

Trying to deflect the sudden awkwardness Teagan pointed to Emmalynn's glass, "Perhaps you should try the brandy."

As soon as she swallowed it she had a coughing fit as she felt the liquor blaze a trail from her tongue to her stomach. _Maker, my throat is on fire!_

Teagan promptly handed her a glass of water, which she swallowed quickly. "Thank you," she gasped. After finishing the water, Emmalynn chuckled, her voice still hoarse. "This is one of those experiences that um…teaches me not to do something extraordinarily…stupid later on."

"Such as?" Teagan asked.

"Um…like taking a larger drink from a bigger glass."

Teagan and Wynne both laughed.

"I am grateful you were able to stabilize my brother."

Emmalynn shrugged. "Well, Hope did the heavy lifting."

"Hope? Is that the spirit you channel?"

Emmalynn nodded.

Wynne patted her shoulder. "Hope works through you because you are worthy of Hope. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to finish my letter to Irving, then I think I'll rest before dinner."

Emmalynn stood to attend to her former mentor. The elderly mage waved her off. "I'll be fine, my room is just down the hall."

Teagan escorted Wynne to the hallway. Wynne said quietly, "Your son seems quite taken with Emmalynn."

"Hmm, possibly," is all Teagan would say. When he came back into the study, he left the door slightly open.

Emmalynn noticed and looked down as her hands. _Now what do I do?_ "My Lord, if…uh…being alone with a me…with a mage…with mage like me…makes you uncomfortable–"

"No! Oh dear no. That isn't why I left the door ajar; quite the opposite, actually. I don't want anyone to think something illicit is happening in here."

"Oh…Oh!" Emmalynn blushed scarlet. "Thank you for thinking of that. It would never have occurred to me."

"Thank you for your patience with Isolde. She can be…trying. Your deference makes her feel more in control. Which I admit is a double-edged sword, but it makes her calmer."

"My deference _is_ sincere, my lord; it was how I was taught…taught by my mother."

"If I may ask, how old were you when you went to the Circle?"

"Um…I …was nine, about 10 summers ago.

Suddenly, Emmalynn had to stifle a large yawn that made her eyes water. "Please excuse me. I didn't realize I was so tired. I think I need to lie down for a while. We got an early start this morning."

"Of course! Rooms have been prepared, I believe you are sharing a room with Sister Leliana. I'll escort you."

Emmalynn was about to respond when she was overtaken by another eye-watering yawn. She nodded instead.

Once inside the bedroom, she sat down to removing her boots and stockings, then laid down on top of the covers. _I'll just close my eyes for a minute or two._

 **AN:** Thank you to my awesome Beta ElyssaCousland. Thank you for reading!


	16. On Unwanted Advice

**Chapter 16 = = On Unwanted Advice  
**

Suddenly she heard Leliana. "Wake up, sleepyhead, it is almost time for supper!"

She sat up, rubbing her eyes. "It can't be. I just laid down."

" _Oui!_ Three candles ago. You needed the sleep I think, yes?"

"Apparently. Is there a dress code for dinner?"

"When a lady is having dinner anywhere but her own apartments, there is always a dress code."

Emmalynn fell back against the pillow groaning. "Is it too late for me to oversleep?"

"Nonsense. Come."

"Leliana, why do you always care what I'm wearing?"

Leliana smiled enigmatically. "You'll see."

Emmalynn braided her hair. Leliana had given her a deep purple kirtle and white chemise, without telling her how she had obtained them. Fully dressed, she and Leliana left together to join their companions at dinner.

Teagan and the Arlessa were not there yet. However, Alistair was standing with Aedan, Surana, and Zevran having pre-dinner drinks. Wynne was already seated. Sten and Morrigan rarely liked stepping foot in the castle and were elesewhere.

All four men were well-dressed. Zevran was wearing black leather pants and boots, and a black tunic. Surana was wearing coat and trousers as was Aedan.

But it was Alistair that held Emmalynn's attention. He was wearing dark gray trousers, black leather boots and a velvet over tunic the color of fresh blackberries. _I owe Leliana big time for this dress!_

Seeing Emmalynn look at Alistair, she grinned. "Now, aren't you happy that I cared about what you wore. Wait here." She whispered before leaving her side to go and talk with Aedan.

Alistair turned to see who had arrived. When he saw Emmalynn he grinned, excused himself and quickly went to her. He took her hand in his and kissed it. "You look especially lovely." He whispered.

Pink cheeked, she nodded. "Thank you, Ali. You look very regal."

Alistair escorted her back to the group.

Surana grinned and held up his glass to Emmalynn. "I take it you won't be drinking brandy tonight?"

Alistair chuckled.

"You know, too?"

Alistair nodded as he slipped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, kissing her on the cheek he whispered, "You are adorable when you blush."

The Arlessa was taking her dinner in her bedchamber and sent her regrets through Teagan. The mood in the room lighted appreciably at the news of the Arlessa's absence.

 **~oOOo~**

Aedan decided to stay an extra day in Redcliffe so they could provision for the cold of the Frostbacks, and make sure the horses were shod appropriately for the trip.

After the midday meal, Wynne asked Emmalynn, "Would you come to my room and sit for a minute? I would like to talk with you."

Once they were in Wynne's room, Emmalynn sat down. "You look worried. What's wrong?"

"Child, I can see how you are with Alistair and I'm concerned. Remember, you'll have to go back to the Circle at some point. I would hate to see you or the young man hurt when that happens."

Emmalynn looked crestfallen.

Wynne sighed. "Then you have already developed feelings for each other?"

Emmalynn slowly nodded, tears welling in her eyes.

"If you care about him, Emmalynn, you have to let him go. You are a mage of the Circle. Even if you weren't, he is Bann Teagan's heir. He cannot marry you as any children you have could be mages. He deserves someone he can have a future with."

Emmalynn slowly stood. She went to the wash basin and use a damp cloth to cool her irritated eyes, after taking several deep breaths she turned to Wynne. "I'm going to take a walk. Please don't say anything to Alistair."

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of such news. But I felt I needed to say it."

"I know, Wynne. You reminded me of my responsibilities, which I was foolish to forget." She left the room.

Deciding to go to the stables, she stopped by the larder to grab an apple.

When she arrived, Molly was being readied for grooming. "Liam, is it alright if I groom her?"

"Go right ahead, my lady, it means I get my tea that much earlier."

Emma stroked the mare's nose and held out the apple. "Here's a treat for you." The mare delicately ate the apple from Emmalynn's hand. "Good girl." She opened the stall and led Molly to the grooming area. "I will focus on you _leannán_ , so I can forget about my worries for a while."

Focusing on the horse'a comfort – picking her hooves, brushing her body, carefully cleaning her eyes and nose, and combing her mane and tail – also soothed Emmalynn.

After leading the horse back to her stall, she washed her own face and hands then returned to the stall to double-check that everything was secured when she heard, "Emma are you in here?"

 _It's Alistair._ For a moment she was tempted not to answer. _Best to deal with it now. "_ I'm here by Molly's stall."

"I was worried when you weren't at dinner."

"I must have lost track of time." Emmalynn turned towards the horse, unable to meet Alistair's eyes. "I gave Molly a good grooming. Didn't I girl?"

Molly whiffled.

"Emma, Wynne told me what she said to you."

Emma tried to hold back her tears. _Of course she did. I seem to have forgotten that Wynne doesn't tend to keep quiet if it conflicts with her advice! "_ Then you know why we cannot not take our relationship any further."

"I know what _she_ said, but I don't agree with her…do you?"

The tears began to spill, and her voice was strained. "Alistair, I am a Circle mage. At best I'm on loan."

"Emma, please turn around and look at me."

She turned. "What will happen when they send me back? You can't join me. Where will that leave _you_? Alistair, you are such a kind, wonderful person…an honorable man. You need to be free to love someone you can marry and have a family with. And you need to be the heir your father will need. None of that is possible with me. I can only give you heartbreak."

He cupped her face in his hands and used his thumbs to brush tears away from her pale cheeks. "Emma, none of that matters to me. _You_ matter to me. Do you want to go back to the circle?"

She remained silent.

"Emma, if we could be together would you want to go back to the circle?"

Looking into his eyes, she practically whispered. "No, but I don't have a choice."

He embraced her, resting her head against his shoulder. "You don't know that, for sure, perhaps working with the wardens will help get you released from the circle. Besides even if it didn't we can still be together.''

She pulled back to look at him. "Alistair, you can't tie yourself to an apostate!"

"Yes, I can. We can go to Rivain where having magic isn't a problem."

"You cannot just up and leave your father and your home."

"My father would understand. Besides, home is with you."

"Alistair—"

He pulled her close again. "Emma, please give me…give _us_ a chance. I love you."

Tears of hope replaced the bitter tears of heartbreak as she looked at her knight. "I love you, too. It seems I cannot say no to you."

He kissed Emma until they were both breathless. Placing his forehead against hers. "Emma," he murmured, "I want to hold you in my arms and never let you go."

"I feel the same way."

 **~oOOo~**

At breakfast the following morning everyone could tell that the couple's relationship had grown deeper.

Wynne frowned and when they were getting ready to leave, she said, "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Wynne, tomorrow Alistair or I could die at the hands of Darkspawn or any one of the other dangers we have encountered. He knows the risks as do I. We are going into this with our eyes open. If we get hurt, it will be no one's fault but our own."

Wynne nodded. "Be safe, child."

* * *

 **AN: Thanks to my beta ElyssaCousland!**


	17. On the Road to Haven

**Chapter 17 = = On the Road to Haven**

Surana was riding with Zevran, who was riding next to Aedan.

Aedan said, "It would seem that Emmalynn and Alistair have drawn even closer."

Zevran added, "They are a ridiculously beautiful couple."

"I've known M since she arrived at the circle. I have never seen her as confident in who she is as she has been since she met Alistair."

Aedan nodded. "I've known Alistair for many years. He had one relationship that ended very badly, not his fault. But with Emma, he seems comfortable in his skin, less self-conscious."

Surana grumped. "M's skills as a healer are completely wasted in the circle. She can't become a maleficar. She should be running a healing center for the people of Ferelden."

Aedan arched an eyebrow "What do you mean she can't become a maleficar? Aren't all mages at risk of being possessed?"

Surana placed his hand on Zevran's shoulder. "This goes no further than the three of us."

Zev smiled. "My lips are sealed, _caro_."

"M channels Hope's spirit not a spirit of hope."

Aedan looked puzzled. "There is a difference?"

Surana explained, "You've heard of Justinia, the escaped Tevinter slave who was Andraste's closest friend and confidante?"

Aedan nodded. "I have. That's why there have been four Divines named after her."

"Right." Surana grinned. "Whenever Andraste went to sing to the Maker, she always took two people: Maferath and Justinia. When Maferath betrayed Andraste to the Archon, he lured her into the trap by saying he was taking her to the hills to a silver pool where she could communicate with the Maker. There is no mention of Justinia going with them.

"Some scholars believe that Justinia, filled with guilt for not being at Andraste's side as she was betrayed at the pool. Scholars believe that after Havard Aegis spirited away Andraste's ashes, Justinia found him and together they wrote the Canticle of Apotheosis.

"Apotheosis 2, verse 2 begins 'Hope abandoned the armies of the faithful at the sight of their Lady in chains.' Scholars believe that Hope is both a description of the army's reaction and Justinia's admission of guilt at failing her best friend."

"So, wouldn't it be the Spirit of Justinia?" Zevran asked.

Surana shook his head. "The scholars have written that Andraste thought of Justinia as her spirit of hope. She never called her Justinia. Andraste always called her Hope."

"So how does this affect Emmalynn?"

"M channels Hope's spirit and sometimes' a spirit of faith when she heals. However, Hope also protects her. That's why it isn't possible for M to become an abomination."

"So why can't she be freed from the Circle?"

"Three words: Grand. Cleric. Elemena. That deaf old bat feels threatened by what Emmalynn represents: A mage under the protection of a spirit related to Andraste's disciples."

 **~oOOo~**

The trek up the Frostbacks was arduous. At night Surana and Morrigan would warm tent poles and large boulders around the campsite.

The second night they were hit with a massive snowstorm and received well over a foot of snow. Emmalynn's tent collapsed when a branch above it gave way under the weight of the snowfall, both landing on the top of her tent.

Fortunately, Emmalynn was half awake and was able to throw up a barrier to keep the canvass off of her as she figured out how to dig herself out.

"M! Just keep up your barrier we'll get you out."

Alistair lifted the canvas to see Emmalynn sitting calmly, crossed legged. A shimmering silver aura glinted on her chestnut hair and reflected in her eyes. Alistair was just mesmerized.

The aura shimmered then slowly disappeared. "Thank you for your timely rescue."

Alistair smiled as he extended his hand to help her up. Emma looked wide-eyed at the surrounding blanket of snow, smiling in absolute wonder. "It is beautiful!" She was still holding Alistair's hand.

Alistair didn't even look around as he replied to Emma, "Very beautiful, indeed."

Emmalynn felt the skin on her cheeks tingle. "Ali."

"What?" He said in mock confusion.

"Smooth, Alistair. M, you okay?"

"Yes Rana, _very_ okay."

After digging out, Aedan suggested they move on. "It will be slow going, but some progress is better than no progress."

They traveled for a few hours, but the horses quickly began to tire. Fortunately, they found a rocky out-cropping that provided shelter. Aedan signaled to set camp.

Surana was sitting next to Emmalynn watching in stunned silence as she quickly ate her lunch. _She's wolfing her food! This is the woman who is so afraid of spilling anything or doing anything embarrassing while eating that she eats unbelievably slowly._ He thought back to an early memory from the Circle:

…... ... ...

" _M, we're gonna to be late for potions! I swear you are one of the slowest eaters I've ever seen."_

" _I have never been late to potions, and while I'm a slow eater, I am also the neatest eater you will ever see_."

" _Okay, that's true, but why is that so important? It's not like you're in danger of becoming Enchanter Harris. I don't think he owns clothing that doesn't have food stains on it."_

 _Emmalynn winced_. " _I don't want that to ever happen to me."_

" _Aside from not being Enchanter Harris, why is it so important not to spill stuff while you're eating?"_

" _It's just how I was... taught by my father."_

" _Your father taught you to eat slowly?"_

" _No. He taught me not to spill anything while I was eating."_

" _Never? M, that's ridiculous!"_

" _No, it's not."_

" _Would you teach our apprentices that same lesson?"_

" _No." Emmalynn took a deep breath and let it out as she placed everything on her tray. "I'm not as hungry as I thought. I'll see you in potions class."_

 _Without waiting for a reply, M walked away._

….. ...

 _She refused to discuss it any further. It was several years later when she told me that her father was from a noble family and he would hit her with his belt-Two strikes for every mistake while at the table. A real piece of work._

He leaned over and whispered, "Hey M, what's the rush?"

Emmalynn froze, then slowly put down the roll. She turned to her friend; her cheeks were pink, but not from the cold. "I…want to have time to…play with the snow."

"Play?" Surana grinned.

Emmalynn spoke in an excited rush. "Rana, I've _never_ seen snow before, and now I'm surrounded by it!" She paused to take a bite of the roll, chewed it quickly and swallowed it. "So…I'm in a bit of a hurry…but I've been careful."

Suddenly her excited expression vanished. Her lips tightened, and she looked down at her hands then back up at Surana. "I haven't embarrassed you have I?"

 _The frightened child. Worried that she's embarrassed her family. I hope her father is in the void._ "M, stop. You haven't embarrassed you, me, or anyone else." He took the roll out of her hand and grinned. "Go play in the snow."

Beaming, she kissed Surana on the cheek and went to the side of the camp. Alistair, who had been in an in-depth discussion with Aedan, caught the end of Emma and Surana's exchange and raised an eyebrow.

Surana mouthed, 'I'll tell you later.'

Emmalynn cleared an area so when she sat she was surrounded by the snow. She placed some snow on her gloves and looked at the individual snowflakes, blowing them off her glove and watching the flakes catch the light as they floated away, laughing delightedly.

She created balls of snow of various sizes; then she started playing with differently shaped mounds of snow. _I remember being on the beach at the shores of the Waking Sea. Mother showed me how to make castles from the sand._

She found the snow to be coarser and more irregular than sand, therefore, harder to use her gloved hands to create crenellations and arrow slits. After thinking about it she used her spell wisp and began to shape and carve the snow. She was so focused on her construction she didn't notice the audience that gathered.

Alistair whispered to Surana, "Castles?"

Surana shrugged. "It's news to me. It's never come up. It's not like we get snow at the Circle.

Sten stood arms crossed. "Her meticulous care is remarkable."

Emmalynn finished a two-towered castle. Standing, she stretched then noticed her audience and looked up at the sky. "I must have lost track of time."

" _Bellissima_ , you are very talented."

Emmalynn laughed. "Hardly, I used a wisp."

"Still, you are good with your hands. Alistair, you are a lucky man."

"Zevran!" Alistair's ears turned red, but he did chuckle.

Emma was puzzled. "Zev, what do you mean?"

Zevran just grinned.

Alistair whispered in her ear, and Emmalynn's eye grew wide, and she buried her face in his chest and started to laugh.

* * *

 **AN: All my thanks to my amazing Beta ElyssaCousland! Thank you all for reading along. Bioware owns all.**


	18. Haven for Who?

**Chapter 18 = = Haven for Who?**

The closer they got to Haven, the more unsettled the horses became. At Alistair's suggestion, the group back-tracked two miles to the clearing they'd passed just before the horses had gotten squirrelly.

Once the horses were secured and calm, Alistair talked to Aedan and Surana. "I recommend not riding the rest of the way to Haven. Given how unsettled the horses became, even the most experienced rider could be tossed off the saddle - not to mention the horses running away."

Surana nodded. "I agree. Although I have to say that the horses' reactions do not bode well for what we'll find at Haven."

Aedan nodded as he took out the map. "I know, that is very worrisome." Turning his attention to the map, he mused, "As far as I can tell, Haven is about three miles up the path. We'll make camp here and get an early start in the morning." He turned to the group. "Okay, new plan. We make camp here, leave in the morning, and walk the remaining three miles to Haven."

Leliana looked concerned. "Who will stay with the horses? They should be tended to while we're gone, yes?"

Aedan smiled "You are one step ahead of me, Lel."

Sten crossed his arms and glowered, "I will stay. Losing the horses will only lengthen this detour from our main mission."

Morrigan shifted from her bird form right next to Surana, who startled at her sudden presence.

With more disdain than she usually expressed, she looked at Aedan. "I too shall stay. I have _no_ desire to see an ornate vase full of ancient dust."

"Thank you, Sten…Morrigan. Alright everyone let's make camp."

 **~oOOo~**

Sten was sitting by his tent meditating, and Morrigan was out and about in bird form. Everyone else was sitting around the campfire. They had finished supper, and several were having some tea, or something a bit stronger courtesy of the Arl's collection of spirits, of which Zevran deftly packed a careful selection.

Leliana looked into the fire and wistfully sighed. "I miss marzipan."

"What's marzipan?" Surana asked.

"marzipan is a dough made from a mix of sugar or honey and flour that you can sculpt into whatever shapes you want. The only limits are the imagination and skill of a _pâtissier._ I remember at Lady Diamont's Wintersend salon, her _pâtissier_ created a miniature of the chapel in the Cathedral at Val Royeaux.

"The chapel itself was not edible, it _was_ beautiful though and cleverly served as a tray for the marzipan. The _pâtissier_ sculpted miniature versions of very ornate ladies' hats and put them on all the pews. There must have been fifty of them, each one unique. They were _magnifique_."

"Ah yes, the exotic Orlesian hats! Didn't you tell us about a woman who decorated her hat with live birds…which then became inconveniently incontinent." Aedan grinned

Surana snickered. "I'm guessing that is not one of the hat's he sculpted."

"Well considering these were miniature, you would hardly be able to see the sh—dung."

Leliana looked slightly ill and pushed Aedan's shoulder. "That's a horrible thought! Besides it, the birds were part of her hairstyle, not her hat!

"Her _hair_?" Surana squawked. "Yuck!"

"Tease me if you will, but the marzipan _was_ perfection."

"In Ostwick, dessert is the most important part of a feast. My mother told me that reputations can be made or destroyed depending on the success of the dessert course." Then Emmalynn began to chuckle. "Rana, do you remember when you caught the cookie-thief?"

Surana laughed. "How could I forget catching the Knight-Commander red-handed!"

Before Emmalynn could respond, Aedan almost choked on this brandy. "Wait, you mean Knight-Commander _Greagoir_ , the single most humorless man I have ever met, stole cookies?"

"Yes, and Rana caught him, literally red-handed."

Aedan put his mug down. "I have to hear this."

"To preface this, Cook was at her wit's end. Whenever she made cookies, she would have to make two extra batches because two dozen of them would go missing. Naturally, Cook blamed the apprentices, but Rana and I knew our apprentices were innocent."

"Was Cook her actual name?"

"No, her name as Gwladys Cadwalader. The children found it very difficult to pronounce as did, some of the less well-traveled templars. After it hearing it mangled so many ways she said to just call her Cook."

"What were some of the mispronunciations?" Alistair asked.

"Let me think." Emmalynn pursed her lips for a moment. "Ah yes… some of the bad ones were Caterwaller, Gowladdles, Cadwalter, and Cowlarder."

Leliana giggled. "Oh, the poor woman! I shouldn't laugh…but I cannot help it."

Emmalynn grinning continued. "Cook found a new recipe, which called for the cookies to be glazed with some kind of sweet syrup. Hot syrup sticks to the skin and continues to burn until it's washed off. Our cookie thief either didn't notice the glaze or didn't realize how hot the cookies were."

"I just _happened_ to be near the kitchens." Surana comically winked at the group. "So, imagine my surprise when I heard the voice of our Knight-Commander yelling a stream of _very_ creative invectives – something about the Maker and Andraste doing wicked things. I, of course, had to come to his rescue."

"I shudder to think what Mother Agatha would have done if she'd heard him!" Emmalynn snickered.

Alistair was laughing. "What happened when you found him?"

"I found him standing in the middle of the kitchen. He must have been holding the cooling rack at the time because it was on the floor and most of the cookies were scattered around it."

"There were also a couple of cookies stuck to the wall next to him, as I recall," Emmalynn added.

Surana nodded. "The Knight-Commander was trying to wipe the glaze off of his hands, and not really having much success. He was hopping up and down and screaming, so I quickly coated his hands with a thin layer of ice and went to get M."

"When Rana found me, I was having some tea with Wynne. She has been at the circle for at least as long as our Knight-Commander, so when Rana told us what happened Wynne decided to come along.

"By the time we reached the kitchen, the layer of ice on Greagoir's hands had effectively turned the syrup layer to candy. We then discovered just how enormous a sweet tooth the Knight-Commander had because we caught him licking his hands!"

Alistair was laughing so hard tears were coming out of his eyes, and he couldn't speak. Zevran had to put down his drink because it started to slosh around as he laughed.

"I doubt I will _ever_ be able to look Greagoir in the face without cackling," Aedan moaned, still laughing.

Everyone was still chuckling as they made their way to their tents for the night.

Surana and Zevran were on the first watch. Still sitting next to each other by the fire, Zevran leaned over to Surana. " _Caro_ , perhaps you can tell me of the wicked things your Knight Commander screamed? You could play the Maker, and I would happily be Andraste."

Surana looked at Zevran, cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "First we would need to find a large stick and then use plenty of lubrication."

Zevran laughed. "Don't tease me, _Caro_. I can find a large enough stick."

Surana couldn't speak; he just smiled and blushed.

 **~oOOo~**

When they arrived at the village of Haven, they learned two things: One, the town was led by a _Revered_ _Father_ Eirik. Two, the lone guardsman who said, 'the ashes of Andraste were nothing but a legend,' was not a convincing liar.

Having been told by the guard that they could trade for supplies at the shop, then leave, Aedan bid the guard farewell.

"Let's go trade for supplies," Aedan said brightly, then he led the group around the side of a building so the guardsman couldn't see them.

"Clearly, all is not what it seems," Zevran said quietly.

Leliana was angry. "Even the _horses_ knew there was trouble here. _Male_ priests? That is Tevinter heresy!"

Emmalynn felt a sense of rightness pulling her forward, but also a profound sense of danger that urged caution. "Aedan, we _need_ to look around here. If any of Redcliffe's knights found Haven they would not have left voluntarily…if they were able to leave at all."

Aedan looked solemn as he nodded in agreement. "We need to split up. Emmalynn and Leliana go find this shop, Surana and Zevran search the far side of this level of the village, Alistair and I will look around this side. We will meet Emmalynn and Leliana at the shop."

Built into an area of the Frostbacks, the village spanned multiple levels, Leliana and Emmalynn found the shop on the second level. However, the shop clerk wasn't there. Feeling a draft, they searched and found its source–the back door was wide open.

Around the hall from the door, they also found the remains of two Redcliffe knights. Emmalynn knelt by them, looking for any way to identify them. Both had amulets, each one slightly different, and one carried what seemed to be a letter but rendered illegible by the blood it had bathed in. Emmalynn put them in her pack and stood up.

That's when both women heard the sounds of fighting. "We need to go, Leli."

They hurried down to the first level and saw Zev, Surana, Alistair, and Aedan surrounded by villagers.

Leliana got out her bow. "Let's see if we can even up the odds. Yes?"

Emmalynn looked at the villagers. "They have a mage among them; two in fact. See there?"

Leliana's arrows flew true, and both mages went down. Villagers began looking for the source of the arrows, but both women had ducked down out of sight.

The ones who looked around were quickly taken down by Zevran. With both mages dead, Surana could focus attention on the other villagers, incinerating several and freezing others that Alistair then shattered with his shield.

Leliana fired two more arrows, and the fight quickly ended. Emmalynn ran down to see if healing was needed. When she got there, she was staring wide-eyed at the dead villagers. "What happened, Aedan?"

"We found an altar in that building. It was covered in human blood."

Emmalynn gasped. "Blood magic?"

Surana nodded. "It would seem so."

"When we walked out of the building we were attacked by the villagers, and the guardsman," Aedan explained. "Thanks for the assist Lel. Did you all find the shop?"

Emmalynn nodded. "Yes, and in it, we found the remains of two Redcliffe knights." She shook her head. "They died searching for the ashes, which are clearly here, and the villagers clearly know where. Aedan, I suggest we find this _Revered_ father."

"Just what I had in mind."

As they walked up the hill to the Haven chantry, Alistair looked baffled. He stopped walking and cocked his head like he heard something. The rest of the party stopped. Emmalynn, who had been walking next to him, held up a hand to stave off any of their group.

"Ali?"

"Em, I have this weird feeling."

"Weird how? Do you feel ill?"

"No. I feel something here." He placed his hand over his heart. "But it isn't pain, and my heart rate is normal."

"Do you feel like something is pulling it?"

"Yes! That's exactly what it feels like."

"Does it make you feel worried?"

"No, quite the opposite, it feels like I am…supposed to be doing this."

"Like a sense of rightness?"

Alistair slowly nodded his head. "Yes, _rightness_. I feel like I am being pulled and it fills me with a sense of rightness, but I also feel danger."

"I feel that too, but for me, it is coming from Hope."

"Perhaps I am getting the feelings through you."

Emma wasn't convinced, but now was not the time to ferret it out. "Could be. I don't suggest you act on it until we are sure what _it_ is."

 **~oOOo~**

They found Brother Genitivi in the chantry. He had been held captive and tortured by the now dead Revered Father Eirik—a blood mage.

After Emma healed Genitivi, he led them to the entrance of what he called the Ruined Temple.

"Emma, do you still feel it?".

"Yes, the pull is stronger, but the sense of danger is also strong. Is that what you feel?

"Yes, I _think_ we'll face more trouble."

"At least we're feeling the same thing. I'd be worried if one of us felt danger and the other didn't."

They were able to navigate the caverns by Emmalynn's growing direction sense as she relied on the pull on her soul. Periodically, she would ask Alistair what he felt, and the two of them continued to feel the same pull in the same direction and the same sense of danger.

The danger came in the form of the Disciplines of Andraste, a cult, and their leader Father Kolgrim. Kolgrim explained that Andraste had been reborn, but the ashes were preventing her from being whole. While he exulted about how Andraste had been reborn as a dragon, Leliana put an arrow between his eyes. Then they were attacked by the cultists.

As the last of the cultists lay dying, Leliana scoffed. "Andraste, the Maker's bride, the woman who was burned at the stake, coming back as a dragon?"

As they exited the cavern at the top of the mountain they saw the high dragon; the supposedly reborn Andraste was resting nearby but ignored them. They entered the stone building Genitivi had described. It felt ancient, but it was far from a crumbling ruin.

Emmalynn and Alistair both stopped for a moment to take in the carvings and statues. Emmalynn looked at Alistair. "You feel it, too?"

He nodded. "I do. This is where you and I need to be."

Before either could talk about the 'you and I' part of his statement, Aedan, who had gone ahead with the rest of the group, motioned for them to catch up.

Once in the entryway, Aedan called the party to a halt. "This must be the Guardian Kolgrim was talking about."

Alistair looked at his winged helmet. "Aedan, is that a Griffon helm?"

"Large cheek plates, long nasal, griffon wings. Looks like much higher quality than some of the ones I saw at Ostagar."

"Perhaps it would be politer to talk _to_ him not _about_ him, yes?" Leliana none too tactfully said.

Emmalynn looked at the Guardian. _He's been here since Andraste died._ "Ali? How are you doing?"

"The immediate sense of danger is gone, but the pull is far stronger."

"It is."

They walked up to the man in plate armor who introduced himself as the Guardian. He referred to the party as pilgrims and explained about how he was a Disciple of Andraste, and the split between him and Kolgrim's cultists. After expressing his gratitude to the group for ridding the area of them, he spoke of tests to judge whether a pilgrim was worthy of finding the ashes.

Then he started asking questions.

"Aedan Cousland. The late Warden-Commander exacted consent from your dying father to allow you to join the Wardens. He did so by promising he would save you and the Teyrna. But your mother refused to leave your father's side and said she would buy you time to escape. Do you still blame yourself for your mother's death?"

"Not as much as I used to. However, I still resent the late Warden-Commander's ruthlessness."

"Warden…Surana. Jowan betrayed your trust by choosing to spend his life with someone else, a woman named Lily, not you. You betrayed Jowan to Irving, nearly getting Jowan killed and costing Lily her freedom. Was it a responsible action or was it revenge?"

The normally open and affable Surana looked guarded and then crestfallen. "I never thought of it quite that way…I think…maybe it was a bit of both."

"Ser Alistair, Knight of Rainesfere, son of the late King Maric, brother of the late King Cailan. The Theirin dynasty, to which Ferelden owes its freedom, ends if you do not take the throne. What stops you? Your heart or your mind?"

"First, the Theirin line continues through me whether or not I sit on the throne. Second, Anora has been a capable and well-loved Queen; why would I need to take the throne?"

Emma had listened to the Guardian's questions. They were all equally blunt and intrusive. But she realized that the questions had one thing in common. _They are essentially asking if we are being truthful with ourselves?_

The Guardian finally turned his gaze to Emmalynn. "Senior Enchanter Emmalynn Amell. You panicked at Ostagar and again in Denerim. Is it being seen that you fear, or is it seeing?"

Emmalynn matched the Guardian's formal tone. "Neither. I am not afraid of people seeing me nor am I afraid of seeing people."

"I speak not of your eyes."

"I promised not to use that sight."

The Guardian said no more and allowed everyone to enter the temple.

When they entered the first room, Surana said. "These are Ash Wraiths."

Emmalynn nodded, "They are in the guise of people from Andraste's life."

"How do you know that?" Aedan asked.

"I recognize them from my studies."

The first spirit was of a mature woman. " _Echoes from a shadow realm, whispers of things yet to come. Thought's strange sister dwells in night, is swept away by dawning light. Of what do I speak?_ "

Aedan squinted in thought, then answered. "You speak of Dreams."

The spirit nodded and to everyone's surprise looked at Emmalynn.

Emmalynn started, confused for a moment. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then nodded and opened her eyes. "You speak of a forewarning that was not enough to save your daughter from a tragic death. You are Brona, mother of Andraste. Brona, let not sorrow and regret bind you further."

The dust fell away, and the spirit vanished.

The party turned and stared at Emmalynn, who looked a bit surprised. "Hope wants me to speak these spirit's truths."

The next was a young woman. " _The smallest lark could carry it, while a strong man might not. Of what do I speak?"_

Leliana answered. "You speak of a tune."

Emmalynn added. "A carefree tune of the simple beauty of life, a tune shared by two young girls before the complexity of the Maker's call. You are Ealisay a dear childhood friend of Andraste. Be with your friend, and again sing of the simple beauty of life, both here and in the beyond." As with the spirit of Brona, the spirit of Ealisay also vanished.

The next spirit was dressed in the clothes of a chantry priest, but his voice rang with clarity of command. " _No man has seen it but all men know it. Lighter than air, sharper than any sword. Comes from nothing but would fell the strongest armies. Of what do I speak?"_

Alistair answered. "You speak of hunger." He looked to Emmalynn.

"Hunger for food made scarce for the enemies of the Maker. You are Cathaire, leader of Andraste's army. Go to your place at the Maker's side, which you earned not by strength of arms, but by strength of heart."

The next spirit was clearly Andraste's husband Maferath. " _A poison of the soul, passion's cruel counterpart; from love she grows, till love lies slain. Of what do I speak?"_

Emmalynn's voice carried an edge of anger as she answered, "You speak of jealousy, but your jealousy was not born out of love for your wife, it was born out of competition for your wife's power. You are Maferath, the betrayer of your wife, betrayer of the power of beauty, and betrayer of the force of goodness. Your soul is bound in your guilt and will anchor you forever to the void."

Like the others, the ashes fell away and the spirit vanished. However, a mournful sound of a soul in pain briefly filled the room and then all was silent once again.

Surana looked at Emmalynn, "Uh, M, that was kind of scary."

Emmalynn shrugged, "It is what needed to be said."

The next spirit was of a bald elven man. " _I'd neither a guest nor a trespasser be. In this place I belong, that belongs also to me. Of what do I speak?"_

Aedan answered hoarsely as his eyes misted over, clearly thinking of Highever. "You speak of home."

Emmalynn continued. "A place of the Elves' own, a place of freedom, a place for which the elves have long yearned but has been long out of reach. You are Thane Shartan. You sacrificed yourself because your enemy's enemy became a true friend, a friend born from mutual respect and genuine affection. Go forth and find your real friends as they await you in the beyond."

The next was a woman in Tevinter Robes. " _An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. The debt of blood must be paid in full. Of what do I speak?"_

Emmalynn answered as she had with Maferath. "You speak of vengeance, mercy's counterpart. You speak of justice twisted by power's lust. You are the one who demanded merciless justice; you are the one who believed blood should be the coin of your realm. You are the Archon's wife. You are _Lady_ Vasilia. You mistakenly believed that your enemies incurred the blood-debt. You will forever wander the void in a sea of blood tethered to your bankrupt soul."

Aedan smiled ruefully, "Shit, Emmalynn, remind me to never piss-off Hope…or you."

The next spirit was clearly Archon Hessarian. " _She wields the broken sword and separates true kings from tyrants. Of what do I speak?"_

Surana answered. "You speak of Mercy." He then nodded to Emmalynn.

"Mercy shown to end the suffering of another, and in the hopes that mercy will be shown to him. You are Archon Hessarian. Know that the mercy you showed tipped the scale in your favor. Rest in peace."

The last spirit was a man who also wore chantry robes, belying the ring of command in his voice. _The bones of the world stretch towards the sky's embrace. Veiled in white, like a bride greeting her groom. Of what do I speak?_

Alistair answered. "You speak of a mountain."

Emmalynn spoke, "You are the former Aegis of Maferath the Betrayer. You are Havard. You proved _your_ worth when you defied the Betrayer. You proved your worth again when you chose _this_ mountain as a final resting place, one that is both far from Tevinter and lies in her home country of Ferelden. You have done well; be at peace."

As the last spirit left, her companions surrounded Emmalynn. "Where did you _get_ these truths? Were you speaking or was Hope?" Aedan asked.

"The urging was Hope, the words were mine. My knowledge comes from the Chant of Light, from reading the histories, and all kinds of related subjects."

Surana looked at that group. "You do realize that M and I spent ten years in a place with one of the most extensive libraries south of Tevinter? She read _a lot_."

"Yet, the cadence and phrasing were not how you typically speak," Leliana commented.

Emmalynn shrugged, "My cadence and phrasing are similar to the books I've read, and the tone of the Chant." Then she began to look anxious. "L... Look, if you are uncomfortable around me, or don't trust me, I understand. I'll stay near the Guardian and wait for you; once we get the ashes to the Arl, I will leave your company."

Alistair took Emma's hand in his, holding it to his chest, supportively.

Aedan quickly assured her, "I think I can speak for everyone, we trust you. No questions."

"Yes, how could we not?" Leliana eagerly agreed.

"Indeed, _Hermosa curadora,_ trusting you is very easy."

"Thanks, everyone. That means a lot.".

Surana leaned towards his best friend, "M, you always have my support, without question."

Emma smiled. "I know and I treasure it."

They exited the room of riddles to a place where Aedan was visited by a manifestation of his father. Seeing Bryce hit Aedan, and to some extent, Alistair, like a punch in the gut.

The manifestation saw Emmalynn and with a slight nod of his head she knew that this was no false apparition, but the true spirit of Aedan's father, Bryce Cousland. She called out. "Aedan, do not dismiss what you see."

Aedan looked doubtful.

"Trust in _Hope_ , Aedan."

Emmalynn saw the light come to his eyes then tears. He turned to speak again with his father. When the spirit left, Aedan hugged Emmalynn. "Thank you. Thank you."

She pulled back. "Thank Hope. I was just the messenger."

Alistair took her hand and held it to his heart. "I love you," he whispered.

"And I you."

The rest of the trials were more straightforward. The last was to shed all worldly possessions and walk through the fire. This meant going through the flame naked. Emma had never been naked in front of anyone, including the all-watching Templars. But she knew that beyond the fire was where she had been pulled.

She looked at Alistair. "What do you feel?"

"That whatever has been pulling is on the other side of those flames."

Emma nodded. Quickly, shedding her clothes, she walked through the fire with her companions right behind her.

* * *

 **AN** : Thank you to ElyssaCousland, my wonderful beta. Thank you to Judy for your reviews, and to those who have been following and faving.


	19. On Hope's Regret and Emma's Sorrow

**Chapter 19 = = Of Hope's Regret and Emma's Sorrow =**

After everyone walked through the flames the fire was extinguished, as was any background noise.

It was a place and a moment of calm and peace.

At the opposite end of the room were two statues of Alamari warriors. The statues flanked and towered over a squat octagonal column. Along seven of the column's sides were statues of urns. Set into the front of the column was a staircase leading to the top.

At the top of the column, set upon a tall plinth, was a life-sized statue of Andraste. The prophetess was depicted in simple robes with her right hand over her heart and her left hand holding aloft the eternal flame. At the base of the plinth stood the golden metal urn. It was embellished only with stylized flames rising up from the urn's base, rim, and cap.

The quiet surroundings and the elegant simplicity of the effigy contributed to the spirituality of the moment.

Everyone, save Emmalynn, redressed. Her aura covered her body as if it were a robe.

Before anyone could ask Emma, the Guardian appeared. "You are true Pilgrims, found worthy to behold the last resting place of the Holy Andraste." He nodded at Aedan, who retrieved a pinch of the ashes and came back to the party.

 _Take Alistair's hand._ She turned to Alistair holding out her hand.

Alistair gently took her it and escorted her up the stairs. _This is what I am supposed to do, but I have no idea why._

When they reached the Urn and Emmalynn knelt before it. Alistair stood at her side _It just feels like the right thing to do._

Everyone the watched a spirit rise from Emmalynn's aura. _This is what it feels like when I channel Hope to heal._

The Guardian held out his hand to stop her companions from interfering.

The spirit was a woman of indeterminant age; her hand lovingly stroked the cheek of the statue, her voice lyrical. "My dearest friend, how I have missed you. Forgive me for staying away, for leaving you without your Hope in the beyond. I have realized my foolishness for believing that what I once lost would be forever gone. Song-Weaver, know that your homeland will not be destroyed by the depravations of the darkness. Hope will find a way."

The spirit turned to the group. "I am Justinia, the one Andraste called Hope. I was a Tevinter slave before Andraste befriended me. I loved her like a sister and was devastated when she died. I turned away from all I knew, and when I died, I turned away from the waking world, from the dreamers, from all there is, for all seemed forever devoid of hope.

"Know that I do not possess Emmalynn. She is a spirit healer and both Faith and I lend her our power. Through Emmalynn, I have seen how necessary hope is. She is hope by nature, not because of me, and part of my work is to protect her.

"I never expected to have the chance to speak to the essence of my friend. I wish the opportunity wasn't created by the evil perpetrated on your Arl. Please know that the ashes _will_ work." The spirit turned to the Guardian. "It has been a long time, my friend."

"Indeed it has, Lady Justinia."

"Guardian, you are still needed, now more than ever, as the souls who riddle the potential pilgrims are no longer trapped in the mortal world, they have been freed."

The Guardian nodded.

The spirit looked to Alistair. "You walk a path that has not been walked in centuries, but it is one for which you have been found worthy." Hope took one last look at Andraste's statue and faded back into Emmalynn's aura.

Grateful to Alistair for supporting her as she stood up, Emmalynn felt calm and relaxed. She and Alistair descended the stairs with her aura still serving as a robe.

Leliana met them at the bottom, holding Emmalynn's clothes. "That was such a deeply moving and spiritual experience. You both have given me much to think about."

Once she was dressed, the Guardian bade them farewell. Looking at Emmalynn, he said, "Denying the sight endangers you and others."

"How does it endanger others?"

"You cannot heal who cannot see."

Without further discussion, the Guardian opened the way to a path that he said would take them directly back to the base of the mountain.

"Farewell, and thank you," Aedan said to the Guardian, who nodded as he faded away.

During a rest stop, Alistair took Emmalynn's hand and motioned her to follow him. They walked behind a side wall. "Emma, I have never experienced anything so profoundly spiritual. I don't know what path Hope was referring to, but I will gladly walk it, especially if it keeps us walking together. I love you."

"I love you too."

Alistair drew Emma into his arms and kissed her. They kissed until they heard Aedan clear his throat. Emma couldn't stop from giggling, and Alistair chuckled, his ears turning pink.

 **~oOOo~**

Two nights after they left Haven, Hope took Emmalynn to a remote area of the Fade.

"I have given it much thought; the Guardian is right."

"But how is my not using the second sight endangering others?"

"The panic attacks will get worse and will result from smaller and smaller numbers of people. Soon you will barely be able to leave the confines of a single room. People fighting this Blight who you could have healed will die without you, without hope."

Emmalynn looked dumbstruck. "What is the connection between my fear of crowds and using my abilities as a spirit medium?"

"The mental fortress you were taught to suppress them helps templars protect themselves from mind control or demonic influence - things coming from _outside_ of one's inner-self. Your second sight is within you; all the fortress does is prevent you from consciously using it. The panic you feel may be your subconscious experiencing what it cannot understand. Please talk to Alistair and Surana, and then consider what I've said."

"I will. What path does Alistair walk?"

"You will know if you decide to _see."_

Emmalynn woke up unhappy, having much to think about. "I have to break a promise."

Alistair watched Emma riding along next to him. _She hasn't spoken much this morning and her brow has been furrowed ever since she came out of her tent._ "Em, what's wrong?"

"I have a lot on my mind. Could you and I talk when we stop for lunch?"

"Of course. Have I done something to upset you?"

"Oh Maker, no! Not at all! It's something Hope discussed with me and it has me a bit on edge. In fact, I would welcome your help."

At the lunch stop, Emma took Alistair aside. "Ali, you need to know about something...something that the First Enchanter and Knight-Commander made me suppress, and vow never to tell anyone. I never even told Rana." _Although with him now a Grey Warden I can probably tell him_. "But I don't want there to be any secrets between us. You need to know in case ... in case you're not comfortable with it."

"What is it?"

"I'm a spirit medium."

Alistair looked curious, not uncomfortable, "Surana briefly mentioned this. A spirit medium is someone who can communicate with spirits and demons outside of the Fade, right?"

"Right." _Rana knows? How?_

Alistair took her hands in his. "Why would you think I'd be uncomfortable with this? I have no problem with your being a mage, why not this?"

"I am still amazed that you have no problems with me being a mage." She gave him a watery smile and he took her hand in hers.

Wiping her eyes, she continued, "Being a spirit medium, at least according to the Knight-Commander is a dangerous way to interact with spirits and only serves to make demons that much more likely to try and possess a mage. Greagoir told me that when a spirit medium interacts with spirits and demons the mage blurs the boundary between here and the Fade.

"Told you? He's a Templar has he ever been around spirit mediums?"

"Not that I know of. At least not at Kinloch during his tenure."

"You aren't convinced, are you?"

"Well…the few times I used the ability veil didn't feel at all feel like it felt during Uldred's rebellion. Did Aedan tell you what happened at the Circle?'

"Yes. He told me while he and I went to the Redcliffe chantry to get the lyrium you needed to send Morrigan into the Fade. I had asked why he couldn't go back to the Circle for help."

"Well, the few times I've used the sight, the Veil felt no different than it had before. It's like being able to look through a curtain, as if the curtain wasn't there, and talk to the person behind it. The integrity of the curtain isn't compromised."

"Sounds like the Knight-Commander dosen't know what he's talking about. The First Enchanter was also there with the two of you, right?

"Both Irving and Greagoir were there."

"Did you tell them about the curtain analogy?"

"I did, but the Knight Commander wouldn't let me show them. Irving didn't speak up because he picks his battles with Greagoir. Apparently, this is one battle he didn't want to fight. Being a spirit medium is a rare ability, I'm guessing that Irving didn't think it would be a good idea to practice it in a Circle."

Alistair put his arm around her and she leaned against him. "I have to ask – how could they make you suppress it? Isn't that like being told not to see, or not hear? How do you do that?"

"I've constructed a mental fortress around it, but it has led to problems."

"What's this about a mental fortress?" Surana asked.

"Rana, is there anywhere in the camp where you cannot hear people talking?"

Surana grinned. "Nope! Zevran and I have superior hearing unlike you blunt-eared humans."

"Rana, the conversation was meant to be private."

"That may be true, but I heard it, and when my best friend talks about a templar ability like a mental fortress, I feel I need to ask."

Just then Aedan announced that it was time to get back on the road.

Emmalynn sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you tonight, okay?"

"Okay. If you forget, I'll be sure to remind you. I can be annoying that way." He smirked.

Emma grinned at her friend as they mounted up.

That night after supper, Alistair and Surana followed Emmalynn to the far side of the camp,

"Rana, you'd better sit."

Surana sat down, "Okaaay..."

Emma was clearly nervous. "Ah... well…I am a spirit medium. I swore to Irving and Greagoir to never tell anyone and to never use the ability. I told Alistair today and I was going to tell you because you are out of the circle. Please don't be angry with me."

Surana didn't looked surprised,

"You _did_ already know. Alistair said you had mentioned to him and Aedan?"

Surana's expression darkened, his eyes narrowed, the corners of his mouth turned down. His shoulders tightened, and he clenched his fists.

"Rana?…I'm really sorry for not telling you."

"M, I'm not mad at you! Not at all! I am angry at Irving and Greagoir. That those two exacted this promise from you infuriates me! They made you build a mental fortress? That is a templar skill to resist _outside_ influence. Did Greagoir teach you?"

"Yes, and the outside influence was me. But Hope believes it's indirectly contributing to my fear of crowds."

"M, if that's what Hope thinks, then you _need_ to take down that fortress."

Alistair took her hand. "What do you need to do to take it down?"

"I need to meditate in order to access the fortress."

"M, with a mental fortress you need a focus to build it. What did you use?"

"A memory."

"Not a good one, if you can't easily access it."

"No, it isn't. Could you both stay with me while I do this? I don't know what exactly will happen when I open the fort–so to speak."

"Of course!" Alistair said.

"M, you needn't have asked."

Taking three deep breaths, Emmalynn tried to calm down enough to meditate. After a difficult start, she managed it.

In her mind's eye, she stood before the stone fortress she had created all those years ago. It took her some time to remember the way to the entrance. When she reached it, the door remained hidden behind the vines growing all around the fortress walls. It took some time to clear the foliage, but once she did she found the featureless door. Emma dug into her memories to visualize the key phrase.

She accessed her most painful memory: being taken away to the Circle.

" _Please, no! Don't take her! Don't take my daughter away from me! You can't. Please, don't!"_

" _Revka, enough! She is a mage. I will not allow_ _my_ _family's name to be stained by this." He gestured to Emmalynn. He looked at the templars and said sternly, "Her last name is __Amell_ _. Understood?"_

 _The largest of the templars nodded as he pulled the girl out of her mother's arms._

Now Emmalynn was looking at the memory from outside of herself. _I held on to her as tightly as I could, but the templar was too strong._

 _As I felt mother's arms let go, I noticed a teardrop on my hand. As I wasn't crying, I knew it was mother's – it would be the last thing of hers I would ever see, ever feel. When the teardrop evaporated I began to sob._

 _Mother's last teardrop._ She whispered to the fortress door, which slowly opened.

Emmalynn didn't know what she would feel, but she was sure that she would feel something. She was shocked at feeling nothing. _I feel the same as I always have. Maybe I just need to open my eyes._

Opening them, all she could see was a jumble of colors, symbols she'd never seen, followed by the discordant sounds of an infinite number of voices she'd never heard."

She closed her eyes once more, took a deep breath and opened them again. Her gaze settled on Rana's wrinkled brow. He was kneeling in front of her looking scared and confused. His familiar, amethyst-colored aura glowed intensely.

"Rana, I'm fine. Why do you look so worried?"

"M, when you started to cry neither Alistair nor I could come within five feet of you! It was like there was some invisible barrier around you. When you opened your eyes your expression was blank. Damn it, M, you looked like a Tranquil! It scared the crap out of us!" he gasped, his nose turning red as his large sage-colored eyes misted over with unshed tears.

"I'm fine. Really." She smiled, her voice calm and soothing.

"Thank the Maker!" She heard Alistair before she felt his arms around her.

"I'm really sorry to have scared you both! I'm okay. It was just the process of opening up the fort –so to speak, and then all I saw was chaos." She turned to face Alistair and froze. Her eyes opened wide.

* * *

 **AN** : All my thanks to my amazing Beta ElyssaCousland! Thank you all for reading along. Bioware owns all.


	20. With Honor and Passion

**Chapter 20 = = With Honor and Passion**

"I'm really sorry to have scared you both. I'm _okay_. It was just the process of opening up the fort – so to speak." Then she turned to face Alistair and froze. Her eyes opened wide.

"Em? What's wrong?"

Emma startled and then rubbed her eyes. "Nothing's wrong. Just something I wasn't expecting."

Alistair and Surana caught each other's gazes; both men knew there was more going on than Emmalynn's "something I wasn't expecting." As if reading one another's minds, the men agreed that it was something Alistair needed to discuss with Emmalynn. Alone.

"M it looks to me as if you and Alistair need to talk. I'm going to head back to camp. If you are comfortable with it I can give Aedan the short version and when you're ready you can give him the details."

Emmalynn bit her bottom lip looking thoughtful, then nodded at Surana. "That sounds like a good idea. Thanks, Rana."

Bending down, he hugged his best friend, "No problem. I'm just glad you're okay."

Emmalynn and Alistair watched Surana leave; once he was out of sight, Alistair put his arms around Emma and held her close. "I was so worried when you started to cry. But I couldn't reach you through that barrier. I'm glad you're safe."

"I am too."

"What did you see Em? What were you not expecting?"

"Well…do you want the long answer or the short answer? And no, I am not being facetious."

"Start with the short answer."

"According to your aura, you have a guardian spirit."

Alistair's face registered his complete shock. His eyes were wide open, his eyebrows pushing up as much of his forehead as possible. Once he had calmed down a bit he smiled sheepishly. "Ah…I think I need the long answer."

"I thought you might, but I wanted to give you a choice. Let me start with the basics. Did you know that except for Dwarves and the Tranquil, everyone, mage or not, has an aura?"

Alistair shook his head. "Does that include Qunari?"

"Yes, although they will never admit it to themselves or others."

"Is that common knowledge outside of Tevinter?"

"No, the Chantry doesn't like the idea of 'non-mages having auras' getting around. The presence of an aura indicates a connection with the Fade. Dwarves and the Tranquil are not connected to the Fade and thus have no auras."

"What do the colors of the aura mean? I know that you and Rana have different colored auras."

"Mages' auras are a combination of race, type of magic, and variations among the individual mages. For example, Elves have a violet cast to their auras. The auras of primal mages tend towards red. You would expect Rana, an elven primal mage to have an aura that would be closer to true purple color, but it's a closer to an orchid color. Spirit mages have a blue cast, healers' auras are green – but mine is cerulean, blue with only a hint of green."

"What color are the auras of non-mages?"

"Humans have pale green auras, elves are pale violet, the Qunari are pale gray. They are pale because while non-mages have a connection to the fade, they don't draw power from it."

"And mine?"

"Your aura is metallic gold. Those with metallic auras are not mages, but they have a spirit guide or guardian. Because your aura is bright gold, you have a strong spirit that can guide and guard you."

Alistair ran his hand through his hair, taking a deep breath and blowing it out. He was trying to keep calm. He took a few more deep breaths. "Okay I'm not a mage, but what does this all mean? Am possessed? Is my will my own? Is the spirit just a passenger?"

"You do not have an extra passenger. You are not possessed, nor can you _ever_ be possessed because demons ignore non-mages. That also means your will is your own and will always be your own. What you have is a spirit who can advise you if and only if you ask for it, it is a spirit that can help protect you."

"Advise me?"

"What do people do when they have a tough life-changing decision to make?"

"They ask others' opinions."

"Let's say they've exhausted the available pool of people to ask."

"They pray to for guidance."

"Right, in your case you can "pray" asking your spirit for guidance, and if the spirit can provide the guidance, it will."

"What about the guardian part?"

"That depends upon the spirit."

"Do you know which spirit guides me?"

"I do, but it is always better if the person figures it out themselves." She gave him an empathetic smile.

"How do I do that?" He looked bemused, and maybe a bit worried.

"Focus on how you felt at Haven and try to remember if you've ever felt that way before. Look for patterns of feelings."

He paused for a moment, lost in thought. "I think I already know the pattern. When I was Knighted, I had first to sit vigil for eight hours. I expected to feel tired, but I felt invigorated, and I felt very humble. During the actual ceremony, I felt such a sure sense of purpose and a real sense of _rightness_. It's the same rightness I felt at Haven and it is what I feel whenever I draw my sword to help the party as we try to save Eamon and help Aedan and Surana stop the Blight. My sword is named Honor's Call. Could my spirit-guide be an honor spirit?"

"Not _an_ honor spirit, a Spirit of Honor; it is a subtle distinction but important because of the nature of the association between you and Honor–clearly Honor chose you. I suggest meditating tonight just before you fall asleep, so you can be open to meeting Honor in the Fade as you dream. Does that make sense?"

"Perfect sense. You're an excellent teacher."

"I like to think so." She smiled slyly, and he laughed.

"But how is it that we spent half the evening discussing me when it's you who seemed to go through the void when you took down your fortress? The memory you used must have been a heartbreaking one. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. It's enough to say that it was the memory of when I was taken away from my mother by the templars."

Without another word, Alistair embraced her, holding her close.

Hearing the steady beat of his heart, Emma relaxed in his arms. "I love you, Ali."

"I love you too."

 **~oOOo~**

Initially, just Emma and Alistair were going to travel to Redcliffe. However, Aedan changed his mind. Given the Darkspawn they'd encountered on the way to and from Denerim, he felt they should all travel to Redcliffe and leave from there to Orzammar.

Once they were out of the Frostbacks, Alistair suggested that they stay at an Inn he knew that had a proper stable, so the horses could rest for a night and so could they. "The inn is called the Mare and Stallion. The food is good, the beds are comfortable, and the stable hands are excellent."

Aedan nodded. "I am all for it."

The rest cheered at the chance of having warm baths and warm beds.

When they arrived, they gave their horses to the groom and went inside, where the innkeeper welcomed them with a smile. "Ser Alistair, it's been a while! Good to see you."

"You as well, Elwin!"

"What can I do for you?"

"I need rooms, baths, and dinner for six." _Sten decided to sleep under the stars, and Morrigan refuses to stay in places that smell of horse dung._

"The first four rooms on the right side of the hall are available."

"Great, Elwin, thank you." Alistair paid the innkeeper.

Aedan thanked Alistair for picking up the tab. Then looked at the group. "Okay, how are we dividing up the rooms?"

"My fetching elven warden and I will be sharing a room, I think." Zevran looked to Surana, who grinned, then took Zevran's hand and began walking towards the stairs.

Watching Zevran be pulled along by Surana made everyone chuckle.

Aedan smiled. "Okay. That leaves Leliana, Emmalynn, you and me. What say you and I share a room so the ladies can each have a room of their own?"

"Fine with me."

Leliana smiled brightly. "Wonderful! Thank you! I have been hoping for some time alone. There is a song in my head that I have wanted to work on. It's about our experience in Haven." She turned and practically danced up the stairs.

Emmalynn shrugged. "Okay by me." _I don't think I've slept in a room by myself since I came to the Circle._

The innkeeper said, "Get settled and I'll see to supper."

"Great! Thank you." Alistair replied.

"I'll go and find our room, Alistair. Emmalynn do you have any preference?"

"Nope."

Emmalynn's room ended up being between Leliana's and the room Aedan and Ali were to share. She placed her pack and staff near the bed. In addition to the bed the room had a desk and chair, and a hearth with chaise cozied up to it. _This room is larger than the quarters I had in the Circle, and I was sharing that. It is a bit overwhelming to have all this space_.

Deciding to ready herself for dinner, she used the ewer of water and washed her hands and face. When she unbraided her hair, she became dismayed. _The humidity has made my hair look like a large curly brown cloud!_

Taking her brush out, she had started trying to tame her hair when a knock sounded at the door.

"Emma?"

"Come in, Ali. It's unlocked."

She heard the door open and close. "Em, you shouldn't leave–"

Emmalynn turned to see Alistair standing in the room staring at her. "I know, my hair is completely out of control. It's like a large brown cloud."

Alistair blinked then gave her a lopsided grin.

As he crossed the room, his leonine gate made Emmalynn's mouth suddenly go dry.

He was still smiling but didn't say a word as he took the brush from her hand and set it upon the washstand. He gently ran his hand through her hair. "Maker's breath your hair is so soft and thick. It's gorgeous."

There was so much heat in his amber gaze that Emma felt her entire body blush.

Alistair noticed and grinned. It was a smile that was so much more than raw lust; it was a promise, it was love, it was passion, and Emma felt it all flow through her body, pulling her closer to him, wanting everything promised by those eyes. Alistair drew her face to his, and Emma closed the distance. When their lips met, they both lost themselves in the feel of their bodies. They broke apart they at a sharp knock sounded at the door. "M…dinner!"

"Uh...thanks, Rana. We'll be down in a minute."

Alistair gently brushed his finger over her kiss-swollen lips. _I would much rather kiss these lips than eat dinner,_ he thought, grateful that Emmalynn wasn't a mind reader.

Emma saw Alistair's ears pink up. "If you want, I can leave the room first."

"What?" Alistair was puzzled by the seeming non-sequitur.

"When I called back to Rana I said _we_ , not _I_ and your ears got pink, like you were embarrassed."

Alistair chuckled. "I'm not embarrassed. Not about that."

"Oh. Okay…good." _Why did he turn pink? Clearly, I'm missing something_.

Alistair noticed her puzzled expression. "I was having very... _ungentlemanly_ thoughts about you."

"About me…being in the room with you?"

Now Alistair blushed. "Ah... yes."

Emma gave Alistair shy smile. "Ali, so you know, I like that are having ungentlemanly thoughts about me, because…I…I have …very unmaidenly thoughts about you."

"Do you?"

Emma looked into his eyes and nodded. "But we have to go to dinner now…maybe we could bring our dessert up here?" _Was that too bold?_ "Or not."

Alistair grinned. "I'd like that…I'd like that very much."

* * *

 **AN:** Thanks to my marvelous Beta – ElyssaCousland. Thank you to Judy for her reviews and for all those who are following along – thank you for reading.


	21. Rising from the Ashes

**Chapter 21 = = Rising from the Ashes  
**

After a hard ride that started at dawn, they arrived in Redcliffe mid-morning. Alistair and Emmalynn dismounted, leaving the reins the hands of the grooms. Ali went straight to the Arl's room, while Emmalynn went to the kitchens to make a potion out of the ashes.

When she arrived at the bedchamber and saw Isolde, Emmalynn was deeply concerned. The stress and worry had taken its toll on the Arlessa. Her pale skin – not made rosy by make-up - only served to highlight the bruises under her eyes. Her cheekbones were more prominent from weight loss and her normally well-quaffed hair was pulled into a messy ponytail. _The poor woman looks like she's reached the end of her rope and is hanging on by a thread._

When the Arlessa saw the vial, she looked alarmed. "How can he take a potion if he's unconscious?"

"Your Grace, if you cradle the Arl's head in your lap, I will be able to administer the potion drop by drop. I promise he will ingest all of it."

After the last drop. Emmalynn motioned for the Arlessa to lower the Arl's head back to the pillows. Several heartbeats later the Arl was surrounded by a cerulean glow, similar to the color of Emmalynn's aura.

After the glow faded, the Arl opened his eyes and, miraculously, sat up. He looked as if he had just woken up from a good night's sleep. However, upon seeing that his entire family was in the room – along with a stranger who was a mage – he looked utterly bewildered.

At the shock of seeing her husband sit-up - after weeks of being near death - the Arlessa threw her arms around her husband. She hugged him close and held on as if he were her life raft, buried her face in his chest and sobbed, repeatedly saying, " _Merci Andraste! Merci! Mon mari, je t'aime_. _Je t'aime."_

The Arl put his arms around his wife, kissed the top of her head, and lightly patted her back. "I'm fine, Isolde."

Emmalynn, not wanting to intrude on such an intimate family moment, quietly left the room. _They have so much to tell him. The poor man. He's lost so much! At least Connor and Isolde are still alive._

Wynne, who had elected to stay outside of the bedroom, stood up when Emmalynn closed the door.

"I heard the Arlessa. It sounds like the ashes worked."

"They worked…miraculously." Emmalynn grinned. "Seriously, he looked like he'd woken up after a regular night's sleep. Then, of course, he saw his whole family in the room with him and his wife clinging to him sobbing with relief. As you can imagine he quickly became baffled."

"You all worked miracles finding the ashes. I wish I had been there to see the urn."

Leliana, who had just joined them, gave Wynne a beatific smile. "It was an experience like no other. Come we have gathered in the family room waiting for news, and I promise you I will tell you all about our trip."

Upon seeing Leliana, Emmalynn, and Wynne smiling, Aedan, Zevran, and Surana relaxed.

"M, I take it the ashes worked?"

"They did! But, I don't envy Teagan and the Arlessa having to explain to the Arl all that happened while he was unconscious."

"Just be thankful you aren't the one who has to tell him, Emmalynn."

"Oh, I am, Aedan. I am."

"I take it our _Caballero Honorable_ is with the family, yes?" Zevran asked

Emmalynn chuckled. "Yes, our Honorable Knight is with the family, or more accurately with his father."

Surana looked at his lover. "Zev, that nickname is a mouthful, surely you can shorten it a bit?

"Ah, but saying _caballero honorable_ make the tongue move in such a delicious way."

Surana looked dubious, and Zevran purred. "It seems a demonstration is in order…perhaps tonight, _mi amor_?"

At that moment Surana only had eyes for Zevran. "I will hold you to it."

While Surana and Zevran were distracted, Emmalyn asked, "Aedan…um…about Jowan?

"Yes?"

"Rana told me that Jowan ran from the Circle because they were going to make him Tranquil. He saw the signed order on Irving's desk."

Aedan blanched. "I saw the tranquil at the Circle. Surana explained what that meant. Honestly, if I were Jowan, I would have run as well. It sounds like a fate worse than death."

Emmalynn nodded. "It is. If he goes back to the Circle, they will execute him, or they will make him Tranquil. I know he's made some terrible decisions, but he has a good heart – even Rana would agree. He isn't Uldred. Jowan resorted to blood magic because he had no confidence in his ability draw in mana from the Fade, but the very fact that he can learn blood magic means he can learn how to cast spells without it.

"Jowan didn't fail the Circle; the Circle failed him! No one took the time to help him learn and then beat him down for not learning! I can tutor him, but he would need to come with us…You're the Warden-Commander, is there anything you can do?"

Emmalynn's impassioned plea was highly unusual for the usually shy healer and drew the attention of Leliana, Zevran, and Surana who all looked sympathetic. Wynne, however, was angry.

She lashed out at her former mentee in clipped tones, "Emmalynn Amell how can you say that the Circle failed him. Jowan is weak-willed, that's why he cannot draw mana from the Fade. He is a maleficar. How can you claim to be Andrastian and come to his defense?"

Emmalynn looked directly at her former tutor. She did not raise her voice, but her words brooked little argument. "No Wynne, you're wrong. You forget that the Chant was translated from ancient Tevene. Maleficar is the ancient Tevene for 'one who is depraved.' Uldred and his followers were depraved. You cannot define Jowan as such and _claim_ to be rational. When he escaped, he didn't kill anyone, and the boldness of his escape was not done by someone of weak will. He needed time, attention, and care. He received none of that at the Circle."

Wynne's thin-lipped and angry, stood up. "If you will excuse me, I will be in my room until lunch is served." Everyone watched as Wynne turned her back on Emmalynn and walked away.

"M, I know that wasn't easy – Wynne is very opinionated and very set in her ways, but it needed to be said."

Emmalynn shrugged.

Leliana eyes were teary but exuded happiness. "You do Andraste and the Maker's work in more ways than healing."

Aedan looked at Surana, who nodded. "Emmalynn, I will speak with Jowan, and if he is amenable, I will recruit him into the Wardens, even if I have to conscript him."

Tears spilled from Emmalynn's eyes. "Thank you, Aedan and Rana. Thank you. I will go and talk to Wynne, perhaps she and I can reach a _détentes."_

 **~oOOo~**

Emmalynn and Wynne arrived just as lunch was being served. Both had cried, but there was no apparent anger between them.

When they sat, Wynne looked at everyone. "I apologize for my bit of temper. Blood magic is a sensitive issue at the Circle and a constant source frustration. Emmalynn and I may not agree about who is or is not a maleficar, but I have to agree with Emmalynn that Jowan was failed by the Circle. She told me about the possibility of making Jowan a Warden. I have to admit, that is a fair solution to the problem."

The tension that had filled the room suddenly dissipated – like a stuffy room refreshed by a cool breeze – leaving everyone at the table with a sense of hope.

Zevran smiled at Emmalynn. "We are fortunate, _Cariña_. With you and Alistair we have _Esperanza_ y _Honor,_ Hope and Honor."

Emmalynn smiled. " _Muchas gracias, mi amigo_."

Everyone was enjoying a leisurely lunch when the seneschal came in. "Wardens, gentlemen, and ladies, the Arlessa request me to invite you to a grand feast tomorrow night to celebrate the Arl's complete recovery."

"We are honored to attend, my Lord Seneschal," Leliana said.

The Seneschal nodded his head and left the dining room.

After the seneschal left Wynne smiled. "That will be the perfect opportunity to go to bed early with a good book."

Emmalynn looked uncomfortable, her shoulders slightly hunched when she looked at Leliana. "Leli?"

"Yes, _cherié_?

"I've never been to a feast or any celebration with the nobility. Aside from eating, what goes on?"

Leliana's expression was alight with happy memories of feasts and balls in _Val Royeaux_. "There will be dancing and music, sometimes at feasts, there is also play, or a fool performs but I doubt that will happen given the short notice."

Emmalynn bit her bottom lip, looking a little lost. "Wynne, maybe I'll join you."

"Why would you want to do _that_?" Leliana asked.

"Well, for one, I get tongue-tied in social settings with people I don't know. Staying in the room with Wynne means I won't have the opportunity to embarrass Aedan, Surana or Alistair."

"Oh no, you don't!" Wynne admonished. "Emmalynn, you will never learn to be less shy if you hide. It sounds like it will be a perfectly lovely evening."

"If it's so lovely, then why are _you_ going to bed with a book?"

"Because I can."

Leliana beamed. "Leave the clothing to me."

Emmalynn sighed giving in to the combined force of Wynne and Leliana. "Okay, I give in, but I hate–"

"–complicated clothing," Leliana said still grinning. "I know _cherié_ , and I find it adorable."

Emmalynn rolled her eyes, and Surana just laughed.

 **~oOOo~**

After lunch Emmalynn decided to take a bath in part, it was to be ready for the feast, but it was also to relax from the tumultuous emotions of the morning. As she sat in the warm water, she let her thoughts stray to the night before, at the Inn. "We shared more than dessert." She smiled to herself at the memory…

 _After dinner, they came back to Emmalynn's room to have dessert which Alistair carried on a covered tray. When they entered her room, they found a bath waiting and enough drying cloths for two people. Alistair put the dessert tray on the desk._

 _Emmalynn turned scarlet. "I…uh…I asked for a bath to be brought up after dinner, but that was before we decided to have dessert up here. I forgot to tell them to delay it."_

 _Alistair's voice was low and husky. "Do you want to bathe?"_

 _Emma looked puzzled. "Of course not! It would be rude for me to bathe and have you wait to eat dessert."_

" _I should have been clearer. Emma, do you want to share the bath?_ "

 _She blushed and bit her lower lip and then she smiled shyly._ " _Well...it would seem to be a shame to let the warm water go to waste. Yes, I would like it if you joined me…but only if you want to," she added quickly._

" _I want to._ " _He caressed her cheek._ " _I really do._ "

 _Emma smiled shyly._ " _I'm glad._ "

 _Alistair then helped her pull the pins out of her hair. He_ _gently elongated a curl one and watched it spring back._ " _I love your hair,_ " _he whispered._

 _He placed his hand on the laces of her mage robe. "Are you sure about this?"_

 _Emmalynn nodded. "Yes, I am."_

 _She helped him remove his tunic, and then he unlaced her robe._

 _Emma slowly drew the garment off her shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. Standing before him in her smalls, she was suddenly extremely self-conscious of her far from a lithe figure._

 _Alistair caught her gaze, "You. Are. Breathtaking."_

 _She did not expect his enthusiasm. "You…you…don't mind that I'm not slender and athletic like Leliana?"_

" _Emma, not only do I not mind, I actively prefer and love your curves."_

 _Feeling a little less self-conscious, she reached for her breast band, but Alistair moved her hand away. He slowly unwound the band as if he was unwrapping a precious gift._

 _Once they were both undressed, Alistair sat in the tub and guided Emma to sit in front where she could lean back against broad muscled-chest. Helping the other wash, each explored the other's body. It was sensual and passionate. Their ardor heated as the water cooled._

" _Are you ready for dessert?_ " _Alistair's husky voice whispered in her ear as he gently caught her earlobe in his teeth._

" _Yes, perhaps in front of the hearth?"_

" _How about you lay out the quilt, and I'll get the tray."_

 _Once they were out of the bath and dried off, Alistair took the dessert tray from the desk while Emmalynn wrapped one of the larger cloths around her chest, and took the quilt off the bed to spread on the floor in front of the hearth._

 _Alistair knelt on the quilt and uncovered the tray. Emma noticed the large Gwaren strawberries; they were a delicious combination of tart and sweet. "I don't remember those being on the menu."_

" _Elwin remembered how much I love these strawberries."_

 _After he sat on the quilt, she dipped the tip of a strawberry in the bowl of cream and fed it to him. They took turns feeding each other._

 _Then Alistair dipped his finger into the bowl of cream ran it down the side of her throat_ _where he proceeded to kiss and lick the cream off sending shivers of desire through her body._

 _He reluctantly left to sleep in the room he shared with Aedan, but Alistair knew that they needed to leave the inn before dawn and Emma needed to be rested when she worked with the ashes and to heal the Arl._

Emmalynn startled when she heard Wynne enter the room. The water was now cold, but she finished washing and got dressed. Entering the room, she saw Wynne sitting on the bed. "Are you feeling alright, Wynne?"

"Yes, yes. I just thought I would take rest before dinner. No one has come down from the family quarters yet."

"Oh, okay. Well, then I think I will go to the library unless you need me?"

Wynne waved her away. "I'm fine."

 **~oOOo~**

Emmalynn was relaxing on the couch in the library reading when Alistair came in and said,

"Zevran said I could find you here."

She looked up and beamed. Alistair bathed in the happiness that radiated from her eyes and smile.

He sat down next to her on the couch, and she curled up against him.

"Ali, how are you doing?"

"Honestly?"

"Of course."

"I'm relieved that Eamon is alive, but only insomuch as I'm glad my father didn't lose his brother."

"I'm not surprised you feel that way given how you were treated while you lived here."

Alistair looked at the book Emma was reading and chuckled. " _The Botanical Compendium_. Unless that's a euphemism I'm not familiar with, I think Zev was pulling my leg."

"What did he tell you I was reading?"

"He said ' _Esperanza_ is reading a book about erotic flowers,'" he mimicked Zevran's accent.

Emmalynn giggled. "Yes, he _is_ pulling your leg. I told him the book included information about _exotic_ flowers and I doubt he misheard me. Besides, I've met Enchanter Arancia, and I don't think erotic is in her vocabulary. I'm reading up on the kinds of healing plants that can be found between here and Orzammar."

"Can I steal you away from your studies?"

"You can steal me away from anything. Let me put the book back."

As she slid the book back on a shelf, she felt Alistair's arms around her waist, and she leaned back against him.

He whispered in her ear, "I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner at the tavern with me."

"I would love to."

 **~oOOo~**

As the word of the Arl's recovery had already circulated through the village, the tavern was lively. Eating dinner without the rest of the party allowed them just to be Alistair and Emma. They talked and laughed. Somewhere between eating the lamb stew and attacking the cheese tray, minstrels began to play country dances.

"Dance with me?"

"I don't know how."

"I'll teach you!"

Alistair was a great teacher, and before long he was twirling her around as she laughed. When they sat back down, Emma put her hand to her hair and giggled. "I think some of my hairpins escaped!"

"You might as well remove the rest." He grinned.

"You just like to see me with my hair down."

"Hair up or down, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever known."

Emma blushed as she happily removed the remaining pins.

 **~oOOo~**

They were walking back to the castle, with a stop by the lakeshore to see the stars reflect on the calm surface of the water.

"This has been such a wonderful evening. I don't want it to end."

"It doesn't have to." Alistair's voice was whisper-soft.

"What do you mean?"

"Emma, would you…lie with me?"

"You mean like the last time we were in Redcliffe?"

Alistair slowly shook his head. "I want to do more than hold you; I also want to show you how much I love you."

"You know I've never done… _that_ before? But I want to…with you."

"Emma, let me be your first…and your last."

"My last…oh. Ali, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes. When this Blight over, marry me. We can live in Rivain, have children, and no circle will find us."

"Alistair, you…you would leave everything, leave your father, to go on the run with me as an apostate?"

"Yes! My father would understand. Emma, with you I've found completion, wholeness. You are my home."

"I feel the same way, and I don't know what will happen during this Blight but know this. You will be my first _and_ my last, no matter what…"

* * *

 **AN: Thanks to my beta ElyssaCousland for her beta brilliance.**


	22. On Love and Feasts

**Chapter 22 = = On Love and Feasts**

Emma looked at Alistair, her brows furrowing, "Aren't you worried that the Arl or Alessa will see us going into your room?"

Alistair looked puzzled for a moment, then he realized what she meant. "I'm not in that room anymore. After Eamon woke, my father and I switched rooms realizing that he would need to be near his brother for the next while. I'm back in the room across from yours."

"Oh. What would we have done if you hadn't switched rooms?"

"If I had been in the other room, then after we finished eating I would have suggested that we get a room at the Tavern."

Emma smiled. "Good to know."

They returned to the castle. Ali and Emma would have thought everyone had gone to bed, but there was a light on in the library. Emma noticed that Surana was in the library curled up with a book. Emma pulled Alistair way back so they were out of earshot.

"It's Rana."

"What is Surana doing up?" Alistair whispered.

"Given that everyone staying in the guest wing had to pass by the library to get to their rooms, then he is either doing some late-night studying or he's waiting up for me."

"I'd know how I would bet." Alistair grinned.

"Me too. I'll go and check-in with 'mother.'"

"You probably should. I don't relish being threatened by a fireball if he thinks I've taken advantage of you." Alistair chuckled jokingly.

"So, after I speak with Rana, I'll get my things and come to your room? Unless...you've…um…changed your mind?"

Alistair pulled her even farther away from the library gave her a kiss that left her with no doubt about Alistair's state of mind.

Leaning his forehead against hers, he grinned. "Does that answer your question?"

She smiled and nodded. Once Alistair was out of sight, she ducked her head in the library. "Rana, you can go to bed, I'm back safe and sound."

He looked up from his book with an innocent expression. "What? I was just doing some late-night reading."

"Riiiight." Emmalynn cocked head to the side reading the title of the book. " _An Examination of Orlesian Governance."_ I never knew you were so interested the foreign governments. When you're done with that, Sister Patrine also wrote a wonderful treatise called _Empire and Imperium_. You can compare the two forms of government."

"Alright, alright, I admit it, I was waiting up for you."

"Was there something you needed?"

"No, I knew you were out with Alistair..." Rana sighed. "Shite…Zevran was right, I _am_ just being an over-protective, prat." He gave her a rueful smile. "I forget we're no longer in the Circle. Sorry."

Emmalynn chuckled. "It's okay. I have always been grateful to you for looking out for me when I first came to the circle. Go to bed, Rana. Give Zev a kiss from me."

Surana stood up to go, then stopped. "Oh…wait. Aedan spoke to Jowan and then to Teagan who spoke to the Arl. Jowan will be joining us as a warden recruit."

"That is wonderful news! Is Zevran okay with this?"

Surana just nodded and grinned. "Night M."

Emma went to the room she was supposed to be sharing with Wynne, heard the familiar snore, and was relieved that her former mentor was sound asleep. Emmalynn used a tiny spell wisp for light as she changed into her white shift and bundled up her hair brush, tunic, trousers and smalls for the morning. Before leaving, she jotted down a short note for Wynne, which she left on the elder mage's bedside table.

On tip-toes, she left the room and went across the hall.

Emma opened the door to Alistair's room and quietly slipped in. He had just put away the poker after stoking the fire. It was clear he hadn't heard the door open because he stood, wearing nothing except his sleep pants, and watched the hearth fire with his arms crossed.

Emma took the opportunity to drink in the sight of him.

The firelight reflected off the blonde hairs on his head and his chest, making them look like liquid gold. The lights and shadow showed off the muscles in his broad shoulders and chest, well defined from training with sword and shield. Her gaze traveled from his chest to his abdomen, remembering Ali telling her about Zevran asking 'if he could use my abdomen as a wash board.'

Reluctantly turning her eyes away she closed the door behind her; when it clicked shut Alistair turned to her and smiled.

His smile went beyond a simple grin. It was a look that lit up his eyes and his whole face, turning his expression to one of passion and tenderness, of loving and of giving. It was an expression that spoke to her soul and it took Emmalynn's breath away.

She placed her bundle on the nearby table as Alistair crossed the room towards her.

"Beautiful is such an inadequate word for how you look, Em. I see you and it's like the sunrise coming up after a long dark night. The promise of a new day."

Emmalynn was speechless. He caressed her cheek and she leaned unto it. Slipping his other hand around her, he drew her to him, kissing her deeply. His tongue gently sought hers and the kiss quickly became fiery, passionate, and deeply loving. His hand traveled up her side as he began to kiss the place where her neck and shoulder met. Emma's body responded to his touch, clutching his back, and moaning softly.

Alistair stepped back and placed his hand on the lacing at the front of her shift. "May I?" His voice was low and husky.

Emma nodded. He untied the laces, gently slipping the shift off her shoulders and let it slide down her body to pool at her feet.

She stepped out of the small circle of linen and stood completely nude before him. She'd opted out of wearing small clothes, which Alistair noted with an arched eyebrow and a grin.

He took in her curves, remembering how they felt the previous night as he licked cream and strawberry juice from her skin.

Emma's hands slowly traveled from his back and moved over his chest. She used her fingers and her fingernails to lightly touch and stroke his tanned skin as she heard him let out a soft groan. Emboldened, Emma started to kiss everywhere her fingers traveled. Her hand touched the top of his trousers "May I?"

"Of course."

She pulled the drawstring and with a slight tug on the trousers, they joined her shift. Alistair leaned in, holding her to him as he used lips and tongue to kiss and caress his way from her throat to her ear.

His free hand gently cupped her breast and when his thumb brushed over her already hard nipple, her knees buckled. Alistair tightened his arm around her waist. Emma couldn't think, she could only feel. She held on to Alistair as her body arched into him and she moaned.

In response, he lifted her bridal style, and laid her down on the soft sheets. Emma moved onto her side to watch Alistair climb into the bed.

"You're simply gorgeous, Ali."

The tips of Alistair's ears turned red.

"You're blushing?" Emma was surprised.

"It's not every day a beautiful woman says I'm gorgeous."

A deep blush came to Emma's face, spreading to her neck and shoulders.

"You blush like a sunset, my love."

Emma looked away, but Alistair gently held her chin and turned her head, so he could see her face and look into her eyes. "You _are_ beautiful, and I love that you can blush, that you haven't become jaded like so many people seem to be, nowadays. You have the tenderest heart, and it beats for the most wonderful and loving person I've ever known."

Her shy smile sent heat through his body. He moved to cover her body with his. Starting at the top and moving down, he kissed and caressed her to learn what made her moan, what made her gasp in excited surprise, and what made her clutch and pull him closer.

When he gently nudged her thighs apart, his fingers explored her nether region, gently stroking her folds, and then up to her pearl. As he gave it a light caress. Emma's eyes shot open and she arched her back, almost bucking him off, gasping his name in complete surprise.

Not expecting her reaction, he stopped. "Em?"

"Ali what did you do? I've never felt that before."

 _She's never felt that?_ "Did it feel good?"

"Yes! Maker yes!"

He grinned and murmured. "I just caressed your pearl."

"Oh! I never... um..." She looked away. "I've... ah... never explored?" She hunched her shoulders, trembling with uncertainty.

"Never?"

"Mages don't have much alone time in the circle."

"So you've never pleasured yourself?"

Emma shook her head, then grabbed a pillow to hide her face.

When he wrested the pillow away Emma bit her lower lip. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing, love?"

"I'm sorry to be so inexperienced. I've heard that isn't very exciting to be with someone one who knows nothing about having sex, and I know nothing about having sex save for what I need to know as a healer."

"Whomever told you that, Em, did you a grave disservice." _I hope it wasn't Surana._ "Quite the opposite can be true, and it is for me. I _love_ the idea of being able to help you explore; I feel honored that you love me and trust me with this most intimate part of you." Alistair was silent for a moment. "So you know, I've only been with one other woman."

"The one who called you Al?"

"That's the one. She _pretended_ to be a virgin, but I really was one."

"I am so sorry she lied to you. Did you…did you love her?"

"I thought so at the time, but I realized that it was really simple lust. My passion for you is so much more than sexual. It's the sense of completeness I feel when I'm with you; I no longer define my home as a physical space – for me home is you. I love you Emmalynn Amell, and I want to show you just how much."

From there it became a dance of hands and lips as they explored each other. Alistair, taking the lead, trailed kisses up the inside of her thigh, his tongue then teased her navel, and his hands massaged her breasts. When his lips enveloped a nipple, Emma tried to keep her voice down as she began to moan in earnest.

Slowly and gently he moved his hand to her nether region, gently stroking her folds. He kissed her while his finger began to move over her bud slowly, in small circles, until he brought her over the edge for the first time. She arched her back and her thighs captured his hand, until she caught her breath, then she looked at Alistair. "That…that was amazing."

"It gets better." He grinned wickedly.

Emma's eyes opened wide. "Really?"

Alistair nodded then continued to explore her body. As his mouth got closer to her copper colored curls below, Emma lifted her head. "Alistair?"

He gazed up at her, his irises almost obscured by pupils that were blown wide with desire. "Relax, my love. Trust me."

Using his mouth, he explored her most private area; finding her pearl with his tongue brought her over the edge again.

By this time, she was out of her mind with pleasure. "Ali, I want you, please. I want you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" She panted.

Alistair held her gaze with his own and whispered, "I love you more than life itself." And with that, he slowly sheathed himself inside her. After filling her, he stopped, using all the control he could muster so she could get used to his size and length.

He watched her. When she nodded, Alistair began to slide in and out in a slow tantalizing rhythm that Emma began to match. They moved together, finding a rhythm together that soon had Emma ready to go over the edge again, only this time Alistair joined her, kissing her as they rode out their mutual ecstasy.

As they caught their breath, Alistair gathered Emma into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder. Neither spoke as their connection went beyond words. Alistair was first to break the silence. He turned on his side. "'I love you' seems such an inadequate phrase for how I feel about you."

"I feel the same way about you. I never knew these kinds of feelings were really possible. I feel like I will only be whole when I'm with you."

"I couldn't have said it better." He tenderly kissed her before they both slipped in to sleep.

 **~oOOo~**

Teagan joined the group for breakfast and noticed that Alistair and Emmalynn weren't there. As he drank some juice, he was wondering if he should ask.

That's when Zevran grinned. "I believe the Knight and his Lady are dining in this morning."

Teagan coughed as he tried to swallow and not breath in his drink, then he rasped, "You think so?"

Wynne, who had read Emmalynn's note, offered no comment.

Surana nodded. "If you have any doubt, just look M in the eye when you see her today. If she blushes like a beetroot, then you'll have your answer."

Teagan looked puzzled. So Surana explained. "Unless M is acting as a healer, she _cannot_ hide her emotions – her face is too expressive."

The Bann merely nodded but said nothing further; he just listened, trying to learn more about the gentle healer who his son obviously cared deeply about.

Leliana laughed. "That's true, and it is so charming. Now if you'll excuse me. I must find a dress for our dear healer for tonight or I fear she will wear her riding clothes."

Surana chuckled. "M can be so shy that she has never been comfortable at parties. The few we had at Circle she found an out-of-the-way, semi-hidden corner to sit and would eat a fruit tart with her nose in a book."

"It is high time Emmalynn shed some of that shyness," Wynne said with authority.

 **~oOOo~**

One of the subjects of the breakfast chatter, Alistair, woke-up first. He reveled in the warmth of Emma's body and the way they seemed to fit together as if each was made for the other. Watching her sleep, he noticed how her long dark eyelashes spread like a fan over her lightly tanned cheek. He looked at the raven-black and copper-colored strands of hair that gave her chestnut curls depth and shine. He remembered how her hair had spread out like a cloud around her head as she lay underneath him last night.

It had been breathtaking to see and feel Emma's innate shyness slowly gave way, as her passion blossomed from within. This was such a fundamentally different experience than those with Nora, that he questioned his sanity for even thinking he was in love with her. _What I felt for Nora was simple lust. With Emma and I it was like joining souls as well as bodies._

Emma opened her eyes to see Alistair gazing at her. "Good morning, Ali."

He leaned down grinning. "Yes, it is a _very_ good morning." He kissed her sweetly.

Neither one had given a scintilla of thought to breakfast.

 **~oOOo~**

Having managed to avoid everyone after leaving Alistair's room, she asked for a bath and soaked her body, thinking back over the previous evening.

She started when she heard Leliana call out as she entered the room. _The bath water is a bit cool; I must have fallen asleep._ She called out, "I'm in the bath, Leli, I'll be out shortly."

" _Magnifique!_ "

Quickly drying off and putting on a robe, she came into the room.

Leliana remembered Surana's remark and looked Emma directly in the eyes. Emma's eyes opened wide, then she looked down at her feet.

Leliana could see the tell-tale flush and giggled. "So, it's true, you and Alistair spent the night _together_?"

Emmalynn, still looking at her feet, shook her head. When she finally looked up she said, affectionately, "I see Rana's told you how to get information from me without asking a question. So, let me give you the answers: Yes, we did. It was beyond words. And no, I will not tell you whether or not the saying about swordsmen's…uh...sword is true."

Leliana grinned. "Oh, you spoil my fun! Won't you just tell me a little?"

Emmalynn's mouth twitched in amusement. "I can't tell you a little, without telling you _a lot._ "

Leliana's eyebrows shot up. "Really! Lucky woman. He's gorgeous and endowed."

Emma looked worried, and pleaded, "Please don't tell anyone!"

"I won't tell Wynne or Morrigan, I promise."

"They are not the only ones in our group."

"Telling the men doesn't seem fair to them. They would just be envious, no?"

Emma chortled. "Well, Rana wouldn't care but Zevran might just disrobe and ask me to compare." She picked at a thread on the sleeve of her robe, then looked at Leliana. "Can we not talk about it anymore? I really need to not look like a beetroot tonight."

"Speaking of tonight… _Violá!_ " Leliana held up a deep sage-colored floor-length dress. It had a claret-colored silk keyhole neckline, which was embroidered with sage colored-thread. The sleeves were fitted to the forearm and then hung in long pendent cuffs. The inside of the sleeves was lined in the same claret colored silk. The dress flared at the hips into a pleated skirt.

"What is it called?"

"A _dress,_ _cherié_." Leliana playingly mocking.

"Even I know that. What kind of dress?"

"It is called a _Bliaut._ "

"Is that the same things as a Bleaunt?"

"Yes, it's called _Bliaut_ in Orlais, but it is not a fashion one would see in Val Royeaux."

"This must have cost a fortune, Leli! I don't have enough sovereigns to repay you."

Leliana laughed. "My dear friend…it is meant to be a gift."

Emmalynn still looked unsure. "I've done nothing to deserve such a gift, Leli."

"Bann Teagan and the Arlessa think otherwise."

Emmalynn was flabbergasted. "This is from _them_?"

"Yes. the Arlessa helped me pick it out, and the Bann paid for it. But you are not supposed to know that."

"Why shouldn't I know it was a gift from…oh, wait. They cannot openly bestow any gift on or give any payments to a mage."

"Sad but true. Since I have met you, it is one of the many things about the Chantry that I now question."

Leliana brushed and styled Emmalynn's hair before helping her put on the gown.

" _Tu es très belle, ma chérie_. Turn and look at yourself in the mirror."

The dress laced at sides making the bodice close fitting. Leliana wrapped a woven belt around her waist and tied it in the front. Emmalynn put her hand over the small bulge of her abdomen. "Perhaps I should wear something less close-fitting or loosen the laces

"Nonsense. The dress flows over you like a stream."

"My tummy isn't a small rock in the middle of the stream?"

Leliana shook her head. "Your body is the Ferelden ideal."

"What, not exercising and eating too many fruit tarts?"

Leliana rolled her eyes and chuckled when there came a knock at the door.

Emmalynn looked puzzled. "Why would Wynne knock?"

Leliana shrugged but went across the room to open the door. It wasn't Wynne, but Alistair. He wore a deep blue velvet embroidered doublet, with grey calfskin breeches and black boots.

He bowed. "Good evening, Sister Leliana. Is Lady Amell ready?" There was no teasing in his voice. He was calling upon Emmalynn as he felt she deserved to be treated.

Leliana caught this and nodded. "She is, Ser Alistair; let me tell her you're here."

"Thank you, Sister."

Emmalynn, upon hearing this, looked at Leliana quizzically. Leliana whispered, "This is how a proper gentleman calls upon a Lady."

Emmalynn was so touched by Alistair's gesture, tears came her eyes. Leliana looked slightly horrified and gave Emmalynn a cloth to dab her eyes dry. Then she led her friend to the door. "Ser Alistair, may I present Lady Amell."

Leliana stepped aside so Emmalynn could step into the doorway.

Emma curtsied. "Good evening, Ser Alistair." _He is such a handsome man._

 _Maker, she is absolutely stunning._ "Lady Amell, may I escort you to the feast?"

Her eyes teared up and her expression radiated the joy she felt standing there with the man she loved. "Yes, you may." He held out his arm for Emmalynn to take.

She turned. "See you soon Leli."

Leliana waved goodbye and closed the door. Alistair kissed her hand. "Em, you look exquisite."

She beamed. "My handsome Lord, I am honored to accompany you to the feast."

As they walked Alistair explained, "When we enter the ballroom I will bring you to the Arl and Arlessa and formally introduce you. All you have to do is curtsy and respond to the greeting." He felt her body tense and sensed her nervousness. "Em, just think of the Arl as your former patient."

Emma nodded. "That's a good idea. I'll try."

Alistair led her to the Arl and Arlessa. Bowing he said, "Arl Eamon, this is Emmalynn Amell, Senior Enchanter from Ferelden Circle at Kinloch Hold." Alistair could not keep his feelings for Emmalynn out of his voice, or expression.

Eamon looked at Emmalynn. "I am told I have you to thank for giving me that potion."

" _Mon Mari_ , she also saved your life on their way to reach the ashes." Isolde remarked. "Senior Enchanter, _merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi et ma famille."_

Touched that the Arlessa was thanking her for saving her and her family, Emmalynn responded that she was grateful to be able to help. " _Je suis reconnaissant d'avoir pu aider_ , Your Grace. My Lord Arl, seeing you hale and whole is thanks enough," Emmalynn said calmly.

Eamon nodded. "Thank you again, Senior Enchanter."

She nodded. "Your Grace."

Alistair thought the Arl was being rude in what was clearly a dismissal, but he didn't comment as he led Emmalynn away. _Emma doesn't have the experience at court to know what Eamon just did and if I tell her she'll be incredibly upset. Given we are leaving Redcliffe tomorrow, I don't think I'll mention it. Save to my father._

The evening turned out to be one of pure revelry. Alistair was an excellent dancer and helped lead Emmalynn through the steps of several dances. She danced with Aedan and Zevran, and even Surana.

She was surprised when Teagan asked her to dance. As she tried not to step on the Bann's feet, she heard him say, "So tell me about yourself.

She looked up from her feet. "Um…okay…what...would you like to know?" She began to feel the distinctive awkwardness she always felt talking to someone she didn't know, about something that was not related to healing"

"Well, you said you were brought to the circle when you were nine. Where are you from?"

"I'm from Ostwick…ah originally…not from the Ostwick circle…just from Ostwick." _Maker save me, I sound like an idiot, and this is Alistair's father!_

I was raised in Ansberg, well for the most part. I was born in Ferelden but was sent there during the rebellion. Was your family nobility?"

"Yes, but I've been forbidden from giving my family name."

"Sorry for being nosy. You curtsey, and you aren't from Orlais. But some of the manners of Orlais have been taken in by some of the Marcher League City-states. Such as Ostwick."

"No, it's alright. Aside from Alistair and Rana, no one really asks me about my life before the Circle. Forgive me Bann Teagan, I've always been…ah…a bit… awkward in social situations."

Teagan's took a very fatherly tone. "You have nothing to apologize for. You are a delightful young woman, and an extremely gifted healer. Remember that." Teagan waltzed her back to his son. He caught Alistair's gaze, then smiled and nodded. Then he bowed to Emmalynn, thank you for the dance my Lady."

Emmalynn smiled and curtsied. For the rest of the night, she danced with Alistair.

Zevran who had been dancing with Surana nodded over to the couple, "They look like they were made for each other."

Surana sighed. "Indeed. I just hope we can figure out some way of keeping M from returning to the Circle."

* * *

AN: Sorry for the delay, I've been getting ready for and attending a conference. Thanks to my amazing Beta, ElyssaCousland!


	23. Under the Eyes of the Arl

**Chapter 23 = = Under the Eyes of the Arl**

 _She was surprised when Teagan asked her to dance. As she tried not to step on the Bann's feet, she heard him say, "So tell me about yourself."_

 _She looked up from her feet. "Um…okay…what...would you like to know?" She began to feel the distinctive awkwardness she always felt talking to someone she didn't really know about something that was not related to healing._

 _"Well you said you were brought to the Circle when you were nine. Where are you from?"_

 _"I'm from Ostwick…ah originally…not from the Ostwick circle…just from Ostwick." Maker save me, I sound like an idiot, and this is Alistair's father!_

 _Teagan smiled. "I was raised in Ansberg. I was born in Ferelden but was sent there during the rebellion. Your last name, Amell…are you related to the Kirkwall Amells?"_

 _"I am from nobility, but I've been forbidden from giving my family name. I'm sorry."_

 _"Sorry for being nosy. You curtsey but you aren't from Orlais. Some of the Orlesian manners have been taken up by of the families in Marcher League Nations, like Ostwick."_

 _"No, it's alright. Aside from Alistair and Rana, no one really asks me about my life before the Circle. Forgive me Bann Teagan, I've always been…ah…a bit… awkward in social situations."_

 _Teagan's took a very fatherly tone. "You have nothing to apologize for. You are a delightful young woman, and an extremely gifted healer. Remember that." Teagan waltzed her back to his son. He caught Alistair's gaze, then smiled and nodded. Then he bowed to Emmalynn, "Thank you for the dance, my Lady."_

 _Emmalynn smiled and curtsied_. ...

The third time Zevran noticed the Arl surreptitiously watching Alistair and Emma interact, he took Surana and Aedan aside. "I have noticed that the Arl has been studying our Knight and his Lady Healer this evening."

Surana arched an eyebrow. "What you mean, 'studying'?"

"Come, I'll show you." Zevran took Surana and Aedan to a place they could see the Arl, Emma, and Alistair without being seen.

The Arl was speaking to Ser Perth when, about twenty feet away, Alistair had just led Emma to the dancefloor. The Arl shifted in his chair. To anyone else it would seem that he was just getting comfortable.

"You'll notice that the Arl now has a better line-of-sight to our happy couple."

Surana nodded. "Perth's leaving, let's see what Eamon does."

As the Arl picked up his mug to take a drink, Aedan noticed he was looking over the rim as a barely perceptible crease formed between the Arl's eyebrows.

Aedan motioned Surana and Zevran away so they could talk.

Aedan frowned. "He's undoubtedly unhappy to see his nephew cozying up to a mage. Fortunately, we are leaving at dawn the day after tomorrow. I wouldn't worry too much about it."

"Ah, but I am worried. Your King is dead, and Alistair is the only blood relative, yes?"

Surana was surprised. "You think the Arl has designs on the throne?"

"No, I believe the Arl has designs on being the power _behind_ the throne. That is a more covert ambition, but no less deadly."

Aedan thought about it."My Father used to say something about those who just want to remove you from power are far less dangerous than those who want to usurp your power."

Zevran nodded. "Now you see why I worry."

Surana looked surprised. "But Alistair is not a weak-willed man. Surly, the Arl knows that?"

Aedan thought about it. "The Arl has not had a lot of contact with Alistair since Teagan became his foster father. I think he still sees the 10-year-old boy cow-towed into sleeping in the stables, doing the work of servants."

"Well, like I said, we leave the day after tomorrow, so let's keep our ears to the ground and our fingers crossed."

Zevran nodded, still very concerned.

Later that evening Zevran and Surana were curled up together. " _Mi Amor,_ I think we will regret saving this Arl Eamon."

"I think so too, love."

 **~oOOo~**

Alistair caught the Arl's gaze once or twice that evening but didn't quite know what to make of it. _I'm sure he disapproves my being with Emma, but any say he had over how I live my life ended the day Teagan became my father._

"Ali? You look concerned?"

"It's Eamon; he clearly disapproves of our being together."

"Oh?" She sighed, "Well I _am_ a mage. Can he do anything to you?"

"No. Even though he's father's liege lord, the oath of fealty work both ways. It limits what Eamon can do to me without violating his part of the fealty oath."

"Perhaps tonight I should sleep in my assigned room. I don't want to upset him, more than he seems to be."

"Em…"

"Ali, you know I'm right. Besides, it's only for two nights. Then we can share a tent all the way to Orzammar."

Alistair gave her a lopsided grin. "I'll hold you to that."

 **~oOOo~**

The following morning it was just Emma and Wynne at breakfast. Emmalynn blew on her tea to cool it down a bit and then smiled at Wynne. "I wonder how many sore heads we'll heal today?"

Wynne rolled her eyes. "You mean you will heal. Unlike you, I find it hard to feel sympathetic. No one forced them to over-imbibe."

"I know, I know–I'm a softy. But I have a hard time seeing someone in pain – self-inflicted or otherwise – and not try to help them."

"Perhaps they will simply sleep it off."

After breakfast Emmalynn went to the library to continue studying healing herbs near and around Orzammar. She had just finished her list when one of the servants told her that lunch was being served. On the way to the dining hall she encountered Zevran who looked a bit worse for wear. Emmalynn quickly healed his hangover.

"Ah, thank you, _Cariña_."

After everyone assembled in the dining hall, Aedan looked at the group. "We are leaving at dawn tomorrow and we have a lot to do between now and then. So, lunch will also be a planning meeting. Any objections?"

No one objected, so Aedan continued. "It's an eight-day trip to Orzammar because we have to go through Gherlen's pass. The pass is known for being a tedious uphill ride. Leliana, Surana, and I will be making sure we are provisioned. Alistair will be checking on the horses. Sten and Zevran will check in with Owen to make sure our weapons and armor are ready to go. Emmalynn, do you have a list of the herbs we will need to buy?"

"I do." She gave Rana the list. "Alistair told me that we can get some of the herbs in Rainesfere, so I've put an R next to those. The others cannot be found anywhere near Orzammar, but I know they are sold here in Redcliffe. I am also researching what kinds of edible plants we can find in case of an emergency."

"Good idea, Emmalynn, thank you."

After lunch, Emmalynn went back her study area in the library. It was mid-afternoon when she finished her list of edible plants. In addition to a description of key identifiers, she included a sketch of each plant.

Having just returned the books to their shelves, she was collecting her quills and parchment when the Arl walked into the library.

"Your Grace," she curtsied, "I was just leaving if you…um…need the library."

"No, no. Actually, I would like to have a private word with you. Please have a seat."

* * *

AN: Thank you to my awesome Beta ElyssaCousland and to Melysande for your wonderful reviews!


	24. Speak Only When Spoken To

**Chapter 24 = = Speak Only When Spoken To**

Having just returned the books to their shelves, she was collecting her quills and parchment when the Arl walked into the library.

"Your Grace," she curtsied and smiled. "I was just leaving if you need the library."

The Arl did not return the smile. "No. Actually, I want to have a private word with you. Please have a seat."

"Oh, of course." _I have a bad feeling about this._

The Arl didn't say anything at first, he just looked at her. She sat with perfect posture, her hands were on her lap, and she calmly waited for him to break the silence. _If he is trying to unnerve me, he is wasting his time_. _I was taught not to speak until spoken to_.

After a while, the Arl looked away and cleared his throat. "Senior Enchanter, it would seem that my nephew is quite taken with you."

Emmalynn couldn't stop from smiling, "I am humbled to have the affection of such an amazing man."

"He _is_ a shining example of a knight – honorable, astute, and wise beyond his years – talents that will be wasted being merely a Bann or even an Arl, wouldn't you say?"

"How do you mean, your Grace?" _Where is he going with this?_

"I mean that he is meant to be King."

"Pardon my ignorance, your Grace, but Alistair supports Queen Anora."

"You mean the Dowager Queen. Besides we need a king of the _Theirin_ bloodline."

Not knowing what the Arl wanted, Emmalynn chose her words carefully so she could get more information. "Your Grace, you would need to discuss that with Alistair, and not me, yes?"

Eamon looked and sounded like a concerned genteel elder statesman. "Senior Enchanter, Ferelden would not have come to be, nor, would it have become the Ferelden _we_ love, without the Theirin monarchs. Calenhad Theirin united Ferelden and King Maric delivered us from the Orlesian occupation.

"Even if the Wardens end the blight quickly, our ravaged country will need to heal and our civil war to end. Ferelden will need the security of a Theirin king. Alistair needs to be that King. Unfortunately Alistair's feelings for you are making him ignore his responsibilities to Ferelden. For the welfare of the country you and I love, I urge you to end your relationship with him."

"Your Grace, forgive me, but why aren't you speaking to Alistair about this?"

Eamon sighed in frustration and the veneer of the gentility and statesmanship vanished. In its place was an arrogant, powerful nobleman who bullied people to get his way. "Let me be blunt: You are a mage. As such, you cannot be his queen, nor can you be his mistress. The best you can hope for is an occasional _indiscretion_. As long as Alistair believes you care for him he will never accept being King. Therefore, _you_ must break his heart."

"How can you ask me to do that to your nephew?"

"He will get over it."

Emmalynn felt nauseated, frightened, and angry, but she wasn't going to do anything just because he told her to. "And if I do not do as you say?"

The Arl stated plainly, "I've learned that the two templars sent here with the older mage are suspicious of you both for having survived the attack at the Circle and think that the Knight Commander was wrong to let you leave. I will tell them that I _suspect_ you both of consorting with the blood mage, Jowan, to rescue him from the Grey Wardens and turn apostate. They will take you straight to Denerim and let the Grand Cleric deal with you. I understand she has a penchant for believing the worst of mages and favors making you mages Tranquil."

He stood up. "You have until sundown tomorrow, Senior Enchanter." He turned and left the room.

After he left the room, Emmalynn felt disconnected from her body, like she was in a cocoon. She couldn't hear anything. She couldn't feel anything. The only thing she could see was Alistair's smile.

She had no idea how much time had passed, when suddenly she felt as if she'd been slammed back into her own body: her senses returned with a vengeance, the hearth flames sounded like a fire storm, her body felt as if she gained 20 stone, the vision of Alistair's face vanished as she saw the room around her, and smelled the rosewater Arl Eamon used to wash his hands.

 _Wynne told me that the templars who escorted her are two of ten templars who were hand-picked by the Grand Cleric to be transferred to Kinloch. They were to make up for those who'd been killed during Uldred's rebellion. I need to tell Aedan and Wynne what is going on. Andraste help me do what I need to do, I cannot let Alistair be manipulated by the Arl, and I cannot let Wynne be swept up in this._

She took several deep breaths, biting back the tears threatening to overwhelm her. When she felt calm, she took out her quill and parchment and wrote notes to Wynne and to Aedan, asking them to meet her at the windmill.

She knew Aedan and Rana weren't back from provisioning, so she included her note to Aedan in with her note to Wynne and left the library. She headed to the infirmary, where Wynne was seeing to Jowan.

When she arrived, Ser Perth, who stood guard, nodded his head. "Good afternoon, My Lady." He smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"Is Senior Enchanter Wynne inside?"

"She is. Would you like to go in and speak to her?"

"Actually, could you deliver this to her, to read?" She handed him the envelope with the letters to her and to Aedan tucked inside.

"Certainly."

"Thank you, Ser Perth." She curtsied.

He bowed in return.

Once Perth entered the Infirmary, Emmalynn left. Not wanting to run into anyone, especially Alistair, she used the passage from the castle to the windmill. After she entered the windmill, she made sure the trapdoor was closed and the main door to the windmill was unlocked. She sat on the floor across from the door, brought her knees up to her chest buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

Wynne arrived and saw Emmalynn's tear-streaked face. "Maker, what's wrong child?"

Emmalynn was breathless from crying. "We need…to… wait for… Aedan."

"He said he will be here as soon as he can." Wynne took the sobbing girl into her arms, not knowing what had upset the young healer.

When Aedan arrived, Emmalynn steeled herself and recounted her talk with Eamon.

Aedan and Wynne were furious. Aedan said, "The Arl is crazy!"

"Crazy, but not stupid – he gave me no choice." Emmalynn's anger helped he keep her tears under control. "However, I _refuse_ to lie to Alistair, nor will I allow anything to happen to you, Wynne. If you go with Aedan, you'll be safe."

"No! The nerve of that man to even _think_ he can use me as a hostage in this blackmail scheme is absurd!" Wynne raged.

Knowing her former mentor's tendency towards the overly stubborn, Emmalynn tried a different tact. "Wynne, you said the ten templars were hand-picked by Elemena. Did Greagoir ask her for additional templars?"

"No, soon after you left with the Wardens, they arrived from Denerim along with the authorization for the Right of Annulment.

"Didn't Greagoir revoke it?" Emmalynn was surprised.

"He did, but Greagoir said that she might not have received his message before she sent the authorization and templars. He destroyed Elemena's letter, which come to think of it, created some tension among the all the templars."

"Does Greagoir know if Elemena received his revocation notice?"

Wynne looked puzzled. "I honestly don't know. There was so much to do at the Circle after you left, and then the note from the Arl arrived and I was leaving for Redcliffe…" The elder mage's voiced softened as she spoke in part to herself and impart to Emmalynn and Aedan. "If Elemena received the revocation notice but sent the Right and the templars anyway…"

Aedan sighed. "Then it's possible the Grand Cleric wanted Greagoir to carry out the Right, but he didn't."

Wynne snapped, "Warden are you suggesting that Knight-Commander Greagoir would willingly defy the Grand Cleric?"

"Wynne, he would if he truly believed she was wrong, and you know that." Emmalynn said softly.

"Didn't you say that the Arl learned that the two templars didn't trust either of you?"

"He must have spoken to Ser Rylock, she is senior to Ser Philip." Wynne explained.

Emmalynn shook her head. "Then we don't know for certain what the two templars will actually do."

"Emmalynn, there has to be another way! Tell Alistair, now. You can pretend to have broken up. Wynne could go back to the circle and explain."

"If I go with you and the Arl finds out that Ali and I are still together – and he will – he will accuse me of being a maleficar. That would be politically disastrous for you as you try to garner support and aid against the Blight and Loghain's Regency. As long as I'm at the Circle, the Arl won't do anything to Wynne and the Wardens won't be compromised.

"Wynne you have to be their healer. They'll need one, and as Alistair is going to be fighting alongside the Wardens, that will quell the Arl. But I will not let him get away with trying to force Ali into a life he would hate." She desperately tried to stop the tears that were again beginning to blind her. "I…I will leave a letter under your bedroom door, Aedan. I need you to tell Ali everything I've told you and then give him my...my letter?"

"Will Alistair be suitably heartbroken for the Arl?" Aedan sneered, a murderous look replacing his normally affable expression.

Emmalynn nodded. "He will, but he will know the truth."

"Perhaps we should tell Bann Teagan?" Wynne suggested.

Emmalynn slowly shook her head. "He can't stop Eamon. He is Teagan's liege Lord. Besides, with me, Alistair can't become Bann."

"Alistair doesn't care about that," Aedan said.

"No, but Teagan _might_ ; I don't know for sure and I can't risk being wrong. I am leaving tonight while everyone is at dinner. It will be tomorrow morning before anyone knows I'm gone. I'll send word once I've arrived at Circle."

"What will you say to Alistair tonight?"

"I'll tell him that I'm feeling tired and need to turn in early, which is easy to believe as I _am_ quite tired."

Wynne hugged her. "If you had broken it off earlier, the Arl's true colors may not have been revealed until it was too late. I am so sorry, my dear."

"Thank you, Wynne."

She hugged Aedan. "Please take…take care of Alistair, and tell Rana I'm sorry." The last came out as a whisper as Emmalynn could no longer hold back her tears.

 **~oOOo~**

After talking to Wynne and Aedan, she returned to the castle, sat in her room and wrote a note to the Arl. After she washed her face she plucked-up her courage and looked for Alistair.

Keeping the pain out of her voice was excruciatingly difficult, but it was imperative that Alistair suspect nothing.

"Ali?"

"Hello gorgeous." He put his arms around her and pulled her in for a hug.

She returned the embrace and then pulled back rubbing her eyes. "I am frightfully tired. I got up way too early this morning, so I'm going to lay down and sleep."

"Shall I wake you for dinner?"

"No, actually, I think I just need to sleep until morning."

"You do look exhausted, but you also look beautiful. Rest as long as you need, my love. I'll see you in the morning."

He kissed her, and she hung onto him, soaking up the feeling of completion she knew she would never feel again. Finally, she let go. "Good night, Ali."

"Good night, my Emma."

She turned towards her room, not daring to look back. _Goodbye my dearest one._

She didn't need to pack as she was only taking her journal; Emmalynn spent her time writing a letter to Alistair. She had to burn one draft after the tears smudged the ink, rendering it illegible. After she finished, she placed the notes for Eamon and for Alistair under Aedan's door. She waited until she was sure everyone had gone to dinner before she left for the stables. The grooms were in for the night no one would think anything about Emma taking Molly out for an evening ride.

When she arrived at the stables Molly was already saddled as was the horse standing next to it. Fear lanced through her heart. _Maker please, don't let it be Alistair._ When she saw Zevran appear from between the two horses, she let out the breath she'd been holding.

"Zevran?"

" _Cara_ , your secret is safe. Aedan asked that I accompany you to make sure you get to Kinloch safely. No one will notice _my_ absence and then I will return here with Molly."

Tears gathered in Emmalynn's eyes, her voice strained as she hugged the assassin. "Thank you, Zevran."

"I knew that one day you would throw yourself into my waiting arms."

Emmalynn rewarded him with a slight smile. "What would Rana say?"

"He could join us."

"Ick, Zev. He and I are like brother and sister!"

Zevran chuckled. "Come, let us leave this void."

Emmalynn nodded and swung into the saddle. They rode all night, stopping only long enough to rest the horses. Between that and using haste they were at Kinloch by mid-day. A very tired Emmalynn took her journal and, after petting Molly, gave Zevran a hug.

"Stay safe, Zevran. You have been a true friend, and I'll miss you."

"And will we all miss you, _Cara_. I will watch over Alistair and keep him safe."

Zevran stayed until he saw her enter the tower. He decided to spend the night at the inn, then left for Redcliffe.

 **~oOOo~**

It was dawn when everyone realized Emmalynn was gone. Aedan took Alistair aside and explained what had happened, then gave him Emmalynn's letter.

 _My Beloved,_

 _I am returning to Kinloch for the reasons Aedan just explained to you. I know your heart is breaking, as is mine. Regardless, I refuse to cheapen what we shared by lying and saying otherwise._

 _Move through this, my love, and find another woman worthy of all you are and all you have to give._

 _Above all – c_ _hoose_ _your_ _own_ _path_ _!_

 _You will always be in my heart-_

 _Your Emma_

 **~oOOo~**

Walking into his study, the Arl was pleased. _The mage decided to listen to me. I must prepare to help Teagan comfort the poor boy._ As he sat down, he saw a letter on his desk addressed to him and opened it to read.

 _Your Grace,_

 _Per your command, Alistair's heart is broken. As you read this I will be approaching Kinloch, where I will remain for the rest of my days. However, know this…I did not lie to Alistair. He knows exactly why I left._

 _In return, you_ _will_ _leave Wynne alone. She is to remain as my replacement. I'm sure you'll agree that it is critical to keep the wardens – and your nephew – alive as they fight this Blight. To do that requires the best healer possible. Wynne, my former mentor, is at least as good as me and is the best you'll find outside of Tevinter._

 _May the Light of Andraste reach you and guide you during these dark times._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Senior Enchanter Emmalynn Amell_

* * *

AN: Thank you to my Beta ElyssaCousland. Thank you to Melysande and Judy for your support and reviews.


	25. The Aftermath

**Chapter 25 = = The Aftermath**

After reading Emmalynn's letter, Teagan pulled Alistair into a hug. "There are no words, Son."

A disconsolate Alistair returned the embrace, then let out a shaky sigh and moved to a chair by the hearth. They were in his father's suite, Alistair not wanting to go back to the room where he and Emma had made love for the first and the last times. He sat down heavily, slumped in the chair and silently stared at the fire. Teagan sat across from him.

When Alistair did speak, his voice sounded strained from the effort it took to speak about such soul-rending pain. "Yesterday…she said she was going to bed early because she was incredibly tired, and I know she was. When she said goodnight, she knew it was goodbye. According to Aedan, she left sometime during dinner. He sent Zevran with her so she didn't ride to Kinloch alone."

"I'm so very sorry it was _my_ brother who did this to you and Emmalynn." Teagan looked into the fire and said softly, "Maybe it would have been better if you hadn't found the Ashes."

Alistair sat up and looked directly at his father. "No. Saving Eamon was the right thing to do. Em, and I would have done it even if we knew he would do this."

Alistair put his head in his hands, his shoulders beginning to shake. After a while, he wiped his eyes. "You know, it's…like she's dead. Even though she's alive, she's been taken from me forever. I found that _rightness,_ that _wholeness_ with Emma. What do I do now?"

"Perhaps, for now, you can simply focus on helping Aedan and Surana end this Blight."

Alistair sighed. "Maybe I should join the Grey Wardens."

 _Duncan told me that being a Warden meant having a short and painful life._ "Alistair, look at me."

His father's crisp tone startled Alistair. "Father?"

"Perhaps you shouldn't make any life-changing decisions right now."

"I know… I know."

"If the Circle wouldn't release Emma, were you going to take her to Rivain?"

Alistair nodded. "Would you have been angry at me if I did?"

"No. I would miss you very much, but I've always wanted you to choose your own path, regardless of where that path led, as long as it brought you joy."

Alistair stood up and sat on the couch next to his father. Teagan pulled him close. "I love you, Son."

"I love you too, Da."

 **~oOOo~**

Alistair was so emotionally and physically exhausted, he fell asleep as soon as he laid down.

"Arl Eamon is so blinded by his own arrogance he fails to see what it would cost him if you took the throne."

He recognized the voice that had spoken to his heart many times, even before Emma helped him learn that it was a Spirit of Honor. Alistair opened his eyes and found himself sitting on the shore of Lake Calenhad and seated across from the source of the voice. He expected a shimmering spirit, but the man before him looked corporeal.

 _Why does he look familiar?_ He wore a cloak through which Alistair caught a glimpse silver armor. The white goatee, shoulder-length white hair, and lined face indicated a man well into his sixth or seventh decade. But the vitality in his eyes and voice seemed ageless.

"You are the Spirit of Honor Emma saw. How do I address you?"

"As you would any other knight."

"Alright, Ser. What did you mean about Eamon?"

"He believes you to somehow be the same biddable boy you were when you were ten, and as he considers Anora to be the Dowager Queen, he figured you would just take her place on the throne."

"She was crowned Queen, not Queen Consort. The Arl's actions border on treason."

"For the sake of argument, let's say you become King either alone or alongside Queen Anora. How would you address Eamon's actions?"

Alistair shook his head. "He's been dishonest and manipulative, but he hasn't actually committed treason." Alistair thought about what he would do…then he smirked. "Emma said once that 'true spirituality cannot exist in the absence of courage, compassion, and honesty', and Eamon has shown a distinct lack of all three. Perhaps Eamon needs time to contemplate and develop his spiritual side."

The Knight smiled at Alistair approvingly. "You show great wisdom, Alistair. You would make an excellent King, but your future may lie along a different road. I know you feel pain now, but there is something I would like you to hold on to."

"What would that be, Ser?"

"Hope."

Alistair opened his eyes. _Why does Honor look so familiar? I know it's not Maric...now is not the time think about that. Right now I have a future to present to Arl Eamon Guerrin._

 **~oOOo~**

His son's agony and grief whipped up Teagan's anger into pure fury as he went to confront his brother. He entered Eamon's study unannounced, slamming the door behind him. Teagan's nostrils flared as he looked directly into his startled brother's eyes. Placing his hand on the desk he leaned in and lashed out at the Arl, "How _dare_ you interfere in my son's life! Who he chooses to love and what his future will be is _his_ choice, not yours! You lost that right when Maric removed him from your care!"

Eamon slid his chair back and away from his seething brother. Taking a moment to compose himself, he finally looked back at Teagan and scoffed. "You would let him be your heir with a _mage_ as his mistress?"

"I would let him be my heir with a mage as his _wife_! I love my son and care about his happiness! Maric never wanted Alistair to be King. He and Alistair's mother wanted a better life for him, and you damn well knew it!"

It was then that Alistair walked into the room. Standing next to his father, he crossed his arms and looked directly into the Arl's eyes. When he spoke, it was with a calm voice, one of authority. "Arl Eamon Guerin, I speak to you as a Knight of the Realm and as the man you supposedly want to be King. Your treatment of the woman who saved your life, the lives of your wife, your son, and the lives of many of your subjects was appalling, entirely without honor, and unbefitting a person of your station."

 _Maker, he sounds just like Maric._ Teagan was proud of his son's calm in the face of this horrendous situation.

"You have also deprived Warden-Commander Cousland of the best healer in Thedas."

"You know I am not taking any action against the older Senior Enchanter, who by the way was your lover's mentor."

"Senior Enchanter _Wynne_ , while the next best healer, is also elderly and not the equestrienne _Emmalynn_ was. She will slow the wardens down and now they will have to fight against both time and the Blight. You've done all of this purportedly because you think I am obligated to take the throne, even though our Queen still lives."

"She is the Dowager Queen."

Teagan reminded Eamon. "Not in Ferelden she isn't, and you know it, Brother."

Alistair nodded at his father. "Anora was crowned Queen, not queen-Consort, and she will remain the Queen until the Landsmeet says otherwise. If you persist on this path, I am honor-bound to report your treasonous acts to her Majesty."

"The Queen, or do you mean Regent Loghain?"

"Did it at all occur to you that the Queen may have been distraught at having lost her husband and perhaps her father is helping her by serving as regent?" Alistair asked.

"How do you explain my being poisoned? I almost–"

"Eamon," Teagan interrupted, "the poison was Tevinter in origin, and did not kill you outright. You know Rendon Howe – who has been grabbing at power for years – has ties to Tevinter. It was Howe, not Loghain, who slaughtered the Couslands and usurped their lands."

"My father is correct. The point is that there is more going on than any of us know. However, none of that will matter if we cannot stop the Blight, and your dishonorable actions have hampered the Wardens' efforts."

" _You_ speak of honor? The real reason you're upset is that you lost your illicit mage-lover! You would have violated Chantry law by hiding an apostate! Where is the honor in that, Ser?"

"The woman has a name: it is Emmalynn or Senior Enchanter Amell. Use it! Emma was given leave to stay with the wardens. It was hers and my hope that she could have argued for her release after the Blight was ended. She is in no danger of possession and the Knight Commander at Kinloch knows that. Helping the Wardens would have lent weight to secure her release from the Circle.

"But yes, I would have taken her away from here and married her because I love her. And as for honor – helping a healer to remain free allows her to save countless lives that would otherwise have been lost, just as she saved _yours_.

"So, before I take my leave, I would like to give you a view of the future should I be forced to take throne: My first official act will be to strip you of your Arling and your peerage. I will then commit you to the chantry at Bournshire where you will be known for the rest of your days as _Brother_ Guerrin." Alistair gave a perfunctory bow, turned and left the room.

Teagan turned to his pale brother said with a sardonic grin. "Be careful what you wish for."

 **~oOOo~**

Emmalynn poured her heart out to Irving. He was a sympathetic ear and was horrified at what the Arl had done. "Emmalynn, we need to tell Greagoir about this, especially with Wynne on leave helping the wardens. The Arl should not be able to manipulate the circles and templars to suit his ill-conceived dynastic whims."

Emmalynn nodded. "Would it be possible for me to take over teaching my creation class?"

"Are you sure you want to go back to work so soon?"

Emmalynn nodded. "For me, it's better to work through my pain by doing something that helps others. With Wynne on leave, you are short on Senior Enchanters, healers, and Creation mages. I can help."

Irving nodded, then said affectionately, "In fact, it is a solution for which you are uniquely suited. Tomorrow morning is our weekly teacher's meeting."

"Is there still a chantry service after breakfast?"

"Yes, our meeting will be right after."

"Oh, Wynne never said: how is Ser Cullen?"

Irving signed, "Greagoir had to transfer him. He needed to be away from here after what happened."

 _The poor man he was tortured for Maker knows how long._

"You should rest, my dear. We won't be meeting with Greagoir until after dinner."

"Irving, thank you for listening."

After leaving Irving's office, Emmalynn struggled to keep her tears in check as she made her way to her new quarters. She had no roommate yet for which she was grateful because when she laid down she sobbed until she had no more tears to shed. After washing her face, she sat down to write in her journal.

 _ **24**_ _ **th**_ _ **Cloudreach**_

 _I am back in the Circle, but it no longer feels like home. Ali felt like home, a home I never knew could exist. Not to see his face or hear his voice or feel his body next to mine hurts so very much. Yet, I do not want to yield my memories to the vagaries of time, I don't want to forget the sound of his voice, the twinkle in his eyes when laughed, the feel of his body holding mine._

 _I can only hope that he forgets me, that his memories of us fade over time. I want him to find love again. I want him to find someone who can bring a smile to his face. Someone who can make him laugh, someone he can love and can have a life with, have children with and grow old with._

 _Considering that I left without telling him and how much it must have hurt him, I hope it will help Ali move on._

 _I will always cherish what we had, however brief._

* * *

AN: Sorry for the angst! Thanks for reading, and thank you Melysande for your reviews. Special thanks to my Beta ElyssaCousland.


	26. The Time to Grieve

**Chapter 26 = = The Time to Grieve**

After writing in her journal and fretting about her upcoming meeting with Greagoir, Emmalynn was too upset eat, so she skipped dinner. Instead, she met Irving on the way to the Knight-Commander's office.

Greagoir was standing behind his desk when Irving and Emmalynn arrived. He noticed Emmalynn looked as if she had been crying for hours. _Irving told me that Emmalynn was so upset that if she were any other mage, he personally would have sent for templars to watch her for signs of possession._ "Please, take seat Irving, Senior Enchanter Amell." Greagoir sat down and waited for Irving and Emmalynn to do the same.

"Senior Enchanter Amell, I know you've already spoken with the First Enchanter; however, I want to hear directly from you about what happened."

Emmalynn took a deep breath and nodded at Greagoir. "Of course, Knight-Commander." She proceeded to tell Greagoir all she had told Irving. The Knight Commander had been concerned about the situation at Redcliffe after a letter he'd received a message from Bann Teagan requesting a healer, which was why he'd sent Wynne and two templars. He was furious with the Arl, but held his tongue and kept his composure, the only outward sign of his irritation was a very light tapping of his fingers on the arm of his chair.

"Knight-Commander, Wynne said the two templars you sent with her, Ser Rylock and Ser Philip, were among the ten templars who were hand-picked by the Grand Cleric to be stationed here. Is that true?"

"Yes. Although I don't know how Wynne knew."

"It's Wynne." Emma and Irving said at the same time.

Greagoir nodded. "Fair point. Continue."

"Arl told me that he'd learned that both Templars were suspicious of Wynne and me for having survived the attack at the Circle, and they felt that you were wrong to let us leave. Arl Eamon was quite sure that Ser Rylock and Ser Philip would take us _directly_ to Denerim and I quote 'let the Grand Cleric deal with you. I understand she has a penchant for believing the worst of mages and favors making you mages Tranquil.'"

"What? Are you sure the Arl wasn't just saying that to scare you?"

"I am absolutely sure."

The Knight-Commander was livid. _That meddling old bat_. He took some parchment from his desk and wrote a note. After he'd finished, he said. "Give me a moment." Opening the door to his office Emmalynn and Irving heard him say, "Take this directly to Knight-Captain Hadley and place it in his hands. Do not give it to anyone else or leave it anywhere."

"Yes, Knight-Commander"

Emmalynn recognized the voice. _Ser Chester! I'm glad he survived. He was always good with the children._

Greagoir returned and sat back down. "I have sent Hadley a note to confine all of Elemena's hand-picked templars to quarters. I will question them later. Please continue. You were going to mention what happened in Haven."

Emmalynn began describing what they had to do to find the ashes and what happened once they found the urn. "Hope manifested through me and…well, apologized to Andraste…or to her urn." Emmalynn paused.

Greagoir arched an eyebrow. "Go on."

"Hope looked at my companions and explained that she didn't possess me, that I am a spirit healer and that she and Faith send me their power when I heal. Then she said. 'Through Emmalynn, I have seen how necessary hope is. She is hope by nature, not because of me, and part of my work is to protect her.' Then as we left the temple, the Guardian told me that denying the sight endangers me and others. When I asked why, he told me that I cannot heal those I cannot see."

"Did Hope agree with this Guardian?"

Emmalynn nodded at the Knight-Commander. "Hope later told me that the panic attacks would get worse and would result from smaller and smaller numbers of people to the point where I would barely be able to go outside. People fighting this Blight that I could have saved would die without me, without Hope."

Greagoir frowned. "That is a bold statement for the spirit to make; did Hope explain why?"

Emmalynn nodded. "The mental fortress protects the mind from an outside attack, such as from a demon, but the second sight is _within_ me, like my own sight or hearing or any of my other senses. The fortress only prevented me from consciously using the sight. My subconscious was still taking in information but didn't know what to do with it – that is what helped fueled the panic when I was around crowds of people, like at Ostagar and again in Denerim.

"I took down the fortress. I intentionally broke my promise to you and I am not sorry for doing it, but I accept whatever punishment you deem appropriate."

Greagoir though silent was clearly thinking; Emmalynn and Irving knew better than to interrupt, so they waited.

After a few minutes, the Knight-Commander looked at Emmalynn the compassion in his voice would have stunned many of the younger inhabitants of Kinloch. "Emmalynn, it's clear that you are guided by a powerful spirit – not possessed– _guided_. Given Hope's explanation, you were right to stop suppressing the sight, and I'm sorry for what you suffered as a result of my forcing you to conceal it the way I did."

"I understand why you did it."

Greagoir nodded, then his expression turned grim. "In light of the Arl's actions, I am rescinding the agreement to leave Connor with his family until the Blight is over. Whether or not I will keep the boy here or send him to another Circle will be decided after Irving and I have personally evaluated him.

"Senior Enchanter Amell, the Arl took advantage of your ill-advised relationship with Ser Alistair. I understand that coming back here you effectively ended that relationship and while the hurt you feel may be punishment in and of itself, I need to send a clear signal to others that the rules apply to all. You will spend the next five days in the dungeons."

Emmalynn nodded her head. "I understand Knight-Commander."

Irving looked startled at the sentence. "In the _dungeons,_ Greagoir?"

Ignoring Irving's remark, Greagoir continued, "Knight-Captain Hadley will check on you when you are brought your meals and I will send Mother Elaine to you after evening services each night."

"Thank you for that, Knight-Commander."

Greagoir stepped out of his office, presumably to summon a templar to would escort her to the cells. Irving asked if she was upset about being placed in the cells.

"No, it's what I expected would happen."

Whatever Irving was about to say was interrupted when Greagoir returned. "Senior Enchanter, I will escort you to the cells."

Emmalynn stood. "I'm ready Knight-Commander." She turned and bowed to Irving, then Greagoir escorted her out of the office. They walked side-by-side and Emmalynn asked, "Will you not bind my hands?"

"What would be the point? I know you won't try to escape."

"True. Thank you."

When they arrived Emmalynn took in the changes to what was once truly a dungeon. Nothing looked the same as it did was when she would visit Anders _Each cell has a bunk and a small desk and chair. It also doesn't smell like mold, unwashed bodies, and Maker know what else. I see they are using magic inhibiting runes rather than the collar they brought for Jowan._

Greagoir noticed Emmalynn's reaction. "Hadley and I personally oversaw the remodeling of the cells and assigned new templars, each of whom has been vetting and trained by me and the First Enchanter, none of which were from the Grand Cleric. You will be safe. Ser Arthur?"

The Templar Prison Guard bowed. "Yes, Knight-Commander?"

"Senior Enchanter Amell is to be imprisoned for the next five days. Please escort her to her cell and explain the routine."

"Yes, Ser!"

"Get some rest, Senior Enchanter."

"Good night, Knight-Commander."

After Greagoir left, Ser Arthur took Emmalynn gently by the elbow and escorted her to her cell. Unlike the near total darkness of the cells when Anders was kept here, there were now enchanted lamps inset into the walls.

Seeing Emmalynn look at the lights, Ser Arthur said, "The lights go out one candle after Compline and light up again at Matins."

They arrived at her cell which actually received sunlight from the one window high up the wall. "This is your cell. You are provided a pillow and a blanket. There is a chamber pot in the far corner behind the curtain. You will be afforded three meals a day, at which time your chamber pot will be replaced. At breakfast, you will be brought water with which to wash, and a clean robe. There are to be no loud noises. If there is something you need, press the rune next to the entrance. Press it only if there is a genuine need. We are not here at your beck and call. Any violation of these rules will add an additional day onto your sentence. Any questions?"

"May I have parchment and something to write with?"

"No. There is a book in the desk containing the Chant of light to occupy your time."

Emmalynn was tight-lipped, but merely nodded her head.

Ser Arthur opened the door to the cell, and Emmalynn walked inside. She was handed a clean pillow and a warm blanket, then the cell door closed. As she heard Ser Arthur's retreating footsteps, she sat down on the bunk which was a thick pad, not overly hard nor overly soft. Completely exhausted she took down her hair and ran her fingers through it before braiding it tightly. She fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

 **~oOOo~**

Greagoir returned to his office he sat back down and looked at Irving. "You know that since Uldred's rebellion we overhauled our approach to holding a mage in the cells. Emmalynn will be fine. It will send the right message _and_ it will give her a chance to start grieving. If I'd just confined her to her quarters, she would find some way to distract herself. If I'd done nothing, you know that she would throw herself into working and merely pushed away what she's feeling."

Irving looked at the Knight-Commander as if he'd sprouted a second head. "That is remarkably perceptive of you, Greagoir."

The Knight-Commander looked pointedly at Irving. "You've known her as long as I have, Irving. Was there any other conclusion to reach? Besides, she has always given her best to the Circle, templar or mage; could I give any less to her?"

 **~oOOo~**

Shortly after speaking with the Arl, Alistair took Aedan aside and asked him about becoming a Grey Warden.

"Alistair, I know that with Emmalynn being back at the Circle, it feels like she is dead. You're grieving. I get that. But you have to give yourself time before you make life-altering decisions; trust me on this."

"Maker, Aedan, I'm so sorry! I am being completely insensitive given what you've had to endure. I–"

Aedan held up his hand to stop and interrupted. "Look, I would feel the same way given your situation, but being a Warden is forever, and it is not a life I would recommend for you."

"At least it is a life that would _mean_ something," Alistair sighed.

"Your life can be very meaningful without being a warden, Alistair. But if down the road, you still wish to join us, I will consider it."

"Thanks, Aedan."

Aedan nodded and went to find Surana. Once he was away from Alistair, Aedan blew out a breath. _I really don't want Alistair to be a Warden. Not because he wouldn't be a good one, but if for some reason he was able to be with Emmalynn, or even fall in love with anyone else, being a Warden would always come between them. However, can I afford to turn down a willing and very able potential recruit? Then again, I have Jowan._

Feeling lost –especially after Aedan's less than enthusiastic reaction to his becoming a Warden–Alistair went to the one place he knew would help him escape his own head: he headed for the stables to give Otto a much needed a grooming after the rush from Haven.

As he groomed the gelding, Alistair decided to focus on what he could do versus what he couldn't. _What I can do is protect and help the wardens. What I can do is help end the regency and restore the throne to Anora. What I can do is help Aedan bring Howe to justice. I will not focus on life after the Blight, that is too far ahead._

He was just finishing with Otto when Zevran returned with Molly. Seeing the mare without Emma felt like a punch in the gut.

Zevran saw the look of pain on Alistair's face. _The Arl broke the hearts of two innocent people in his own quest for power. Were this Antiva, Alistair's father would have already put a contract on the Arl._

"Zevran, thank you for going with Emma."

"How could I not accompany our lovely healer _?_ "

"Even so, thank you."

The assassin nodded. "At least she is safe from the Arl. There is one thing, however, that can still hurt her."

Alistair looked alarmed. "What?"

"Something happening to you _, amigo._ Your life is too important to our _Esperanza_ for you to throw it away, and that is exactly what you would be doing if you became a Warden _._ "

"How do you know I was considering being a Warden?"

"Call it a hunch."

"But Surana's a Warden…"

"It is because my Surana is a Warden that I know of what I speak."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"By the way, what is the Arl's role in this Landsmeet? Is he necessary?"

Alistair frowned. "He has the power to call the Landsmeet and challenge Loghain's regency."

"Surely there are other nobles, like your father?"

"Not really. My father, as a Bann, is lesser nobility. But you know about power struggles, they must happen in Antiva all the time, don't they?"

"Yes, and that is one of many reasons the Crows exist." Zevran held Alistair's gaze.

 _I know what Zevran is suggesting._ Alistair sighed. "No...it would betray everything Emma and I stand for."

"That is what I thought. However, I will say this: if he does anything else to hurt you or Emmalynn, he will have his own urn."

Alistair looked surprised. "If he does anything to hurt Emma, you will have to wait in line behind me."

"Good! Now, how about we escape the smell of horse dung and go to the tavern?"

 _Watching Molly alone in her stall is too much_. "Let's."

After they returned from the tavern, Alistair went to his room. Zevran was pulled aside by Aedan, to join him, Surana, and Teagan as they met with the Arl. They would be discussing what needed to happen between now and the Landsmeet; Aedan wanted Zevran's unique point of view and he knew Zevran could keep calm. Sten wanted to kill the Arl, Leliana wanted to use him for target practice, and Morrigan wanted to turn him into a toad.

Eamon looked at Aedan. "With whom are your remaining treaties?"

"Our remaining treaties are with the dwarves in Orzammar and the Dalish in the Brecilian Forest. We will travel from here to Orzammar and then from Orzammar to the Forest."

"Well then, you can return here from the forest and we can travel together to Denerim."

Aedan caught a Teagan's eye. _He just assumes we will follow his orders._ "My Lords, considering the Wardens are wanted regicides, it could damage your standing if our association was known prior to the Landsmeet."

Eamon paused in thought, then nodded his head. "It will take a least two months to send word about the Landsmeet and then another month for people to make their way to Denerim. Three months should be more than enough time to deliver your treaties. Please keep in touch with Teagan and let him know your progress. We will meet in Denerim."

"A very sound plan, My Lord, thank you," Aedan said.

After they left the Arl's presence Zevran looked at Aedan. "Clever Aedan, the Arl now believes this to be his idea."

Surana nodded. "Yes, which is good, because the last thing any of us want to do is travel with that snake."

Aedan nodded. "Notice after I mentioned a risk to associating with us, he wanted us to keep in touch with Teagan, not him?"

"Yeah, I noticed. Bastard."

"Well, at least we all can be rid of him until the Landsmeet."

 **~oOOo~**

The following morning – while they were getting ready to leave – Eamon summoned everyone except Wynne and Jowan, to the audience chamber. Aedan made Morrigan promise not to harm the Arl. Alistair refused the summons, as did Sten – they were sparing together.

Eamon looked at the group and asked Teagan, "Where is Alistair?"

Teagan looked at his brother. "He decided not to attend."

"You are the lad's father; you should have made him attend."

 _What gall_. "My _son_ is not a Lad, he is a man and he chose not to attend. Do you wish me to go into further detail?"

Eamon scowled briefly then turned his attention back to the others. "Wardens, I owe you all a debt of gratitude for saving my Arling, my wife, my son, and me. As a token of my thanks, you will be known as Champions of Redcliffe and are always welcome here." He presented Aedan with a shield that had the Redcliffe tower emblazoned on it.

Aedan took the proffered shield from the Arl. "Thank you for bestowing such an honor upon us, My Lord Arl." He bowed. "By your leave, it would be helpful in the continuance of our mission if we could make a start before midday."

"Of course, of course. Thank you again."

Everyone was livid after leaving the chamber, but Aedan put a finger to his lips and whispered, "No comments until we are well away from Redcliffe." Aedan then went to fill in Alistair, Sten, Wynne, and Jowan on what the Arl had said.

Once everyone left, Teagan looked at his brother. "Eamon?"

"Yes?"

"You _do_ realize that the only reason you, Connor, and Isolde are alive is Emmalynn? Without her, Isolde and Connor would be dead. You would have died before they even reached Haven. It was Emmalynn, brother, who felt the need to stop back here when the poison suddenly began to kill you. She stabilized you, so you would live long enough to bring back the ashes." He paused, then shook his head. "The Maker bestowed us with hearts, Eamon, but you must have given yours back."

Without a backward glance, the Bann left.

 **~oOOo~**

Teagan met the group at the stables. "I will stay here and keep an eye on things…Maker be with you on your journey. Eamon is being a bastard, but he will support the Wardens and he will work to end this civil war. You _will_ have the Redcliffe's army at your disposal."

"Thank you, Bann Teagan. We consider you a _true_ friend."

Tegan smiled and bowed. "I consider you as friends as well. Son, can you give me a minute?"

"Of course, Father."

They went to an empty corner of the stables. "Alistair, there is nothing I can say or do that will make the pain go away. If there is anything I _can_ do, I will. Please take care of yourself."

"I love you, father."

"And I you, my son."

Teagan saw them off and only when they were out of sight did he go back into the castle.

 **~oOOo~**

Three days after the Wardens left, the Arl was in his study. Isolde had been given something to help her sleep, having been inconsolable since the two Templars had arrived early in the morning bearing a letter from the Knight Commander.

 _26_ _th_ _Cloudreach, 9:30 Dragon  
_ _Arl Eamon Guerin  
_ _Redcliffe Castle  
_ _Redcliffe_

 _Your Grace,_

 _Considering the information, I received about recent events in your Arling, I am having your son, Connor brought to the Circle now rather than after the end of the Blight. Upon receipt of this letter, you will release him into the custody of Knight-Captain Hadley and Ser Townsend. Upon mine and the First Enchanter's evaluation of your son, I will determine if he is to stay in Kinloch or be sent to another Circle._

 _May the Light of Andraste reach you and guide you during these dark times._

 _Knight-Commander Greagoir_

Eamon was incensed by the Knight-Commander's actions, and when he read " ' _May the Light of Andraste reach you and guide you during these dark times.'"_ the same phrase Emmalynn used in her letter to him, he knew the reason why Greagoir changed his mind.

 _Well-played Senior Enchanter Amell,_ _but ultimately futile. You will remain in the Circle and Alistair will be king._

* * *

AN: Ah Eamon and his schemes... Thanks for reading! Thank you to Judy and Melysande for your reviews. Bioware owns all. I just play in their pool.


	27. Interlude

**Chapter 27 = = Interlude**

After what had been a silent ride, the group made camp just before sunset. Afterward, Aedan gathered everyone together. "I know it's been a difficult week–"

" 'Tis an understatement. If he weren't as necessary as you claim, I would have turned him into a toad."

"The healer embodied her role with a dedication that is worthy of the Qun."

Morrigan crossed her arms and looked at Sten disdainfully. "Really? And just how could she be such a dedicated healer with her tongue removed, and her lips sewn shut?"

Sten practically growled. "Healers have a special place in the Qun, they are not treated like other _saarebas_. You, however, would benefit from having your tongue removed."

"Try it, and you will lose your own."

"Enough, you two!" Aedan boomed. "Don't let the Arl's poison affect us."

"Emmalynn should be able to use her Maker-given talents outside of the Circle, yes? It is a waste to have her in the Circle. Although we are fortunate to have you, Senior Enchanter Wynne, I did not mean to offend you," Leliana clarified quickly.

"Please, everyone, just call me Wynne. Leliana, no apology needed. I know I'm not Emmalynn, and I am not so vain as to think that I can replace her."

Zevran sat on a rock watching and listening. Alistair was standing next to him. " _Amigo_ , you don't need to listen to this."

"No… no, it's okay. It helps to know that I'm not alone in missing Em."

"That is true. We all miss our _Esperanza_ and were this _cabrón_ not necessary to the Wardens, I would happily let our dear Morrigan have her fun."

After everyone had a chance to talk about the situation, Aedan brought the discussion to a close. "I think we can all agree that the Arl of Redcliffe is a manipulative bastard who would probably be better off as a toad. Right now, though, our focus has to be on stopping the Blight. Tomorrow, we will leave for Orzammar. I think we'll leave just after lunch so we could spend the morning working with Wynne and Jowan to integrate them into our various battle strategies. Is that alright with the both of you?"

"Yes…of course," Jowan answered.

"Of course. I know Emmalynn, and I have different approaches," Wynne agreed.

Later, Aedan and Surana sat next to Jowan at the campfire. Wynne had retired, as had Alistair, Leliana, and Morrigan. Sten and Zevran were on watch.

"Jowan, I know that you had anticipated M helping you with your magic. I doubt you want to work with Wynne, and frankly, I don't blame you. I can help if you are okay with that…well…given our former relationship."

"I'm fine with you and Zevran because he makes you happy, and yes I would _really_ rather you help me. Wynne and I talked a bit at Redcliffe and– _ugh_ – it felt as if I were in back in the _Circle_!"

"She has that effect on people. Look, I know you know how to use a dagger…perhaps Zevran can help you learn how to use it to kill others if you need to?"

Zevran, with his usual good sense of timing, sat down next to Surana and said, "I would be more than happy to help Jowan. At least you know how to hold a dagger, I just need to teach you how to inflict damage on _others_ , yes?"

"Zev's right, you can just stick them with the pointy end," Aedan smirked.

Zevran, Surana, _and_ Jowan chuckled.

 **~oOOo~**

Emmalynn woke up that first morning in her cell and noticed the lights on the walls had just come up. Remembering Ser Arthur's instructions – _the light comes on at_ _Matins -_ she sat up and realized that, aside from reading the Chant, she had nothing to do. _I can sing the chant for five days, I have the book here, but apart from that, I have nothing to keep me busy…nothing to do…nothing to stop me from thinking about Alistair…nothing to prevent me from feeling the pain._

As the tears streamed down her face, she lay back down on her side and quietly sobbed. She'd lost track of time and started as she heard Ser Arthur. "Breakfast. Please stand back from the door."

Emmalynn stood up and wiped her eyes with the hands, waiting by the back wall of her cell. Ser Arthur opened the cell door. Anika, a tranquil assistant Emmalynn knew well, was pushing a cart containing her breakfast, as well as an ewer of water and linen cloths, and a robe. She placed the items on the desk. "Does your chamber pot need changing?"

Emmalynn shook her head. "No. Thank you, Anika."

Anika nodded, and as she left with the cart, Knight-Captain Hadley arrived.

"Arthur, you can go back to your post." Hadley entered the cell and motioned for Emmalynn to sit. "Senior Enchanter, how did you sleep?"

"Better than expected. Thank you."

Hadley noticed the red puffy eyes and red nose. _Greagoir told me he wanted her to have some time in which to grieve._ "I will tell the guards to bring you a stack of small cloths you can use when you cry."

"Thank you, Knight-Captain." _Why do I have the distinct feeling that I am here for more than discipline?_

"Ser Arthur is going off shift, he will be on the night shift for the length of your time here. Day shift is Ser Delbert."

"Oh, he was brought back from Jainen? I'm glad."

Hadley nodded. "We are happy to have him back. Now, eat your breakfast, I'll see you this afternoon."

"Thank you. Knight-Captain." Emmalynn bowed.

Hadley returned the bow and left.

Emmalynn turned to her breakfast. _Day one of five officially begins._

For the next three days, Emmalynn alternated between reading the chant, crying, and sleeping. Mother Elaine visited each night, for which Emma was grateful. She genuinely liked Mother Elaine's approachability and her caring ways. The kindly mother arrived after dinner, staying for an hour during which she listened to Emmalynn talk about what had happened. After praying with Mother Elaine, Emma was able to go to sleep.

On the fourth day she was exhausted from the emotional tumult, and except for eating–during which time she spoke with the Knight-Captain–and Mother Elaine's visits, she slept.

On her last night in the cell–before she lay down to sleep–she knelt at the side of her bunk saying her prayers and then dedicated herself to moving forward. She keenly felt Alistair's loss and believed that she always would, but she needed to move on with her life. "I am Senior Enchanter Emmalynn Amell. I work with apprentices and guide them through the process of becoming a mage of the circle. I teach Creation magic and mentor Mages. I am Emmalynn Amell, I follow the teachings of Andraste. I bring healing to those who need it and above all show people that hope exists even in the darkest of times."

The day she was released, she'd had breakfast in her cell. She went to her quarters to wash and dress for services. On her way to the chapel, she was given a note from Irving to meet with him and the Knight-Commander immediately after morning services.

That night she wrote in her journal.

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **of Bloomingtide**_

 _I saw Connor briefly, Greagoir and Irving are sending him to Jainen. Given what the Arl has shown himself capable of, perhaps having Connor and me in different Circles is for the best. Especially as the Knight-Commander and First Enchanter want me to train as Irving's replacement. As of this afternoon, I have officially become Apprentice First Enchanter, Emmalynn Amell. I was expecting resistance from the older senior enchanters who I would have anticipated wanted Wynne to be Irving's replacement, but they seemed very accepting._

 _For the foreseeable future, life is going to be very busy, and perhaps that's a good thing._

 **~oOOo~**

 _ **7**_ _ **th**_ _ **of Bloomingtide**_

 _My schedule is a bit crazy–well a lot crazy really. I wake up, have breakfast, go to services. After services, on the first day of the week, there is a teachers' meeting. After services, during the other six days of the week, I meet with Irving. Sometimes the meeting is more like a lecture. Sometimes it is a discussion of current events here, in the Jainen Circle, or in Ferelden, and the politics of the College of Magi in Cumberland. Sometimes Greagoir sits in._

 _I have lunch, then teach my two Creation classes._

 _After class, I spend an hour with the apprentices in an informal discussion group. We talk about issues that worry them, questions they may have, or anything else they want to talk about or that I need to speak to them about. Right now, the apprentices are still be grieving over the friends they lost during Uldred's rebellion. I'_ _m glad to be here for them; while I was gone, it seems that none of the other mages or Enchanters have been so bus_ _y with their own grief, the apprentices were not given the help they needed._

 _The hour before dinner I spend prepping for the next day's class._

 _After dinner, I meet with Greagoir. My meetings with the Knight-Commander are intensive. He wants me to learn what seems to be everything about the Templar order, which means after my sessions with him I have plenty to read and study. I start in the library and then read in bed before falling asleep._

 _Oddly enough, I've found that I am less awkward than before I left the Circle, less shy. I think because my time with Alistair gave me some inner confidence. It's odd to not stammer, or at least not pause as much. It is like 'who are you and what have you done with Emmalynn?'_

That night she was in the Fade and found herself on a sitting on a riverbank next to Hope.

"What does the Arl gain with Ali on the throne?" Emmalynn had been ruminating on this question for a while and wondered if Hope would know.

"Emmalynn, Alistair would need to marry if he took the throne; aside from just producing an heir, the marriage would need to be politically beneficial to Ferelden.

"Eamon wants Alistair to marry an Orlesian, doesn't he?"

Hope nodded. "The Arl has more connections to Orlais than many would suspect. If he could be the one responsible for 'lasting peace' between Orlais and Ferelden…"

Emmalynn sighed and shook her head. "Thank you. That makes a lot of sense. Ferelden politics is only my concern as far as it impacts this Circle. King Cailan and Queen Anora were always kind to us. If Ali...Alistair takes the throne he will also be kind to the Circle."

She stood up and stretched. "In fact, the outlook for the Circle is quite good. With Greagoir's trust in me, perhaps we can be less of a prison." Emmalynn sighed and shook her head. "Great, now I sound like Anders!"

"No, you sound like Emmalynn extending hope to the mages under your care."

"Well, the mages are or will be, my responsibility, their lives need to mean something to them, to be well-lived. That cannot happen if they see the Circle as a prison."

 **~oOOo~**

 _ **13**_ _ **th**_ _ **of Bloomingtide**_

 _Irving just found out that King Endrin died. Apparently, he died a month ago, which would have been before we came back from Haven. I hope Aedan and Rana don't run into too much trouble when presenting the treaty._

After writing in her journal, Emmalynn looked in the mirror at her newly cut hair. Given how busy she'd become, she decided that short hair would be more manageable, so she'd had it trimmed close. _I can still hear Alistair telling me how much he loved my hair, how he would play with the long curls._ Sighing, she went to bed and was trying to read, but her thoughts strayed to that night in Redcliffe.

 _We made love for the first and last time that night. Ali– you were my first, and as I promised then, you will be my last. I will cherish the experience for the rest of my days_. Emmalynn blew out the candle.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading and following! Thanks to my awesome Beta ElyssaCousland.


	28. On Different Paths

**Chapter 28 = = On Different Paths**

As had been his custom since his return from Ostagar, Loghain took the midday meal with his daughter then retired to his study in the afternoon to attend to correspondence and reports. Loghain still lived in the Mac Tir apartments, refusing to use the royal apartments simply telling the chamberlain. "I'm not the King."

As he sat down at his desk his eyes went to the scroll cases laid out neatly on the desk. As soon as he recognized the Howe seal, he nearly broke off the lid in his haste to get to the scroll inside.

Unrolling the it, his eyes narrowed in anger at the brevity of the letter.

 _15_ _th_ _Bloomingtide, 9:30 Dragon  
_ _Loghain Mac Tir, Regent of Ferelden  
_ _Denerim_

 _Sire,_

 _Splitting my time between my Teyrnir and Arling has left me with little time to write. I will be drafting the report for you within the next two weeks._

 _R. Howe,  
_ _Teyrn of Highever,  
_ _Arl of Denerim_

Practically snarling, Loghain wrote a terse response.

 _17_ _th_ _Bloomingtide 9:30 Dragon  
_ _ARL Rendon Howe  
_ _Amaranthine_

 _Rendon,_

 _I as I said in my previous letter, you will cease claiming to be Teyrn of Highever as there has been no evidence presented to support your claim. We are not barbarians who take land by conquest._

 _You will present yourself to me and the Queen at the palace by the 23_ _rd_ _of Bloomingtide. At such time I expect you to present your evidence of Bryce Cousland's treason._

 _LMT_

Loghain put the note inside the capsule so it could be sent via raven to Amaranthine. The next missive was also short. It was from the Sergeant of the Denerim Guard.

 _16_ _th_ _Bloomingtide, 9:30  
_ _Dear Regent,_

 _Arl Vaughn Kendells is ignoring the unrest in Denerim and the city is now devolving into chaos._

 _Please, I need men to help restore order._

 _Yours in service,  
_ _Sgt Kylon._

He drummed his fingers on the desk as he read Kylon's plea. Writing a note to Cauthrien to send a detachment of the army to report to Kylon, he thought, _What the void is Kendells doing? Perhaps I should make Rendon Arl of Denerim; that will allow me to keep an eye on him until the Landsmeet. Maybe then I can find out what truly happened at Highever._

 **~oOOo~**

Aedan, Surana and their companions had only been in Orzammar for a day, but it had been a memorable one.

First, the city itself was a wonder: flowing lava and buildings carved from and into the stone. It was amazing to behold. The stone carvings with their sharp cuts and angular lines had a grandeur that rivaled anything they'd seen in Ferelden, and for Alistair rivaled anything in the Free Marches as well.

Just as memorable as Orzammar's architecture – but in a completely negative way – was the vitriol of dwarven politics. In the wake of King Endrin's death, two dwarves contended for the throne: Prince Bhelen Aeducan, who was the third child of the late King, and Lord Pyral Harrowmont, the Late King's second and high general. Prince Bhelen claimed he should be King because he was Endrin's son. Lord Harrowmont's claimed he should be King because Endrin, on his deathbed, named him the heir.

The candidates' supporters were killing each other in the streets.

Neither Bhelen nor Harowmont had enough votes in the Assembly to win the throne, and until there was a king, the Dwarves could not uphold the treaty.

The group did have one bit of luck: There was a Grey Warden outpost in Orzammar. It had a main room, a cooking area, sleeping rooms, bathing rooms, space to spar, and storage. It was designed to house about eight wardens, with two bunks per sleeping room. Fortunately, with Morrigan and Sten remaining topside, they had room to house the remaining seven of the group.

Aedan was making room assignments. "Zevran and Surana can share a room, Leliana and Wynne share a room, Jowan and I can share a room and Alistair can have a room to himself."

"Aedan, you are the Warden-Commander, the room is yours. I'll share with Jowan."

Aedan knew better than to argue with Alistair, "Thank you, Alistair. As for supplies, the outpost also has all we need for Jowan to join the wardens, so I would like to hold Jowan's joining before dinner," Aedan announced.

"Do we have food for dinner?" Surana asked.

"Well, the pantry is full of non-perishable goods, but we should acquire things like bread and cheese and such. Um… Leliana, could you accompany me?" Aedan asked.

"Of course!" Her smile made the tips of Aedan's ears redden.

After Leliana and Aedan left. Alistair and Surana looked at the group. "When did _that_ happen?

Zevran grinned. "The first night after we left Redcliffe. Our Warden Commander is very good at making our bard sing."

Everyone chuckled, then Alistair looked at Surana. "How come _you_ didn't hear anything?"

Before Surana could respond, Zevran answered. "Mi Amor passes many nights spent, happy, and asleep."

Wynne smiled. After _watching Emmalynn and Alistair's courage in the face of the Arl's deeds, perhaps relationships like these gave a certain strength to the couple_. "Then it looks like I will have a room to myself."

 **~oOOo~**

Jowan's command of magic had improved by leaps and bounds under Surana's tutoring. Even Wynne praised his progress. Jowan knew he would never be as strong a mage as Surana, but he was increasingly more confident and actively looked forward to having a purpose serving as a Grey Warden.

Surana, Jowan, and Aedan were alone in the sparring room. Surana, who mixed the 'joining juice', as he called it, held the chalice while Aedan repeated the vow:

"Join us, brother. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you."

Jowan drank the rather foul concoction and fell to his knees. A white film covered his eyes as he fell limply unto Surana's arms. "He made it." Surana's voice was raspy, as the sense of relief unexpectedly brought tears to his eyes.

Aedan helped Surana put Jowan to bed. "I'll tell the others…and figure out how to make the necklace."

"Thanks, Aedan."

Aedan entered the main room, announcing, "Jowan is now a Grey Warden."

Everyone cheered.

 **~oOOo~**

Emmalynn found herself sitting on the bank of the Drakon river, in the same place where Alistair had first kissed her hand. However, this time she was in the Fade, and Hope was sitting beside her, not Alistair.

"I know you're hurting, Emmalynn, but you did the right thing."

"Given that I should have never been careless with my affections in the first place… at least Arl Eamon's duplicitous nature is out in the open and Ali knows how far that man will go to manipulate him. Still, _why_ is the Arl so intent on putting Ali on the throne? Why is he so invested in it? It's not like Alistair will do Eamon's bidding. What does he gain with Ali on the throne? Is he just a traditionalist?"

Hope looked thoughtful. "Alistair would need to marry if he took the throne. "Ferelden needs alliances, so his marriage would need to create an alliance for Ferelden in addition to producing an heir. Besides, a King needs to marry someone near his station, that would exclude an Arl's daughter, and there is no Cousland daughter. Given that, who in Ferelden would be of sufficient status?"

Emmalynn sighed. "It would seem that Eamon wants Alistair to marry an Orlesian."

Eamon has ties to Orlais." Hope added

Emmalynn shook her head. "It doesn't matter. The intricacies of Fereldan politics are not my concern except as they impact the Circle. King Cailan and Queen Anora were always kind to us. If Ali–Alistair, takes the throne he too will be good to the Circle. In fact, despite the Blight, the outlook for the Circle is excellent. With Greagoir's trust in me, perhaps we can be less of a prison." Emmalynn's tone was rueful. "Now I sound like Anders."

"No, you sound like Emmalynn extending hope to the mages under your care."

"Well, they are or will be, my responsibility. Their lives need to mean something to them, to be well-lived. That cannot happen if the circle is a prison."

"Just know one thing."

Emmalynn looked at Hope.

"You were not reckless with your affections."

 **~oOOo~**

Their second day in Orzammar, Wynne and Leliana spent time in the Shaperate researching a way to break the assembly's continued deadlock.

The three Wardens, along with Alistair and Zevran, cleared the Carta from a place called Dust Town. In doing so, they saw the results of the Dwarven Caste system – the those living in Dust Town, the casteless, were seen as less than the dust and filth in which they lived.

When the group gathered back at the outpost in the afternoon, they shared what they'd learned.

Wynne explained, "Harowmont is a traditionalist and would maintain the Caste system even though it is the direct cause of the declining population in Orzammar."

"We also learned that Prince Bhelen wants to open up Orzammar for trade, and to loosen the Caste system," Leliana said. "Perhaps he would be a better King, yes?"

Aedan sighed. "Well, we also picked up a few things about the Prince. From what we heard, he _is_ progressive, but he is also a tyrant. According to Harowmont supporters, Prince Bhelen is a thug, and many believe he killed his oldest brother Trian and framed his sister for the crime."

"So, he would be a _progressive_ tyrant," Jowan smirked.

They decided that Aedan and Surana would go to the next day's meeting of the assembly and see what could be negotiated. They came back just before the midday meal looking like thunderclouds.

"What happened?" Jowan asked.

"If we want the Dwarven army, then we have to find a paragon and have them decide who takes the throne."

"Where do we find a paragon?" Wynne asked.

"Somewhere the Deep Roads," Surana answered. "Apparently, she took her entire house into the Deep Roads two years ago and hasn't been heard from since."

After a long discussion, they decided that Jowan would remain in Orzammar but not go to the Deep Roads; that way, if anything happened to Aedan and Surana, Jowan was in a place where he could easily get across the border and seek out the Jader wardens. Not knowing how long they would be in the Deep Roads, Aedan and Alistair went topside to speak with Morrigan and Sten.

Aedan explained, "We have no idea how long it will take to find this paragon, so there is no sense having you wait here. Rainesfere is far more comfortable and the Arl is not there."

"I have written a message to our Seneschal, so he can make your stay comfortable," Alistair said, giving the scroll to Sten. "Morrigan, if my father is there, would you give him this note?"

Morrigan nodded.

"Thank you."

Sten grumbled, "This is another delay."

Alistair nodded. "Aye, it is, but we need the Dwarven army and their siege weapons."

Sten nodded reluctantly.

 **~oOOo~**

The quiet afternoon in Denerim's palace shattered when the guards heard Loghain shout, "Eamon almost _died_!? That potion wasn't designed to be lethal!"

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading!


	29. Stepping into Irving's Shoes

**Chapter 29 = = Stepping into Irving's Shoes = 27** **th** **Bloomingtide – 14** **th** **Justinian**

Anora and Loghain were in her study. While they had received Howe's report, Howe himself wasn't expected at the palace until the day after tomorrow.

Anora finished reading the report and looked disgusted. "Father, you can't possibly believe this? The idea that Bryce and Eleanor would conspire with Duke Gaspard is beyond ridiculous!"

"I doubt the report as well, but it has to be adjudicated at the Landsmeet. I cannot arrest him until one is called, and we cannot call a Landsmeet during all of this unrest. Besides, Howe clearly has allies and we need to know who they are."

Anora sighed. "Then I guess we will make him the Arl of Denerim, after all."

 **~oOOo~**

On the last day of Bloomingtide, during her regular meeting with the First Enchanter and the Knight-Commander, Irving announced, "I have business at the Jainen circle. I plan to leave on the fourth of Justinian and will return on the 20th. Emmalynn, am I correct that Hannah will be going through her harrowing?"

Emmalynn nodded. "Shall we wait until your return?"

"No, no. If you feel she's ready, you can be there in my stead. Time passes much too fast at my age. Hannah has been here for six years, but it seems like yesterday."

"Irving, is there a problem at the Jainen Circle? Is Connor okay?"

"There is no problem in Jainen, and young Connor is doing well. There are just some longstanding issues that I need to go over with my counterpart."

Emmalynn knew Irving was being deliberately vague, but as Greagoir seemed unsurprised by the announcement, then Irving must have already told him about the trip. _Ah!_ She realized. _Irving is going to Jainen because he and Greagoir want to see how well I can perform some of the basic duties of the First Enchanter._ She smiled at Irving knowingly. "Then I'm guessing I'll sit in your stead for the monthly progress meeting with the enchanters, the weekly meetings with the senior enchanters, and the orientation of the new Templars?"

Irving's eyes twinkled. "You guessed correctly, and I have every confidence in your ability to conduct matters while I'm away."

Emmalynn looked at Greagoir. "Knight-Commander, are you comfortable with my ability to stand in for Irving?"

"You have my every confidence, as well"

Such unqualified praise from the Knight-Commander was unusual, but she wasn't going to question it.

 **~oOOo~**

Emmalynn watched as Hannah entered the Harrowing Chamber, happy to see that the Apprentice looked more determined than afraid.

When Emmalynn took over advising the apprentices, she wanted to change the approach to the Harrowing. She did not want apprentices suddenly whisked away in the middle of the night, terrified, while everyone else in the apprentice dorms became sick with worry. Emmalynn remembered when she brought her concerns and proposal to the weekly meeting with the Senior Enchanters…

 _Wynne defended the current practice. "Being unexpectedly sent into the Fade is a realistic test, Emmalynn. Demons do not give you time to prepare." She said the last with more than a bit of condescension._

" _True. Demons are always just a single night's sleep away."_

 _Wynne smiled a bit smugly and nodded._

" _It's a wonder that we don't keep Apprentices from dreaming."_

" _Don't be facetious, Emmalynn. You know that templars keep an eye on them at night."_

" _Yes, they do. Just as they do in the Harrowing chamber."_

 _She had gotten everyone's attention._

" _The fact is, apprentices have been resisting demons every night since they came into their magic. So being suddenly plucked from the bed and brought to the harrowing chamber is unnecessary. An apprentice needs to have confidence in their magic. They need to understand how clever demons can be and appreciate those dangers. Apprentices need to replace pointless fretting with focused self-reflection. Apprentices need to learn about who they are and the weaknesses a demon could try to exploit– that is the key to resisting possession_."

 _Wynne could not counter Emmalynn's reasoning, and in the end, the senior enchanters voted to recommend Emmalynn's proposal to the First Enchanter and the Knight Commander who both provisionally approved it._

 _No one argued with the results – There had been 14 apprentices who had since been harrowed. None asked to be tranquil or were made tranquil, and all passed their Harrowing, which was a record. Over the longer term, the newly harrowed mages were more stable and confident._

… _._

 _Wynne never did apologize for her tone. But, if she had, she wouldn't be Wynne._ Emmalynn smiled affectionately at the memory of her mentor.

Under the new procedure, once Emmalynn was confident that an apprentice would succeed she would tell Irving and Greagoir and they would calendar the Harrowing. Emmalynn would tell the Apprentice that their harrowing was drawing near – one concession to the Senior Enchanters was that they were not told the exact date their harrowing would be, just that it was coming up within a fortnight.

Such had been the case for Hannah. As was now custom, Emmalynn made the announcement after dinner, "Tonight, Hannah is going to become a harrowed mage. I won't be the one bringing her back to the dorm to rest as I'm standing in for the First Enchanter, but Ser Carolyn will bring her back to the dormitory, and I will see you in the morning for our celebratory breakfast."

That night Hannah was sent into Fade. While Emmalynn's Harrowing lasted three candle marks and Anders lasted four, she knew they were the exceptions. A harrowing could be as long as half a candle. At the quarter candle mark Hannah opened her eyes, and Emmalynn saw a spirit of compassion hover over the newly harrowed mage.

Helping a smiling but tired young mage to her feet she embraced her. "Congratulations, Hannah. Welcome to the Circle of Magi."

Hannah returned the hug and looked at Emmalynn. "Am I really a spirit healer now?"

Emmalynn nodded. "A spirit of compassion found you. We can talk more about it tomorrow. Right now, Ser Carolyn will escort you back to the apprentice dorm and let your fellow apprentices know. Get some rest. I'll see you at the celebratory breakfast!"

After Hannah left, Greagoir arched an eyebrow. "Did you see the spirit?"

Emmalynn nodded. "Yes, it hovered over Hannah just as she woke up."

"Well, we can always use more spirit healers."

 **~oOOo~**

After a month in the Deep Roads, they would soon be back in the city of Orzammar.

As they traveled through what often felt like the void, Alistair was able to see what a warden's life would be like. _It certainly would give me other things to focus on, but that would just be a way to escape from the pain. Can Emma escape? No. She has to go on with her life and learn to cope; that is far braver to do than joining that an order that would result in a short life. No, the honorable thing to do is remain Knight of Rainesfere and father's heir._

"Why did I insist on continuing the relationship when Emma tried to break it off that first time? I am the one who left Emma vulnerable to Eamon's scheming." Alistair mumbled to himself.

"Alistair?"

"Oh! Surana." Alistair started. "Sorry, I was just woolgathering."

Surana looked tired. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Not at all. Pull up a rock. How are you feeling?"

Surana shrugged. "Not great, but better now that we're leaving this cursed place."

Alistair gave a short grunt of agreement.

"I've been thinking about M, and how she would have hated the Deep Roads. Honestly, as much as I miss her, I'm glad she wasn't here."

Alistair, who spent most of their time trying to avoid thinking about Emma, was a bit horrified that, until now, it had not occurred to him to think about how _she_ would have reacted to the Deep Roads. "She would have been beside herself about Ruck and Hespith…then there's Laryn."

"I don't want to even imagine how M would have reacted to learning about how Golems were made. Man, I feel sorry for Oghren, though. Branka was bat-shit crazy. I think M would have been sorely tempted to show us how accurate she is with a throwing dagger."

Alistair nodded. "Surana, do you think that I should have listened to Emma when she first said we should break it off? She said she was 'on loan from the Circle.' I keep thinking that if I hadn't insisted, she wouldn't have been vulnerable to Eamon's scheming."

"Alistair, _do not for a single minute_ think that you shouldn't have pursued M."

The vehemence in Surana's tone surprised Alistair. "Why? What do you mean?"

Surana brushed dirt from his robes. "Damn dirt gets into everything." He muttered, then looked at Alistair. "M never really thought of her worth beyond being a healer. When you were together, she saw herself through your eyes. I could tell that she finally realized that she had worth apart from her magic."

"Really?"

"Really."

"How do you deal with it?"

Surana sighed. "I focus on what I need to do and hope that things will change. You saw the Archdemon; it must be defeated and if we fail nothing else will matter."

Alistair nodded. "True. That does put life into perspective, for now at least."

"Come on," Surana said. "Let's go crown Bhelen."

 **~oOOo~**

They arrived at Rainesfere nine days after leaving Orzammar. As soon as Alistair had dismounted, Teagan pulled him into a bear hug.

When Alistair pulled back, he saw the bruises under his father's eyes and a few new grey hairs in his beard that hadn't been there before. "Dad, I'm sorry to have worried you, but there was no way to get a message once we were in the Deep Roads."

"It doesn't matter. You're safe and healthy. Hopefully, things will go better with the Dalish."

"Maker, I hope so. Aedan is tired of cleaning up everyone's messes."

 **~oOOo~**

Howe, who been the Arl of Denerim for two weeks, was relaxing in his new study. Swirling brandy in a glass, he watched the fire reflect off the amber-colored liquid. _I have to admit I was surprised at Urien's extensive dungeons; I hope his son enjoys his stay there. Alfstanna's templar brother arrived yesterday from Amaranthine._ _I was going to kill him, but I have to admit his lyrium withdrawal is too much fun to watch_. _Soon I will work to shore up Loghain's support._

* * *

AN: Just a quick update. Emma and Alistair are on separate paths for now, but not for much longer. Thanks to all who are reading and reviewing! Happy Christmas!


	30. New Templars

**Chapter 30 = = The New Templars = Justinian 15** **th** **– 25th**

Emmalynn stood with Greagoir as the new Templars presented themselves. The Knight-Commander nodded. "On behalf of me and Apprentice First Enchanter Amell, welcome to Kinloch Hold and the Ferelden Circle of Magi."

The templars knew that Irving was away and they would be meeting the Apprentice First Enchanter. However, it was clear they were not expecting the young woman who stood beside the Knight-Commander.

Tall enough not to be dwarfed by the Knight-Commander, Emmalynn wore the deep blue robes of the Creation School and the deep green mantle of the Apprentice First Enchanter. Her smile was genuine, and the returning smiles were respectful and genuine, if a bit confused. However, there was one templar who smirked.

Greagoir noticed the templar's leer. _He sees what he thinks is a young, weak, female mage._

He was about to make a comment, when he heard Emmalynn address the templar in question, "Ser…?"

"Ser Dylan, Apprentice Amell."

"That would be Apprentice First Enchanter Amell or Senior Enchanter Amell, Ser Dylan."

"Senior Enchanter Amell." The smirk was still on his face.

 _Intentionally using the lesser title and still leering._ "Tell me, Ser Dylan, is there something you find particularly humorous?"

"Humorous? No Senior Enchanter. I was merely returning your welcoming smile."

 _Think you're so smooth. Well, let's see if your attitude interferes with your training._ Emmalynn cast her cloaked repulsion glyph in front of Ser Dylan. _Your turn, Knight-Commander._

Gregoire felt her cast the glyph and looked at the insolent templar, who seemed oblivious. "Ser Dylan, please, step forward."

Stepping directly on the glyph, the young templar was thrown back and landed on his behind. No one could tell what had happened as there was no visual sign of magic.

Looking at the confused group of templars, Greagoir barked, "You mean _none_ of you noticed that a spell had been cast?"

All eyes went to Emmalynn, who looked serene and unruffled. Ser Dylan got to his feet.

"You've been taught that a mage does not need a staff to cast and that some do not even need to speak! That is why you _must_ sense magic with more than your eyes!"

Because the Knight-Commander had yelled at everyone, no on laughed at Ser Dylan, leaving his ego intact. Emmalynn sensed his bruised his elbow and covertly healed it so the templar did not have to admit to injury. Once his elbow was back to normal, he looked at Emmalynn with more respect.

He raised his hand.

"Yes, Ser Dylan?"

What did you do?"

She looked at the Greagoir. He nodded for her to explain. "I cast a repulsion glyph. I will cast it again. Everyone, close your eyes and sense the magic, but don't move."

Greagoir picked up the narrative. " _Keep_ your eyes closed."

Emmalynn looked at Greagoir, who pointed to where he wanted her to place it. He looked at the templars. "Ser Teller, open your eyes and walk across the room, avoiding the Glyph."

Teller walked across the room without tripping the glyph.

"Now point to where you think the glyph lies."

Teller correctly pointed out the location of the glyph.

He repeated the exercise with each templar. Some tripped the glyph, some walked across the room and pointed to the wrong place, but the rest, including Ser Dylan both avoided the glyph and correctly identified where it was.

Emma healed anyone who'd injured themselves in the fall.

Everyone was impressed by Emmalynn's magic. She was clearly very powerful, and it was clear that the Knight-Commander respected her.

"I leave you with the Knight-Commander. First Enchanter Irving will return in the next week and you will interact with him primarily. Again, welcome to Kinloch Hold and the Ferelden Circle of magi."

After leaving the new templars with Greagoir she went to Irving's office write up her report and to sort through and Irving's correspondence. One item was from Arl Leonas Bryland of South Reach.

 _15_ _th_ _of Justinian, 9:30 Dragon  
_ _Knight-Commander Greagoir  
_ _First Enchanter Irving  
_ _Kinloch Hold  
_ _Ferelden_

 _Dear Greagoir and Irving,_

 _I know you've been keeping up with the Warden's progress. Warden-Commander Aedan and his companions stopped here on their way to the Brecilian forest. I spoke with Ser Alistair, who travels with them; according to Alistair, the wardens are securing help against the Blight using the treaties the Wardens have with the Dalish, the chantry as I'm sure you've heard, and the dwarves in Orzammar. They secured the Dwarven army but it took them over a month to do so._

 _Save for Ser Alistair, the Wardens' party looks a bit ragtag even with Aedan Cousland as the Warden Commander. Warden-Constable Surana is a mage and they travel with another mage-warden, a hedge witch, Senior Enchanter Wynne, a chantry lay sister, a former Antivan Crow, a Qunari, and a dwarf who apparently drinks hard and fights harder._

 _Nonetheless, they work together seamlessly. They all seem to be in good health and in good spirits. Maker Bless them as they work to save Ferelden from the Blight and perhaps– if Ser Alistair takes the throne – end the civil war._

… _._

Emma put down the letter. _Over a month? I guess King Endrin's death created problems_. _Thank the Maker that they are alive and in good spirits! Please, Andraste keep them safe. If Ali is taking the throne let it be something he wants to do and is not forced or manipulated into doing._

Such sudden and unexpected news about Alistair brought tears to her eyes, and a vague queasiness to her stomach. Emma left Irving's office and managed to avoid people as she went to her quarters and laid down to softy cry.

 **~oOOo~**

They were all sitting around the campfire. Just that afternoon they'd succeeded in helping the Dalish rid themselves of the werewolf curse brought on by their own keeper, Zathrian.

Surana had been aggravated by both the Keeper and the clan's storyteller. "All they do is badmouth anyone who isn't Dalish! They are a bunch of sodding martyrs! I swear, they make their lives deliberately difficult. Not to mention they completely abandoned elves living in cities, calling us flat-ears. The only true elves, my sweet arse!"

Several times either Zevran or Aedan or both had to actively prevent him from doing or saying something unforgivable. At one-point, Surana argued with Aedan, telling him they should tear up the treaty.

"Thankfully, that was our last treaty." Aedan said, "We are five days from Denerim, and when we get there, we will meet up with Arl Eamon. Given that the Arl expected the Landsmeet to convene a month from now, we should have time to deal with whatever the Arl has turned up."

Alistair sat across from Aedan. _Being in proximity to Eamon will mean more clashing of swords over the throne. I'd managed to put all the hurt and anger in the back of my mind, but now that the treaties are dealt with, going to Denerim will only give me more time to think about Emma. Maker, I miss her so much!_

Aedan noticed Alistair's expression darken. _He has been keeping his emotions under control during the last two months. But now with our going to Denerim, how much more will he have to deal with_? "Alistair, take a walk with me?"

As the left the campfire Alistair asked, "I take it you want to talk?"

"Yes, but not here."

They were at the far end of camp when Aedan began. "Look, I know it's going to be rough dealing with Eamon when we get to Denerim. Are you sure that you don't want to go back to Redcliffe or Rainesfere?"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No! I just know that Denerim is going to be very difficult given the Landsmeet and the Arl. _I_ have to take Eamon's shite, but you don't."

"I'm not going to let Eamon get in the way of me helping you defeat this Blight, full stop."

"I just…damn, I still want to strangle Eamon's aristocratic neck for what he did to you and to Emmalynn."

"Thanks. It's a… it's been difficult but helping you and Surana helps me focus on things other than myself."

 **~oOOo~**

Irving was meeting Greagoir. "I understand Hannah passed her harrowing and is a spirit healer. How did Emmalynn do?"

"Very well. She was confident, soothing, helpful _and_ she could tell which spirit had found Mage Hannah."

"Excellent, and the new Templars?"

Greagoir chuckled. "There was one templar who underestimated her. He saw only her youth and pretty face. She cast her cloaked repulsion glyph in front of him, and I asked him to step forward. He tripped the glyph and ended up on his arse. Emmalynn healed him without comment."

"So only a bruised body, but not a bruised ego. Excellent."

That night, Emmalynn wrote in her journal

 _I am so glad Irving is back and he and Greagoir have resumed their private morning meetings. I really need that extra hour of sleep. Though that is hardly surprising as I've been doing both my work and Irving's._

 **~oOOo~**

Two weeks later Emmalynn was no less tired and threw up three mornings in a row. After the third consecutive morning of being ill she laid down and focused her healer's sight inward.

 _Maker, I'm 6 weeks pregnant! But we only were together once…well one night…multiple times. Still…sigh._ As she went through her day, her thoughts would stray:

After teaching her beginner creation class she worried about the baby's future. _I don't want the baby swept away to be raised as another chantry orphan._

After her advanced creation class, she thought about Alistair's reaction. _Will Ali…Alistair want the child? Will he really want a reminder of us, especially if he takes the throne?_

Just before she went to bed that night she decided. _I have to tell him. I can't keep this from him._

 **~oOOo~**

 _25th of Justinian, the 30th year of the Dragon Age_  
 _Knight-Commander Greagoir_  
 _Kinloch Hold_

 _I have decided that we will provide mages to the Ferelden Warden-Commander, but not_ templars _. Templars are the Chantry's best and most valuable resource and will remain_ doing _their sworn duties guarding mages in both the Kinloch and the Jainen Circles._

 _Enclosed is a list of mages that would best serve the Chantry by fighting at the side of the Wardens. Apprentice First Enchanter Emmalynn Amell is to lead the mages to Denerim. Unfortunately, as the mages will fight without templars, there is no way to determine if they become_ maleficarum _. Therefore, you will instruct Apprentice First Enchanter Amell that she is to send any other mages that survive the battle to the Denerim_ chantry, _before she returns to the circle._

 _May the Maker watch over you._

 _Elemena  
_ _Grand Cleric of Ferelden_

Irving put the parchment and sighed, "No templars? What is she thinking?"

Greagoir picked up the scroll. He looked over it again as if hoping the message had changed to something that made more sense. "It seems that she wants to purge the circle of anyone here during Uldred's rebellion, because they are the only ones on her list of suggestions. Although, I don't see Wynne's name."

"The Grand Cleric has always got on well with Wynne. It is odd though that she mentions Emmalynn by name. It took her three months _after_ I was made First Enchanter to remember my name."

Greagoir smirked. "I think the closest she got was Irvin. I have no idea how she got your name backwards, though."

"Gniviri? No one would admit it, but I think some of the chantry initiates were making mischief. Perhaps she is testing Emmalynn's loyalty or leadership?"

The Knight-Commander rubbed this forehead as if warding off a headache. "For some reason I seriously doubt it. I can't imagine anyone questioning her loyalty, for certain."

Irving sighed. "I would have to agree."

"I think that someone is intending to manipulate our Apprentice First Enchanter. But who and for what purpose, I don't know."

While neither man spoke, it was clear they were both thinking of the same person – Eamon Guerrin.

Irving became angry. "This has got to stop. I will not see a mage of this circle being someone's pawn. Especially not Emmalynn, and certainly not by Arl Eamon."

Greagoir looked at Irving. "Perhaps we need to discuss the possibility of releasing her from the Circle."

"Greagoir?" Irving's looked stunned by the Knight-Commander's suggestion.

Greagoir saw Irving's expression and sighed. "I've never trained an Apprentice First Enchanter. I admit, I was unprepared for how much I would learn about Emmalynn. She truly cannot become an abomination while Hope protects her, and it is not in Emmalynn's nature to be unworthy of Hope.

"Given that, her gift is wasted in the Circle. Ever since they returned from Ostagar, I've wondered why someone with her gift and nature should be locked away in a tower. She could truly be doing the Maker's work by being out on the world."

"I propose that we don't tell Emmalynn about her release or of Elemena's ultimate plan. Let's include her release papers and Elemena's letter in our letter to Aedan Cousland. Perhaps Emmalynn's authentic reaction will expose the person who is behind Elemena's bizarre plan."

Greagoir nodded, then looked thoughtful, "The mages will have a templar escort to Denerim. I will select the templars, and they will be instructed to return."

Irving smiled ruefully as he got up to leave. "I guess I'll need to find another apprentice."

After Irving left the room, Greagoir's thoughts went to the day everyone returned from Ostagar.

…

 _Hadley and Bran practically carried Allyn into the tower, accompanied by Senior Enchanter Amell._

 _I was about to tell Hadley and Bran to take Allyn to the infirmary, when Amell said, 'Let's take him to his room.' Both Templars agreed without question. Before I had a chance to countermand the healer, Wynne got my attention with a definitive shake of her head, and then told me what had happened._

 _When I arrived at Ser Allyn's room it was crowded with those whom the dying templar considered friends. Greagoir watched as Ser Allyn dictated a letter to his son and said goodbye to his fellow templars, to Wynne, and to Sweeny._

 _Everyone left then it was only me and Emmalynn. Allyn said goodbye to her and to me. He told the healer she had been like a daughter to him._

 _She kissed Ser Allyn's forehead and said, "You will soon be at the Maker's side, hale and whole."_

 _She gave him a potion to put him into a deep sleep, so he couldn't feel me stab him through the heart. I saw tears in the healer's eyes and I felt the need to comfort her._

" _You did the best anyone could do in that situation, Emmalynn. He was able to say goodbye to all of us and to his son, and he was able to die on his own terms, not in that nightmare at Ostagar. None of that would have been possible without you."_

"I think that may have been the first time I called her by her given name."

 **~oOOo~**

Loghain heard voices raised in alarm. Before he could investigate, Cauthrien appeared. She was as white as a ghost. "Your Grace, Her Majesty's been taken."

Loghain's hand went to his sword. " _Taken_? She's been kidnapped from the Palace? By who? When?"

"Yes, she's been abducted, Sire. We don't know by who. She went to pray in the small chapel and then she was gone. The Mother was in the confessional and didn't see or hear anything."

"I want that Mother held for questioning. I will lead the search," Loghain demanded as he opened the door, where he almost knocked over the young sister standing there.

"What!" Loghain yelled at the woman.

The sister looked terrified. "Th…th…this was left on the pew in the chapel."

Loghain took the scroll, and as he unrolled it, a lock of Anora's hair fell out into his hand.

 _LMT_

 _She is alive and will remain so as long as you follow instructions._

 _H_

 _AN: Thank you for reading! Thank you to my awesome Beta, Elyssacousland. Thank you to Judy and Melysnade for your reviews!_


	31. Pieces of a Puzzle

**Chapter 31 = = Pieces of a Puzzle = 26 Justinian – 2 Solace**

Emmalynn was dumbfounded. "You want _me_ to command our mages?"

Both the Knight-Commander and First Enchanter nodded.

"Shouldn't a templar command us, like Knight-Captain Hadley did at Ostagar?"

Avoiding the issue of templars, Irving said, "Your travel with the Warden-Commander and his company gives you a unique perspective. You would know better than the Knight-Captain when and how to deploy our mages."

"This is another test, then?"

"That is one way to look at it." Irving smiled.

 _It would be pointless to ask if there were 'other ways.' Again, they are both being deliberately vague._ "The Knight-Captain is commanding the templars, yes?"

"Of course." Greagoir answered. "My counterpart in the Jainen Circle and I received the announcement that the Landsmeet will be held on the twelfth of Solace. You will want to get there well before then."

Emmalynn looked down at the list of mages. "Considering most do not know how to ride a horse, then we'll need to travel by cart. If we take the North Road, it will take eight days to get there."

"Then you should leave on the twenty-eighth."

Emmalynn nodded. "I need to see the Knight-Captain and start preparations."

Between Hadley's and Emmalynn's knowledge and experience, planning and provisioning for the trip turned out to be easier than Emmalynn had thought.

The two days flew by. It was an hour before they were scheduled to leave. Emmalynn, dressed in russet colored britches, blue tunic, and a leather gambeson, was finishing packing her saddle-bags. While her robes and the mantle of Apprentice First Enchanter were packed in a small chest that was on one of the supply carts, her bags carried would carry her journal, additional britches and tunics. The tunics and britches were made for the templars, but Clara, the head seamstress, and her assistants tailored them to fit Emma's figure.

She also packed a supply of ginger tea, which she'd been using to settle her stomach, and her enchanted tea mug. The simple blue mug allowed her to have tea first thing in the morning before she got out of bed.

She held up the mug with a smile. Rana had given it to her on her upon becoming a Senior Enchanter …

 _Rana handed her blue velvet pouch. "Here, in celebration of your becoming a Senior Enchanter."_

 _Emma opened the pouch and took out a sky-blue mug; on the bottom she found what looked like a combination of an ice and fire rune. "How does it work?"_

 _Surana took the mug and demonstrated. "Just activate the rune" She watched as the cup filled with ice, which then melted as it heated up. Less than a minute later, steam began to waft up from the inside. He handed it back to Emmalynn._

" _The outside stays cool. All you need to do is dip in your infuser and voila…tea! Something to warm up your Senior bones without having to leave your bed."_

 _They'd both laughed..._

As she placed the tea supplies into her pack, she smiled at the thought of seeing Rana again. The happiness was short-lived, however: she knew she would also be seeing Alistair and she was worried. _I'm sure he's angry at me for leaving like I did, and I have no idea what he will say about the baby. I hope we can at least be friends._ Holding her saddle bags, she strapped her staff to her back and left her room into an uncertain future.

Irving and the Knight-Commander were there to see everyone off. Greagoir gave Emmalynn a sealed scroll case. "Deliver this directly into Commander Aedan's hands as soon as you see him."

Emmalynn nodded as she took the scroll case and placed it securely in her pack. He knew she would never even think of breaking the seal to read the contents.

 _I doubt I will ever trust another mage as much as I trust her._

As the caravan left, Irving looked at Greagoir. "I do hope she will forgive us for not telling her about the grand cleric or about being released from the Circle."

"I believe she will. Hopefully, it will flush out whoever is working with the Grand Cleric. If so, Bann Teagan and Ser Alistair will know what to do".

 **~oOOo~**

Camping on the outskirts of Denerim, Aedan suggested spacing out their entry into the city to travel to the Arl's estate.

Morrigan would fly to Eamon's estate, while Oghren and Sten could go in on their own.

Save for Leliana and Alistair, the rest of the party needed to be circumspect; Wynne was a mage, Zevran, Jowan, and Aedan were known to Loghain, and Surana, while not known to the regent, was both a mage and an elf. Initially Surana thought that he and Zevran could pose as Alistair's servants.

Alistair shook his head. "My father and I do not have elven servants. We have elves in the guard, and as merchants, but not as servants."

Aedan nodded in agreement. "Bann Teagan and Alistair are known for treating elves as equals."

"Perhaps Wynne can pose as a noble woman and then Surana and Zevran can pose as her servants?" Leliana suggested.

Alistair, cognizant of Aedan being the Commander, suggested, "Aedan, if Wynne does pose as a noble woman, once she Zev and Surana arrive Eamon's estate, she could ask Eamon to send a couple of his guard to meet us here with two tabards: one for me and one for you. Your helm should hide your face then we can then enter the city as part of the Arl's guard. Leliana could simply pose as a Chantry sister. What do you think?"

"I think we have a plan."

Leliana clapped her hands. "Wynne, I need to make you look the part."

Wynne patiently sighed.

 **~oOOo~**

Once they all were in residence, Eamon called together Aedan, Surana, and Alistair to talk about what he'd learned since arriving in Denerim. Aedan included Leliana, Sten, Jowan, Zevran, Wynne, and Morrigan in the meeting'; Oghren was already deep into his cups.

Alistair smirked at Eamon's discomfort. _You are an arrogant ass. Yes, our companions include elves, women, Qunari, and mages. Morrigan agreed to come to this meeting just to see you squirm._

Eamon cleared his throat. "I am glad you were successful in getting the treaties ratified. The refugees from the south are crowded into Denerim."

"The Darkspawn first appeared at Ostagar. It makes sense that they spread to the south first." Aedan said. "Then they could sweep up towards Denerim and from there go west into Orlais. At least we know we can face the Archdemon here and not Redcliffe, as we originally thought."

The Arl lowered his voice. "Aedan, you should know that Howe has been made Arl of Denerim, and recently titled the Teyrn of Highever."

Aedan slammed his fist on the table. "Damn that odious bastard!"

Eamon's look of sympathy was real. "Howe will pay for his crimes, Aedan. Loghain actually came by the estate just after I arrived."

"He did?!" Surana asked.

"He came here in the morning the day after I arrived. He knows that we are challenging Anora's claim to the throne, and he isn't happy about that. However, he thanked me for calling the Landsmeet, claiming that the civil war was not something he intended, and that he was wrong about the Blight."

"That does not sound like someone who knowingly committed regicide. If he had, he would be against the Landsmeet," Aedan said.

"Was itLoghain who told you about Howe?"

"No, I received a message from Howe himself – letting me know of his new titles and how he expects to be addressed."

Alistair looked at Aedan. "Are you sure that it was always Loghain's intention to quit the field and abandon Cailan?"

Aedan sat back, thinking. "Right now, it all seems a blur. Surana?"

"I have nothing."

Aedan pulled out a map of Ostagar that he'd kept; it was filled with notations about where people were supposed to be given the plans made at that final war council.

Wynne pointed to the map with surprise. "Why does this have the king _behind_ the bridge? He was in front of it."

Aedan sighed. "He was in _front_ of the bridge? I thought it was bad enough that the archers weren't on the bridge."

Alistair shook his head. "The idea of a choke point is to be behind and not in front of it and archers needed to be above the fray. Why did he veer from the plan?"

"The only person who is alive and would know is the mage in charge of the healing and barrier mages. She argued with the King when he changed the formation because it would make it considerably harder for her mages to do their job."

Eamon asked. "Oh, who? That mage would have invaluable information that could certainly clear up some of the issues."

"That would be Senior Enchanter Amell." Wynne said simply.

"Too bad we cannot simply ask her, yes?" Zevran said.

Eamon facial expression didn't change, but they could see the anger in his eyes.

Morrigan nodded. "Senior Enchanter Amell's perspective _would_ be invaluable. Also, the soldiers were outnumbered three to one."

Aedan frowned. "Three to one? Our total troop strength was 5,000." He shook his head. "Then there were 15,000 darkspawn?"

Alistair sighed. "I think we can agree that Loghain did the right thing when he retreated. But why would he accuse the Grey Wardens?"

"I might be able to answer that," Eamon interjected. "Loghain never trusted the wardens. Perhaps he believed that they intentionally underestimated in the strength of the Darkspawn force? However, that does not explain his poisoning of me, nor the Arl's actions at Highever."

"You were poisoned several weeks before Ostagar. Why didn't the poison kill you outright?" Alistair wondered aloud.

Eamon looked surprised. "I had not thought of that. However, Isolde told me that I was dying before the Ashes arrived."

"That was because the demon changed an element of the poison's formula. Emmalynn was able to change it back. The murder of my parents was just before Ostagar and must have also been planned in advance."

"Do you think Howe knew about what would happen at Ostagar?"

Aedan was clearly getting agitated. "I don't know. Howe's plan was for no survivors, then he could tell Calian or Loghain anything he wanted; there would be no one who could argue with him."

A knock sounded at the door.

"Yes, enter."

Eamon's private secretary walked into the room. "My Lord, the Queen's hand maid is here requesting an audience. She is quite upset and is speaking in Orlesian."


	32. Another Piece Falls into Place

**Chapter 32 = = Another Piece Falls into Place.**

Eamon stood, looking slightly abashed. "My Orlesian is a bit rusty…without my wife here–"

"I would be honored to translate, for you, your Grace," Leliana said sweetly.

"Thank you. Alistair and Aedan, would you come with us as well, please?"

Aedan said, "Of course."

Anora's handmaid Erlina was in tears, and when she saw the Arl she spoke quickly and frantically, " _La reine a été prise par Howe et est maintenant prisonnière. S'il vous plaît, elle doit être sauvée."_

" _Attendre! Kidnappé la reine?"_

" _Oui."_

" _Du palais?"_

" _Oui!"_

Leliana looked at Aedan. "The Queen was taken by Howe and is his prisoner and needs to be rescued. Queen Anora was kidnapped _from_ the palace."

Aedan asked. "Wait - why hasn't her father rescued her?"

Erlina looked at Aedan and Leliana _. "Il la tient dans les cachots, il n'y a aucun moyen pour le régent d'envoyer des troupes parce qu'ils n'ont pas pu la trouver avant que Howe puisse la tuer._

Leilana explained. "Howe has her in the dungeons. If Loghain tried to mount a rescue, Howe would be able to kill Anora before they could get to her." _I know Erlina is a bard, but she is not acting; she is at her wits end._

Arl Eamon nodded. "The Arl of Denerim's estate is sprawling and unfortunately has _extensive_ dungeons."

Aedan asked, "Leli?"

"Erlina seems sincere, and as both she and Arl Eamon say that the layout of the estate makes mounting a rescue difficult...?"

"I would imagine that Howe also has spies in the palace," Alistair suggested.

Erlina looked at Alistair, " _Oui!_ "

"Then we need to save Her Majesty," Aedan declared.

"Warden-Commander, you are one of three remaining Grey Wardens. You should not risk yourself for this." Eamon spoke as the voice of reason. _Anora's death would make the Landsmeet easier._

"Aedan, Eamon is right. As a Knight it is _my_ duty to rescue our Queen. Sten, Leliana, and Wynne, you're with me. We will rescue the Queen and, if possible, capture Howe."

Eamon looked like he'd eaten something sour.

Aedan argued, "Howe is _my_ responsibly."

"I didn't say I would _kill_ Howe. I said I would capture him. Leliana, can you speak with Erlina and find out everything you can that can help us rescue the Queen? We will meet in the library to plan."

"Of course."

Eamon said, "Alistair, you shouldn't be risk–"

"Do not say it, Eamon. We are talking about _our_ Queen and I am her Knight. She _will_ be rescued from that sick bastard's clutches. End of discussion!"

Alistair turned his back on the Arl and strode out of the room to armor up and work out a plan.

 **~oOOo~**

As they waited for word of Alistair and his team, a sickly-looking man arrived at the estate. He had a full beard and mustache, wore ragged clothes, and spoke with an Orlesian accent. He was almost sent away but Aedan came to the entryway, having felt the call of the taint. "That man is a Grey Warden, let him pass."

The man staggered in and Aedan helped him to the closest chair. After he caught his breath the warden said, "I am grateful to be rescued. I am Riordan, Senior Warden from Jader. I was able to sneak across the border to help but was captured by Howe's men somewhere near Highever."

"How long have you been in Ferelden?"

"I came here just after Ostagar; the Arl captured me and took me to Amaranthine. I was held there until recently when he moved everyone in his dungeons to Denerim. You should know that your friends, Ser Alistair and his group, captured Howe. I don't know about Her Majesty."

Aedan made sure that Riordan had a chance to wash and was given a room to sleep. _I'll send Wynne up to take a look at him when she gets back._

It was almost dusk when Alistair returned. He held the Queen in his arms. The unconscious Howe was in a burlap sack slung over Sten's shoulder.

Alistair looked at Anora, who nodded, and he gently set her on her feet. Looking at Eamon, but addressing everyone, he said, "As you can see, her Majesty may have the missing pieces of the puzzle."

"Actually, I hope it's only _one_ piece," she said placing her on her rounded stomach. Her eyes were red from crying, her normally fine braided hair was greasy and coming undone.

"I have examined her Majesty. She and the baby seem fine. Although, your Majesty, you need to rest," Wynne gently remined her.

Eamon started as if coming out of a trance. "Of course! The room across from Alistair's is available. Enchanter Wynne, anything you need for the Queen will be provided without delay."

 _Subtle, Eamon._ Alistair looked at Anora. "Your Majesty, do you think you can walk if Leliana and Wynne accompany you?"

"Yes. I can walk to the room. There are no words for how grateful I am to the four of you for rescuing me." Leliana and Wynne guided the Queen towards to her room.

 **~oOOo~**

Anora was settled into bed; Leliana and Wynne had left the room moments before. When her father had told her that Cailan had died, she'd felt like she'd fallen into a well of sadness. Now she fought to keep her head above water as the memory of the Warden-Commander informing them about the Blight intruded into her thoughts.

 _I had just told Cailan that I was with child. Maker, his smile was like the sun, and for the rest of the morning we were wrapped in a blissful cocoon._

 _Then the Warden-Commander arrived with the news of a Blight starting in Ostagar. Naturally Cailan was going to take the Army and march to Ostagar._

…

" _I suggest telling no one about my pregnancy until this issue of the Blight is resolved."_

" _I disagree," Cailan said. "I think that knowing that the Queen is carrying the heir to the throne will stabilize some of the unrest caused by the issue of an heir. It would provide something for the country to celebrate."_

" _It will also make me a target," Anora reminded him._

" _Of who?"_

" _Orlais, or anyone else in Ferelden who has been vying for a throne that had no heir," Anora said._

" _Surely you don't believe your father about the Grey Wardens?"_

" _Cailan, my father - perhaps more than anyone - has every right to not trust Orlais, or the Orlesian Grey Wardens. But what if someone - like Eamon - finds out while you are distracted by the Blight? We all know he's been plotting something."_

" _I see your point. Before I leave for Ostagar, I will document that you are carrying my child, the heir, and in the event that anything happens to me, you will retain the throne as Queen, and as Regent for our child. I will make it clear that the child will take the throne when they reach the age of majority._

" _I don't want anyone thinking you don't belong on that throne." Cailan kissed Anora's hand. "You have to forgive me, my lovely wife, for wanting to shout this blessed news from the highest rooftops."_

 _Anora blushed. "Soon, my love. Soon."_

… _._

Anora softly cried herself to sleep.

 **~oOOo~**

It was late; Eamon sat in his study having a glass of brandy as he thought back to his last meeting with the agent. "I was in my study in Redcliffe drinking a glass of brandy…"

… _He heard the coded knock._

" _Enter."_

 _The elven woman entered. She looked like any other servant in the castle, save for the mask. Without waiting she sat in the chair across from the Arl. "It would seem your plan did not work."_

" _He will see nothing with that mage in the way. I tried to get her to turn on Alistair, but she wouldn't."_

" _I warned you that your plan would fail, as the one did before that. It is a good thing that she defied you. If she were killed or made tranquil, you would have sealed her forever in his heart. Your attempt was rather… Comment dites-vous? Ham in hand?"_

 _Eamon looked annoyed. "You mean ham-handed."_

" _Oui! My Lady was patient with you and your plans, which have failed. Now you will do as I request, yes? If not, I will find someone else to carry My Lady's cause."_

Looking alarmed, Eamon stammered, "Yes..yes. I will do as you ask me."

" _Bon!" She placed a coffer on Eamon's desk. "As we speak, a templar is meeting with the Grand Cleric. By this afternoon, the old woman will be fully invested in sending only mages to fight and sending any who survive to Denerim. All you need to do is visit the Grand Cleric today at a quarter candle past nones. You will offer an incentive to put the healer in command of the mages and exempt her from reprisal."_

" _Exempt her? What would be the point?_ "

 _The woman looked at him and waited._

 _Sighing he nodded he head. "Alright. Is this the incentive?" he asked, gesturing to the coffer._

" _Look inside."_

 _Eamon opened the coffer: in it was a single piece of parchment. Written upon it was an amount of sovereigns. Gasping in shock he began to cough. After a few moments he regained his composure. "Am I to understand this coffer will be sent to the Grand Cleric with the promised amount of money?"_

 _The woman nodded and handed him a small scroll. "Here are the last of the instructions. You will follow them, yes?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Bon. Our next communication will be by message just prior to your Landsmeet."_

 _Eamon nodded. He opened the small case and removed the scroll, when he looked up the woman and coffer were gone. He read the letter._

 _Arl Eamon,_

 _Once you have presented the incentive to Her Grace, you have no other duties regarding this matter. You will know once the plan has been set in motion._

 _All you need to do is remain your typically bombastic self about a Theirin sitting on the throne. Ser Alistair will be given a note when the time is right, explaining what will happen when the crown is placed on his head._

 _My Lady will remember your assistance and reward you for it._

Eamon swirled the brandy in his glass and sighed. "We didn't know Anora was pregnant. Now what?"

* * *

AN Sorry for the delay! Thanks to my Beta ElysaaCousland for the help!


	33. The Honorable Thing to Do

**Chapter 33 = = The Honorable Thing to Do**

Alistair was speaking with Aedan and Eamon. "There is much to discuss, but Queen Anora suggests that you hold Howe in your dungeon, Eamon, bound and heavily guarded."

"That will be done."

Alistair tried to reassure his friend, "Aedan, Howe _will_ be found guilty at the Landsmeet - and not just for the murder of your parents."

Aedan nodded. "Don't we need to tell Loghain that his daughter is safe?".

Eamon began, "I don't–"

"I sent word to the palace as soon as we arrived," Alistair interrupted.

"Alistair," Eamon began, "that may have been unwise."

Alistair turned a cool gaze on Eamon, his tone implacable. "Oh? Why would that be? She is our Queen. She carries Cailan's heir, _and_ Teyrn Loghain is her father - a father who was frantic with worry, according to Erlina. In fact, her Majesty was grateful that I sent word."

"Arora was grateful to you for sending word?"

"Yes, she was relieved."

Ignoring Eamon, Aedan asked, "Did Loghain respond?"

"He did." Alistair held the message in his hand. "He was very grateful for both her rescue and Howe's capture. When the Queen has rested, the Teyrn will send palace guards to bring her home."

"And I assume he will want Howe back under his control," Eamon said snidely.

"No. We will bring Howe to the Landsmeet where he can be formally charged with his heinous crimes. One thing, Aedan: According to Anora, Howe believes that there are no living Couslands to counter his narrative about what happened that night. We need to keep him ignorant of your survival until his trial. It will be easier to trap Howe when he lies about what he did."

"You do good work, Alistair." Aedan smiled.

"There's more. We found several people being tortured in Howe's dungeon: in addition to Warden Riordan, there was Bann Sighard's son Oswyn; Soris, an elf from the Alienage who went missing a month before Ostagar; the body of Vaughn Kendells; and Bann Alfstanna's brother, Ser Irminric, who is a Templar." Alistair gave Aedan Irminric's ring.

Eamon looked at Aedan. "I suggest you go to the Gnawed Noble and return the ring to Alfstanna, and make sure Oswyn arrived home safely. We must secure Alfstanna's and Sighard's support before the Landsmeet."

Aedan nodded. "I agree. I'll leave for the Noble with Surana first thing in the morning. Right now, Surana and I are going to speak with Warden Riordan. Hopefully, he's up to it."

Eamon was sitting in his private dining room off of the master bedroom, the servant had just placed the tray at the table and bowed as he left. Looking at the tray he saw a small scroll the size you would send with a Raven. Slowly unfurling the scroll, he read

" _Plans remains unchanged. You will know when things have been set in motion."_

 **~oOOo~**

The following day, shortly after Surana and Aedan left with Leliana and Wynne for the Gnawed Noble, Teagan arrived from Rainesfere and went straight to the Arl's estate. The first person he saw was his son. "Thank the Maker you're safe."

"I'm fine. I missed you, Da."

"And I missed you. What's happening? I heard that the Queen is with _child_?"

"Yes, she's pregnant with Cailan's heir. Also, we have Howe in the dungeons. He kidnapped the Queen, but she's safe now. She's staying here until she feels strong enough to return the palace."

He noticed Alistair's guarded expression. "What are you not telling me?"

"Honestly, plenty. But that's because some of it is still unfolding. I promise to catch you up later once we are back in _our_ estate."

 _Yes, even the walls in Eamon's estate have ears._ "Okay, I'll check in with my brother, then go to the estate and unpack, I'll come by after that we can go back to the estate together."

"That sounds great, Father. I'll see you later."

Aedan and Wynne returned. The Warden pulled Alistair aside. "There is some unrest in the Alienage. Surana thought it better that he, Zevran and Leli look into it."

"Unrest in the Alienage? That sounds ominous. I was about to go upstairs to talk with Anora, so perhaps you could join me, Aedan?"

Anora was sitting on a sofa reading when Aedan and Alistair arrived.

Both bowed. Aedan spoke first. "Your Majesty, we are both so relieved that you're recovering. Would you be up to talking about what happened?"

Anora's eyes teared up. "Of course. First, Aedan, I am so sorry for what that snake did to you and your family. Bryce and Eleanor were such warm and welcoming people. Your father was a trusted advisor to Calian and me and your mother was a gracious and kind woman. Oriana was so helpful to me when Calian and I were wed. That she and Oren were also murdered is beyond unbelievable. Have you heard _anything_ about Fergus?"

Aedan, choked up by Anora's kind words, could only shake his head.

Both men sat across from the Queen. "Your Majesty, what happened?" Alistair asked.

"It was such chaos after Ostagar, and I was in shock about losing Cailan," Anora started, placing her hand on her stomach. "The midwife said stress could cause a miscarriage, so I asked my father to be regent.

"I know it should have gone through the Bannorn, but honestly there was no time. People were already accusing father of intentionally abandoning Cailan. The combination of the two things set off this cursed civil war."

"What did your father say about Ostagar?" Aedan asked.

"He was furious that the Grey Wardens had grossly underestimated the force. He said that they were outnumbered by Darkspawn three to one. He was also upset that my husband changed the fighting formation they'd agreed on. I don't know why Cailan did that. In any case, Father wanted to save Cailan, but my husband had made him promise to never risk the army to save him. It was something that Maric also felt strongly about."

"Why would Cailan have Loghain make that promise?" Alistair asked.

"According to Cailan, after the battle of West Hill Father and Rowan went back to save Maric. It cost many soldiers' lives. Maric was angry at them for doing so and he made Father and Rowan promise to not come to his rescue at the risk of the entire army. Maric said that he would rather die than have the blood of those who were lost on his hands.

"Father wanted every remaining Grey Warden arrested and tried for regicide. That's when Howe brought in an Antivan Crow. Father wanted the wardens to pay for what happened at Ostagar."

"And now?" Aedan asked.

"Now my father has learned that Grey Wardens are the only ones who can stop a Blight; he doesn't know why they are, he just knows they are. He still blames the wardens for underestimating the size of the horde, but when he found that there were only two surviving wardens, he rescinded the order calling for your arrest.

"Howe had been trying to get into my father's good graces since Ostagar, but Father was leery after hearing about the massacre of the Couslands. Howe provided us with "evidence" that Bryce and Eleanor were conspiring with Duke Gaspard in Orlais. He was only made Arl of Denerim so we could keep an eye on him and to flush out his allies. Father wanted to call a Landsmeet to settle the civil war and formally charge Howe for murdering Aedan's family."

"What stopped him?"

"Howe came to the palace to see my father. I was at the palace chapel in the confession booth when Howe's agents captured me. Howe left the palace and sent father a note telling him that he needed to do exactly what Howe told him to do or I would be killed. That was when Howe was named Teyrn of Highever."

"How long were you Howe's prisoner?"

"Almost a month."

"That would explain why your father was so happy that Eamon called the Landsmeet," Alistair commented. Seeing the tiredness in Anora's eyes, he signaled to Aedan. "Your Majesty, you should rest."

"Honestly, if I could stay away from the palace a while longer, I would be grateful. I'm so tired, and right now the palace is nothing but a constant source of stress and memories."

"I'm sure the Arl would be happy to let you stay as long as you need," Aedan assured the Queen.

"Your father will be here later this afternoon to visit. I just heard back."

"Thank you for setting that up, Alistair."

Aedan and Alistair were walking down the hall after leaving Anora. "There is a lot that I was wrong about, Alistair. But I still don't understand why Loghain took Jowan away from the templars or his poisoning the Arl."

"I've been thinking about that. Perhaps there was something that Eamon was plotting? Given what he did to Emma, I'd believe almost anything about Eamon. Let me send that note to Loghain."

 **~oOOo~**

Later that day, Teyrn Loghain arrived, much to the discomfort of Eamon, but he could hardly prevent the Teyrn from seeing his daughter.

Alistair and Aedan greeted him, and Alistair escorted him to Anora's room.

"Alistair, I owe you a debt of gratitude for coming to the aid of my daughter and my grandchild."

"No thanks are needed. I'm just glad we were able to help."

"I was at my wit's end because Howe was watching my every move. I was relieved when Eamon called the Landsmeet. When I heard you and the Wardens had arrived in Denerim, I sent Erlina to the estate to ask for help. I know there is so much more to discuss, but..."

"Go visit your daughter, Your Grace. We can talk after," Alistair said.

Just after Loghain went upstairs, Surana returned in a murderous rage. "That bastard should die for selling elves to Tevinter!"

"What? Who? Loghain!?"

"No, Howe! The magister had an order from Loghain, but Zev and Leliana are convinced that it's a forgery. The magister also told us that Howe was the person with whom he'd dealt."

"Are you sure the Magister was telling the truth?" Aedan asked.

"Oh…quite sure…" Zevran practically purred.

 **~oOOo~**

When Loghain left Anora's room, Alistair was waiting nearby. "Your Grace," He nodded and proceeded to accompany Loghain and his guards.

Loghain knew that he and Alistair needed to talk but they both knew it would have to be outside of the estate to escape being overheard. _Bryce, Maric, and I were sure that even Eamon's walls had ears._

Once the courtyard, Alistair said, "Your Grace, I know Her Majesty mentioned her desire to stay away from the palace for a while longer.

Loghain nodded. "She told me that, as well."

"Staying here for a few days makes sense. I just am having an increasingly harder time trusting Eamon. I _doubt_ , he would act against Anora, especially while she is under his roof, but I would feel better if someone like Ser Cauthrien were to stay with her while she is here."

Loghain looked concerned. "But you're across from her room."

"I need to talk to my father, who just arrived in Denerim, and I need to do that at home, away from Eamon's spies. I've already spoken with Aedan, Warden Surana, Leliana, and Zevran and asked them to keep an eye on the Arl. but I would feel better if she has a someone _with_ her. Besides, it isn't like Eamon can refuse."

"If he even tries to harm Anora…." Loghain seethed at the thought.

"If he tries harming our Queen, I will personally shackle him and take him to Drakon."

"If he resists arrest?" Loghain locked eyes with Alistair. _What does he truly feel about Eamon_?

He returned Loghain's gaze. "If he resists, I will separate his head from his body."

Loghain nodded "You sound like Maric. I'll have Cauthrien stay. Thank you again for all you've done Alistair."

The men clasped arms.

 **~oOOo~**

Aedan, Teagan, Alistair, and Eamon were sitting in the Arl's study talking about the Landsmeet.

"Arl Eamon, Anora carries the heir to the throne. Now that she's been rescued from Howe's clutches, she is the natural choice to be Regent and raise the heir. Why do you persist on challenging her right to the throne?"

"Aedan brings up a good point, Arl Eamon," Alistair agreed.

"Because we need a king _and_ queen. Alone, Anora is vulnerable. She is pregnant with the heir and if she carries the baby to term the throne will be without a Theirin for 18 years."

Just then they were interrupted by Eamon's secretary. "Warden-Commander, the mages have arrived at the encampment, and their commander is here to report to you."

"Ah yes, time to meet the templar in command. Excuse me my Lord." _I wonder which bucket head Gregoire sent._

Eamon nodded. "Of course, do what you must."

After Aedan left the room, the Arl of Redcliffe looked at Alistair. "Given your... lack of desire to take up the throne, perhaps I should support Loghain to make the peace."

Alistair did not raise to the bait. "I think that would be the honorable thing to do, don't you? You have always valued doing the honorable thing."

* * *

AN: Thak you to my Beta ElysaCousland. Thank you to Melysande for your reviews and support. BioWare owns all!


	34. Reunion - Part 1

**Chapter 34 = = Reunion - Part 1**

Emmalynn – dressed in formal blue robes and the deep green mantle of the Apprentice First Enchanter – was a pacing bundle of nerves.

 _It's bad enough having to be at the Arl's residence, but what if Alistair is here?_ _It's been two and a half months since I left Redcliffe and I have no idea how he reacted to my leaving. Does he hate me? Is he angry that I didn't consult him, or does he feel nothing for me at all?_

 _I'd really rather have sent a messenger instead of coming here, but Greagoir told me to present myself in person, give Aedan the scroll case, and ask him to read the contents right away._

She stopped pacing and felt her breath catch when she heard someone approach the door, then she quickly let out that breath. _Those aren't Alistair's footfalls._

Aedan walked in and closed the door, then he turned to face the room's lone occupant. "Emmalynn!"

Emmalynn curtsied. "Greetings Warden-Commander. I was instructed to inform you in-person of our arrival, and to give you this." She handed Aedan the unopened scroll case Gregoire had given her. "The Knight-Commander was insistent that you read its contents as soon as possible."

Aedan took the case and put it aside. He pulled the mage into a hug, which she took a second to return. "Please Emmalynn, it's just Aedan. Maker, you have been sorely missed! Let me find Alistair!"

Emmalynn pulled back. Desperate to stave off crying, she shook her head and gestured to the scroll case. "No, don't. Please, Aedan? I have no idea what Greagoir wrote, but he was _emphatic_ about your reading it as soon as I saw you."

Aedan frowned but he was afraid that if he left the room the anxious healer would leave. He picked up the scroll case, sat in a reading chair, and motioned to the sofa across from him. "Please have a seat, Emmalynn, we need no formalities between us."

She sat down across from Aedan, her back to the door. Suddenly, she was enveloped in the warmth and feeling of rightness she'd only felt with Alistair. _Maker, he's here._ Yet she still feared his reaction. _What do I do now?_

 **~oOOo~**

Alistair left the Arl to find Aedan. _If Aedan has trouble with the lead templar, having another person in his corner couldn't hurt._ He was about to ask a servant where to find the Warden-Commander when he felt a pull, a rightness… _the one I felt with Emma._ He moved towards the source of the feeling. The pull intensified until it felt as if it flowed from his heart and enveloped his soul. He stood in front of the door to the sitting room, one that was around the corner from the audience chamber, when he heard Aedan:

"…we need no formalities between us."

Alistair didn't bother to knock, he just opened the door. Aedan was sitting across from someone. He recognized the chestnut-colored curls and he felt a brilliant sunny warmth that burned away the cold emptiness he'd felt since the day Emma left.

" _Emma_?"

The woman turned and he saw the face he'd seen each night in his dreams. _My Emma!_

"Ali…?" She stood up and put her hand to her heart. She had been so afraid that she would see anger in his expression, but instead all she saw the love and longing that mirrored her own.

Alistair caught the hesitancy in her greeting. _She's worried about my reaction to seeing her. Did she think I'd be angry at her?_ He crossed the small room in a few strides and pulled Emmalynn into his arms. They held on to each other as if life itself depended on it.

Aedan crept out of the room. _I think I'll grab Surana so we can both read what's in this case._

Alistair buried his nose in her soft hair, breathing in her scent. "Maker, Em, I've missed you _so_ much. I am so sorry for what Eamon did."

She relaxed into Alistair's welcoming embrace. "I've missed you, too. I…I'm so sorry for what I put us through."

Alistair pulled back, cupped her face in his hands and gently kissed her. "No apologies. I understand why you left. Eamon's the one at fault."

She smiled, but the release of those last vestiges of guilt opened the floodgate of tears.

Feeling his own eyes tearing, he held her as he rubbed her back, murmuring words of love.

 **~oOOo~**

Aedan left, happy to see his two friends back together. He found Surana talking with Zevran and Leliana in one of the many sitting rooms in the estate. He walked in. "I have good news. The Mages have arrived and Emmalynn is their commander."

Surana jumped up. "M's _here_?! Where? Does Alistair know?"

Aedan motioned for the elven mage to sit. "Yes, she's in the small sitting room near the audience chamber, _with_ Alistair."

"Perhaps we should give them some time, yes?" Leliana smiled.

Aedan sat next to the bard. "My thoughts exactly, Leli." After seeing Emmalynn and Alistair reunite he looked at the woman who had taken up residence in his own heart and was momentarily lost in her blue eyes.

"Perhaps you two also need some alone time?" Surana quipped.

"What?" Aedan started. "Oh, sorry. Ah…Emmalynn said that Greagoir insisted that I read what is in the scroll case. I thought that we should read it together. Zevran and Leli, please stay."

Taking out the first letter he read it aloud.

 _Dear Warden-Command Aedan_

 _As you are reading this, I assume Emmalynn Amell has arrived in Denerim. First, there is a vial packed within this casing. Handle it with care. Once you are done reading the enclosed scrolls please give the vial to her. She will know what to do with it._

 _I have enclosed two scrolls in addition to the one you are currently reading. The larger scroll is the missive we received from the Grand Cleric. The second is Emmalynn's release from the Circle. The Senior Enchanter does not yet know that she's been released. Please read the Grand Cleric's letter now, then read the rest of this missive, and you will understand why._

Aedan reached for the scroll that had decoratively gilded edging. _I've seen official chantry missives that Mother Mallol_ _received from time to time. They all had this kind of edging._ He felt the pull on his heart as he thought about all he'd lost at Highever. Clearing his mind, he continued to read.

~o~o~

 _25_ _th_ _of Justinian,_ _30_ _th_ _year of the Dragon Age  
_ _Knight-Commander Greagoir  
_ _Kinloch Hold_

 _Dear Knight-Commander,_

 _I have decided that we will provide mages to the Ferelden Warden-Commander, but not templars. Templars are the Chantry's best and most valuable resource and will remain at their posts doing their sworn duty of guarding mages in both the Kinloch and the Jainen Circles._

 _Enclosed is a list of mages that would best serve the Chantry by fighting at the side of the Wardens. Apprentice First Enchanter Emmalynn Amell is to lead the mages to Denerim. Unfortunately, as the mages will fight without templars, there is no way to determine if they become maleficarum. Therefore, you will instruct Apprentice First Enchanter Amell that she is to send any other mages that survive the battle to the Denerim chantry, before she returns to the circle._

 _May the Maker watch over you.  
_ _Elemena  
_ _Grand Cleric of Ferelden_

~o~o~

"That b-" Surana began then Leliana caught his eye. "…bad. That's bad. Why isn't she sending templars?" He was both incensed and confused.

"I'm sure Gregoire will explain." Aedan resumed reading the Knight-Commander's letter.

 _As you have just read the Grand Cleric's letter, I can tell you that her intentional omission of templars is highly suspicious._

 _As you now know, the Grand Cleric has violated the treaty with the Grey, which requires both templars and mages in equivalent numbers. Additionally, the mages she's requested from Kinloch are all mages who survived Uldred's rebellion – it is likely she is refusing to send templars as an opportunity to carry out her own Right of Annulment._

 _Irving and I suspect that s_ _omeone_ _is trying to use Emmalynn. This is based in part on Grand Cleric Elemena explicitly naming her, which is highly uncharacteristic of a woman who could not remember Irving's name three months into his tenure at the Circle. The only way to stop Emmalynn being repeatedly used as a pawn is to release her from the Circle, and let her use her maker-given gift, which is wasted here._

 _We have not told her any of this and leave that to you. It is our hope that Emmalynn's genuine surprise at all of this will help flush out whoever is pulling the strings._

 _As for the mages who have been caught in the middle, I don't know what can be done. If the Maker is with us and you defeat the Blight, the Grand Cleric may not recognize the Right of Conscription. There is a precedent for this as traditionally the wardens could only conscript one mage per Circle._

 _I have also briefed Knight-Captain Hadley on the current situation. I sent him and a few templars to escort the mages and ordered them to stay. It isn't nearly enough but it is the best we can do._

 _In the end, Irving and I hope that you can get to the bottom of this and that Emmalynn can live a life of purpose, and happiness._

 _Regards,  
_ _Knight-Commander Greagoir_

"The Knight Commander referred to M by her first name. He must really be concerned."

"I'm quite sure our host is involved, but how?" Aedan whispered. "Surana, let's go talk to Emmalynn and Alistair. Leliana, I mentioned receiving a note?"

Leliana nodded. "I received a note earlier from Erlina. The Queen has requested my presence, so I will be going upstairs."

"I will observe what our dear host is up to." Zevran grinned.

 **~oOOo~**

After Teagan left, Eamon was alone in his office. "Well, clearly the plan has been set in motion."

 **~oOOo~**

Finally, able to stem the tears, Emmalynn pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"Emma, when this is all done, when the Blight is _over,_ I don't want you ever going back to the Circle. I'm not losing you again, Em."

"Ali…I…"

"I'd listen to him, M."

She looked to see a bemused Rana, who wasted no time coming into the room and pulling his best friend into a hug. "I've missed you, M." He pulled back, looking at the green mantle and remembering the Grand Cleric's orders. "You're Irving's apprentice?"

Before Emma could answer, Alistair asked, "What does it mean to be Irving's apprentice?"

"It means Irving and Greagoir are training me to be Irving's successor, the next First Enchanter." She plucked up an edge of the green fabric. "This is the mantle of the office so to speak."

"Son? Are you ready to lea-?" Teagan entered the room. "Emmalynn! You're the Commander Aedan was meeting?"

The healer nodded and curtsied. "Hello, Bann Teagan."

"Emmalynn, did you read the scrolls?" Aedan, who had quietly walked in behind Teagan, held three scrolls in his hand, his expression guarded.

"No. Greagoir explicitly told me not to. Why? What's wrong?"

"Emmalynn, the Knight-Commander included the orders from the Grand Cleric; there are things you don't know." Aedan gave the Grand Cleric's letter to Emmalynn. She read it, horrified as she read the last paragraph to everyone in the room.

 _Unfortunately, as the mages will fight without templars there is no way to determine if they become maleficarum. Therefore, you will instruct Apprentice First Enchanter Amell that she is to send any mages that survive the battle to the Denerim chantry._

"She wants to make Tranquil any of us who survive the battle! We are all harrowed mages. We've done nothing wrong!" Emmalynn went from angry to crestfallen as she figured it out. "Oh no, she's trying to carry out her own version of the Right of Annulment. All of the mages with me are those who survived Uldred's rebellion. What can we do?"

"M, you missed the part at the end where she wants _you_ to return to the Circle."

"I don't care about that. I care about the mages I just led here. Mages I led from the only home they've really ever known. Mages who Elemena wants to treat as sacrificial lambs."

Alistair looked at Aedan. "Can you recruit any of the surviving mages into the wardens?"

Aedan and Surana both looked upset.

"Aedan, Rana?"

"Greagoir pointed out in his letter that if we succeed in stopping the Blight, Elemena would be within her rights not to allow conscription."

"What? Can she do that?" Alistair looked stunned.

Aedan sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "Typically, the Wardens have only been allowed to recruit one mage per circle."

"Yeah, Duncan arrived at the circle to recruit his one mage, I was the one – and I had to be conscripted."

Emmalynn shook her head. "I will try to figure something out."

Aedan grinned. "It's not all bad news." He handed her the other scroll.

 **~o~o~o~**

Let it be known that on this day  
27th of Justinian in the 30th year of the Dragon Age

 _ **Emmalynn Amell Trevelyan**_

is released from the Circle of Magi and henceforth will be under the authority of the Crown of Ferelden  
with all the rights and privileges to which a subject of the Crown is entitled

 _Knight Commander Greagoir_

 **~o~o~o~**

Emmalynn read it to herself. "It says I am to be placed under the authority of the Crown. Does that mean I'm to become a court healer?"

"No, Emmalynn," Aedan said excitedly, "it means you are to be a subject of the Crown like any other Fereldan. We are _all_ subjects of the Crown, save for mages in the Circle. It means you're free!"

Emmalynn's head began to swim. She had been too worried to eat breakfast that morning and only had some cheese and bread mid-day. The lack of food coupled with her shock at the Grand Cleric's orders and at her own sudden freedom overwhelmed her. She felt her vision narrow to a pinpoint then fade to black.

Alistair caught her as she collapsed unconscious and laid her down on the sofa.

Rana was in motion. "I'll get Wynne."

Emmalynn had no idea how much time had passed as she slowly became aware of her surroundings. _Alistair is cradling my head in his lap_. Then she felt her former mentor's rejuvenating energy and opened her eyes to see Wynne, who arched her eyebrow pointedly. _She knows, but this is not how I want Alistair to find out._ "Thank you, Wynne."

"Do you feel like you can sit up?" Wynne asked.

Emmalynn nodded. Alistair helped her.

"I will have a servant bring up something for Emmalynn to eat." Wynne gave Emma a knowing look then left the room.

"Emmalynn, the Knight-Commander said to give this to you. He wrote that you would know what to do with it." Aedan pulled the glass vial out of the case. It was filled with a glowing liquid that became even brighter in her hand."

"It's my phylactery!" Seeing Alistair and Aedan's puzzled expressions she explained, "This vial contains blood taken from me when I first came to the circle. Every Circle mage has one. The blood is enchanted and acts as a tracking device if the mage escapes. As you see by how brightly mine glows in _my_ hand." Emma frowned. "It's blood magic, and it's evil." She was about to throw it into the hearth fire.

"Wait! M, don't. Hold on to it. Maybe we can figure out how they actually work, and how to counter them."

Emmalynn looked skeptical but wrapped it and put it in her pack

"Why is Elemena doing this?" Surana asked.

"It sounds to me as if Grand Cleric Elemena is trying to flex her muscle in the absence of power from the throne. Ever since the Marcher treaty, which Maric helped negotiate, Elemena has been less combative." Teagan observed.

"There is only one voice that Fereldans will heed over the Chantry... A Theirin _King_." Eamon entered the room, focused on Alistair as he spoke.

* * *

AN: Big Thanks to my beta ElyssaCousland! Thanks to Melysande for the reviews and support. Thank you to those following this tale. I hope you enjoy the reunion, so far.


	35. The Person Pulling the Strings

**Chapter** **35 = = Reunion Part 2 - The Person Pulling the Springs**

Emmalynn paled as she turned to see the Arl, but she managed to speak calmly to Aedan. "If you will excuse me, Warden-Commander? I need to go to our encampment and make sure my people are settling in. Do you have any tactical drills you want them to practice?"

Aedan looked to Surana who grinned and answered, "Collaborative area effect spells."

"Storm of the Century?"

"Perfect!" Surana beamed.

Emma squeezed Alistair's hand, then curtsied to Teagan and Eamon and left the room.

Alistair was furious, but a sympathetic look from his father quelled him, and he nodded. _Better to stay calm and hope somehow the Arl gets tripped up._

Aedan looked to Teagan. "Is that true?"

"Yes, to a certain point but–"

Eamon interrupted, "The Chantry supported the Orlesian occupation of Ferelden. The Divine inserted herself into temporal matters, again, only this time in Kirkwall. As a _favor_ to Emperor Florian the Divine tried to get her templars to pressure a _sitting_ Viscount to lower taxes, and as you know it all ended in a disaster.

"Maric personally helped bring about the Treaty of Wycome, and in its ratification, the new League of Marcher Nations delivered a rebuke to the chantry for interfering in clearly temporal matters. Cailan also held firm against any increase in the Divine's influence here.

"Elemena would not have done this to the mages if either Maric or Cailan ruled. Warden-Commander, if a Theirin sat on the throne, he would have the best chance to pressure the Grand Cleric to allow the surviving mages to return to the Circle or allowed to be recruited into the Wardens."

Teagan, Alistair, Aedan, and Surana all noticed Eamon's slip. Teagan looked at Alistair, "Son, why don't you go and meet Emmalynn at the encampment."

Alistair caught the look in his father's eyes. "Good idea. Surana, perhaps we can help the mages with the tactical drills?

"Certainly."

Surana bowed to Teagan and Eamon then left the room.

"Father, I'll send word from the encampment. Arl Eamon." He gave the Arl a short bow and followed after Surana.

Aedan shook his head. "By not sending templars in equivalent numbers, the Grand Cleric has violated the treaty with the Wardens. Greagoir said he'd sent her the treaty. She had to have read it?"

Eamon arched an eyebrow. "The treaty specified mages _and_ templars?"

"Yes. I know the treaties are 400 years old, but the language is clear, and the scrolls are quite legible. If you excuse me, I need to find a way to report this."

Aedan bowed as he left.

Once the two brothers were alone, the disgust Teagan felt for his brother's actions was now writ large in his expression and tone. "You weren't here when Aedan read the Grand Cleric's order regarding the disposition of the mages who survive the battle. The _only_ way you'd have known of Elemena's order would be if you learned it from the Grand Cleric, herself."

Eamon couldn't school his expression fast enough, realized it and merely nodded. No hint of regret or remorse was present in his cool gaze.

"What could you possibly _hope_ to accomplish?"

"I had _hoped_ Alistair would forget his infatuation with that mage, but it's clear he hasn't. However, Alistair would readily take the throne to try an protect her from having to return to the circle or–"

Teagan interrupted. "She's been freed. She's no longer under the Chantry's thumb."

Eamon continued from where he was interrupted, " _–_ she can persuade Alistair to take the throne, as he would have a far better chance than Anora in persuading the Grand Cleric to allow the right of conscription or persuade Elemena to modify her orders or help the mages in other ways."

"You are so eager to have Alistair on the throne; I have to wonder if perhaps you want to spend the rest of your life known as Brother Eamon?"

The elder brother gave an elegant, noncommittal shrug.

Teagan shook his head. "The Grand Game. It seems that you have developed a taste for it." He turned and left the room.

 **~oOOo~**

For safety, the entrance to the wing which housed the queen's suite of rooms was closed and guarded by Ser Cauthrien. Leliana was grateful that the Knight was between the Queen and Eamon. She had spoken to Cauthrien at length when she arrived, and the knight had expressed her gratitude for the Queen's rescue.

"Hello, Sister Leliana."

"Ser Cauthrien, I received this note from Erlina." She gave Cauthrien the note. "Her Majesty has requested to speak with me?"

"Yes, Her Majesty told me to expect you and to bring you to her when you arrived."

As they walked to the Queen's suite, Leliana asked, "How is Her majesty feeling?"

"Honestly, the Queen looks better than she has since his Majesty's death."

Cauthrien knocked on the door to the suite; Erlina answered, smiling when she saw Leliana.

Leliana entered the room to see a healthier looking Anora sitting on a sofa. Leliana bowed. "Your Majesty, how may I be of service?"

"You have already been of tremendous service! Please have a seat. Would you like some tea?"

"Thank you, your majesty. Please let me pour." Leliana opened the top of the teapot and pulled the infuser out of the way as if she were merely checking that the tea was adequately steeped. However, she was also looking at the color of the tea and matching it with the aroma of jasmine that wafted up from inside the pot. Satisfied that all was well, she poured a mug for the queen and then for herself.

Anora sipped her tea. "I understand you've been with the Wardens since the beginning?"

Leliana smiled and nodded. "I have had the privilege to help the Warden Commander and Warden Constable in their quest to gather an army to defend Ferelden and fight the Blight."

"I would like to know what has been happening since…well, since Ostagar, including what pot Arl Eamon is stirring. I know it sounds like a lot, but Erlina said that you would have the best grasp on the…nuances and details that a _less_ _perceptive_ person may miss." Anora smiled knowingly.

 _In other words, Erlina knows I'm a bard and has told the Queen._ Leliana nodded her head. "Yes, I suppose I would."

Over the next two hours, Leliana told the Queen about the treaties, about all that she'd seen while fighting at the side of the last three Wardens in Ferelden. She also spoke of the Arl's illness and cure, of Emmalynn and Alistair, of what the Arl did to the couple, and of the current state of affairs regarding the upcoming battle.

During Leliana's recounting, the Queen asked for clarification of some things and asked very perceptive questions about the Arl and the politics behind the treaties.

"Senior Enchanter Wynne has agreed to see me through my pregnancy, but she said she wished Senior Enchanter Amell were here. Senior Enchantor Amell is Emmalynn Amell?"

Leliana smiled. "Yes, they are one and the same. Wynne is correct, Emmalynn is simply an amazing healer, and she is here. She arrived with the mages today. Perhaps I can bring her to you tomorrow so you can meet her?"

"Yes, I would very much like to meet her. Thank you Leliana! I appreciate you taking this time. I feel that I have a much better understanding of all that has happened outside the palace walls." _And how right Cailan and Father were in not trusting Eamon._

 **~oOOo~**

Aedan decided the best way to report Elemena's actions would to report it to the Divine. However, he'd spent most of two hours trying to draft the report. He thought about what he should say and shouldn't say. He went through multiple drafts before settling on a final version, opting for being short and too the point.

 _5_ _th_ _Day of Solace, the 31_ _st_ _year of the Dragon Age  
_ _To Her Radiance, The Divine Beatrix III  
_ _Grand Cathedral  
_ _Val Royeux,_ _Orlais_

 _Your Radiance,_

 _I beg forgiveness in advance for the sharp tone of this report. Time is of the essence ~The Archdemon has risen and commands the Darkspawn Horde, threatening all we hold dear._

 _As the Warden-Commander of Ferelden, and the one who gathered the armies to fight this Blight, it is my duty to inform you that the Grand Cleric of Ferelden, Her Grace Elemena has violated the treaty between the Chantry and The Grey Wardens by refusing to send templars with the mages._

 _The wording in the treaty is clear:_

 _ **The Circles will provide an army of mages and Templars equivalent numbers.**_

 _Grand Cleric Elemena has ordered the Knight-Commander to send only mages not templars: The relevant passages of her orders:_

 _ **I have decided that we will provide the Grey Wardens with mages to the Ferelden Warden-Commander, but not templars. Templars are the Chantry's best and most valuable resource and will remain doing their sworn duties guarding mages in both the Kinloch and the Jainen Circles.**_

 _She goes on to say this about mages that survive the battle_

 _ **Unfortunately, as the mages will fight without templars there is no way to determine if they become maleficarum. Therefore, you will instruct Apprentice First Enchanter Amell that she is to send any mages that survive the battle to the Denerim chantry before she returns to the circle.**_

 _I am sending a copy of this report to the First Warden. Please, I urge you to intervene. Either command Grand Cleric Elemena to send Templars or send orders directly to the knight commanders of Kinloch and Jainen. Time is of the essence._

 _May the Maker be with you._

 _Aedan Cousland  
_ _Warden-Commander, Ferelden_

 _~o~o_

"Will the Divine even bother reading it?" A discourage Aedan pushed his chair back and sighed.

Leliana had just entered the room and quickly read the note over his shoulder. "I think I can help. Write out a copy of this note. I will send it to the Revered Mother of the Cloister of Valance. I know her personally, and if I ask, I am sure she will make sure the Divine reads it immediately. Otherwise, it will languish with all of the other correspondence the Divine receives."

Aedan grinned. "Leli have I told you how much I love you."

"Yes, but I never grow tired of hearing it."

He pulled Leliana on his lap. "Maybe I should also show you as well?"

"Perhaps after I send this report, yes?"

"Oh yes."

 **~oOOo~**

Alistair and Surana left the estate and headed for the City Gate. "The Grand-Cleric violated the treaty."

"By not sending templars?" Alistair asked.

Surana nodded. "The treaty required templars and mages in equivalent numbers. For her to violate the treaty, the Arl probably bribed her; he is using M as a pawn, again."

Alistair stopped. "So, Eamon believes I would take the throne to save Emma, or as Emma is now free, that she would persuade _me_ to take the throne to save her fellow mages like she saved Wynne?"

"M wouldn't do that."

"Still, if I were King, perhaps I could convince Elemena to allow conscription of the surviving mages."

Surana looked at Alistair. The ordinarily jovial mage was angry. "Don't you dare do that! M is free, and you can be together. If you take the damn throne –alone or married to Anora– you will shatter M's heart."

"What if Emma _asks_ me to? How can I refuse her?"

"She would _never_ ask that of you, and you damn well know it! If you doubt that…then you don't know M as well as I thought you did. You hurt her and I will make you pay."

Familiar with Surana's periodic outbursts of temper, Alistair wasn't upset with the elven mage. He held up his hands placatingly, "Whoa Surana, it was just a stray thought. I would rather kill myself than hurt Emma. _You_ know that."

Surana took several deep breaths then shook his head. "Sorry, Alistair. I am just so pissed off at the Arl for trying to mess with M again."

"I know. I am almost to the point of asking Morrigan if it's possible to turn Eamon into a toad."

"I know what you mean. Come on, let's go see M."

 **~oOOo~**

Emmalynn briefed Knight-Captain Hadley, as well as her two 'sub-commanders': Senior Enchanters Petra from Kinloch, and Devon from Jainen. Hadley had known about her release and that no other templars were being sent, but not why. After meeting with Emmalynn, he swore under his breath about the Arl as he left to inform the few templars present.

"Elemena sold us out," Devon said flatly. Senior Enchanter Devon was a no-nonsense, powerful elemental mage. Now in his 4th decade, he had come to Jainen when he was four, after freezing solid a row of crops his father had been about to harvest.

Emmalynn nodded. "I fear that I am partially to blame."

Petra shook her head sharply. "No, Emmalynn. The _Grand Cleric_ made the decision. The _Grand Cleric_ gave the order. Even if someone is trying to use you through Elemena, that is not your fault. Our mages will know that."

Devon nodded. "Don't forget that we have a close ally in the Warden-Commander and that is thanks to you, First Enchanter. It's good that you've been released from the Circle. Never made a lick of sense for someone like you to be stuck there. Now, if you'll excuse me, this old man is hittin' the sack. I'll talk to my mages in the morning. Night, First Enchanter."

"Good night, Senior Enchanter Devon."

"Just Devon."

"Just Emmalynn."

"Fair 'nough. Night Emmalynn. Night Petra."

After Devon left, Petra stood and stretched. "I was going to talk to our mages tonight, but if Devon is waiting for tomorrow, then I'll wait, too. I'm glad Hadley told the mages to call you First Enchanter. Apprentice First Enchanter Amell is a mouthful."

The healer rolled her eyes. "It's taken me most of our trip to not look for Irving whenever someone calls me that."

"Emmalynn, we all believe in you. We also don't think you belong in the Circle. You haven't since you were harrowed."

"Thanks Petra."

Petra turned to leave then stopped short. "Uh…Emmalynn? Is that the Ser Alistair you've told me about, walking with… Surana?"

Emmalynn beamed. "Yes, to both."

When the two men arrived, Ali pulled Emmalynn into his arms and Surana gave Petra a big hug.

"You are missed at the Circle, Surana. But I know you're much happier as a Warden."

"I miss you too, Petra."

Emmalynn stammered a bit. "Ah…Petra, please meet Ser Alistair."

Petra grinned. "Very nice to meet _you_ , Ser. Emmalynn, you weren't exaggerating his looks."

Alistair choked, while Emma turned scarlet. "Ali, um…ah…well…I did describe you to Petra."

"M, I think this is where I will take my leave and say hello to some folks." Surana turned and walked away, grinning.

Emmalynn nodded as Petra laughed. "Sorry Emmalynn, you just look so damned cute when you blush."

Alistair was chuckling. "She's right Em. You do."

"Ah…Ali, there are several other people I want you to meet. Fortunately for my dignity, I didn't describe you to anyone other than Petra." It was then that she heard Petra chortle. "Don't tell me you shared what I told you?"

"Okay, I won't tell you."

"Well, so much for my dignity. Let's go, Ali. Good night, Petra. See you later."

Petra took one last look at Alistair. "Oh…I hope so."

"Petra!"

The senior enchanter giggled as she walked towards the mess tent.

"Sorry…I hope you're okay being ogled?"

"I don't mind…but exactly how _detailed_ was your description?"

Emma bit her bottom lip. "Since Rana left, Petra was my only friend at the tower. I thought it would remain between her and me."

Alistair laughed and pulled Emma into a hug. "Emma-love, don't worry. I'll be fine. Embarrassed, but fine."

"Hmm."

After introducing Alistair to the mages from Kinloch, she introduced Alistair to the Jainen enchanter who had been mentoring Conner.

On their way back, Emma looked at Alistair. "Ali?"

"Yeees?" He grinned.

Emma bit her lower lip, then whispered, "Where are you spending the night?"

Alistair put his hands on her hips and pitched his voice for her ears alone. "Wherever _you_ are spending the night. Did you think I would want to spend another night without holding you in my arms?"

Emma grinned. "It just so happens, I was given the command tent all to myself. Do you have a bedroll?"

"I do. Is your tent the one with the blue flag?"

"It is."

"Then I shall set my things in there."

"I'll meet you there shortly. I am going to check with Hadley about the night watch rota." She kissed him then watched him walk away. _He is simply beautiful._

"M, stop drooling."

Startled by his sudden reappearance, Emmalynn's hands flew to her mouth. "I am not…Rana, you're evil!"

"Yeah, but you love me anyway."

"That I do." She waved as he wandered away again.

When Emmalynn returned to her tent, she noticed that there was fruit, fresh bread, cheese, ale and apple water waiting. Ali had set up their bedrolls and was now standing by the table, watching her as she entered the tent. "Ali, are you sure this is real?"

He said nothing as he pulled her into his arms and held her against the broad expanse of his chest. She relaxed into the warmth of his body and the steady beat of his heart. _This is no desire demon or trick of the Fade. This is my Ali._

They parted at the sound of someone at the tent entrance clearing their throat. "M, Alistair, are you decent?"

Alistair chuckled. He and Surana had become close over the last couple of months and the fondness for his friend colored his expression and tone. "Decent? No. Naked? Not yet."

Emma giggled at Alistair's reply. "Come in Rana."

Surana entered, grinning. "Damn, it is good to see you both together again. Well, I come bearing both messages and questions."

Emma motioned to the chairs set up around the table where dinner was waiting.

"Rana, would you like some?"

"No, thanks. You two eat – _especially_ you, M."

Emmalynn recognized the hidden message in Rana's tone _,_ especially when she coupled that with Wynne's tendency to meddle. _Wynne told Rana. I don't want Ali to find out this way; I want to tell him when we're alone._

Alistair looked at Emma. "Wynne did say you needed to eat, and you left the palace before you had a chance. What would you like, Love?"

 _He is just thinking of Wynne's admonition, thank the Maker._

"Ah, some cheese and a pear, please."

Surana waited until Emmalynn had food in front of her.

She had just bit into a pear when Alistair asked, "So what messages and questions do you bring?"

"First, M, the Queen would like to meet you tomorrow. Wynne suggested that you would be the best person to see Anora through her pregnancy."

Emmalynn was wide-eyed. "The Queen is _pregnant_?"

"Oh, right, you haven't had time to be brought up to speed on all that's happened since Redcliffe."

"I know you've finished with the treaties, you were in Orzammar for a month, and you have a dwarf named Oghren traveling with you."

She saw Alistair's and Surana's surprise. "Irving received a message from the Arl Leonas Bryland about your stay at South Reach. So, I guess I'll go to Arl Eamon's estate tomorrow and see Her Majesty."

Alistair looked at Emma. "I don't want you to step foot in Eamon's estate without me."

"I promise not to."

Surana continued, "Aedan would like to meet tomorrow morning with our whole group. It needs to be somewhere that is not the Arl's estate. What about your father's estate, Alistair?"

Before Alistair could respond, Emma spoke, "Rana, Ali, maybe you all could meet here? If you met at Bann Teagan's you may unnecessarily widen the rift between the brothers, especially after my rather dramatic return. I don't want to rock the boat this close to the Landsmeet."

Surana looked thoughtful then nodded. "You have a point M. Alistair, what do you think?"

Alistair took Emma's hand' in his and kissed it. "Em's right. Thank you for thinking about that Love. What time does Aedan want to meet?"

"He told me just after Tierce."

"This tent won't be big enough for all ten people, especially given Sten's vast bulk. Give me a moment; I'll talk to my assistant. Be right back."

Emma went to her assistant a mage from Jainen named Alis. "Alis, the Wardens and company need to meet tomorrow, and the mage encampment is the best place, but my tent is too small for ten people. Do you have any suggestions?"

"When is the meeting?

about just after Tierce.

"Use the mess tent. Breakfast will be over." Alis suggested

"Good idea. Could you also set out our Ferelden and Denerim maps in the tent as well?"

"Of course." Alis smiled.

"Thank you, Goodnight Alis."

"Good night Emmalynn."

Emmalynn came back into the tent. "All set. We'll have the meeting in the mess tent."

Surana stood. "I'll tell Aedan. Expect us to begin arriving at the entrance to the encampment about a quarter of a candle after Tierce. It is better we gather there, than letting everyone wander through this labyrinth of tents. Alistair, I'll check in with your dad on my way back."

"Thanks, Surana. You aren't going through the city on your own are you?"

"No, Sten is waiting for me at the entrance to the camp."

Emma smiled at her friend as she followed him to the tent entrance. "See you tomorrow, M, Alistair."

"Night, Surana," Alistair answered.

Emmalynn closed the tent flap and returned to the table, but she didn't sit down. She bit her lip. "Ali, I need to tell you something."

Alistair saw the trepidation in her gaze and stood up. "Tell me. Whatever it is we can deal with it together."

She took one of his hands in hers. Her voice a whisper soft. "Ali...I'm with child."

Alistair' smile was incandescent. "Maker Emma, I've always wanted a family, that I will have one with you is a pearl without price."

Emma was grinning and relieved, gently squeezed his hand and placed it on her lower abdomen. "You can't feel anything yet, but you can hear." Her aura surrounded her and Alistair's hand.

He heard a fast but regular thumping. It was a heartbeat. "Is that…the sound of our baby's heart?" he asked in blissful wonder.

"It is."

* * *

AN: Hoping you are enjoying part 2 of the reunion!


	36. Joining of Bodies - Meeting of Minds

**Chapter 36 = = Reunion Part 3 – Joining of Bodies and Meeting of Minds.**

 _NSFW at the beginning…._

 **~oooo~**

Alistair awoke to the sight of Emma sitting up with the fur blanket drawn up to her chest. The paleness of her skin contrasted with the fur, making her skin look like alabaster and the sable fur almost black. _Maker, she's gorgeous._

It was then that he noticed that she was drinking from a mug, and he detected the faint scent of ginger.

She felt his gaze and turned to see the sleep-tossed, slightly shaggy head of red-gold hair, tawny-brown eyes, and the wicked mouth which did such delicious things to her body. "Good morning, my Ali."

"Waking up next to you is a perfect morning indeed." He nodded towards the mug. "You should have woken me, Em. I could have fixed your tea."

"No need. I didn't have to leave the bed." She explained the ice-fire rune. "All I need to do is make sure I have my tea infuser, and of course my tea."

"Ginger tea. I've heard that helps with upset stomachs…is it for morning sickness?"

"Mmm hmm, but the morning sickness has lessened a lot over the last week. This morning I only felt a bit off, but I feel fine now." She put down the empty mug and slipped beneath the covers. She laid on her side facing him.

Alistair drew her into a kiss, moving from her lips to her neck; he gently kissed and nibbled his way down the sensitive skin where her neck and shoulder met.

Emmalynn brazenly hooked a leg over Ali and levered herself so he was on his back and she was straddling his thighs.

The blankets fell away, and Alistair gloried in the sight of her, at how the light filtering through the canvass walls emphasized her voluptuousness. _How in the name of all that's holy can she believe that Leliana's build is more attractive than hers?_

He drew his hands over her hips and up the sides of her ribs, feeling her quiver at his touch. Her eyes closed when his thumb gently brushed her nipples.

Emmalynn loved the feel of his sword-calloused hands. When they lightly touched her body, it generated incredible friction that channeled into a pool of warmth at her core. Unable to sit still, she slowly rocked her hips back and forth.

Then she readjusted her body to trap his hard length between her slit. As he continued to caress her body, she continued to slowly rock her hips, sliding over him again and again. The heat of his hardness felt exquisite, intensifying her arousal. She moaned. "Ali, you feel so good."

Alistair sat up a bit, his mouth moving over a breast, and when she felt his tongue flick a nipple, her moans were no longer words. He gripped her hips, readjusted himself, then slowly slid into her.

Feeling the delicious fullness, Emma gently pushed on his chest until he laid back down. She clenched her pelvic muscles while using her thighs to lift herself up and then slowly slide back down his shaft.

When he gripped her hips to urge her to go faster, she stopped and grinned.

He looked into her eyes and saw a gleam of wicked mischief that went straight to his cock. When he let go of her hips, she resumed the slow, sensual pace and again just when he was at the edge and tried to speed up, she stopped.

For Emmalynn, it was getting increasingly difficult to hold out, but she tried one last time. This time, however, his thumb stroked her nub and drew out an unexpected climax. She leaned forward and kissed him, letting him swallow her screams. Taking the opportunity, he flipped them over. Still inside her, he played with her pearl as he increased the speed of his thrusts. Emma met him stroke for stroke, surging in a passionate euphoria. When they climaxed, neither was quiet.

Lying together, blissful and sated, in a tangle of blankets Alistair looked at Emma. "I think we may have provided this morning's entertainment for the camp."

Emma just laughed.

 **~oOOo~**

When Emmalynn and Alistair emerged from the tent they were greeted with good-natured cat-calls, and applause. They ate a quick breakfast then left to meet the group.

On their way, Emma said, "Except for you, I have not told anyone about my being pregnant. Wynne found out when I fainted, and, of course, she told Rana, who may or may not have told Zevran. I didn't want to tell _anyone_ else until I told you and we told your father. But now we have this meeting where everyone will be in the same place at the same time…well, it would be odd not to tell them. What do you think?"

"While I appreciate your wanting my dad to know next, we do have everyone together. Besides, if Surana knows, then I don't want to torture him by having him keep the secret. When he joined Aedan, Zevran, Jowan, and I for Wicked Grace…well…let's say that he has a tell."

Emmalynn laughed. "I've always told Rana that he should not play any game for money that requires him to keep a straight face. Okay, we'll tell them at the meeting. Oh…ah one quick thing – Petra and Devon told me that the mages want to greet the wardens and companions – which in includes _you_." She gently poked his chest. "When we bring them to the mess tent, I'll stay back, and you go ahead with the group."

"What are they planning?"

"Cheering, I suspect; loud and much deserved cheering."

The lovers held hands on the way to the encampment entrance. Surana mentioned that the group would arrive at staggered intervals and some in disguise.

The first to arrive was Morrigan, who flew into the encampment as a crow and transformed into her perfectly coiffed self.

"It's good to see you again, Morrigan." Emmalynn smiled at the sable-haired mage.

"I am glad to see you as well. Life with the older circle mage was nearly intolerable. While you are, or were a circle mage, you've always been much less..."

"Preachy?" Emmalynn offered with a smile. _I love Wynne, but her preaching rivals some chantry mothers._

"Preachy, yes. You, my friend, hold a unique opinion on both the chantry and magic. Now, if you don't mind, I think I will go back into bird form. I suspect much hugging and sentiment is soon to occur."

"I understand." Emmalynn grinned.

The next to arrive was Leliana. She was wearing her Chantry robes and escorted by a member of the Arl's guard.

Emmalynn was about to hug Leliana when the guardsman took off his helmet, "Maker! How can you fighters wear these things? They're hot, sweaty, and you can barely see out of them!" He looked at Emmalynn. "Emmalynn!"

"Jowan!" Emmalynn saw a more confident man, who looked genuinely happy. They hugged. "I'm sorry I left you, after agreeing to tutor you! Rana told me he worked with you instead of Wynne."

"Surana's been a great teacher, and being a Warden gives me a sense of purpose."

The next to arrive was a dwarf who Emmalynn knew had to be Oghren.

Alistair said, "Emmalynn, this is Oghren from Orzammar."

Emmalynn curtsied. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Oghren. The Arl of South Reach wrote that you are a formidable warrior."

"Well, it's good to see that the Arl appreciates talent. So, you're the reason the little pike twirler's smiling again. Can't say as I can blame him."

"Pike twirler?" Emmalynn look at Alistair

"Don't ask," Ali said with a smile.

Two more dressed in Redcliffe livery arrived. Surana quickly pulled off the helmet. "Damn cans are not meant to be worn by Elves. It bruised the tops of my ears!"

The other guardsman removed his helmet to reveal Aedan, who said to Surana, "I _told_ you to wrap the top of your head in a tunic, but you complained about it being too hot." Adan moved to Leli. He kissed her hand and whispered something in her ear. Leliana beamed.

Emmalynn noticed with a smile. _I was wondering if they would find each other._ She went to Rana and waved her hand over his head to heal the tips of his ears. That's when she saw the earring. "Zevran?"

Rana smiled. "Yes, ma'am. After the Blight, we are making it official!"

She threw her arms around her best friend. "I am so happy for your two!"

Everyone had moved into the entrance where there were places to sit as they waited for the rest of the group.

Sten arrived, needing no disguise.

Emmalynn bowed, " _Shenedan. Shok esbasit hissra. Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit. Aban aqun._

 _Marass shokra._ "

Sten nodded back " _Var-toh katashok, ed badim maras issla toh."_

Emmalynn concluded the greeting, " _Sataareth, kadan hass-toh issala ebasit."_

"You are coming to know _Asit tal-eb_."

"As you suggested I should." Emmalynn smiled.

As they waited for the next arrivals, Alistair and Aedan asked Emmalynn what she and Sten had said.

" _Asit tal-eb_ is Qunlat for 'it is to be,' or idiomatically, 'things are meant to be.' _Asit tal-eb_ it is the driving principle of Qunari philosophy.

"I said ' _Struggle is an illusion. The tide rises, the tide falls, but the sea is changeless. There is nothing to struggle against_. Sten replied with, ' _They will struggle, and we will turn them into nothing,_ and I replied _, it is my purpose to do what I must for those I consider important._

"It was something that I mulled over while I was back at the Circle, trying to cope. I never mentioned it to anyone there because…well, I would have been called a heretic."

The last to arrive was an Orlesian nobleman, and accompanied by Wynne, dressed as a noblewoman.

Emmalynn hugged Wynne and whispered, "I told Ali, and I will announce it during the meeting."

Wynne nodded. "Did you eat this morning?"

Emmalynn nodded.

"Good."

Emmalynn turned to the man who accompanied Wynne. Aedan smiled. "Emmalynn please meet Senior Warden Riordan from Jader."

Emmalynn curtsied, and Riordan responded by bowing and taking her hand in his.

"I have heard much about you. Pleased to meet you."

"You as well." Riordan was her height, and she was able to look into his eyes.

Wynne said, "Riordan, I healed you much as I could, but I think you should let Emmalynn try,"

"I'm afraid the rest of the problem is just the result of being a warden for so long."

Wynne smiled. "They humor me."

Riordan chuckled. "Yes, madam Wynne." He turned to Emmalynn. "What do you need me to do?"

Emmalynn held out her hands palms up. "When you see my aura surround my hands, place your hands on mine, palms down."

Riordan nodded.

Emmalynn's aura surrounded her hands and Riordan placed his hands on hers as instructed. She closed her eyes. _Taint spreading to digestive system -suppressing appetite – not enough food for energy. The_ _has an entropic quality to it. My creation magic can lessen the effect on the digestive system –fixed! There is a small muscle tear near his stomach – fixed!_

She moved her hands away as her aura faded. "Do you feel better?"

"Maker, yes! Better than I have in a month. Wynne mentioned your gift was Maker sent, but this is beyond what I expected. We must speak later."

Emma nodded. "Of course, Senior Warden." She missed the looked Surana gave Aedan.

"Just Riordan, My Lady."

"Just Emmalynn, Just Riordan." She smiled.

Then Emmalynn heard," _Esperanza mia!_ You look so radiant; the sun should hang its head in shame."

Emmalynn was hugged by Zevran, who seemed to appear out of nowhere, and she said softly, "Rana told me. _Bienvenido a la familia, mi cuñado._ " Welcome to my family my Brother-in-law.

"Ah, the sound of Antivan is so lovely flowing from such exquisite lips."

Emmalynn blushed and smiled, then looked to Surana.

Rana said, "Okay everyone, follow me."

The mages, as well as Hadley and his templars, had lined the path to the mess tent. As Surana and the group passed, they were greeted with applause and cheers for the wardens and companions. Emmalynn was happy to see the looks of surprise and big grins.

Devon and Petra were at the entrance to the mess tent and shook everyone's hands – save for Sten, to whom they both nodded.

A crow perched on a limb just above Emmalynn. She looked up. "There's an opening the in the roof of the tent; you should be able to enter there." The bird cawed and took flight.

Emmalynn watched procession with a smile. _Well done Petra and Devon._ Once everyone was in the tent, Emmalynn followed.

When she entered the mess tent, everyone was seated, and Aedan laid out a map of Ostagar. It showed the original battle plan. She looked at the map. "Aedan, Cailan was in front of the choke point, not behind it."

"Wynne said the original plan wasn't followed. She said you would know why because you argued with the King."

Emmalynn nodded as she sat down, "The argument started just after he'd told me that he was taking a larger contingent of soldiers and was going to be in front of the palisade." She recounted the argument…

" _Your Majesty if you are in front of the choke point it will be impossible for me to shield you from here. I need to come with you, or for you to be in line-of-sight."_

" _No! You cannot be in thick of the battle; you'll die."_

" _So, will you! You cannot throw away your life your Majesty! Take me with you or stay behind the choke point."_

" _I have to be on that front line."_

" _Why?"_

" _We are facing the worst evil Thedas has seen in 400 years. I need to be visible to my troops; I need to lead by example."_

" _Is being a sacrificial lamb the example you want to set, your Majesty?"_

" _You forget your place. You are speaking to your King!"_

" _Then you can throw me in jail after the battle! I am not going to apologize for trying to save a life you seem void-bent on ending! Either stay behind the choke point, go up to the bridge, or let me come with you!"_

" _No women can be on the front line." Warden Commander Duncan had just joined them._

" _Why ever not?" Emmalynn asked._

" _Wardens have our reasons."_

 _Emmalynn took the Warden-Commander aside. "So, you're going to leave our King without a shield mage nearby? Warden-Commander, please help me. Either let me come forward or convince his Majesty to stay behind the choke point, as originally planned!"_

" _Grey Wardens are neutral; I cannot command His Majesty."_

" _Then strongly suggest it."_

 _The Warden-Commander looked ill-at-ease. "I doubt he would take that well."_

" _Fine!" She turned back to Cailan. "It appears as if I am the only one here who seems to value your life. Does his Majesty have any last words you would like me to pass on?" She angrily wiped away the tears of frustration._

 _Callan looked at Emmalynn, a smile tugged the corner of his mouth. "You sound just like the Queen. I have no words to pass on, save this: Senior Enchanter Amell, you have a rare gift, use it for the good of Ferelden. Not defending me, but for my people after the battle is won.''_

 _Emmalynn sighed and nodded her head. "Yes, your Majesty."_

" _Your Majesty, it is time," Duncan said._

" _Maker be with you, your Majesty, and with all who fight with you."_

" _Maker be with you as well, Emmalynn Amell."_

Frustration mixed with sorrow as Emmalynn tried not to cry. "I'm sorry…I tried to change his mind. I really tried."

Alistair put his arm around her and pulled her close. "Short of rendering him unconscious, there was nothing you could do."

Emmalynn looked at Aedan. "I can't tell you if staying behind the choke point would have made a difference, though. Even if Loghain had charged in they still would have been outnumbered at least three to one."

Aedan ran his hand through his hair and looked at Riordan. "Should Duncan have tried to convince his Majesty?"

Riordan answered, "The relationship between the Grey Wardens and the Ferelden crown has been adversarial at best since Sophia Dryden tried to overthrow King Arland. Perhaps if Duncan had been more forceful with the King earlier in the planning, he could have steered Cailan on a different path. Aedan, when did you acquire the treaties?"

"A few days before the battle."

"He did not use them?"

"No. I doubt there would have been time. The only reason the Orlesian Wardens were not there was that they would not come to Ferelden without a legion of Chevaliers. I had to agree with Loghain – the Chevaliers wouldn't have left."

"I suppose not. In Ferelden, the Wardens were in limited numbers because of being banished. In Orlais the Wardens have had the support of whoever sits upon the throne, which is why we are the largest force of Wardens outside of Weisshaupt. However, we are too intertwined with the Chevaliers to act as an independent body. That is why I crossed the border. I tried to convince my comrades to come with me…none would."

Emmalynn looked at Aedan. "Loghain did not commit regicide."

"I know, but Loghain still tried to kill the Arl."

"I have my doubts about that," Jowan said, "Loghain did give me the ingredients for the Antidote, it just didn't work."

Aedan frowned. "Jowan, you said it was a messenger that delivered the poison."

Jowan looked down. "That is what Loghain told me to say."

"There is no doubt that what I found in Eamon's system was supposed to be lethal. But as I mentioned to Bann Teagan and Wynne at the time, some ingredients were Tevinter in origin, and Loghain does not strike me as someone who would associate with Tevinter mages."

"That and we still don't know why Loghain didn't want Eamon at Ostagar. Although we do have the correspondence between Cailan and Eamon and the more cryptic correspondence between Celine and Cailan."

"Perhaps I should look among the Arl's files to see if there is information that can shed light on his relationship with Cailan and the Empress?" Zevran suggested.

"Good idea," Alistair said. "Eamon can be a bit paranoid at times and tends to make notes about everything."

"Ah, _perfecto_. I will see what I can find. Leliana, given that the Arlessa is absent, could you assist the Arl with running such large estate? The Arl seems to trust you."

"Of course. The estate _is_ lacking a woman's touch."

Aedan looked at Leliana, and smirked, "As long as your touch doesn't extend to Eamon."

Leliana, Emmalynn, and Morrigan all wore the same look of disgust at the thought of intimate congress with the Arl of Redcliffe. Morrigan said, "I would rather lay with a toad."

Emmalynn and Leliana nodded.

Aedan chuckled. "Okay, we need to train the armies that arrive on how to fight darkspawn, Emmalynn, Surana, and Jowan I need you to be training the mages, Sten, Alistair, Oghren and I can work with the Arl's army and assuming all goes well at the Landsmeet the Arl's army can work with the Royal army and the Shield."

"Aedan, I have a suggestion?"

"Emmalynn."

"You should have a healer while working with the Arl's army."

Wynne spoke up, "I agree with Emmalynn."

Aedan nodded. "I agree. Would it be you, Emmalynn?"

"No. I need to be with the Mages." She looked at her mentor, "Wynne, I would like you to serve as the healer. You've had more experience working fighting against Darkspawn than I."

Wynne nodded. "I would be happy to."

Aedan nodded. "Good."

"Aedan, the Arl's troops know Alistair but they have to learn to take orders from you. Perhaps it would be better if Alistair wasn't there?"

"I hadn't thought about that, but you have a point. Alistair, what do you think?"

Alistair thought a moment. "I don't think you have to worry about them taking orders from you Aedan, but my being there can be a distraction in other ways. I could examine the fortifications of the city. See where siege engines would be more effective, what needs reinforcement, that kind of thing."

Aedan nodded. "That is a very sound suggestion, thanks Alistair. It would give us a leg up to have that information before the Dwarven army arrives. Save time. Okay, last order of business. Riordan, you mentioned about a Grey Warden cache here in Denerim?"

"Yes, I need to locate it. It has supplies we may need. Also, we need to determine the location of the Horde and if the Archdemon leads them."

Aedan frowned. "We saw the Archdemon in the Deep Roads; he's above ground now. If we find the Horde, we will find him."

"T'would be faster if I took bird form to locate the Horde. Having a view from the sky would allow me to give a more accurate location when I returned." Morrigan looked at Aedan and Riordan.

"I think it's a good idea. Riordan?"

"I have to admit it is an idea that had not occurred to me."

"Morrigan, thank you, that would be a big help."

Morrigan nodded.

"Okay. Zevran is going to…sleuth the Arl's files. Riordan is going to find the Warden's cache."

" _Chérie_ , perhaps I should accompany Riordan? No one would connect me to the Grey Wardens, and I can make sure we are not followed." Leliana suggested.

After a bit of an internal war, Aedan nodded. "Wise idea, thanks Leli."

"Alistair, are you meeting with your father after this?"

"Yes, Emmalynn and I both. Any of you who do not want to stay with the Arl are welcome to stay at my father's estate."

Sten, Oghren, Jowan, Surana, Zevran all agreed to stay at Bann Teagan's estate. Aedan and Leliana, as well as Riordan, were going to stay with the Arl.

"No mages or elves will be staying with Eamon; he will be so pleased," Aedan said without mirth. "Any other business?"

"There is one more thing, but it can wait until the end of the meeting."

Aedan looked at around. "Anything else? Okay. We will meet back at the Arl's estate after vespers to report out. Alistair, it seems as if we're done."

Alistair was grinning. "Emma and I have something we'd like to tell you all." He took Emma's hand. "In seven months, Emma and I will be parents."

Leliana jumped up from her chair to hug Emma then Alistair. "Maker-blessed news! Congratulations _mes amies._ "

Aedan and Jowan also hugged Emmalynn, and grasped arms with Alistair.

"Congratulations, my dears. Alistair, make sure she eats." Wynne admonished, kindly.

"I will. Thank you, Wynne."

Oghren congratulated them and held out his flask. "Pike twirler, I still have a bit of Hirol's in here. You want a nip to celebrate?"

Riordan, who has just hugged Emma, laughed, "Hirol's _Lava Burst_? The one described as 'tasting like burning?'"

Alistair snorted. "An apt description! It took almost a quarter of a candle before I could feel my tongue again, much less speak. Oghren, I'll pass, but thanks for the offer."

The dwarf rolled his eyes, "Humans."

"Ah my hirsute friend, it would be a shame to prevent Alistair from making our Esperanza sing." Turning to Alistair, and the now scarlet-faced healer. "Congratulations to you both! You will name it Zevran if it is a boy, yes?"

 **~OOOO~**

AN: Thank you to my awesome Beta ElyssaCousland. And to all who have faved and are following.

To: Melysande: Ah yes…Eamon's machinations…he likes to think he can play the Game… ;)


	37. Telling Father and Meeting the Queen

**Chapter 38. = = Telling Father and Meeting the Queen**

They were back in Emmalynn's tent getting ready to see Teagan and tell him the news. Alistair noticed that she'd been quiet on the way back from the mess tent and he saw tension in her jaw that wasn't typically there.

He took her hand. She looked at his hand and then up at him. The fear he saw in her expression went straight to his heart. "Em, what's wrong?"

"Ali…what if…what if our child is a mage?"

"You can train our child better than the circle could."

"But our child would have to hide their magic – that is inherently dangerous. I don't want our child to have to hide."

Alistair sat down and pulled Emma on his lap holding her close. "Then we will either get special dispensation from the Chantry or we move to Rivain. Emma, I promise I will protect you and our child with my last breath."

Emma nodded. "As will I." She gently squeezed his hand. "If we have to live in Rivain then that's what we'll do. My home is wherever you are. I love you Ali."

"I love you, too."

They cuddled and enjoyed the moment, gathering strength from one another.

Emma reluctantly stood up. "We should go see your Father."

"We will…but I need to ask you something."

"Okay. Is there something wrong?"

"No…no…or at least I hope not." The normally confident Alistair rubbed the back of his neck and stammered. "I mean…um…this isn't _exactly_ how I pictured this."

Emma looked completely confused. "Ali?"

Alistair took her hands in his and knelt before her. "I know I asked on our first night together in Redcliffe, but that seems like a lifetime ago. Emmalynn Amell, will you marry me?"

Emma was smiling through her tears. "Yes, Ser Alistair, Knight of Rainesfere, I will marry you."

 **~oOOo~**

When they arrived at the estate, they were greeted by the butler. "Ser Alistair, welcome home!"

"Thank you, Sinclair! Sinclair Crowther, please meet Lady Emmalynn Amell. Em, Sinclair has been keeping this estate running since we first moved in."

"Lady Amell, it is wonderful to meet you."

Emmalynn curtsied, "Pleasure to meet you, my lord."

Before the Sinclair could reply, the Bann's voice rang out, "Is that Alistair?" Teagan came around the corner. "Emmalynn!" He pulled her into a hug. "Surana told me about your release from the Circle. Such Maker-blessed news! But I am sorry that my brother is still stalking the shadows."

Emmalynn smiled. "It is good to see you, too. You are not responsible for your brother's actions, Bann Teagan."

"Please, call me Teagan."

"Da, we have news. Shall we go into the sitting room?" Alistair could not keep the grin off his face.

"I shall have some tea sent to the sitting room." Sinclair offered

"That would be excellent, thank you." Teagan smiled.

As they walked to the sitting room, Emmalynn took in the woodwork, comparing it to what she'd seen at the Arl's estate and Redcliffe. Instead of dark wood with intricate carvings, the beams and sidings here relied on the beauty of natural grain of the blond wood. Being a lighter color the wood reflected the sunlight from the various windows. The result was a brightly lit sitting room that was open and airy. The fabrics were the colors of nature – russets, deep greens, sunny yellows – soothing, welcoming, and homey. _This isn't a showplace, this feels like a home._

They sat down on sofas that were so comfortable Emmalynn felt her whole body relax.

Teagan looked at the couple and felt the happiness that seem to radiate from them.

"Father, we have what we hope you'll agree is good news."

There was a twinkle in Teagan's eyes as he asked, "Oh? What news would that be?"

Alistair, in his eagerness to tell his father, didn't notice his father's expression. "Well, first, that Emma and I are now betrothed."

"Congratulations! I had hoped that given your freedom, Emmalynn, my son would ask!" He was about to stand but didn't. "Wait...Son, you said 'first.' is there something else?"

Emma squeezed Alistair's hand, then she said, "There is. I'm pregnant."

"Maker's Breath! That is marvelous!" Teagan beamed as he stood and pulled up his future daughter-in-law into a hug. "Welcome to the family, my dear, I am thrilled beyond words."

Emmalynn hugged him back. _A father who is not ashamed of having a mage in the family._ She pulled back. "Your welcome means so much to me."

Teagan then pulled his son into a hug just as the tea arrived, the tray also carried a bottle of wine. Sinclair smiled. "I felt that there may be cause for a celebration."

"Sinclair, you are a wily man. Yes, there is cause for celebration: my son is marrying this wonderful woman, who is also carrying my grandchild. But it needs to stay within these walls until after the Landsmeet."

"Of course."

Emma stayed with tea but clinked her teacup with Alistair and Teagan's glasses of wine.

"So, what are your plans today?"

Emma put down her cup. "I'm meeting her Majesty today. I think she wants to get to know me and see if she is comfortable with me being her healer for the pregnancy."

"I cannot imagine her not being comfortable around you," Teagan said.

"I've never met her Majesty. She is Teyrn Loghain's daughter and her late Mother's name was Celia, correct?"

Teagan nodded.

"Do you know how her mother died?"

Teagan nodded. "Celia caught a cold and then she developed a cough that she couldn't shake, and she went downhill fast."

"Hmm, sounds like a lung infection. I wish I could have helped."

"Keeping spirit healers locked away in a tower is a ridiculous waste," Teagan said.

"I completely agree!" Alistair added.

Emmalynn nodded. "Several months before Ostagar, I asked Irving if there was any way I could open a healing clinic in Lothering or even in Denerim. I thought we could offer magical and non-magical healing."

Both Alistair and Teagan looked interested. Teagan asked, "What did Irving say?"

Emmalynn cleared her throat. "Keep coming up with good ideas and they'll give you my job, but not your clinic."

Alistair chuckled at Emma's impression of the First Enchanter.

Teagan grinned. "I think it's a marvelous idea, and I bet Her Majesty will too."

"Before we go, Da, we're going to have guests."

"Let me guess: Sten, Oghren, Zevran, Surana, and Jowan."

Alistair nodded.

"Only humans and non-mages will Eamon's estate; he will be _so_ pleased."

Emmalynn chortled. "That is exactly what Aedan said."

"Son, they are all welcome here. I will make sure Sinclair knows. I take it you'll be staying at the Mage encampment?"

Alistair nodded. "After Emma meets with her Majesty, I'll escort her back there and then I will start to examine the fortifications of the city. See where siege engines would be more effective, what needs reinforcement, that kind of thing. Want to join me?"

"I think that is an excellent idea!"

"Now, we need to get to Eamon's."

"I was getting ready to go there myself; may I walk with you?"

"Of course!" Emmalynn agreed.

"Let me get my notes and I will be ready in a minute."

As Teagan jogged out of the room. Alistair looked at Emma. "My father is thrilled, you know."

Emma beamed. "I feel so welcome! Having a father figure who doesn't believe that a mage is a disgrace to the family, is nothing I ever thought could happen."

 **~oOOo~**

When Teagan, Alistair, and Emmalynn arrived at the Arl's estate, the sounds of the army sparing traveled to the courtyard. Suddenly, over the din, they heard: "Come on, ya nug humper! If I was a 'spawn, you'd be spittin' tainted teeth!"

Emmalynn, Alistair, and Teagan looked at each other and Alistair grinned. "Oghren's a hoot and a damn good warrior."

When they entered the estate Leliana was waiting. She smiled brightly. "Come, Emmalynn _,_ let us see her majesty."

"I'll be waiting for you, love."

On the way upstairs, Leliana explained, "Ser Cauthrien is in charge of the Queen's security while she is here. She is Teyrn Loghain's and second-in-command."

Emmalynn nodded. "I'm glad she is guarded while she's here. I'm just sorry she isn't staying somewhere out Arl Eamon's reach."

"She will be returning to the palace today or tomorrow."

"I doubt that will be any more relaxing, but at least she will be safer now that Howe is locked up."

As they approached the entry to the Queen's wing of rooms, Leliana smiled. "Ser Cauthrien, please meet Emmalynn Amell."

Emmalynn curtsied. "Ser Cauthrien, a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I understand Her Majesty has requested to see me?"

"Pleased to meet you, as well. Yes, let me make sure Her Majesty is ready."

Ser Cauthrien disappeared for a moment, then returned. "Follow me."

Anora was standing when Leliana and Emmalynn entered the room.

Leliana bowed. "Your Majesty, may I introduce Emmalynn Amell."

Emmalynn curtsied. "Your Majesty."

Anora nodded. "How shall I address you, Lady Amell?"

"Please your Majesty, Emmalynn is fine."

"Emmalynn, thank you for coming."

As she sat down, Emmalynn sensed the deep emotional hurt that the queen held inside. _Blessed Andraste, this woman has been through the void_. She let her heart guide her words. "Your Majesty, my deepest sympathies to you for the loss of your husband."

Emmalynn's words caught Anora off-guard. "You mean you are sorry they for the loss the _King_."

"I beg pardon, Your Majesty, but I meant what I said. All of Ferelden lost Cailan the King; only you lost Cailan the Husband."

Anora was quiet for a while. "No one has said that. Everyone has said king not husband…thank you. That means a lot to me to hear that."

Leliana smiled. _Emmalynn, you are one of a kind._ "Your majesty, by your leave?"

"Yes, thank you Lady Leliana. I think Emmalynn and I will be fine."

Leliana bowed. "Your Majesty, Emmalynn."

Once they were alone, Anora asked, "I would like to discuss the possibility of your help with my pregnancy."

"Of course! I offer any and all assistance I can. Is there something in particular you are worried about right now?"

"Not really. I just feel so unsure…I feel like…." Anora was struggling to name what exactly she was feeling.

"…an island?"

Anora nodded. "Exactly! Like an island. After my mother passed away, Teyrna Eleanor was like a mother to me, now with her gone...You know Eleanor knew I was pregnant before I did? I was visiting Highever two weeks before the Chantry healer gave us the news…."

" _Eleanor, I think I need to have a lie-down."_

" _You don't usually nap, yet you've done so seven out of the last ten days. Are you unwell?"_

" _No. I feel right as rain...after the nap."_

" _Hmmm. Perhaps I might need to come to Denerim in Kingsway?"_

" _It is more likely that at 29 years old I have less energy."_

 _Eleanor smiled knowingly._

Her gaze looked distant. "There's been so much loss…too much."

Emmalynn's tone was soft and compassionate. "The grief must feel overwhelming at times."

"It does…but I am the Queen; I need to show strength in a crisis, be calm during the storm."

"Surely that shouldn't preclude you from being able to grieve in private?"

"Privacy at the palace is in short supply."

"Has it always been that way?"

"Yes, but it never bothered me before. I don't know why."

"If I may be so bold, Your Majesty, I imagine you and your husband ran interference for each other when you each needed to be alone."

"That _is_ true. One morning after my mother passed, I had suffered from multiple nightmares and was just miserable. I told Cailan that I needed to be able to cry without anyone knocking on the door asking if I was okay.

"Cailan closed off the _whole_ family wing and told our Chamberlain that anyone who entered the wing without written permission from the King would be put in the stocks." Anora smiled.

"Then there was the time that Cailan had a huge argument with…with Eamon…my husband was so upset and so angry, he looked like a caged animal. I went to the Captain of the Shield, those are… _were_ our best knights.

"I told him to send three of the best and sturdiest Knights to the sparring yard, bring the healer and close it off to everyone else. I pointed Cailan towards his armor and told him 'put your armor on, go to the sparing yard and beat the stuffing out of whoever was there.' He thought I was crazy, but he did as I asked."

"Did it help?"

"Oh yes. As soon as he saw the three knights and the healer, he knew he could let go without killing anyone and without anyone else knowing. He came back a sweaty mess… I _think_ that was the night we conceived." Anora blushed but smiled. "I cannot believe I told you that."

"I glad you felt you could share it. Next time we see each other, ask me about the pillow fort."

"Pillow fort? I will remember that."

"Is there _anyone_ at the palace who can hold things at bay when you need time alone?"

"Not really. Father's been so concerned with what's going on in Ferelden…You know, I _asked_ him to be regent."

"Why wouldn't you? I imagine in the shock of losing Cailan, you didn't want to risk a miscarriage."

"Ah, but I didn't go through the Bannorn, and _that_ is what helped give rise to this mess."

"Your Majesty, I am at best a political novice, but what you did was necessary. Those same people who say they are sorry for the loss of the King, should realize that you were doing all you could to protect the _heir_ to the throne."

"I think it was the choice of my father as regent that really angered them."

Emmalynn was shocked at the attitude of the Bannorn and before she could hold her tongue, she said, "Being Teyrn of Gwaren and the Hero of River Dane are not sufficient qualifications to be regent?"

Anora smiled at the barb _. That sounds like something I would say_. "Would you have said that to the Bannorn?"

"Probably. Proof of my complete lack of political savvy."

"What it may lack in savvy, it makes up for in honesty." Anora looked at the young healer. "Tell me about yourself."

"Um…ah…what would you like to know?"

"Whatever you feel comfortable telling me."

"Oh..well I was born in Ostwick and came to the Ferelden Circle when I was nine."

"Ostwick. _That_ would explain your curtsey – I thought perhaps you might have been Orlesian."

"No. My mother is…was…" _Why don't I know if she is alive or not?_ "Revka Amell, from the Kirkwall Amells. She married Allyn Trevelyan who is the youngest of Bann Trevelyan's two brothers. My father didn't want his line associated with magic, so he told the templars that I was only to be known as Emmalynn Amell. However, when the templars arrived at Kinloch, the Knight-Commander insisted on knowing who my father was."

"You go by Amell, though?"

"My father referred to me as a 'that' when I was taken away…so yes. I go by Amell."

"I would too. What an awful thing for a father to say! How did your magic manifest?"

"Oh, it was just _horrible_ …I healed a bird's broken wing." Emmalynn smirked.

Anora chuckled. "My, such an evil thing to do to the poor unsuspecting bird."

"I know! I failed to ask it if it even wanted to be healed, I just did it – dastardly."

The two women chuckled. Anora said, "I'm glad to see you are versed in the art of sarcasm. It is a Mac Tir specialty."

"I am, but merely a journeyman."

Anora looked as if she was trying to find the right way to ask something.

"You can ask me anything, Your Majesty."

"Perceptive. I…understand you've locked horns with Eamon?"

 _She knows about me and Alistair._ "I don't know about locked horns. The Arl wants Ali – Alistair - to take the throne, and he refuses. Why I don't know but the Arl believes that _I_ am the reason for Alistair's refusal. After we healed the Arl, he wanted me to lie to Alistair and 'break the poor boy's heart.' I refused to lie. However, Arl Eamon did manage to separate us for what could have been forever."

"I am very pleased Eamon failed. Alistair is one of Ferelden's best Knights. He embodies what it is to be a knight he deserves to be happy, as do you."

"We think the Arl is still trying."

"How so?"

"The Grand Cleric refused to send templars to Denerim, just mages. Because we will be using magic out of the presence of templars, the Grand Cleric believes that there will be no way to tell if any surviving mages have become maleficar. So, she wants all surviving mages to be sent to the Denerim chantry.

"The reason we believe the Arl is involved because the Grand Cleric specifically requested me by name, to lead the mages and bring any of the surviving mages to the Chantry, before I go back to the Circle."

"Grand Cleric Elemena knows your name? Before Cailan and I were married, she had trouble remembering mine," the Queen said.

"That was exactly why the Knight Commander and First Enchanter Irving believe that the Arl is behind this. Arl Eamon must believe that Ali would take the throne to save _me_ from being made tranquil or that _I_ would urge him to take the throne to save my mages.

"As before, the Arl is dead wrong on both counts. Alistair supports you, your Majesty, to the death if need be, and so would I. You are the rightful Queen of Ferelden."

At the show of honest support for her position as Queen, Anora sat up a little straighter. "Thank you."

"No thanks needed, Your Majesty. It's the truth. There is one thing I need to share with you that Eamon cannot know about until after the Landsmeet."

"You're with child?"

"Has someone found out?" Emmalynn looked alarmed.

"No, no, worry not. It was an astute guess. The only bit of information that would need to be hidden from Eamon until after the Landsmeet would be a child of Alistair's. When are you due?"

"Late Wintermarch."

"Ah so before you were separated…?"

Emmalynn nodded. "I didn't even realize it until about three weeks ago."

"Congratulations!" Anora smiled. "Perhaps I won't be as alone with this pregnancy as I thought."

Emmalynn grinned. "Indeed! Speaking of being with child – if you'll permit me, I can check and see if everything is okay with the baby."

"Of course. Do I need to go lie down?"

"No need. May I sit next to you?"

Anora nodded and slid over on the couch, instinctively trusting Emmalynn to be near her person.

Emmalynn sat down. "I'm going to put one hand on your forehead and the other on your abdomen. You'll see my aura, which is a cerulean blue, but all you will feel is a slight warmth from my hands. Is that okay?"

Anora nodded. "Yes."

"Any questions?"

"None so far."

Emma nodded then placed her hands on Anora's forehead and abdomen. The Queen saw the aura and felt the relaxing warmth.

Emmalynn let her mind and sight shift. _Hips not too narrow – knee joint swelling from pregnancy weight, blood carrying nutrients to the baby but not leaving much for the mother. The baby going into its seventh month - lungs, heart, brain all developing normally, length and weight normal. Reduce swelling in knees – Finished._

Emmalynn's aura faded and she moved her hands away smiling. _I find a smile is the fastest way to convey good news._

The relief in Anora's expression was palpable. Emmalynn gently touched the Queen's hand. "The baby is fine and currently weighs about a quarter stone and is three and a half hands long all of which is normal. Your hips are not overly narrow, which will help ease the birthing a bit. You had some swelling in your knees, which I healed. All seems normal and on course for a mid-Kingsway birth.

"You do need more nutrients than you're getting. What you have is all going to the baby. I can create a powder that is tasteless, you can add it to your drink; it's best if it is in a warm drink like tea. The powder will supplement the nutrients you are getting from your diet. One dose a day is all you need. Oh, would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

Anora thought about it. "Yes, I think it is important given all that is happening."

"You are having a boy."

Tears filled Anora's eyes. "Cailan would have been over the m..." She started to sob. Emmalynn instinctively embraced the crying mother. Anora stiffened briefly then hugged back and let herself cry.

When the Queen pulled away, Emmalynn could see some strength return to Anora's spirit.

"Feeling a bit better?" Emmalynn asked.

"Actually yes, I do. Thank you _so_ much, Emmalynn."

Emma smiled. "No thanks needed. I'm grateful that you allowed me to help, your Majesty."

"Please, when we are in private, call me Anora."

Emmalynn nodded. "Thank you, Anora. What is your favorite kind of tea?"

"Jasmine."

"Mine too. I will create the powder and you can add it to your tea. It won't change the flavor of the tea or the color. I'll make enough for you to keep the powder on your person and not have to worry about anyone tampering with it."

"Thank you. Erlina and Ser Cauthrien will be happy about that too."

"Then if you'll excuse me, I will make the powder. If you can spare Earlina, she can come with me and learn how it's made."

"It doesn't require magic?"

"No. I engineered a formula that can be prepared by anyone with the right ingredients and the recipe."

"Amazing. I will send Erlina with you."

"I will be out in the hallway. Good afternoon, Anora, I am really glad we met."

"So am I Emmalynn. I will send out Erlina momentarily."

Emmalynn curtsied and then left the room.

 **~ooooo~**

AN: I have never tried writing a softer Anora, I hope it works.

Thank you as always to my wonder Beta ElyssaCousland.

Melysande: Thank you for the review! Zevran Theirin? Not bad. ;).

Judy: Thank you for your reviews!


	38. Untainted Friendship

**Chapter 38 = = Untainted Friendships**

After Vespers, Eamon and Teagan met with Alistair, Aedan, Surana, Emmalynn, Leliana, and Riordan in the Arl's library to touch base and to plan.

Eamon's obvious discomfort at having Emmalynn at the meeting– and Teagan's obvious pleasure in his brother's discomfort–were like a sideshow to the meeting.

"Alistair, what did you find out so far about Denerim's defenses?"

"Unlike the palace district that is in a well-secured part of the city, the area north of the river, where we are and the Denerim Market, is a wall away from disaster. Siege weapons are needed at those walls. Additionally, we need to reinforce the area around the City Gate.

"I will draw up several maps tomorrow and take a look at the area near the docks. While we wait to hear from Morrigan, I think it will be important to develop some preliminary battle strategies. It would help if I had a warden work with me."

Riordan said, "I would like to help."

"I was hoping to have your input, Riordan." Alistair grinned.

Aedan nodded. "Thank you, I think your insight would be vital. Oh, were you able to find the Cache?"

"Yes, and I brought back joining supplies, but there is too much there to move. There are also Warden uniforms, which might be helpful at the Landsmeet."

"Joining supplies? Do you think now is the time to recruit more wardens?" Surana asked.

"We will talk about _recruitment_ after the meeting," Riordan said.

Aedan looked at Riordan. "Actually, I would like to get input from those here."

Teagan offered, "I think recruiting wardens or any major actions taken by the Wardens _before_ the Landsmeet would be political suicide."

Eamon nodded. "I have to agree."

"We must do what is needed to fight the Blight," Riordan countered

"Riordan," Alistair began, "the Wardens have not yet secured the support of the Crown, which includes the royal army. The Regent accused the Wardens of regicide. Until the Wardens are cleared by the Landsmeet, which I am quite sure will happen, the Wardens are pariahs."

Riordan sat back. "I see your point."

"Surana, Emmalynn, how are the mages?"

Surana deferred to Emmalynn. "The mages are happy to be allowed to use their magic. I have my mages focusing on large effect spells. I want them to work on increasing the intensity and increasing range while decreasing mana use – that can be done, it just requires practice, which they're doing. What we don't have is a way to bring a dragon down from the sky. If it can be lured to within 100 feet of the ground, we can use area effect spells to bring him all the way down, but if stays in the air…"

Riordan nodded. "That is an excellent point. I have some thoughts about that." Once again, the senior Warden fell silent, clearly waiting to meet with just the Wardens. Aedan was noticeably irked but kept it out of his voice and words. "Any more progress on the Landsmeet, Arl Eamon?"

"Nobles are arriving in the city. Thanks to Alistair's leadership, though, we can count on Arl Leonas and Arl Wulf, as well as Bann Oswyn, and Bann Alfstanna."

"No, all I did my duty to the Realm, as a _Knight_ , pure and simple."

Aedan looked around. "Well, that about all we need to discuss right now. Unless anyone has anything further?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Alright. I want the Wardens to gather here after dinner so we can discuss Grey Warden business."

Emmalynn stood, and Riordan asked, "Could I speak with you briefly Emmalynn, in private?"

"Certainly, where would you like to talk?"

Riordan looked at the Arl. "Arl Eamon, may we continue to use the library?"

"Of course."

Alistair, Aedan, and Surana looked at Emmalynn, the question clear: _are you okay being alone with him?_

"Perhaps we should sit over by the hearth?" Emmalynn suggested, answering the unspoken question.

They moved to the hearth and sat down; once the door closed, Riordan looked at Emmalynn. "How was it that you were able to help me?"

"Um…long version or short version?"

"Short version"

"I can, to some extent, counter a part of the taint."

Riordan looked visibly stunned. "Have you done this with the other wardens?"

"I've _healed_ the other wardens. What I did with you was different because the taint was preventing you from eating and getting enough nutrients. I did something similar with a templar at Ostagar." Her eyes teared up; _Ser Allyn's death still hurts._

Not noticing Emmalynn's discomfort, Riordan frowned. "What happened with the Templar?"

"He was infected by a wound taken while fighting darkspawn. By the time I found out, the taint had taken hold. I was able to counter it enough so we could get back to Kinloch. He was able to dictate a letter to his family and say his goodbyes. He…he was able to die in his own bed, not at Ostagar."

"The only way I know to slow down the taint requires... potions. I have not heard of a mage being able to do that without an object or potions. How were you able to?"

"I guess you want the long answer, then."

"Yes. In fact, I insist."

Emmalynn looked at Riordan, her tone calm yet direct. "I know the lengths to which Grey Wardens go to protect Warden secrets. What I am going to tell you is what I know as a healer, and I have not shared this information with any _non_ -warden. If you conscript me, I _will_ die, as will my baby. I will not survive the Joining."

Riordan winced and looked at Emmalynn. "I didn't mean to sound threatening. Conscripting you would be a sin. Your gift is far more valuable than any edict on Grey Warden secrets."

Emmalynn nodded. "The taint has an entropic property to it. Entropy is the magic of negation. In some respects, it is the magic of the void. I am a creation mage. Creation magic and Entropic magic exist in opposition. So, I can counter Entropic magic. Clear so far?"

Riordan nodded.

"There is something about the taint that feels...very…dark."

"Dark?"

"Dark, rage-filled to a degree I cannot begin comprehend. The energy from that dark, rage-filled place is what powers the Blight magic. It's clear that the taint can be removed, at least it was the case with Grand Enchanter Fiona, and when the body dies the taint is removed from the soul. I used my Creation magic to counter some of the effects from the taint."

"How do you know that the taint is removed from the soul upon death?"

"I am a spirit medium, and I am advised by a rather powerful guardian. Which leads me to ask, have you explained to Aedan, Surana, and Jowan why a Grey Warden has to make the killing blow?"

"Surely Duncan told them?"

"They don't know _why_ it has to be a Grey Warden, only that it does, and that the previous Wardens died killing the archdemon. Please speak to them."

"I will when I meet with them tonight. Do you know why?"

"No. I only know that it has to be a Grey Warden and that none of the previous four survived the killing of the Archdemon. I found that out from historical accounts."

"Thank you again for your healing, and for your insights about the taint."

During dinner, Aedan decided to hold the "Wardens only" meeting in the morning when everyone was fresh. Surana left for Bann Teagan's promptly after dinner hoping there would be a message from Zevran, and Alistair and Emmalynn left for the mage encampment. Teagan was ready to go back to his estate so Leliana and Aedan, holding hands, walked Teagan to the courtyard.

Teagan asked, "So, how was the Redcliffe guard?"

"Not bad. They aren't the Royal army, but I think we can whip them into shape. It was odd: the Arl was in armor but he didn't spar."

"The only thing my brother wields now is guilt…and the occasional pheasant leg."

Aedan chuckled, "Interesting image. Good night, Bann Teagan."

Once Teagan left the courtyard, Aedan turned to Leliana and grinned. "So, we have some free time, do we?"

"It would seem so. We should make the most of it, yes?" Leliana smiled provocatively at Aedan who responded by pulling Leliana into his arms and kissing her until she was breathless.

"Oh yes." He grinned. "Yes, we should indeed."

 **~oOOo~**

The following morning, Oghren, Sten, Jowan, and Surana left for the Arl's estate; Oghren and Sten would begin working with the Arl's troops and Aedan would join them after the meeting. Wynne arrived at Eamon's estate early, waiting for them.

Zevran, who was still searching for clues and evidence as to Eamon's involvement with the Grand Cleric and her edict, had left Surana a note the previous night that said he would be returning within two days.

Teagan, Alistair, and Emmalynn had just arrived to join Teagan for breakfast at the same time Sinclair entered the dining room. "My Lord, Lady Emmalyn, these have been delivered by a palace messenger." He handed each a small scroll case. Teagan smiled. "Thank you."

"Thank you, Sinclair." Emmalynn smiled.

Both opened their respective notes. Teagan glanced over his. "It's from Loghain and Anora." He read:

 _8 Solace 9:30_

 _Dear Teagan_

 _Anora and I need to meet with you, Alistair, and Aedan as soon as possible before the Landsmeet. There are several things you each need to know and once you do, it is our hope that we can all figure a way forward to fight the Blight – something I foolishly underestimated – as a united country._

 _I know through some of my actions I have given you little reason to trust me, but I am sincere. If you do agree to meet with us, please send back a time and place and Anora and I will be there._

 _LMT_

Teagan leaned back in his chair. " _This_ sounds more like the Loghain I knew before Ostagar."

Alistair nodded. "I agree. After we rescued Anora and I heard what happened, I'm far more inclined to trust Loghain. I also noticed he excluded Eamon, again. What are your thoughts, Da?"

"Honestly, I'm more inclined to trust Loghain than I am my own brother. Do you think Aedan

will agree to meet with him?"

Alistair nodded. "I do."

Emmalynn suggested, "If Aedan is available tomorrow, you can meet in my command tent at mage encampment. Security's no problem; you'll be surrounded by mages who want to turn Arl Eamon into a toad. We can also make sure none of the Arl's spies are lurking about _and_ the Regent and Her Majesty can easily get there from the palace without being seen."

"An excellent solution." Teagan stood up. "I will send a messenger with a note to Aedan and once I hear back from him, I'll send a message to the palace. Thank you, Emmalynn."

"Happy to help!"

Emma opened the letter addressed to her.

 _8_ _th_ _Day of Solace,_

 _30_ _th_ _year of the Dragon Age_

 _Dear Emmalynn,_

 _Thank you again for your visit. Because of your compassionate wisdom, I feel more hopeful about the future. I feel strong enough to begin to face my grief and still be the Queen that Cailan and our child need me to be._

 _In you, I believe I have found not only a healer but also a friend_

 _In gratitude,_

 _Anora_

Emmalynn smiled, "What a sweet note," she said softly. She looked at Alistair, "Maybe I have a new friend."

 **~oOOo** ~

Loghain was surprised by the quick response. He read the note to Anora:

 _Dear Loghain,_

 _We agree to meet with you and her Majesty. Meet us midday tomorrow the 9th at the entrance to the mage encampment - we can talk in the command tent. Emmalynn assures me that every mage in the encampment would be happy to turn Eamon, or any of his spies, into toads. It is easy to reach from the palace without being seen. A raven will deliver a map later today._

 _TG_

Loghain smirked. "Many times, I've hoped Eamon would croak, but I never thought of his actually being turned into a toad."

Anora nodded in agreement. "Emmalynn saved the Arl, his son, _and_ his wife. She and Alistair fell in love and Eamon – who is fixated on Alistair being king – demanded that Emmalynn break Alistair's heart or he would accuse both her and her tutor Wynne of consorting with a blood mage."

"What? That kind of accusation would result in them being sent to Aeonar or killed, or have their magic taken away? Clearly, that didn't happen, though?"

"Emmalynn did not want to lie to Alistair and didn't want to give Eamon the chance to try to manipulate her into doing his bidding. She left Redcliffe in secret and returned to the Circle. Before she left, she arranged for Aedan to tell Alistair the truth the following day, once everyone found out that Emma was gone.

"With Emmalynn at the Circle, and Wynne the only healer for Aedan's people and _Alistair_ , Emmalynn figured, correctly, that Wynne would be safe. She hates Eamon for trying to manipulate Alistair's life. Alistair has no desire to be king."

"Maric didn't want that title for him, either."

"She is a very brave woman; a gentle soul with a backbone of steel." Anora smiled.

"Sounds like someone else I know." Loghain looked at his daughter with affection.

 **~oOOo~**

Aedan, Jowan, Surana, and Riordan sat in the library. Expecting a battle of wills, Aedan was taken aback by Riordan's worried and slightly abashed expression.

"Riordan, what is on your mind?"

"Did Duncan tell you why it has to be a Grey Warden that deals the killing blow to the Archdemon?"

"No."

"Then what I have to say is going to be difficult to hear."

* * *

 **AN** : Thank you to Melysande, Judy, Onyx Drakon for your wonderful comments.

BioWare owns all, I just play in the pool.


	39. Toad-Man and Knicker Weasels

**Chapter 39 = = Toad-Man and Knicker Weasels = = 8** **th** **and 9** **th** **of Solace**

After having had breakfast with Teagan, Alistair had escorted Emmalynn back to the mage encampment. Emmalynn spent the rest of the morning watching the primal mages practice, pleased at the progress they were making. Devon stood next to Emmalynn and said "Teaching us how templars meditate was a damn good idea! We can focus and block out all the other crap going on and tap into our mana better, it's safer, and we use less."

Emmalynn nodded. "So, am I forgiven for making you 'stare at a Maker-damn leaf?'"

Devon looked a bit sheepish. "Yeah, you're forgiven. It was kinda amazing. I went from only seeing 'green' to seeing 'deep emeralds' and 'greens so damn pale they were almost grey, but not _quite_.' About that meeting tomorrow?

"Yes?"

"If any of the Arl's cretins shows a much as a toenail near this camp, I've got several mages who can create a stinging swarm that puts wasps to shame. Pin-point accuracy, too. If they had ink, they could use the swarm to tattoo SCUM right across their foreheads."

Emmalynn laughed. "Excellent. We need to work on the ink idea."

Devon laughed as Emmalynn went back to her tent to write up notes from the morning practices. She was having tea and making notes when Petra ducked her head in. "Emmalynn? Surana and Jowan are back from the Arl's, and they look as pale as ghosts."

 _What else did Riordan tell them?_ "Where are they?" Emmalynn was on her feet and walking out of her tent.

"They went to Jowan's tent."

"Thanks, Petra." She forced herself to walk at a normal pace and keep a calm expression. When she reached the tent flap, she called, "Rana, Jowan may I please come in?"

A dejected sounding Surana replied, "Come in, M."

Both men were sitting at a small table, slumped in their chairs, looking into mugs of what smelled like ale.

Emma sat down and decided not to beat around the bush. "You knew the wardens who killed the Archdemon died; what else did Riordan say?"

Both men startled. "M, we, _can't_ tell you–"

Emma sat back with her arms crossed and shook her head, clearly annoyed. "Yes, yes, I know, Grey Warden _secrets_. But you know what? There is no one in the whole of Thedas who was alive almost half a millennium ago. Ten generations of wardens have lived and died since the last blight, so I'm sorry but secrets that have been passed on _unchallenged_ for 400 hundred years are little better than mere rumor."

Both wardens looked at each other. Jowan was surprised at the vehemence in Emmalynn's tone, and while Surana had seen it before, it was still a rare display from his best friend and made him rethink staying silent.

Emmalynn patiently waited. Finally, Surana sighed and nodded. "You have a point, M. Well, Riordan told us that when the Archdemon dies its soul travels to nearest tainted being. If that being is a darkspawn, who are soulless, then the archdemon reforms back into a dragon and the Blight continues. If a Grey Warden makes the kill, then the soul enters the Warden, who is the nearest tainted being. However, as warden is not soulless, the resulting paradox destroys both souls."

Emma blinked her eyes and then stared at Surana as if he'd grown a second head. "Maker's sake is _that_ what the Wardens think? There is _no_ paradox. Two souls can occupy the same body at the same time. While not the best example, Wynne carries a spirit of faith."

"But that's a spirit." Surana countered.

"Spirits have relevance and purpose, as do as do souls. The difference between a spirit and a soul are memories and experiences, which does not alter the fact that they can inhabit the same body at the same time."

"So why does the Warden die?" Jowan asked.

"Okay first, some context: the reason we don't randomly change shape is that once our soul is attached to our mortal form, our shape is fixed. When the Archdemon dies, and its soul finds a soulless darkspawn, it can reshape the body into the tainted soul's preferred form, which appears to be a dragon. If the soul of the archdemon tries that with the warden's body, the warden will die.

"So yes, the warden dies, but neither warden's soul nor the soul of the archdemon are destroyed. When the warden dies, the Archdemons' soul is tied to the fate of the warden's soul as they are both tied to the warden's body. Both souls cross the Veil. I have to wonder, has a mage Warden killed any of the previous Archdemons?"

"I doubt it. I believe the four Wardens all been warriors or rogues, like Garahel." Surana smirked.

Emmalynn looked pensive. "If a mage warden strikes the final blow…is there is a way for both the warden's and archdemon's souls to be sent into the fade when the body of the archdemon dies ?"

"You mean sending a mage into the Fade like we did when we helped Connor?"

Emmalynn nodded. "Exactly."

"Killing the Archdemon has to be up close and personal, so the soul goes into the warden. Which means using a sword or something equally as lethal." Jowan said.

Emmalynn looked pensive then said, almost to her herself, "What if the sword was enchanted, so it was lighter, deadlier, and helped connect the warden mage with the sending spell?"

"Whoa there, M! Before we get into the weeds, we need to talk to Aedan and Riordan,"

"Can we wait until the Landsmeet is over?" Jowan suggested.

Both Emmalynn and Surana nodded. Emmalynn said, "Absolutely."

Surana and Jowan looked less pale. Jowan asked, "How do you know so much about this?"

"Remember how I always had a book in one hand and a fruit-tart in the other?" Both men smiled, the mood lightening a bit. "I've read most of the books about spirits and souls in the Circle library. You forget, while I call her the Spirit of Hope, she is, in fact, the soul of Justinia."

"You know, even if there is no way to save the warden, it's nice to know that our souls aren't destroyed, that's like being wiped out of existence." Jowan shuddered.

Emmalynn shook her head. "I hate secrets."

 **~oOOo~**

 **The 9** **th** **of Solace**

Greagoir looked at the writ from the Divine.

 _8_ _th_ _Day of Solace,  
_ _31_ _st_ _year of the Dragon Age_

 _Dear Knight-Commander Greagoir:_

 _Upon receipt of this order, you are to lead a full complement of templars to Denerim to join with the mages. Please have them move with all haste. I have sent similar orders to your counterpart in Jainen._

 _A more detailed writ will be read at the Ferelden Landsmeet on the 12_ _th_ _day of Solace._

 _Maker be with you,  
_ _Beatrix III_

"Well, it seems that someone reported the treaty issue to the Divine. I'd better get ready. Are you staying, Irving?"

"I'm afraid I'm just too old to ride a horse. Besides, one of us should be here."

"True."

 **~oOOo~**

Surana and Emmalynn were standing on either side of the tent entrance when Loghain and Anora arrived. Looking like three simple travelers, Loghain, Queen Anora and one bodyguard were wearing non-descript travel cloaks. Loghain wore leather armor instead of his customary Chevalier plate, and he carried daggers instead of his sword and shield.

Surana crossed his arms and bowed to Loghain and Anora. Emmalynn curtsied. "Welcome, Regent Mac Tir, your Majesty. Please meet Warden-Constable Surana."

The Queen nodded then took Emmalynn's hands. "Please, it's Anora. Thank you for helping set this up."

"Anora, I will do all that I can to help you. We have set wards to ensure the privacy of the meeting, and Surana and I will stand guard until you are ready to leave."

Anora smiled as the guard escorted her into the tent.

Loghain nodded at Surana, "Warden." Then he looked at Emmalynn "You are the best healer I have ever seen. Thank the Maker you survived Ostagar and thank you for helping Anora, and for being her friend."

"No thanks needed, Regent Loghain."

"Please, it's just Loghain." he turned and entered the tent.

Rana whispered. "M, for someone so shy, you make friends wherever you go."

"You have met Arl Toad-man, yes? I haven't made friends with him, not that I'd ever want to."

 **~oOOo~**

Once everyone was sitting, and comfortably in the command tent, Alistair asked, "What can we do to help?"

Loghain looked at Anora. "Anora, can you do this?"

Anora nodded. "Let me start with the decisions Cailan and I before he left for Ostagar. You see, the morning the Warden-Commander came to the palace was the same morning we found out I was pregnant. Because I was staying in Denerim with only a detachment of the Shield, we decided not to make an announcement.

"We _did not_ want Eamon to know until Cailan returned to Denerim. Cailan didn't even want Eamon at Ostagar. We didn't trust the Arl and worried because he'd been trying to convince Cailan to put me aside. Calian drafted a Writ naming me as his heir, to be read at the Landsmeet...in case…in case he didn't come back."

"A Writ? Then there shouldn't be a problem with the succession, right?" Aedan looked hopeful.

Anora sighed, "The witnesses were the late, Arl Urien, The Grand Cleric, and our chancellor. It is possible the Landsmeet will not accept the Writ."

"But Eamon knows you're pregnant with Cailan's heir," Aedan said.

Anora looked at her hands, then at Aedan. "Eamon never approved of me, because he's never approved of Maric raising my father to nobility. Many believe it's just because Eamon thinks it waters down the Theirin line, but that isn't all that Eamon is after. Cailan was convinced that Eamon was trying to get him to marry an Orlesian; not Celine, but someone close."

"But that's no longer possible, and you are carrying the heir," Aedan said.

"But it won't be the heir _he_ wants. He is pushing for you to take the throne, Alistair, because you are ten years younger than me. This will in all likelihood be the last child I'll ever have. What is stopping Eamon from harming my child before they reach the age of majority?"

"He wouldn't?!" Aedan gasped, horrified.

Teagan said, "Yes, he would. This was the man who allowed his wife to beat Alistair, and he was going to send Alistair to the chantry without telling Maric."

"And he's clearly bribed the Grand Cleric," Alistair said.

Loghain, quiet so far, looked at Anora. "I should have had Cailan tied, gagged and dragged backed to Denerim. He was so set on leading the army."

"And Duncan didn't try hard enough," Aedan said.

Anora sighed, "Unfortunately none of that matters. We need to hold the Landsmeet, present the Writ and hope that will be enough." She looked at Alistair. "You are going to marry Emma, right?"

Alistair nodded. "Yes, your Majesty."

"Good." Anora smiled. "You both deserve to be happy."

"So, do you, Your Majesty," Alistair said. At that point, Surana cleared his throat. "Aedan? Zev's here."

"Oh good-send him in."

Zevran entered and bowed, "Your Majesty, Your Grace, I have some information on this troublesome Arl. May I sit?"

"Of course." Anora nodded regally.

Zevran reached into his pouch an pulled out what looked like a journal, several pieces of parchment, and a scroll, then arranged them on the table. "I removed these from the Arl's study in Redcliffe and here at his estate. I replaced them some with copies, which is why it took so long." Zevran grinned. "By the way, the Arl's security is rather lax."

He pulled picked up the journal, opened it and turned it to face the Queen. "According to the Arl's journal, a year before Ostagar, he was approached by an Orlesian bard, elven I believe, who encouraged him to convince King Cailan to put you aside and marry the Duke Remache de Lydes' daughter Monette."

Anora read the journal entries and nodded. "Cailan was right, Eamon was trying to get him to marry an Orlesian. The Duke of Lydes is very close to the Empress. Please continue, Zevran."

"The Arl was then gifted a villa in Lydes by the Duke." He unfurled the scroll that was the deed to the villa and placed it on top of the journal.

"A year before Ostagar?" Anora said. "That must be when Cailan and Eamon had their first major falling out."

Zevran picked up another parchment, apparently a letter. "The Arlessa is not in Redcliffe, ill as the Arl has claimed. She is living at the villa in Lydes."

Then Zevran picked up the last piece of parchment, a note. "A few months before Ostagar, Eamon was contacted again by the same Orlesian bard. This time the Bard suggested that Eamon try to arrange a better match for Cailan."

"Not Monette?" Teagan asked.

"No; according to my contacts, she was sent to the Chantry."

"Celine?" Aedan asked.

Zevran nodded.

Anora said softly, "A few months before Ostagar, Cailan had another falling out with Eamon."

Alistair looked disgusted. "So now Eamon has been trying to put Anora aside and place me on the throne so I can marry Celine?"

Loghain scowled. "Unfortunately, nothing Eamon's done is technically treason."

Alistair's brow furrowed. "No, just morally reprehensible. I cannot believe that Celine really wanted to marry Cailan or wants to marry me - or marry anyone. Something else is happening, but I have no idea what."

Zevran nodded. "That is Leliana's assessment as well. She is keeping an eye on the Arl while we are here, and I spoke with her before coming here. She too believes that marriage was not Celine's goal. She believes it has something to do with Grand Duke Gaspard."

Anora smiled. "Zevran you have done a masterful job of collecting this information. Can we keep it out of the palace until the Landsmeet?"

"I will find a safe place for these documents, Your Majesty, if you will excuse me, I will do that now."

Anora nodded then smiled. "Thank you, Zevran and thank you all, this has been a constructive meeting. The Landsmeet is in two days. We will first deal with the succession, and Father will remove the charge of Regicide from the Wardens. If all goes well, Arl Howe will be tried next. Then we will address the issue of my father's actions with Arl Eamon."

Zevran left the tent

"Is the meeting over?" Emmalynn asked.

"It is." He looked at Surana and took his hand. " _Mi Amor_ , I need to find a place for these documents, I will meet you back at Teagan's estate."

Surana pulled Zevran close and whispered. "I will see _all_ of you back at the estate."

Zevran beamed "I would not have it any other way." He waved to Emmalynn and then vanished into the shadows

Teagan came out of the tent, followed by Anora and Loghain and then Alistair and the bodyguard.

Emmalynn asked, "Would you both like to stay for supper?"

"I need to go back to the Palace. Anora?"

"I think I would like to stay for dinner."

Alistair smiled. "Your Guard Captain and I will escort Her Majesty back to the palace."

"Thank you," Loghain said. "Emmalynn, thank you for the use of the tent and the encampment. Enjoy your dinner, Ladies."

Once Loghain left, Emmalynn asked, "Would you prefer to eat in the mess tent or in my tent?"

"How about in your tent? We could eat and chat, and you can tell me about the pillow fort."

"I'd like that, too." Emmalynn smiled.

Surana chuckled. "That is a fun story. We'll see you tomorrow M., Your Majesty."

Emma hugged, Surana and Teagan. "Good night."

"So, um, cinnamon soup is on the menu."

"Really, here in camp? That is my favorite soup!"

"It's mine too! We like to eat well at the Circle. Magic gives us advantages on the creation and storage of ingredients while camping. We also have fresh soda bread, cheese, and fruit as well."

"That sounds delicious."

"Then I will make the arrangements"

Alistair said, "I'll fetch the food you two, go and relax. Guard Captain Holland and I will stand watch."

"Thank you!" Emmalynn squeezed Alistair's hand before he left for the mess tent

Ensconced in the tent with their dinners, both women opted for sitting on the on the floor of the tent on the soft rug surrounded by pillows. It was more comfortable for Anora's back.

They chatted happily while enjoying their dinner. "Alistair told me you were betrothed; congratulations."

"I never thought I would ever be able to marry. I don't even know what a wedding is supposed to be like."

"It is supposed to be a celebration above all else," Anora said. "Don't let anyone tell you differently. Do what means the most to you and to Alistair."

The two women sat quietly for a few minutes enjoying their dinner. "The soup was delicious. My compliments to your cook! So, you were going to tell me about the pillow fort?" Anora smiled.

"Ah yes! There were nine of us in the apprentice dorm. Anders was 13, Rana and Selene were 12, Petra, Muriel, and Eadric were 11. I was ten, and Rosa and Jayden were 9. We were old enough to create mischief and young enough not to know better.

"After dinner, we were all in the dorm, and Rana suggested we make a tower out of the mattresses. He'd overheard something from one of the younger enchanters, and when he explained it, we all thought it would be fun."

Anora grinned. "Yes, young enough not to know better."

"Exactly! Right after bed check, while Petra served as our lookout, we stripped all our bedding off the mattresses and began to pile them up. We decided to build it in the corner to help stabilize it. Selene and Anders had spell wisps strong enough to lift the mattresses on the top.

"It listed to the side a bit, and Anders said it looked like a pile of Hill Giant smalls, which of course set us off giggling. We covered the tower with sheets so you couldn't see the mattresses and we weighted down the sheets with pillows.

"Rosa suggested calling it a pillow fort. The girls loved it, and as we outnumbered the boys, we called it Pillow Fort Ferelden. I wrote that on a piece of parchment, but it kept curling up, so I had to weight it down with my shoes. Then Rana wanted a moat….

" _A moat, hmmm." Anders suggested, "How about you, Selene, Petra, and I empty our trunks and set them around the front, and I will fill them with water."_

" _Rana, how will we cross over the moat?"_

" _We can use the table as a bridge, M," Rana suggested. "See, this way if they want to get to the fort, we will need put down the bridge so they don't put their feet in the water."_

 _Rana said, "Petra, you and I can be guards. I found these pails, we can wear them on our heads."_

" _What do we say if they want us to lower the bridge?"_

 _Selene said, "We need a password they can't guess."_

 _Jayden said, "How about 'knickers."_

" _We can't use a word for our smalls!" Rosa said, giggling. "How about chocolate cookies?" she suggested._

" _That's lame," Jayden said._

" _Is not!" Rosa hmphed._

" _Keep your voices down! How about Mabari?" Eadric suggested_

" _Knickers! Jayden whispered loudly._

" _I vote for Bronto_ ," _Rana declared._

" _Knickers!"_

" _How about Nug? They are so cute!" Muriel said._

" _Knickers. knickers, knickers, knickers," Jayden said then stuck out his tongue._

" _Come on, we need a password," Selene said._

 _Anders grinned. "Everyone get into the fort. Surana, the password is 'Knicker Weasels.'"_

"Knicker weasels?" Anora laughed. "What are knicker weasels?"

"I have no idea, I don't think Anders did either, but it was funny, and kept Jayden quiet, which was helpful. We were giggling up a storm as we piled into the Fort and waited. We knew Ser Allyn was on duty. He was the Templar assigned to the Apprentices, and we all loved him.

"Ser Allyn was frequently given the new templars to evaluate, and that night he was partnered with Ser Tuttles."

"Ser Tuttles? Was that his nickname?"

"No, Tuttles was his real name. Rana, who was our official giver of nicknames, said he couldn't do any better. Ser Tuttles was not happy when he and Ser Allyn arrived for bed check. Not at all."

….

 _Ser Tuttles yelled at the fort, "You all need to come out, right now!"_

 _Surana said politely, "Ser Tuttles, Ser Allyn, we cannot lower the bridge unless you can tell us the password."_

" _I do not need a password. I'm a Templar that's the password."_

 _Giggles and laughter came from the fort, and Jayden called out. "No, it's not."_

" _They're right Ser Tuttles," Petra said. "That isn't the password."_

 _More giggles erupted from the fort._

" _Listen to them! They are giggling like little maleficar!" accused Ser Tuttles._

" _They are giggling like children," Ser Allyn replied calmly._

" _But how do we know that? How do we know that that_ _thing_ _isn't full of little maleficarum?"_

 _Ser Allyn sighed. "Tuttles, let's go back to your first lessons as a Templar - can you detect magic?"_

" _Uh…No."_

 _Giggles and laughter came from the fort._

" _Can you detect any disturbance in the veil?"_

" _No."_

" _Where are their staffs?"_

" _Uh."_

" _Look around the fort – see the pillowcase flags? Those poles are their staffs."_

" _Oh."_

 _More giggles came from the fort._

" _So exactly how can they be maleficar?"_

" _Uh…well…they are_ _still_ _in violation of the rules and must be punished!"_

" _What punishment do recommend, Ser Tuttles?"_

" _They should be in locked up in the cells!"_

" _That serious huh? All right, Tuttles we'd best go directly to Knight-Captain Hadley."_

" _We can't just leave them alone – who knows what they'll do?"_

" _Hmm. Well, how about I stay here, and you talk to the Knight-Captain?"_

" _Of course, Ser Allyn, right away."_

" _Ser Tuttles – tell the Knight Captain that I told you to explain everything."_

 _Peals of laughter came from the fort…._

"Everyone knew that Ser Allyn had a code with the Knight-Captain - 'tell the Knight Captain that I told you to explain everything' meant that Ser Allyn had grave doubts about the templar. Rana told me that after Ser Tuttles left, Ser Allyn winked at him and Petra."

"Did you have to take down that fort that night?"

"No. Anders left the fort because he was too tall to crouch. Then we all fell asleep in the fort kind of in a puppy pile. We woke up to the smell of bacon. Wynne arrived with a plate full of bacon and said we could have it if we told them the secret word."

"We all called out 'Knicker Weasels!' and piled out of the fort. I think I might have accidentally stepped in a trunk of water. Anyway, we gobbled up the bacon and _then_ began cleaning up our mess and putting everything back to rights."

"They brought you bacon?"

"It was a thank you for helping them find out how unsuitable Ser Tuttles was for the Circle."

"Were you punished at all?"

"Well, we were not supposed to have a pudding that night, but the Senior Enchanters found the whole episode so adorable that they snuck in a desert after bed check. Ser Allyn told me later that it was the first time in a long time a group of apprentices had done something so completely _normal_.

"Granted, we used a little magic to help with the mattresses and the water, but the rest was just plain harmless mischief. Ser Allyn said that the giggles erupting from the fort were some of his best memories at Kinloch."

"What happened to Ser Tuttles?"

"He was sent packing. There is a coda for this story. About six months later, Anders was helping me during creation class - I needed to practice rejuvenate, but I put a bit too much mana into the spell, and Anders jolted up like I'd shocked him. He yelled, "Andraste's' Knicker Weasels, Emmalynn, use less mana!"

Anora laughed and almost spit out her tea. "I wonder what would happen if I yelled at the Banns, 'Andraste's Knicker Weasels, stop arguing!'"

 **~oOOo~  
**

 **AN:** Thank you for your reviews Melysande and Judy and to those who are following and have favorited this story. Next up…the Landsmeet.


	40. The Landsmeet Part 1

**Chapter 40 = = The Landsmeet – Part 1**

Emmalynn opened her eyes and knew she was in Hope's fade-scape, but she was surprised to see Alistair. She reached out with her senses to make sure it _was_ Alistair. She smiled. _It's him._ "Ali?"

Alistair turned in surprise. "Emma?"

"Yes, it's me: You're in Hope's fade-scape."

"Why?"

"Because we both needed to talk to you, and this was easier," a male voice spoke.

Emma and Alistair turned to see Hope and Alistair's Spirit of Honor. Emmalynn gasped in awe, "You're the Silver Knight!"

Alistair knew that name. "King Calenhad?" He was about to kneel.

"Please don't kneel. I'm not a king, and you're family." Calenhad chuckled.

"Calenhad, you never told Alistair who you were?" Hope shook her head with a smile.

"I thought he would figure it out sooner or later."

Alistair grinned. "Hey, I'm still getting used to this."

"So, what would you like to talk to us about?" Emmalynn asked.

"The Archdemon. Emmalynn, you are quite correct, the souls of both the Warden and the former Archdemon. are not destroyed. I was unaware that the wardens were operating under such…"

"Twaddle," Calenhad said.

Emmalynn chuckled. "I take it that non-mages ended the first four Blights?"

Noticing Alistair's puzzled expression, Hope asked, "You haven't told Alistair?"

"No. I promised not to tell non-wardens."

Hope quickly explained the situation to Alistair.

"Please tell me that we can do something."

"Emmalynn has an idea about that." Calenhad grinned. "Go ahead."

"The warden, using a sword, delivers the killing blow. At the moment of death, the Archdemon's soul leaves its body and enters the body of the warden. If another mage can send the mage-warden's soul and the soul of the former Archdemon into the Fade, then the mage-warden can return to his body and leave the soul of Urthemiel behind."

"You mean like you sent Morrigan into the Fade to save Connor?"

"Exactly. I would need a mage or two to help me cast the sending spell, and lyrium to power it. We would also need a way to connect the sending spell to the warden and make sure the spell trips once the archdemon's soul has entered the warden's body, to make sure both souls go through the veil. Ideally, a sword enchanted with a rune to allow a mage to wield it could serve as the focus."

"How would that work?" Alistair asked.

"The sword is the one item that connects the warden's body to the archdemon's, and subsequently at the moment of death, allows the relocation of the archdemon's soul into the _w_ arden's body. If the mage casting the sending spell can link to the sword…"

"I see what you mean. No small feat." Alistair considered. "But there is Sandal."

"Ah, the young dwarf," Hope said. "I have a rune for you to use."

"And I have a sword that can be enchanted." Calenhad smiled.

"I thought Nemetos vanished?" Alistair asked.

"It did. _I_ made it vanish. It is in the Landsmeet antechamber, cloaked as an ornamental sword. Although, it's real name is Nemeton."

"Holy Grove?" Emmalynn asked.

" _That_ is a story for another day," Calenhad chortled.

Emmalyn and Alistair woke up and looked at each other. Alistair looked slightly disoriented. "Do you do that often?"

"Do what?"

"Be in the fade talking with Hope?"

"When mages dream, we enter the fade fully lucid. I am typically in Hope's fade-scape, but I don't always see her, and sometimes I am in my area of the fade when I have some…interesting dreams about you."

"Just interesting?" Alistair raised one eyebrow and gave her a sexy half-smile.

"How about I just show you?" Emma offered.

 **~oOOo~**

At Teagan's estate, Emmalynn was in the guest-suite getting ready. She wore a sapphire blue, floor-length silk bliaut, laced at the back making the bodice close-fitting. Like the bliaut she wore to the feast, it flared at the hips into a pleated skirt and the sleeves were fitted to the forearm then hung in long pendent cuffs. Sky-blue silk lined the sleeves. The neckline was a deep V-shape, trimmed in a blue ribbon embroidered in a knotwork pattern with green and gold thread. This dress included a plumb colored bodice, or _demi-corsage_ as Leliana called it, that fitted around her abdomen and laced at the back.

Leliana double-wrapped a woven belt that was the same color and pattern as the ribbon-trimmed collar around Emma's waist. Her hair was held back with two ivory-colored combs.

Leliana placed the last comb in her hair and said, "Voilà!"

"Thank you, Leli. Thank you for helping me find this dress and getting ready. I have no concept of fashion. What am I going to do once I'm married?" Emmalynn looked genuinely worried.

"Cherie, do not worry. I have the name of a wonderful dressmaker here in Denerim, Elma Degen. She specializes in Denerim fashion, in addition to Orlesian and Marcher fashion."

" _Tu es une bouée de sauvetage, mon ami."_

 **~oOOo~**

Alistair had finished dressing and was waiting in the sitting room when Sinclair came in. "Ser Alistair, this was delivered by special courier." He handed Alistair a scroll case.

"Thank you, Sinclair." He opened the case and took out the scroll; it bore the seal of the Empress of Orlais. Alistair stood up and went to find his father.

On the way, he saw Leliana and Emmalynn emerge from the suite. All thoughts went right out of his head. "Maker's breath. Emma, you are gorgeous."

"It's the dress."

"No, you give life to the dress, not the other way around."

Emmalynn blushed. "Where were you going?"

"Oh, to see my father. I received this message with the seal of the Empress. Actually, could you both come with me? Leli, you may have some insight into whatever this message says."

"Of course!"

Alistair saw that his father was in his study and knocked. "Father?"

"Ah! Are you ready to go?" he saw Alistair's face and then noticed Emma and Leliana were with him. "Is there something wrong?"

"I hope not. I received this message with the Empress' seal. I thought I would open it and you all could advise if advice is needed."

"Well, let's all sit down."

Alistair broke the seal and unfurled it.

 _Ser Alistair of Rainesfere, Knight of Ferelden  
_ _Denerim_

 _Dear Ser Alistair,_

 _Your heroism in rescuing Queen Anora and in aiding the Wardens, both at great personal risk, make you a shining of what it means to be a Knight. An example I will use to remind my Chevaliers what true honor means._

 _I urge you to marry the gentle healer. Wear love's jeweled crown and you'll have a Maker-Blessed life._

 _Empress Celine  
_ _Orlais_

~ooooo~

Everyone looked surprised. Alistair said, "I'm not sure where to start; am I wrong to think that the letter goes beyond just saying I'm a hero and I need to marry Emma? Which really, I don't need the Empress of Orlais to tell me." He took Emma's hand in his and kissed it.

Teagan stroked his beard. "This does sound like Celine never meant to marry you. Which leads me to doubt her desire to marry Cailan, as well."

"Then why does Eamon continue to push?"

Leliana looked thoughtful. "There is another layer to this correspondence. Clearly, she is unhappy with her Chevaliers - I don't know why in particular or why she would want you to know that - and then there is the "love's jeweled crown." It is not a common phrasing of Celine's. There is one thing that is clear: her admiration of you, Alistair, and you, Emmalynn."

"How does she even know about me? Oh, wait. I was presented to the Divine as a new Senior Enchanter – I would guess the empress has spies in the Chantry?"

"Actually, she doesn't need spies; she speaks to the Divine directly. One of the uncomfortable truths about the Chantry. I suggest taking this with you." Leliana gestured to the scroll. "There may be an opportunity to understand more about it."

"That was my plan." Alistair tucked the scroll into his doublet. "Shall we leave for the palace?"

 **~oOOo~**

Eamon was in his study drumming his fingers. _Alistair still seems attached to the mage. That bard assured me this would work. Perhaps Celine is permissive of a mistress – that is rather Orlesian, and if Alistair can keep the mage as his mistress maybe he will be more inclined to take the throne._

There was a knock at his door.

"Enter."

His guard came in when bade. "My Lord, this arrived for you." He handed a scroll case to the Arl.

"Thank you."

The guard nodded and left.

Eamon opened the case; it was a small note, in handwriting with which he was quite familiar.

 _My Good friend,_

 _Our mutual acquaintance informed me that Ser Alistair has been given the note and knows what will happen when he wears the crown. He will not take away your Arling._

 _RL_

~ooooo~

"Ah, Remache! You are a very good friend." Eamon tucked the note away and with a jaunty step set out for the palace.

As they walked to the Palace, Emma squeezed Alistair's hand. "Are you sure that my attending this Landsmeet is not some violation of law or custom?"

Alistair knew she was nervous. "No, it's not. You've traveled with the wardens, you are a veteran of Ostagar, and you saved Eamon. That all makes you an eyewitness to matters being taken up at this Landsmeet, not to mention you are also here as mine and my father's guest."

When they entered the Landsmeet antechamber, it was a bit crowded. Emmalynn could feel the call of _Nemeton_ ; she casually looked around the antechamber, locating the sword. Alistair felt the pull, but he couldn't see it as Emmalynn could. He looked to Emma-who nodded and smiled.

For a moment, while standing amidst the crowd waiting for the Tierce bells to chime, Emmalynn wanted to hide behind a pillar. _At least this isn't the panic I'd felt at Ostagar or Denerim. The panic attacks vanished with the removal of the mental fortress and the ability to use my second sight_. "Alistair, do you know everyone here?"

Alistair nodded. Then leaned in and whispered. "The woman over there in armor is Alfstanna Eremon, Bann of the Waking Sea."

"Ser Irminric's sister?" Emma whispered back.

"Yes, and the older gentleman with the greying hair and goatee is Bann Sighard of Dragon's Peak. We rescued his son Oswin from Howe's dungeon."

"Is his son recuperating?"

"I hope so, but perhaps we can talk to him and see if you can help."

"The older, distinguished looking woman talking to Alfstanna is Bann Reginalda of White River."

"White River is between South Reach and Gwaren, yes?"

"Right. The tall, clean-shaven man next to Eamon is Arl Leonas Bryland of South Reach, which may have been in the path of the Horde. Aedan was going to speak with him later."

"Who is that tall…unhappy-looking woman standing off to the side?" Emma asked.

Alistair frowned. "That is Bann Esmerelle of Amaranthine. She is pledged to Howe."

Emmalynn was about to speak when the bells rang for Tierce and the doors to the Landsmeet chamber opened. Emma was awestruck at the size of the actual chamber. It was a long hall more than twenty people wide, flanked by two long balconies of elegantly carved woodwork. The far end of each balcony widened and was encircled by the balustrade. The hall was carpeted in a rich royal blue with gold trim

Emmalynn asked Alistair about the round area at the end of each balcony, and he explained that it was a place to stand if one wanted to address the Landsmeet or the Crown.

Where the balconies ended the hall widened into what if it would have been called if it were a chapel, a _crossing_ with a transept on either side. On each transept was a small platform, three steps above the floor. Each platform had a rug, bench, and a book stand. On the wall behind each was the banner of the royal house. Up ten stairs and at the Apse was the throne.

As they entered the chamber, instead of going down the hall, they turned right and went upstairs to the balcony level. About two-thirds of the way down the balcony they stopped. Emmalynn stood between Teagan and Alistair. She looked behind her and saw a Banner with the Rainesfere heraldry on the wall, next to which was a door.

Teagan noticed and said softly, "Inside is a small study. There are times at a Landsmeet when we need to review reports and such."

"Does the Arl use this room as well?"

"No, Eamon has his suite next door."

Just as Teagan answered the Arl walked past them, he smiled at Alistair and said, "I'm pleased with your decision." Then the Arl continued to his part of the balcony.

Alistair looked alarmed wanted to follow Eamon to ask what he meant, but the Chancellor entered from the doorway on one side of the nave. Standing facing the Landsmeet he tapped his staff of office on the ground. "Oyez! Oyez! All pay homage to Her Majesty Anora Theirin, Queen of Ferelden."

Anora entered from a different doorway, opposite from the Chancellor. She wore a long-sleeved gown of deep forest green. The waistline was high, starting just under her breasts and flowed over her abdomen, leaving no doubt that she was pregnant.

The gown was gorgeous in its simplicity, and Anora carried herself as one would expect of the Queen. Emmalynn smiled to herself, happy to see her friend's strength.

The Chancellor began, "The first order of business is the succession."

A low murmur went around the chamber before the Chancellor cleared his throat.

"I present to you a Writ in the King's hand dated just before his ill-fated trip to Ostagar. The Writ witnessed by me, Grand Cleric Elemena, and the late Arl Urien Kendalls, was sealed and bears the imprint of the King's signet ring. Any who wish to inspect this scroll before the seal is cracked may do so now."

A page carried the scroll up to the balconies so people could look, but not touch, the scroll.

"Is there anyone among you who doubts the authenticity of the seal?"

The Chancellor waited for a few minutes then looked to the Queen who nodded. The Chancellor broke the seal, unfurled the Scroll and began to read:

 _To the Members of the Landsmeet~_

 _On this Day ~ 15th of Wintermarch, in the 30th year of the Dragon Age ~ be it known that My Wife, Our Queen Anora Theirin, is pregnant with an heir of My body (hereafter referred to as The Heir). In the event of My death, this writ shall be invoked._

 _By My will and right as King, I do hereby proclaim:_

 _ **One**_ _: Queen Anora Theirin shall remain Queen of Ferelden as my successor and shall remain so whether or not The Heir dies before birth, or before it reaches the Age of Majority._

 _ **Two**_ _: If Queen Anora does not remarry and The Heir is not born or dies during its minority, Queen Anora shall name her successor upon advice and approval of the Landsmeet._

 _ **Three**_ _: If Queen Anora remarries during The Heir's minority, then her husband shall hold the title of Prince Consort and will not be in the succession unless the following come to pass:_

 _The Heir dies before birth or before the Age of Majority,_ _ **and  
**_ _Queen Anora names him as her heir upon advice and approval of the Landsmeet._

 _ **Four**_ _: Upon The Heir reaching the Age of Majority:_ _He or she will be crowned King or Queen,_ _Queen Anora shall hold the title of Queen Mother and be afforded the same comforts and respect as befitting an important member of the Royal family._

 _The newly crowned Heir will determine if any other children born to Queen Anora during The Heir's minority will be in the line of succession._

 _My will be done,_

 _Cailan R  
_ _Ferelden_

 _Witnessed by_

 _Elemena  
_ _Grand Cleric_

 _Chester Woodward  
_ _Chancellor_

 _Urien Kendalls  
_ _Arl of Denerim_

"Does anyone challenge the Writ?"

Arl Eamon stood. "First, a Theirin has sat upon the throne since the time of Calenhad. While her Majesty carries what could be the heir, it would be at least 18 years before another of the Theirin line rules, assuming the child lives.

"I also believe our late King who wrote this Writ could not have known what would happen. So while we wait 18 years, we are left with a ruler who abdicated her responsibilities as Queen, and without consultation with the Bannorn, appointed her _father_ as regent. A man who quit the field resulting in the death of her husband, our King. King Cailan could not have known any of that would come to pass when he wrote the Writ, and I dare say if he had, it is unlikely he would have left Anora as his heir."

Emmalynn whispered to Alistair, "Those nodding their heads were not at Ostagar. Alistair, I _must_ speak."

Alistair nodded and whispered to his father, who looked at Emmalynn and nodded, smiling in encouragement.

Emmalynn slowly came forward to the balcony balustrade, which was a signal for wanting to speak. Murmurs and whispers could be heard throughout the hall as all eyes fell on Emmalynn.

The Queen conferred with the Chancellor; he nodded and bowed then went to the center of the transept. "The Crown recognizes Her subject Lady Emmalynn Amell Trevelyan, who is a veteran of Ostagar, and the niece of Bann Trevelyan of Ostwick. Please come forward."

 _I wonder if my father every told Uncle Alton about me, or did he tell him I died?_ As Emmalynn walked to the end of the balcony she ignored the eyes that followed her, and when she reached the speaker's area she curtsied towards the Queen, who nodded.

Taking a calming breath, Emmalynn began, "Your Majesty, Teyrn Loghain, Arls, Arlessas, Banns, Knights, Lords, and Ladies. I wish to address the two challenges Arl Guerrin has leveled against our Queen. I speak both as a veteran of Ostagar and as a healer.

"Regarding the challenge that Teyrn Loghain's retreat was somehow improper and resulted in the King's death: I trained with his Majesty at Ostagar, and I was to be his shield mage. According to the battle plan, His Majesty was to stay behind the palisade, which was to serve as a choke point. When we received word that the approaching horde was more massive than we expected, His Majesty decided to join the front lines.

"He also refused to bring me with him, which made it impossible for me to shield him. I argued with the King, rather loudly and forcefully I'm afraid, to either stay behind chokepoint or take me with him, but he refused. He said that he needed to give courage to his soldiers who were 'fighting an evil the likes of which no one living has ever seen.'"

Arl Wulf stood up. "I witnessed the argument. The Lady was indeed forceful with the King, and willing to brave the frontlines to save him." He looked approvingly at Emmalynn. "You may continue, My Lady."

"Thank you Arl Wolfe. Teyrn Loghain knew none of this as he was already in position with the flanking troops. The Teyrn quit field because he saw, as did I, and clearly as His Majesty already guessed, our complement of 5000 soldiers was outnumbered at least three to one."

She let that sink in. "Yes, the darkspawn horde was over fifteen-thousand strong. The Teyrn sounded the retreat, as he should have, and because of that we still have soldiers to help defend us against the encroaching Blight.

"Regarding the challenge that the Queen wrongfully abandoned her responsibilities: when her Majesty found out about the loss of her husband, she feared that the emotional distress from grief, on top of her royal duties, would likely have compromised the 10-week old pregnancy. She was absolutely justified in her concern, and her midwife concurred.

"What the Queen _did not_ do was abdicate her responsibilities. What she _did_ do was protect the heir to the throne, to protect the _future_ of Ferelden, which was her first and most important responsibility as Queen and as a mother.

"No, she did not consult the Bannorn, but she also did not appoint some unknown person. What she _did_ do was appoint a regent who is, after herself, the highest-ranking noble in Ferelden, and the Hero of River Dane – what more could one want in a Regent? So, when you consider the Arl of Redcliffe's speech against our Queen, please consider the facts."

Eamon was angry. "I was poisoned by that Regent!"

The Chancellor spoke up. "A charge that has yet to be adjudicated and has no bearing on this challenge, as her Majesty was not made aware of your illness until well after her father was appointed Regent." He turned back to the Landsmeet. "You have heard the Arl of Redcliffe's challenge and the evidence brought forward by Lady Trevelyan.

"Given that a regent would have been voted upon by the Banns, only the Banns will vote regarding these two charges against the Queen's appointing a Regent and against whom she appointed. The first charge of the Queen abdicating her responsibly when appointing Teyrn Loghain as regent. How many vote yes?"

Not one Bann one raised their hand

"How many vote no?"

Everyone Bann raised their hand.

"For the second and related charge that Teyrn Loghain's retreat was improper and resulted in the King's death. Members of the Bannorn, How many vote yes?"

Not one Bann one raised their hand

"How many vote no?"

Everyone Bann raised their hand.

Let be known the Bannorn unanimously voted that the Queen did not abdicate her duties and that Teyrn Loghain's retreat at Ostagar was not improper."

"Arl Eamon Guerin, aside from challenging the Queen's qualifications and choice of the regent, do you have someone else to put forward for consideration?"

Arl Eamon nodded. "I do. I put forward Ser Alistair Theirin, Son of Maric Theirin, Knight of the Realm." Eamon smiled.

Alistair frowned as he made his way to meet the Arl, who smiled even more broadly.

"Your Majesty, members of the Landsmeet, I have never considered taking the throne. I have never told the Arl that I have considered taking the throne. Why he believes I will consent now is baffling. I pledge my allegiance to Queen Anora as the Rightful ruler of Ferelden."

Eamon was stunned. _I cannot fight this without mentioning my involvement with Lydes._

Alistair, seeing Eamon's distress, continued, "Your Majesty, I received a note this morning from the Empress of Orlais. I believe you should look at it."

He gave it to the page, who brought it to the Chancellor, who read it and showed it to the Queen.

Anora stood up. "I would like to read this to the Landsmeet."

Anora repeated the words as Alistair remembered them, emphasizing Celine's respect for him as a Knight and urging him to 'wear love's jeweled crown' to have a blessed life.

Eamon listened and thought about the note he'd received from the Duke of Lyde, who had assured him that Alistair knew what would happen when he wore the crown, and there would be no consequences for Eamon because of it. _'Wear love's jeweled crown…' I have been double-crossed by the Duke of Lydes!_

Anora smiled. "Your loyalty is without question, Ser Alistair." She looked at her Chancellor, who nodded.

"While we do not have to put the now-authenticated Writ up for a vote, the Queen has requested the consent of the Landsmeet. Before we proceed, I will present all the facts.

"Fact: King Cailan knew the threat of a Blight.

"Fact: King Callan knew the possibility existed that he would not live through the battle.

"Fact: The King acknowledged in his own hand, witnessed by the Grand Cleric, Arl Urien Kendalls, and myself as Chancellor, that the Queen carried his child, and that she was to remain on the throne as Queen.

The Chancellor, spoke, "Are these facts in dispute? Arl Eamon, do you have _evidence_ that disputes those facts?"

"No." Eamon seemed to deflate as he admitted it.

"Does anyone have evidence that dispute these facts?"

No one spoke.

"Let it be recorded that the facts have been stated and no evidence brought forward to dispute them. In accordance with our late King's Writ, Queen Anora will remain, Queen, until their child reaches the Age of Majority.

"Members of the Bannorn, How many vote yes?"

Everyone Bann raised their hand.

"How may vote no?"

Not one Bann one raised their hand.

"Let it be recorded that all 18 Banns voted to accept the Writ. At the Queen"s request, the Arls and Teryn's must vocally cast their vote, so there are no misunderstandings and to formally abstain if they so choose. Those who abstain will need to take an oath of fealty to the Crown. Arls of Ferelden, when called upon to state your vote either Yay, Nay or Abstain, to accept the King's Writ.

"Leonas Bryland Arl of South Reach?"

"Yay."

"Gel Lendon, Arl of Edgehall?"

"Yay."

"Gallagher Wolfe Arl of Western Hills?"

"Yay!"

"Voychek Neruda, Arl of Stenhold?"

"Yay!"

"Eamon Guerin, Arl of Redcliffe?"

"Abstain."

"Be it recorded that including the Arls, there are Twenty-three in favor and Arl Eamon Guerin abstains. The Writ is accepted the succession affirmed. Long live Queen Anora!"

"Long live the Queen!" shouted the Landsmeet.

Anora looked out at the Landsmeet, then looked to her Father. She nodded. "Teryn Loghain Mac Tir please approach the throne."

Loghain knelt before his daughter, "Your Majesty, I would like to address the Landsmeet to both explain and recind my charge of regicide against of Grey Wardens."

* * *

AN: Thank you to my Beta ElyssaCousland. To Melysande, Judy, and Onyx Drakon many thanks for your reviews!


	41. Landsmeet Part 2 - The Trail of Howe

**Chapter 41 = The Landsmeet – The Trial of Howe**

Anora looked out at all of those assembled, and then looked to her Father, who stepped forward and knelt before his daughter. "Your Majesty, I would like and address the Landsmeet to explain and renounce my charge of regicide against of Grey Wardens."

Anora nodded. "You may address the Landsmeet."

Loghain turned to face the nobility of Ferelden standing tall, wearing his Teyrn's coronet. The armor he wore was not the Chevalier's plate armor. It was dark, almost black, with a breastplate embossed with a thin golden outline of the Gwaren Wyvern. He looked every inch the Teyrn of Gwaren that people recalled seeing shortly after King Maric's death. According to Anora, her mother had finally been able to convince her father not to wear his chevalier armor when attending a Landsmeet, telling him that he should wear armor that was Fereldan not Orlesian.

What _was_ different was his haggard look, the bruising under the eyes that spoke of too much stress and grief, and too little sleep. His voice, however, was clear and strong. "I come before you to rescind my charge of Regicide against the Wardens and to explain why.

"As pointed out by Lady Trevelyan, I was with the flanking army. I was unaware of the size of the horde until the signal fire was lit, by which time I couldn't see the king or even the army that was with him. The entire valley was carpeted with Darkspawn.

"We were severely outnumbered, and I told Ser Cauthrien to sound the retreat. I decided to save what soldiers we had, and we went back to Denerim. I was furious at the wardens for under-estimating the size of the horde.

"As you all know, I've long believed the Ferelden wardens were working for Orlais. In my mind, they had _intentionally_ underestimated the size of the Horde that resulted in the death of the King, which lead to my charge of regicide. Obviously, the fact that it had also meant the end of the Wardens themselves had failed to register.

Within days of being named the Queen's regent, I learned of two wardens who survived Ostagar, but not their names. Nonetheless, I arranged for an assassin to kill them. It was Her Majesty who pointed out the idiocy of my thinking the wardens sacrificed themselves to assassinate Cailan and convinced me that the Wardens are the only ones that can end a Blight. She and Cailan were more informed about the Grey Wardens than I.

"Once she convinced me, I rescinded the contract. Fortunately, the assassin was unsuccessful. Since then, I've talked at length with the two surviving Wardens, learned more about the darkspawn, and now I understand that it is possible that the Wardens truly didn't know the full size of the horde. Let it be known that the Grey Wardens did not intentionally underestimate the horde and were not responsible for Cailan's death. They should have our full support in fighting to end the Blight, and I am sorry for any delays my ill-advised accusations have caused."

The Chancellor addressed the Landsmeet. "Do any of you have questions for Teyrn Loghain?"

After waiting and seeing if any other questions were forthcoming, the Chancellor looked to the Queen for agreement and then spoke to Loghain. "Your Grace, you may take your place on the balcony."

Loghain nodded, bowing to the Landsmeet and his daughter, then made his way to his side of the balconies. The Teyrns of Gwaren and Highever occupied separate galleries. Redcliffe was on the Highever side.

Once Loghain was up in the balcony, the Chancellor called, "The trial of Arl Rendon Howe in the abduction and imprisonment of our Queen will now commence. Bring forth the prisoner."

Alistair watched Arl of Amaranthine walk into the chamber. Howe shuffled because his feet were cuffed, but he was clean and dressed in plain homespun clothes, the kind one might see on a farmer. He was relieved his suggestions had been followed.

" _Aedan, Eamon, Howe needs to be fed, clean, and dressed in simple clothing before he goes before the Landsmeet. You cannot treat him like he's treated others."_

" _He is a butcher, Alistair! How can you ask us to do that?" Aedan was barely holding on to his temper._

" _I have to agree with the Warden." Eamon scowled._

" _Do you want to stoop to his level?" Alistair asked. "Is that how you want to be seen? No better than a traitor?"_

 _Aedan and Eamon were called up short. Alistair pressed, "If he looks ill-treated and filthy, he may draw sympathy from our more…difficult Banns. Ceorlic, and Parth, the perpetually angry, Bann of Edgehall come to mind."_

 _Aedan, who had heard his father rail against the petulant sycophantic Bann Ceorlic, nodded reluctantly. "You have a point."_

 _Eamon also agreed…_

Alistair looked around and his gaze settled on Ceorlic, who was closest to him. _Ceorlic seemed surprised when he watched Howe enter the chamber, and now he looks at Howe with scorn. I was right. I think he expected Howe to look ill-treated._

A metal dock had been set up on the transept platform opposite to the balcony where the Teyrn and Teyrna of Highever would have been, that now stood vacant. The guards led Howe into the dock, and his handcuffs were attached to one of the several metal rings. Once the guards were satisfied that he was secured they closed the gate and stood next to him.

Queen looked away from Howe, and said to her Chancellor, "Please begin."

"Rendon Howe, Arl of Amaranthine and Denerim, _disputed_ Teyrn of Highever. You are charged with the abduction and imprisonment of our Queen. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty. I was protecting her."

The Queen looked at the Arl, but she needed to be as unbiased as possible, so she forbore snapping back at him.

Alistair stood up. "If I may address the Landsmeet, your Majesty?"

"Of course, Ser Alistair, you were the one to rescue me and many others from Howe's dungeon."

"When we found the Queen, magic had been used to seal the door to her room. We were able to find the mage, who was with the Arl. The mage was from Tevinter, working for Howe and he attacked my party. We dispatched him, and with his death the door was unsealed, leaving no doubt who had sealed the door and under whose direction the seal was cast."

He looked at Howe. "If you were protecting the Queen as you said, why tell Loghain to name you Teyrn of Highever, or else? Why threaten him into not calling a Landsmeet?

Howe said nothing. He stood with his hallmark arrogant sneer.

Alfstanna came to the balustrade to be recognized.

Anora nodded. The Chancellor stated, "The Crown recognizes the Bann of the Waking Sea."

Alfstana held up a scroll. "I have evidence to present that may help inform the proceedings."

"Please come forward and present your evidence, Bann Alfstana," the Chancellor said.

She bowed to the Queen, to the Chancellor, and the Landsmeet. "Members of the Landsmeet, Your Majesty. I bring testimony from my brother Ser Irminric Templar Knight of Denerim. Ser Alistair recently rescued my brother from the dungeons at the estate of the Arl of Denerim – at the time, Arl Howe.

"My brother had been held prisoner before Ostagar but had been at Vigil's Keep. When Howe became Arl of Denerim, he transferred my brother here. Irminric is ill and cannot be here in person. I have his written account of what happened; it is a sworn statement witnessed by the Grand Cleric."

Alfstana handed the scroll to the Chancellor.

The Chancellor opened the seal and cleared his throat before reading the scroll aloud.

 _I was one of the Templars transporting the apostate Jowan back to Kinloch Hold. Jowan was kidnapped from our camp just before dawn on the second of Guardian, the 30_ _th_ _year of the Dragon Age. None of my brother templars were injured in the kidnapping; it was clear harming us was not their intent. Before we could make our way back to Denerim for further orders, we were ambushed by a different group of men, and my brother templars were slaughtered. I was taken to Amaranthine, where Arl Howe personally ordered me to be tortured._

Emmalynn looked at Teagan and whispered, "Why would Howe attack the Templars?"

"To frame Loghain for their murder, I suspect."

"How can we take the word of a Lyrium-addled templar?" Howe said with disdain.

Alistair spoke again, "Your Majesty, when we found Ser Irminric in the dungeon, yes, he was being affected by withdrawal, but he was clear about where he was, who he was, and why he was there. He gave us his ring to give to his sister as proof."

"Arl Howe, do you have anything to say in your defense?"

"Clearly if the Mage…Jowan? Yes, if Jowan had seen the templars killed it is unlikely the mage would have been so willing to do Loghain's dirty work. That templar was brought to me at Amaranthine, by Loghain's men. I didn't ask why. I am a loyal Ferelden and wasn't going to question our Regent. So, I imprisoned him."

"You are lying bastard. It was you who laid the ambush" Loghain yelled from the balcony.

"And how would I have known where to find them?"

"I believe we have enough to vote. Your Majesty?"

Anora nodded.

"Those who believe Arl Howe guilty of kidnapping our Queen, holding her hostage, as well as the imprisonment and torture of Ser Irminric, Templar Knight, please raise your hand."

Every Arl, Bann, and Knight raised their hand, including Loghain.

"Please note that that the vote is unanimous. Arl Rendon Howe, you have been found guilty of the abduction and imprisonment our Queen."

"Rendon Howe, Arl of Amaranthine and Denerim, _disputed_ Teyrn of Highever. You are also charged with the murders of

"Bryce Cousland, Teyrn of Highever  
Eleanor Cousland, Teyrna of Highever  
Oriana Cousland, wife of Fergus Cousland, Heir to the Teyrnir  
Oren Cousland, son of Fergus Cousland  
Lady Landra, wife of Bann Loren  
Ser Darrian, son of Bann Loren  
Mother Mallol, of the Chantry in Highever

Cousland Servants and Retainers

"How do you plead?"

"Not guilty!" Howe was resolute and confident.

The Chancellor took a lengthy looking scroll from a table near the throne and showed it to Howe. "Arl Howe, is this the report you sent to the Queen and then-Regent Loghain?"

"Yes, that is my report that proved the Teyrn and Teyrna were traitors."

"Are the others, whose deaths you are charged with, named in your report?"

"No, they are not. My soldiers encountered resistance and responded with the appropriate force."

"Are there any witnesses who can corroborate or challenge Arl Howe's claims?"

The door opposite to Howe's platform opened, and Aedan entered. "I would like to provide evidence against Howe's testimony."

"The Crown recognizes Aedan Cousland, Warden-Commander of Ferelden."

Howe paled.

Aedan stood where he was visible to both balconies. "Howe, was the rape and murder of my sister-in-law and the evisceration of my 8-year-old nephew a show of appropriate force?"

Gasps and whispers sounded throughout the Landsmeet chamber, both because of the hideousness of what had indeed befallen Oriana and Oren, and that Aedan was still alive.

The prisoner stayed silent, so Aedan went on, "Pray tell, Howe, what evidence made you decide to have your soldiers to arrive like thieves in the night to slaughter my family?

"You claimed to my Father and me, that your men were _delayed_. Did you try to arrest my father? No. You _were_ surprised to see Warden-Commander Duncan, and when my father asked you about it, you claimed to be at a disadvantage because of 'protocols.' The reality was you wanted no witnesses. What was your _evidence_ of treason?"

Anora held up Howe's report. "Yes, in your report, you provide a letter purportedly from Duke Gaspard du Chalons to Teyrn Cousland?"

"Yes, I was able to obtain this letter at great _personal_ risk."

"We'll see." the Chancellor said. "The Crown recognizes Revered Mother Leanna from the Chantry of Our Lady Redeemer in Amaranthine."

Revered Mother Leanna came forward. She knelt facing the Grand Cleric's section of the balcony. "Your Grace, I swear upon the Holy Andraste that what I say is the truth."

Grand Cleric and closed her eyes as if praying, and then she opened them and said, "Your oath is acceptable to the Maker."

Bowing to the Queen, the Revered Mother turned to Arl Howe. "A young soul came to the chantry, dying from poison. Her name was Clara Ellis, and she'd come to chantry services regularly. My Chantry sisters and I had been helping her for some time to escape the dark forces in her life. I took her last confession the day she died. During her confession, she gave us the following letters." The Revered mother held a sheaf of papers aloft in her hand.

"Have you read them, Revered Mother?" Chancellor asked.

"Yes, she asked that I do so."

Howe, trying to seem disinterested, said aloud, "And how do we know Revered Mother Leanna speaks the truth?"

The Chancellor looked at Howe. "You will speak only when spoken to."

The Grand Cleric gave Howe a look boded ill for the Arl's soul. "How _dare_ you question the word of a Revered Mother of the Chantry!"

"The letters are from Arl Howe to Clara Ellis asking her to 'use the enclosed sample to create the letter I have enclosed,'" the Revered mother read.

She handed everything to the Chancellor who read both letters, then showed them to the Queen.

"Any of the Landsmeet who want to inspect the report and the letters please come forward."

Eamon and Arl Bryland came forward and examined the evidence. Both men looked at the Chancellor and Queen, then Eamon spoke. "The documents appear genuine, and the letters match. We have no cause to challenge it."

"Do you have anything to say in your defense, Arl Howe?

Howe shook his head; he looked less arrogant but still unrepentant.

"Does anyone else have anything to say in Arl Howe's defense?"

Aedan crossed his arms and glanced at Leliana, who had been standing with the other chantry sister but had come to stand next to him. Yesterday, he and Leliana had discussed the possibility that Howe had probably been working with an Orlesian bard who gave him a sample of the Grand Duke's writing. That bard would have to be working for Gaspard, which could mean that Howe was unknowingly being manipulated by the Grand Duke. He and Leliana had also spoken about this to her Majesty and her handmaiden, the Orlesian bard Erlina.

Aedan raised his hand "May I?"

The Chancellor nodded. Aedan looked at the Arl.

"Arl Howe, perhaps it would be smart to reveal the name of the Orlesian bard who provided you with a sample of the Grand Duke's handwriting?"

Howe looked dumbstruck.

Aedan smiled. _You hit that on the nose my lovely Leli._

The Chancellor looked at Howe. "Well?"

"If I tell you what I know, what will you do for me?"

The Chancellor looked to Aedan. "Warden-Commander?"

"Well Howe, were you working at the behest of someone?" Aedan asked.

"Her name was Melendra, she was an Orlesian bard, and as you suggested, she was…persuasive," Howe said calmly. I can tell you where to find her."

Arl Bryland was heading back to the balcony, he stopped, turned and walked quickly back to the nave. Leonas who was half Orlesian and knew more about the politics in Orlais than many of his fellow peers, said, "I have questions of Howe, if I may?"

The Queen nodded.

"Howe, was this bard masked?"

"No."

"Did she have brown hair or blond hair?"

"Brown."

"Were her eyes green or blue?"

"Blue."

"Would you say she had a husky voice or high-pitched?"

"Husky." Howe looked genuinely curious.

Bryland sighed. "The Bard's name is _Melcendre,_ and she is the Spy Master for Grand Duke Gaspard, Cousin of the Empress."

Whispers of 'Traitor' quickly shot through those in the chamber.

How couldn't hide his surprise. _She never told me that._

Finally, seeing no further questions arising, the Chancellor demanded,

"I believe we have enough to vote. Your Majesty?"

Anora nodded.

"In light of Arl Howe's testimony about the Grand Duke's spymaster, those who believe Arl Howe guilty of the murders of the Couslands and their retainers, and the attempted murder of Aedan Cousland, please raise your hand."

Every Arl, Bann, and Knight has raised their hand.

"Again, the vote against Howe is unanimous. Arl Rendon Howe, you have been found guilty as charged.

The Queen looked at Aedan. "I would like to speak briefly with Warden Commander Cousland."

"Warden Commander you may approach the throne."

Anora motioned him closer, her words only for his ears. "Do you want me to spare his life and exile him?"

"I trust your wisdom, Your Majesty. For me, visions of that night still haunt me. If it weren't for Alistair, I would have killed Howe on sight." Aedan bowed and walked back to his place beside Leliana.

"You Majesty are you ready to pronounce your sentence?"

Anora stood and addressed the Landsmeet. "I am aware some among you think that I will be biased in my judgment over this man because I was held captive by him. You choose to believe that as a woman I am somehow unable to separate my experience as Howe's captive from my duties as a Queen. I assure you that is not the case."

She turned to Howe; her voice rang with confidence and authority. "Arl Rendon Howe, you are stripped of your peerage. Your Arling, all of your holdings, and your wealth will revert to the Crown. Your sentence is death by beheading to be carried out today at sunset. I will make sure the executioner's blade is sharp. May the Maker have mercy on your soul, for I doubt you will find any here. Guards, please take him to Drakon."

Howe was led out the Landsmeet as the bells for Sext rang.

The Chancellor again tapped his staff of office on the ground. "The morning session of the Landsmeet is over. Please return at Nones for the afternoon session."

Leliana had pulled Aedan back out of view and into her arms. He held onto her like she was a lifeline. She felt the effort he was making to hold back his tears. She gently rubbed his back and whispered, "I'm here, I'm here. Just hold on to me. _Je t'aime ma très chère, je t'aime._ "

Anora saw the couple and spoke briefly to her scribe, who handed the Chancellor a small square of parchment. The Chancellor discreetly passed the couple and placed the note in Leliana a hand.

Aedan pulled back as Leliana looked at the note

 _Leliana and Aedan,_

 _Give this note to the Guard and he will take you to the guest suite. You are my guests for as many days as needed. I will have your things brought from the Arl's Estate._

 _Anora_

"Come _, ma Cherie._ "

Aedan nodded and together they left the Landsmeet Chamber and were taken to their suite.

Once the door was closed, Aedan pulled Leliana to him and kissed her. "I love you, Maker so much. Leli-love, let me take you to bed and make love to you until we forget about the world outside."

Leliana stood back and was about unclasp her dress, but Aedan took her hand away and began to undress her, reverently. "You are my treasure Leli."

Back in the Landsmeet chamber, Emmalynn asked urgently, "Ali, please introduce me to Bann Sighard. I'm worried, the Bann looks like a world of grief sits on his shoulders, and it is likely due to his son. If I can help, I want to see him as soon as possible."

"Alright, but you need to eat. Remember what Wynne said?"

"I know. I will before we come back for the afternoon session, I promise."

Alistair introduced Emmalynn to Sighard and Emma said, "My Lord Bann, is there any healing I can provide to your son? Ser Alistair told me he was badly injured."

Sighard signed. "I don't know if healing will help, but I welcome your attempt. He is practically bedridden. I couldn't leave him at the estate to come to the Landsmeet so her Majesty has kindly let us stay in the palace where someone can help Oswin if he needs to move from the bed."

The worried Bann led Emmalynn and Alistair to the rooms he shared with his son. Oswin was laying down, pain clear on his face.

"Son, I have brought the Queen's healer. She may be able to help."

"I doubt even the Maker could help."

Emmalynn approached the bed. "Well, the Maker really does his best work on _other_ side of the veil," she quipped.

Oswin gave her a weak smile.

"Have you ever had magic healing?"

"Once. A lot of glowing was involved, as I recall." he chuckled softly

"Well, I don't tend to glow too much." Emma smiled and placed her hand on his forehead and the other on his hip. "Is this okay?"

He nodded.

Her aura flared. _His spine, Maker, it is like a spring that was over-stretched. I need to pull his spine together and into alignment. He needs to sleep through this._

Emmalynn's aura faded, and she smiled. "I can heal you, but you cannot be awake while I do it. I need you to lie still. May I put you to sleep?"

"You can heal me?"

Emmalynn nodded. "I believe so."

"Then put me into whatever state you need."

Emma smiled. She placed both hands on his head and sent anesthetizing magic throughout his body. When she was sure he was asleep, she put one hand near his neck and the other at his hip. _I need to realign his spine, bone by bone, now the disks between them…now to heal the stretched tendons and ligaments...recondition muscles… done. Time to wake up, Oswin._

She stood up, lightheaded, as Oswin opened his eyes. _I do need to eat._

"How do you feel, my son?" His father was at his bedside next to Emmalynn.

Oswin's eyes were wide with shock. "Fine. A bit tired but nothing hurts." He grinned as he sat up and then stood up. His father pulled him into a hug.

As she saw tears in both men's eyes, Emma nodded to Alistair and turned to leave the room. Oswin pulled back from his father, who was too overcome to speak, but Oswin said, "We don't know how to thank you."

"No thanks needed. Make sure to eat and then you'll be less tired." Emmalynn smiled. She gently nudged Alistair, and they slipped out of the room.

"Speaking of lunch…" Alistair said looking at Emma. "You look a bit pale."

 **~oOOo~**

When the afternoon session convened, Anora spoke. "In light of Ser Irminric's testimony, we need to question all who were involved in the poisoning of Arl Eamon–"

Before Anora could finish, the Captain of the Watch for the Landsmeet entered from a side door and presented a scroll to the Chancellor. They both went to the Queen, who read it.

Anora nodded, and the Captain and two lieutenants went to the main doors of the Landsmeet chamber and opened them. Soldiers in the livery of the Knights Divine entered.

The Chancellor spoke. "The Crown recognizes the Special Envoy from the Divine Beatrix III."

* * *

AN: Huge thanks to my Beta ElyssaCousland who makes this readable!


	42. Landsmeet: The Proof is in the Poison

**Chapter 42 = = The Landsmeet – The Proof is in the Poison**

When the afternoon session convened, Anora spoke. "In light of Ser Irminric's testimony, we need to question all who were involved in the poisoning of Arl Eamon–"

Before Anora could finish, the Captain of the Watch for the Landsmeet entered from a side door and presented a scroll to the Chancellor; they both went to the Queen, who read it. Anora nodded.

The Captain and two lieutenants went to the main doors of the Landsmeet chamber and opened them. Soldiers in the livery of the Knights Divine entered.

The Chancellor spoke. "The Crown recognizes the Special Envoy from the Divine Beatrix III."

Whispers of surprise shot through the Landsmeet.

Following the Knights Divine was a woman of mature years, with eyes like topaz, and ash blond hair with highlights that hinted at the golden color it was in her youth. She wore a scarlet robe with the full chantry sunburst intricately embroidered onto the bodice in gold thread. The robe was in sharp contrast to standard chantry robes. It was a design only worn by special envoys who spoke directly for the Divine.

The Envoy carried herself with youthful vitality and lacked the slightly smug expression that Elemena typically wore. As she reached the throne, she unexpectedly knelt before the Queen. "Your Majesty, I am Special Envoy Dorothea and I carry a writ from the Divine concerning the Grand Cleric Elemena's actions and the Grey Warden Treaty."

Emmalynn snuck a look at Elemena, who looked slightly green. _Hmm, it seems Elemena's being called to task. I hope that means templars will be here for the battle after all._

Alistair looked at Eamon, who was looking pale.

The Special Envoy presented the writ to the Chancellor, who quickly read it and handed it to the Queen. She nodded.

The Chancellor called out, louder than normal due to Elemena's known hearing loss, "Grand Cleric Elemena, please come before the Queen and the Special Envoy."

The Grand Cleric slowly walked down from the balcony and towards the throne, Emmalynn noticed that Elemena no longer looked ill. _Ah, I see she has adopted her…how did Rana put it…pompously pious expression._

Elemena knelt before Envoy and then with some difficulty stood up.

Dorothea arched an eyebrow. "Should you not bow to the Queen of Ferelden?"

The Grand Cleric gave Anora a perfunctory bow.

The Chancellor asked, "Would the Special Envoy like to read the Writ?"

The envoy shook her head. "No, please continue."

The Chancellor began:

 _12th Day of Solace  
_ 30th _year of the Dragon Age_

 **~Proclamation~**

As of this date and by my hand be it known that

 **~o~** The Chantry will comply with the Grey Warden treaty as written and will provide _templars and mages in equivalent numbers_. The Templars have already been dispatched and should arrive in Ferelden within days of this proclamation.

 **~o~** Any edict or ruling issued by Grand Cleric Elemena regarding any Right of annulment, regarding the mages who survive the battle, and any other edict issued since are hereby revoked.

 **~o~** Grand-Cleric Elemena is hereby recalled to Val Royeux; she will leave within two days from the day of this proclamation.

 **~o~** Special Envoy Dorothea will serve as Interim Grand Cleric until the 30th day of Solace at which time a new Grand Cleric will be appointed.

May the Maker be with the Wardens and the Armies that fight to stop this evil!

Maker Bless Anora Theirin, Queen of Ferelden

 **Beatrix III**  
~oooooo~

The Landsmeet was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. As each point of the proclamation was read Elemena's expression changed from haughty to defiant, and then to stunned.

"Your Majesty," Grand Cleric Dorothea spoke. "For Mother Elemena's comfort, I recommend that our Knights Divine escort her to her quarters, and guard her there."

Upon hearing mother Elemena, the former grand cleric's shoulders slumped, she looked utterly defeated.

Anora smiled. "Wise suggestion."

"Is there anything you wish to say to Mother Elemena?"

"No, I believe that Mother Elemena already knows the esteem in which I hold her." A few coughs could be heard throughout the chamber – people tried to hide a chuckle or two at the queen's sarcasm. Sarcasm that was not lost on the Envoy, nor was it lost on Elemena who winced as the Knights Divine escorted Elemena out of the Landsmeet.

Dorothea stood in her place next to the queen.

Once the door to the Landsmeet chamber closed the Chancellor continued, "Teyrn Loghain stands accused of the poisoning of Arl Eamon Guerrin."

Whispers could be heard across the whole chamber. Anora stood up, and all went silent.

"In light of Ser Irminric's written testimony, it is clear that we need to interview all parties involved. Given the late hour, we will conduct the interviews tomorrow morning at Tierce. In keeping with our laws and customs, in addition to the parties involved, only our Arls, Banns, and Grand Cleric will be present during the interview. We will hold the trial before the full Landsmeet during the afternoon session." She cleared her throat to control her emotions. "Until then, Teyrn Mac Tir, you will be imprisoned in Fort Drakon. Guards."

She watched them put manacles on her father. "Arl Wulf?"

"Yes, your Majesty?"

"Will you witness Teyrn Mac Tir's transfer to Fort Drakon?"

Looking genuinely surprised he bowed. "Yes, your Majesty. Might I suggest that each Arl in attendance send one trusted retainer to stand watch until the guards bring him back here in the morning?"

Anora nodded. "Yes, thank you for the suggestion. Chancellor, will you query the Landsmeet?"

The Chancellor nodded. "Those in favor of Arl Wulf's suggestion, say 'Aye'."

"Aye," sounded from all corners or the chamber

"Nays?"

~Silence~

"Arl Wulf's plan has been approved."

"Each retainer please present themselves to Arl Wulf at Fort Drakon."

Anora watched her father being led away. Knowing about the information Zevran found helped but watching her father leave hurt more than she expected. Taking a deep breath, she turned a resolute face towards the Landsmeet. "I thank you all for a productive Landsmeet, for your support during this difficult time, and for your spirit which is what makes Ferelden strong. I am proud to be _your_ Queen. For Ferelden!"

The Landsmeet cheered and shouted,

"For Ferelden!

Maker save the Queen!"

Tapping his staff on the floor, the Chancellor called, "The Landsmeet now stands in adjournment for the day."

As Anora left the Landsmeet chamber, Emmalynn said, "Ali I need to go to Anora, she is too pale."

"I'll escort you."

The guard in front of the Queen's chamber looked relieved to see Emmalynn. "I was about to call for you, Lady Emmalynn. Her Majesty is quite distraught." The guard knocked. "Your Majesty, Lady Emmalynn is here."

"Send her in," came the faint reply.

"Please, guardsman... Ryan, correct?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Her Majesty needs a light meal; to whom should I make the request?"

"Just let me know what is needed."

"A small bowl of Cinnamon soup, some warm soda bread, and Jasmine tea?"

"It will be done."

"Thank you, Guardsman Ryan."

Alistair took her hand. "When you're ready to leave, send word. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Emma entered the chambers to see her friend curled up on her sofa looking like a lost child. Emma sat down next to her. "Anora?"

The Queen looked up; her eyes were red and swollen, and she was deathly pale. "I knew what had to be done, so did Father, but I didn't expect it to hurt so much."

"Just because it was the right thing to do doesn't mean it won't hurt to do it, especially as it brings up Cailan's death."

"No one at the palace can see past the crown. You understand, and your words mean so much." Tears filled Anora's eyes and she wiped them away. "Shameful."

Emma held one of the queen's hands. "Remember what I said? Not shameful. Holding back tears denies your soul a chance to grieve and to heal. You did a brilliant job at a difficult Landsmeet, but now you need to give your heart its due."

"I know. I'm… I'm afraid I'll never s... stop." She began to sob and Emmalynn put her arms around Anora and held her while she wept.

The food arrived an hour later. Emmalynn took the tray to Anora herself to spare the Queen from having her servants see her swollen, red eyes. "I took the liberty of ordering something light to eat. You haven't eaten much today, and you need to keep your strength up."

"Is that cinnamon soup?"

Emmalynn grinned. "Yes, plus warm soda bread and Jasmine tea: light, nourishing and, most importantly, your favorites."

"What about you?"

"I'm not hungry at the moment, but you _need_ to eat. You're too pale."

Anora took her first taste of the soup and smiled. "Please, at least have some tea."

Emmalynn nodded and poured them both a cup.

Holding her cup of tea, Anora looked at Emma. "You mentioned wanting to open a healing clinic. Tell me more."

"I want to be able to offer healing magic for those who wish it, and well-trained non-magic healers for those who are not comfortable with magic. Plus, potions, medicinal salves, and such."

"That is a wonderful idea. I take it you would provide healing magic?

Emmalynn nodded.

"Would you charge for this?"

"Not for healing; _some_ of the potions and salves will not be free, but I would not charge anyone for the medicines they need to heal. Say, for example, a knight wanted some healing potions to have on hand, those could be purchased. Ultimately, it would be great to have spirit healers and healers from the Circles take a turn through the clinic to learn."

"You will have the Crown's full support."

"Thank you."

"Of course, you need to get married first." Anora blue eye twinkled with humor as she peered over her tea mug.

Emma chuckled. "I think opening a clinic will be far easier than planning a wedding." She put her mug down. "Right now, though, I need to return to the mage encampment. The guards know how to find me. Do not hesitate to call. Even if you just need a shoulder to cry on. Anora, promise me?"

"I promise. Sleep well, my friend."

"You as well."

The women hugged goodbye. Anora went to her bedchamber to sleep and when Emmalynn left the queen's suite, she let the guard know.

Guardsman Ryan smiled. "Thank you, My lady. Maker bless you for helping Our Majesty. Ser Alistair is waiting in the library, I will escort you."

 **~oOOo~**

Anora woke up feeling stronger clearer-headed, better able to contemplate the upcoming day and more hopeful about the outcome. _I have not cried like that since I was a girl and mother would just hold me and I could feel her heartfelt support._ _Maker bless Emma._

After she was dressed, her Chamberlain brought news of a courier. Anora said she would meet with them in her study.

While Anora sat at her desk, the courier and two of her guards entered with the Chamberlain. The guards were carrying a coffer which was placed on her desk, and she was presented with two scrolls. One was marked "Public" the other marked "Private".

Anora opened the public one first:

...

 _To her Majesty Anora Theirin, Queen of Ferelden,_

 _Maker Bless your reign!_

 _Strong women never need men to legitimize their power._

 _~Celine Valmont  
_ _Empress of Orlais_

 _..._

Keeping her expression neutral, she put the scroll aside and opened the one marked "Private".

 _Queen Anora,_

 _As you probably know by now, my cousin Gaspard tried to sow discord in your country. He did not specifically direct Howe to perform such heinous acts against the Couslands, however, through his bard he watered Howe's garden of hate. I have no direct proof; if I did, I would have sent you my cousin gagged and chained to face Fereldan justice._

 _I cannot bring back those he slaughtered, but I can hopefully help the lives left behind. To distribute how you see fit._

 _If you would, could you gift the empty coffer to Arl Eamon? It will serve as a reminder that you and I both know his role in this._

 _~ Celine_

 _..._

Anora opened the coffer which was filled with gold bars, bearing not the stamp of Orlais, but of the Merchant's guild.

"This means we can distribute this without impacting our own economy or being beholden to Orlais." Anora grinned. "Please put the bars in the vault and return to the coffer to the study."

"Yes, your Majesty."

Anora took both scrolls with her.

Because the morning would be spent interviewing those involved, benches had been set up in the nave. Eamon, Teagan, Emmalynn, Alistair, Aedan, Surana, Jowan, Leliana, and Wynne were seated up front as they were involved or witnesses. Behind them were the rest of the Banns and Arls.

Anora entered the chamber and once she was seated, looked to see Emmalynn and smiled. Emma smiled back. _Anora is looking much stronger. Thank Andraste._

"Arl Eamon," Anora began, "Where is the Arlessa? Her testimony is important. She was an eyewitness."

"Ah, she is ill at home...in Redcliffe," he added quickly.

"That _is_ unfortunate." She looked at the those assembled. "We will interview Warden Jowan, first, then Teyrn Loghain will be interviewed."

When Eamon entered the chamber, he'd seen Jowan and had been glaring at the mage. "You'll take the word of a prisoner and a blood mage!"

Anora looked at Eamon with cool implacability, "The Arlessa is not here and you were unconscious at the time. Jowan will have to do."

Jowan went to the transept platform and stood to wait.

The Chancellor began. "Warden Jowan, what exactly happened between the time you were taken from the templars and the time you administered the poison to the Arl?"

"I was taken to Redcliffe by the Teyrn's men, given a satchel and a note from Teyrn Mac Tir. In the satchel were several changes of clothes and coin if I needed to buy anything or stay at the inn, and a letter that was a reply from Teyrn Loghain to give to the Arlessa saying that I had been hired by the Teyrn to tutor Connor. Apparently, Lady Isolde had asked Teyrn Loghain for help."

Teagan frowned and Eamon arched an eyebrow.

"There was a smaller box in the satchel that contained the potion, instructions for when and how to use it, as well as the ingredients and recipe for an antidote. The letter said that the potion would render the Arl unconscious for almost a month and then I was to give him the Antidote."

Emmalynn raised her hand, and the Chancellor nodded at her.

She stood up and asked, "Jowan, what color was the potion you pulled out of the box?"

"Red. Foxite was the concentrating agent."

"May I continue to ask about the potions, my Lord Chancellor?"

The Chancellor looked to the Queen, who spoke. "Lady Trevelyan is a former Circle mage. She is a spirit healer with extensive knowledge of alchemy. Continue."

"Thank you, your Majesty." She turned back to Jowan. "Did you examine the potion before you administered it to the Arl?"

"No. I did not."

"Did you make and administer the antidote to the Arl?"

"Yes I did, the night before the demon was let loose." Jowan looked thoughtful. "I don't know why the antidote didn't work."

"What was in the Antidote?" Emmalynn asked.

"Elfroot, lifestone, and heatherum."

Emmalynn arched an eyebrow and looked concerned. "Did the red potion ever leave your sight while you were in Redcliffe?"

"No, I kept it in my robes during the day and under my pillow at night."

The Chancellor looked at Emmalynn. "Any further questions?"

"No, Chancellor."

"Warden Jowan, please wait outside. Guards, bring in Teyrn Loghain."

While they were waiting, Anora and the Chancellor looked at Emmalynn. "Do you believe Jowan?"

Emmalynn nodded.

"Do you have a theory about what the potion was?" Anora asked.

"What was administered to the Arl was poison, not a potion. I don't know the name of the poison, but I know what was in the Arl's system. Something doesn't match up."

The Chancellor said, "Perhaps you, my lady healer, should ask Loghain about the poison."

Emmalynn bit her lip and nodded.

"Do the Arls and Banns have an objection?"

No one indicated an objection.

Loghain came in, his hands in manacles, but not his feet. "Teyrn Loghain, Lady Trevelyan has some questions about was given to the Arl."

"Good afternoon, Teyrn Loghain," Emmalynn said as she bowed her head.

"You have been extremely helpful to my daughter; please, no formality is needed."

Emmalynn's cheeks turned pink. But there was no evidence of bashfulness in her voice when she spoke. "What specifically did you give Jowan-"

As Emma continued to talk, Eamon whispered to Teagan, "I sense favoritism, that mage seems rather cozy with Loghain."

Alistair heard the Arl's the look he gave Eamon was one of pure and righteous anger, enough to make the Arl blanch.

The Chancellor also overheard his comment. "Do you have something you need to say, my Lord Arl?"

"No, no. Continue."

"What color was the potion you gave to Jowan?"

"Lavender."

Behind her, Emmalynn heard murmurs.

"What specifically did you give Jowan to administer to the Arl?"

"It was concentrated Soldiers Bane and a special soporific/stamina effect to keep him asleep and alive. I also gave Jowan the reagents for the antidote, ironically called the Dwarven Regicide Antidote."

"What ingredients did you give him?"

"Elfroot, lifestone, and heatherum."

"Who made the modified soldier's bane?"

Loghain looked to his daughter who nodded. "Cailan hired a court herbalist about six months prior to Ostagar. The herbalist made it."

Eamon sputtered, "Are you _insinuating_ that Cailan knew about this attempt on my life?"

"First, it wasn't an attempt on your life. Second, Cailan did not want you at Ostagar. I took care of the rest."

" _Not_ an attempt on my life? I almost died!"

"Arl Eamon. I realize this is difficult for you to hear, but we must continue the questioning." The Chancellor's tone brooked no argument. He nodded for Emmalynn to continue.

"Aside from giving it to the men who took Jowan away from the templars, was the lavender potion out of your possession or sight?"

"No."

"Did the court herbalist put together the recipe and reagents for the Antidote?"

"Yes, under my watch."

"How did you know to send Jowan to Redcliffe?"

"The Arlessa had written to me asking for help."

"Why _you_?" Eamon sputtered angrily.

"My Lord Arl–" the Chancellor said.

Anora interrupted. "Let him answer."

"Why me? Because she knew you'd turn Connor over to the Circle. She didn't want to tell Bryce for the same reason. She knew that I would never turn over a child of mine to the Circle. She wrote to me for help."

"You presumed to tell my wife how to handle my child!"

Anora looked at Eamon, her eyes hard. "I am surprised that the Arlessa is not here in Denerim. She is the closest _you_ have to an eye-witness as you were unconscious. If she is too ill to leave Redcliffe, then perhaps I should ask Emmalynn to attend her?"

"Oh, no need for that, she is just more comfortable at home."

The Queen pursed her lips. "Then I suggest you send for her."

The Chancellor said. "Unless there are more questions, your Majesty, how would you like to proceed?"

Anora replied. "Guards, take the Teyrn outside. Keep him and Jowan apart."

Once Loghain and Jowan left the chamber, the Queen turned to Emmalynn. "Do you have a theory?" Anora asked.

Emmalynn nodded, "The potion that Loghain had used Heatherum as the concentrating agent, that's why it was lavender. Even the antidote used Heatherum. The _red_ potion, as Jowan pointed out, used foxite. So, the potions _were_ switched.

"When we made the detour to Redcliffe because the Arl was declining, the poison acting on his body was not soldier's bane, with or without stamina and soporifics.

"What was in his system was residual elfroot, the residue of a strong toxin, other reagents, demonic ichor, and spirit shards. The elfroot was from the antidote and it was able to counteract the toxin. The demon who plagued Connor, however, enchanted the lifestone resulting in spirit shards. This all had the effect of making the poison in the Arl's system act like one called Soul Rot.

"I was able to change the shards back into the lifestone, which served as a countermeasure for the ichor, keeping the Arl alive but not cured. It bought us time to get the ashes.

"The demon ichor was Tevinter in origin. My guess is that the poison was made by the Tevinter mage Alistair killed in Howe's estate. It is also likely that Teyrn Loghain has a traitor among the troops he sent to capture Jowan."

"What!" Exclaimed the Queen, Chancellor and several in the audience

"The lavender colored potion was switched between the time Teyrn Loghain put it in the satchel and the time Jowan took the red-colored potion out. When would it make the most sense to make that change? Howe said it himself: how did his men know when and where to attack Irminric and his brother Templars? Because Howe had someone among the guards.

"When I asked Bann Teagan yesterday why Howe would kill the templars, he suggested that Howe wanted Loghain to be blamed for killing the Arl."

Alistair raised his hand.

The Chancellor nodded.

Alistair stood up. "With the death of the Couslands and Arl Eamon, and Loghain imprisoned or executed for poisoning the Arl, Howe would have become the only Teyrn. That plan was amended once the Arl had been cured, so he kidnapped her majesty instead."

The Queen and the Chancellor consulted with each other. The Chancellor then said, "Bring in Teyrn Loghain."

Loghain came back into the chamber.

The Chancellor, "Teyrn Loghain, where are the guardsmen who took Jowan from the Templars?"

Loghain looked surprised. "They are at the barracks. Tucker, Blaire, and Shaw."

The Chancellor signaled the Guard Captain who stood by the door. "See that these three men are brought here, but do not alert anyone as to why."

The Guard Captain nodded and left.

"Might I ask, what this is about?"

Emmalynn answered, "Teyrn Loghain, the potion that Jowan took out of the satchel was red, not lavender."

Loghain quickly connected the dots and his expression changed from curious to furious.

"I would suggest not looking so angry when the guards come in," Anora said firmly. "In fact, I suggest that you put them at ease when they enter the room."

"Might I stand near Loghain as he speaks with the guards?" _Anora knows I have the second sight._

Anora nodded.

It was a tense several candle marks waiting for the guards. Fortunately, by the time the three guards entered the chamber, Loghain had gotten his temper under control.

The three men didn't look worried; puzzled, but not worried.

Loghain looked at his three guards. "I need your help. It turns out it was Arl Howe who laid an ambush and slaughtered the templars. Now, which of you had taken direct custody of Jowan?"

Tucker and Blaire both nodded towards Shaw.

"You had Jowan in custody?"

"Yes, Your Grace. I was the one to put the magic inhibiting collar on Jowan in case he decided to run. By Chantry law that means I had the be the one to carry the key. While it was dawn when we took custody of Jowan, we had been up all night, so we made camp for the morning to catch a couple of hours of sleep. Blaire took first watch then Tucker."

 _It couldn't have been Shaw if he had the key to the inhibiting collar it would have been noticed if he'd left the camp._ Emmalynn used her second sight. _Blaire and Shaw have typical human non-magical auras, but Tucker's aura has been marked._ _I can see the residue of it._

Emmalynn spoke softly, "Guardsman Tucker, have the headaches been painful?"

Loghain followed Emmalynn's lead. "Headaches? Are you sure you're okay, Tucker?"

"Yes, Your Grace, they've gone away."

"Tucker, let the healer take a look. I don't want to be accused of not taking care of my men, especially in front of all of them." He waved at the people sitting in the nave.

Emmalynn approached Tucker and she smiled disarmingly. "Guardsman, could I ask you to take off your helmet? Please."

"Really Teyrn Loghain, I don't need the help."

"Humor me, Tucker. Healers are a pain if you don't listen to them."

Tucker sighed and took off his helmet. "The headaches stopped, honest."

Emmalynn made herself the easiest target for the soldier, then said softly, "The headaches must have stopped when the Queen was rescued."

"Yes, that…that…is exactly when they stopped."

Emmalynn cast her cloaked paralysis glyph just between herself and Tucker. Then she said, in a tone that was as matter-of-fact as she could manage, "When the Tevinter mage died, the mark on your aura was no longer being powered; that's why the headaches stopped."

When Tucker saw Loghain's expression he knew he'd been caught. He tried to grab Emmalynn but his forward motion tripped the glyph and he was completely paralyzed.

"I suggest divesting him of all his weapons and cuffing him. You have about 5 minutes." Emmalynn said as she was about to back to her seat.

"Maker Woman! What did you do?" Loghain said.

"I cast a cloaked paralysis glyph."

"You used yourself as bait! How did you know the glyph would work?"

Emmalynn looked at him. "How do you know if you've stuck someone with a sword?"

"I _wield_ the sword, I would know if I stuck someone with it."

"I _wield_ the magic, I would know if I successfully cast it."

Loghain was speechless for a moment and then began to laugh. Except for Arl Eamon, everyone else in the chamber chuckled. Even Grand Cleric Dorothea smiled.

The Royal guards were cuffing Shaw and removing his weapons.

"Was the Tevinter mage controlling him?" the Chancellor asked.

"No, all the mark did was take what was already a traitorous heart and make him feel slightly less bad about it. The headaches were a reminder of who held his leash." She sat down next to Alistair, who put his arm around her and pulled her close.

Anora instructed the guards, "Captain, take him to Fort Drakon. Isolate him. He will be brought to the Landsmeet this afternoon."

"You were able to see this mark?" Teagan asked Emma.

Emmalynn nodded.

"Thank you all for helping us get to the bottom of this," the Chancellor said. "The Queen has suggested a 30 minutes recess as the guards changed watch."

Before Loghain was ushered out, he asked to speak with Emma. The Guards motioned to her. She approached Loghain and he said, "Emmalynn, thank you. Perhaps they won't execute me."

"You've done nothing that warrants that," Emmalynn declared.

"Tell that to Arl Eamon."

"Can Arl Eamon push for your execution? I don't know how the Landsmeet works."

"He can demand trial by combat, and he would have a champion, of course. Given I've not been training, and rest has not been easily come by…well."

"Can't he withdraw his charges against you?"

"Sure he can, but he won't. The fact remains that if I hadn't done what I did–"

"No, you were a convenient opportunity that Howe took advantage of. Tucker knew of your plan and told Howe about it."

"You're an idealist, Emmalynn. Right now, I am Eamon's whipping boy."

After Emmalynn watched Loghain being led away, she realized that Eamon had already gone; she looked up to see the study door open on the balcony level.

Alistair came up to Emma. "Love, what's wrong?"

Emma pulled him aside away from the crowd. She urgently whispered. "Loghain said that Eamon could ask for trial by combat and pick a champion?"

Alistair nodded soberly. "Yes, that is Eamon's right."

"But we know what happened. Loghain doesn't deserve to die. But Loghain said that he was Eamon's whipping boy. That's so wrong. I am going to talk to Eamon."

"Wait, Emma."

"No, Alistair, don't try to stop me."

"I'm not. I'm coming with you. Let's see if we can make Eamon see sense. We know Zevran is here somewhere, he said he'd be. The Arl certainly doesn't know how much the Queen knows _._ You go in and I'll wait just outside the door and listen."

They heard Teagan's voice and Eamon's but the sounds were muffled behind the closed door.

"I'm glad Teagan is there, too," Emmalynn whispered to Alistair as she knocked on the door "Bann Teagan, Arl Eamon. It's Emmalynn."

Teagan called, "Come in, Emma."

"Can we go back down yet?" Eamon demanded.

"Not yet." Emmalynn shook her head. "Arl Eamon, do you intend to ask for trial by combat against Teyrn Loghain?"

"That is my right."

Emma nodded and her gaze turned pleading. "Could you find it in your heart to drop your charges against him?"

"Why would I do that?"

Emmalynn tried to appeal to reason. "As you know, the real culprit is Rendon Howe; that Guardsman, Tucker, was working for Howe. It was Tucker who switched the potions and told the Arl's men where to find the Templars. It was Tucker who knew about the plan and told Howe."

"You are so _naïve_. Loghain's been a pebble in my shoe for as long as I've known him. I am looking forward to retribution."

Teagan looked at his brother. "You've always blamed Loghain for Cailan's unwillingness to put Anora aside. Did it never occur to you that he didn't put her aside because he loved her?"

"Royal marriages aren't about love."

Emmalynn said softly, upset for her friend, "This one was. The Queen just lost her husband. Do you want to deprive her of her father as well?"

"Pretty rich from the woman who took _my_ son away." It was clear Eamon wasn't planning on changing his mind.

Alistair had heard enough. He walked into the study. "Arl Eamon, you will drop the charges against Loghain because it is in your interest to."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not at all sure that the Landsmeet would be thrilled to know you've sent your wife to your villa in Lydes. A villa that was gifted to you a year before Ostagar by the Duke of Lydes. A 'gift' for working to have Cailan set Anora aside and get him to marry the duke's daughter Monette."

Eamon sputtered, failing utterly to hide his surprise.

"Nor would they be pleased with you were being duped by an agent of the Empress into believing that Celene wanted Anora off the throne in favor of me."

Eamon paled, but then scowled. "You need proof."

Emmalynn nodded. "We have the deed to your villa and your correspondence with the Arlessa. Then there are the notes from the Empress' elven bard about 'encouraging Cailan to put Anora aside'."

"Alistair, I am surprised. I would expect this mage to be simple enough to think I can be bluffed, not you."

" _Tch tch."_ Zevran purred as he walked into the room. Standing before the Arl, he handed a folder of documents to Emmalynn. "You need to apologize to _Esperanza_ for your slight to her intelligence."

Emmalynn showed the Arl the bill of sale and handed the correspondence to Teagan.

Teagan grinned. "You should do as Alistair and Emmalynn suggest, Brother." He handed the letters back to Emmalynn.

The healer smiled sweetly. "I hope you see it clear to dropping the charges against the Teyrn. We need to unite Ferelden and fight against the Blight. If we don't, your pettiness will be even more meaningless than it is now."

Teagan tried not to laugh and coughed into his hand.

Alistair smirked and said, "I'll meet you outside, Em."

Emmalynn nodded and left.

Alistair waited a moment then crossed his arms. "By the way, the woman you so callously treated is my betrothed. Do not speak like that to her again, or I will demand honor that is my right and I _dare_ you to find one person who would be your champion."

When the Landsmeet reconvened, Eamon stood. "In light of what we have discovered, I drop the charges against Teyrn Loghain. We need to unite Ferelden." He looked at Loghain. "If we don't, your petty attempt to thwart me will be even more meaningless than it is now."

The rest of the Landsmeet applauded. Emmalynn looked at Teagan and grinned. "I'm glad my words inspired him!" Teagan almost laughed aloud.

"The Crown calls Warden Commander Aedan Cousland, Warden Constable Surana, Senior Warden Riordan, and Warden Jowan."

Aedan led his wardens into the chamber. They all wore the official Grey Warden armor: blue tabards with bright silver thread, Silverite armor for Riordan and Aedan, leathers for Jowan and Surana.

* * *

AN: Thank you to my beta ElyssaCousland! Thank you also, to Melysande and Judy for your reviews, to those who have favorited, and those who are following this story!


	43. The Toad

**Chapter 43 = = The Toad**

"The Crown calls Warden Commander Aedan Cousland, Warden Constable Surana, Senior Warden Riordan, and Warden Jowan."

Aedan led his wardens into the chamber. They all wore the official Grey Warden armor: blue tabards with bright silver thread, and chest plates embossed with the silver griffon rampant, the Warden's heraldic charge.

 _Aedan had ordered that they bow to the Queen of Ferelden out of respect for the throne, and the queen. Riordan had grumped about the Wardens holding no allegiance, when Aedan had snorted. "Tell me the Orlesian Wardens don't bow to the Empress?_ "

They had bowed to the Queen, who motioned them to stand next to her. She looked out at the assembled. "While we've been fighting each other, there were two Grey Wardens who survived Ostagar. Accused of crimes they didn't commit, the wardens were haunted and hunted as they worked to save us, our kingdom. The two became four and have managed to gather the dwarven army of Orzammar, the Elves of the Dalish, the Mages, _and_ the Templars," Anora nodded at Grand Cleric Dorothea, who nodded at the queen with a twinkle in her eye.

"We need to step up and do what we should have already done. I have already pledged the Royal army to fight at the side of the Grey Wardens,

"And now, I give you the Warden-Commander of Ferelden."

Aedan stepped forward and turned and looked out at the faces of those who he'd known as the son of Teyrn Cousland, as the brother of Fergus Cousland. He gathered strength from the memories of the two most important men in his life, and when he spoke, his warm baritone carried throughout the chamber, it was a voice of maturity and of command. Those who were there would later say it was like hearing Teyrn Bryce come back from the dead.

"Lords and Ladies of the Landsmeet, I come before you not just as a Cousland, but as the Warden-Commander of Ferelden. We face an evil the likes of which has not been seen for over _four hundred_ years. Our King, taken from us too soon, understood the warnings that should never have been ignored.

"The horde marches to Denerim, the Archdemon at its head. What we face is a daunting challenge, but not an impossible one, not if we face it as one. Banns and Arls, I ask you to pledge your armies to fight with the wardens, the Royal Army, the dwarves, the Dalish, the mages, and the templars. Let us create a wall upon which the waves of the Darkspawn will break, a wall of duty, a wall of heart, a wall that will send those soulless minions of darkness back to the void!

"Join us!"

The Landsmeet cheered

Anora looked at the Chancellor and said, quietly, holding out her hand. "Your staff?"

He gave her his staff. She tapped in on the ground, calling everyone to attention. "As a united Ferelden, I call this Landsmeet adjourned!"

Cheering and applause echoed from every corner of the chamber.

 **~oOOo~**

Anora was back her study after the Landsmeet. Arl Eamon was due within a quarter candle; the coffer sat on the desk covered by a large cloth. Next to it was a package the guards found taped to the bottom of the coffer. It was marked " _For_ _the Queen's Eyes Only"_ Anora opened the package to find a stack of notes. They seemed to be in order from top to bottom, though there were no dates.

At first, Anora was confused at who was who, but the second note was clearly in Celine's handwriting, identifying her as _my and you Lady_ and _RL_ was the Remache de Lydes. She knew that ham-handed referred to Eamon.

* * *

 _My Lady,_

 _He is a ham-handed imbecile! Now I must send Monette to the Chantry!_

 _I want revenge._

 _~RL_

* * *

 _RL,_

 _I have an idea about retribution against Monsieur Ham-Hands: let us give him an alternate suggestion–let him believe it to be me, then you and I can laugh together as he plays the fool._

 _~Your Lady_

* * *

 _My Lady,_

 _Better Monette is in the Chantry than a young widow – let us go forward with plans for Monsieur Ham-Hands. I still wish vengeance!_

 _~RL_

* * *

 _RL,_

 _Vengeance shall be yours and you shall be mine._

 _~ Your Lady_

* * *

 _My Lord Arl,_

 _It seems the Maker moves in mysterious ways ~the match between Monette and the late King was never meant to be. But there is another Theirin son, yes? Only this match would not be with Monette, who is now a Chantry lay sister. The second son has shown himself to a thoughtful, honorable knight. My Lady would like to pursue a match, but she would rather go through you than the formal diplomatic channels. You can bring a more personal touch especially as this son is unattached._

 _~Ambassadeur de l'Amour_

* * *

 _Ambassador,_

 _I think that can be arranged._

 _~Arl E_

* * *

 _My Lady,_

 _Monsieur Ham-Hands is dreadfully ill, poison it seems. I suspect your Cousin through his new toy Arl-Bear. He is not dead, yet. I don't know why. I will update you if the situation changes._

 _The Ambassador is too long to write. I shall sign_

 _~A_

* * *

 _My Lady,_

 _Monsieur Ham-Hands lives thanks to the healing hands of the Niece of the one who rules la ville des deux mur._

 _~A_

* * *

 _A,_

 _Alas, Monsieur Ham-Hands must fail in his task to make a match, so he is overly eager to accept help when the time is right._

 _~Your Lady_

* * *

 _My Lady,_

 _It appears he needed no help to fail._

 _~A_

* * *

 _A,_

 _¡Quelle surprise! Tell me when you know more._

 _~Your Lady_

* * *

 _My Lady,_

 _L'honorable chevalier has found in the healer, his dame d'espoir._

 _~A_

* * *

 _My Lady,_

 _Unfortunately, Monsieur Ham-Hands acted rashly, and Honor is now without Hope, but Honor has refused to give up on the idea of his Hope and Hope has refused to give up the idea of her Honor, which frustrates Monsieur Ham-Hands enormously._

 _May I suggest a new nom de code for Monsieur Ham-Hands? Le Crapaud. a transmogrification wished upon by him by the friends of Hope and Honor, and me._

 _~A_

* * *

 _A,_

 _Le Crapuad seems appropriate. I saw the healer when she was presented to the Divine as a Senior Enchanter. She is a special soul who should never be in a Circle. Her being with the Ser Honor is a Maker-made match._

 _Alas, now we must wait. Please look for an opportunity to bring hope and honor together and an opportunity for Le Crapaud to help us obtain the "Divine debt."_

 _~Your Lady_

* * *

 _My Lady,_

 _Given the upcoming battle, I have discovered a way to complete both objectives. I suggest paving the way for Le Crapaud to offer to fill the coffers of the deaf cleric – to both break the treaty_ _and_ _to call Hope from the circle?_

 _~A_

* * *

 _A,_

 _Excellent idea – Hope and Honor must be reunited–and the Divine's wrath incurred._

 _~Your Lady_

* * *

 _My Lady,_

 _Fortune favors us - the GW Commander has given us a more direct way for you to obtain your Divine debt._

 _~A_

* * *

 _RL,_

 _Please assure Le Crapaud that instructions will be given to our honorable knight and that he will not be taking his territory._

 _~Your Lady_

* * *

 _My Lady,_

 _With pleasure!_

 _~RL_

* * *

 _RL,_

 _As an added gift, once the meetings have finished – the coffer shall be presented to Le Crapaud by La Reine_

 _~Your Lady_

* * *

The last note read

 _Queen Anora,_

 _I leave it up to you as to whether or not you include this set of correspondence with the coffer._

 _~C_

* * *

Anora smirked. "Tempting…" She signaled for her chamberlain as she jotted down a quick note

"Your Majesty?"

"Do you know where Ser Alistair and Lady Emma can be found?"

"Why yes, I overheard they were going to the Bann Teagan's estate."

"Excellent. Could you have this note place directly in either Lady Emma's or Ser Alistair's hands?"

"It shall be so."

Emma and Alistair were having tea when a messenger arrived with a note for either Lady Emma or Ser Alistair. Emma recognized the handwriting immediately, "I'll take it. Thank you."

The messenger left.

"It's from Anora," Emma said as she opened the message.

 _Dear Emma and Alistair,_

 _I have been given correspondence from C that shows how EG was played the fool. Please, could one or both of you come to the palace, within the half-hour? I know it is a lot to ask but I think you might enjoy the discomfort I am going to cause for EG._

 _Anora_

"I would love a chance to see Eamon brought down to size," Alistair said. "Em?"

"Usually I am not one for rubbing someone's nose in it, but I think I will make an exception for the Arl."

 **~oOOo~**

After the Landsmeet, Leliana took Aedan to introduce him to Grand Cleric Dorothea. Leliana had already told him how she knew the new Grand Cleric of Ferelden. Tea had been laid in the grand cleric's study. Aedan could already see the effects of the lighter mood in Denerim's main Chapel. There were smiles on the faces of the sisters and mothers, and it was as if a cloud had been lifted and all basked in the sunlight.

"Your Grace, may I introduce Aedan Cousland, Warden-Commander of Ferelden."

Dorothea smiled at Aedan. "Your missive to the Divine was quite effective. Divine Beatrix was horrifi _e_ d at the possible consequence of breaking the Grey Warden treaty, even though your report never mentioned such."

Aedan chuckled. "Honestly, I didn't know what they would do either, that's why I didn't mention it. I was hoping that just the idea of breaking a treaty in the throes of a Blight wouldn't be seen as a good thing. I thank you for getting the Divine's attention, and of course for Leli's idea of sending it to you in the first place." He kissed Leliana's hand and Leliana looked at Aedan and blushed.

Dorothea arched an eyebrow at the two who she had known to be lovers but now understood how involved they actually were. _Perhaps more so than Leliana realizes._

Leliana, remembering where they were, cleared her throat and said, "Let me pour the tea, your Grace. The Divine's popularity in Ferelden will certainly improve after she interceded on behalf of the Ferelden Grey Wardens, yes?"

Dorothea simply smiled.

They drank tea and talked about the Landsmeet, about the coming battle, and about what would happen after. The Grand Cleric was impressed with the young Commander for his strategic thinking, his level head, and the open affection he showed to Leliana. _I cannot ask her to leave him to help me. Her place is with Aedan; they are stronger together. Maker, please allow them both to live through this potential armageddon._

Aedan and Leliana were getting ready to leave when Dorothea asked, "Aedan, could you stay a moment?"

"Certainly, your Grace. Leli, wait for me?"

"Of course. I'll be in the main chapel." Leliana bowed to Dorothea. "Your Grace."

After Leliana left the room and closed the door, Dorothea looked at Aedan. "Please, tell me that you plan to ask Leliana to marry you?"

* * *

AN: Thanks to all who have been reading, following, and faving. Thanks to my awesome beta ElyssaCousland. To Melysande, and Judy for your reviews!


	44. People Come and Go So Quickly

**Chapter 44 = = People Come and Go So Quickly Around Here.**

 _RL,_

 _Please assure Le Crapaud that instructions will be given to our honorable knight and that he will not be taking his territory._

 _~Your Lady_

* * *

 _My Lady,_

 _With pleasure!_

 _~RL_

* * *

 _RL,_

 _As an added gift, once the meetings have finished – the coffer shall be presented to Le Crapaud by La Reine_

 _~Your Lady_

* * *

Emmalynn placed the last note on the desk. "Ali, that must be why Celine's note to you was so oddly worded. She was _instructing_ you to put on a crown, just not a crown of office."

"Instructions I did not need, I might add." He grinned at his betrothed.

"I didn't realize that the Empress took notice of me," Emmalynn said.

"The 'Devine debt' may mean putting the Divine in Celine's debt - that may explain Dorothea's presence, and the Divine's writ," Anora observed. "Celine finds out that the Grand Duke is trying to destabilize Ferelden; in response Celine does a favor for the Duke of Lydes by trying to have Cailan marry Monette – that had to be the falling out between Eamon and Cailan the year before Ostagar."

"Leliana would have some insight on this. It sounds like Celine had more than one plot going on." Alistair said.

"She is known for that." Anora nodded

There was a knock on the door. The queen called, "Yes?"

Her Chamberlain entered. "Your Majesty, Arl Eamon Guerin is here. Shall I send him in?"

"Yes, please do." Anora had a gleam in her eyes that did not bode well for the Arl.

Alistair and Emmalynn were standing when Eamon walked in. Alistair bowed and Emma curtsied towards the Arl. "Your Grace,' Emmalynn added.

Eamon, trying to hide his surprise at seeing Alistair and Emmalynn, nodded to the couple and bowed to the Queen. "Your Majesty."

"Please, let us all sit down," Anora offered with a disarming smile.

He spoke directly to the Queen, almost as if Emmalynn and Alistair were not in the room. "What may I do for you, Your Majesty?" Eamon asked.

Alistair recognized the Arl's tone. _He has chosen the role of Elder Statesman._

"Actually, I have something to give you." She pulled the cloth from the coffer.

Eamon completely failed to hide his shock at seeing the familiar coffer, nor could he hide the sweat beading on his brow as he wondered how much the queen knew.

"Consider this a gift."

"Um…ah…Thank you, Your Majesty, it is a lovely coffer."

"It is not a gift from _me_."

"It isn't?"

She handed him the parchments. "These were taped to the bottom of the coffer; they will identify your benefactor."

He was about to put them in his breast pocket when Anora said, "No, Eamon. Please read them now because I do not want them out of my possession."

Alistair and Emmalynn looked at the Queen. Emma said, "Shall we give you and the Arl some privacy, your Majesty?"

"No need."

It took Eamon little time to read the notes, but they watched as his expression went from confusion to anger tinged with trepidation. He handed the letters back to the Queen.

"Arl Eamon. Your behavior during these past two years has bordered on treason. You tried to have my husband put me aside, and then when he died you tried to push Alistair to take his place. You have consistently acted in _your_ best interests, not those of Ferelden. That you have not been turned into a toad shows the remarkable restraint of Ferelden's mages."

"Your Majesty, I assure you that my concern has always been for Ferelden!"

"How does Ferelden benefit by belonging to Orlais…again? You blamed my father for starting a civil war so _he_ could take the crown. As misguided as he was, his actions were always about Ferelden's interests, not his own. We are getting ready for war, and you need to lead your men into battle – as do the other Arls and banns. Dismissed."

Eamon bowed low. "Your Majesty." He turned and left.

Anora shook her head. " _Le Crapaud_ …it fits." She looked at Alistair and Emma. "I am not done with Eamon, though I am going to wait until the Archdemon is defeated."

 **~oOOo~**

After seeing the Queen, Alistair and Emma went back to the mage encampment. Worn out by the frenetic pace of the days long Landsmeet, Alistair and Emma made an early night of it. Emma fell asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow.

She woke up in Hope's Fadescape: the rolling hills of Starkhaven carpeted in blue-green grass, the cloudless blue sky and the comfortable warmth was as it had always been. But Emmalynn noticed two differences. One was the cool breeze that rippled _through_ the grass was missing, and the second difference wasn't a thing, it was a person.

"Morrigan?"

Upon hearing Emmalynn's voice, Morrigan whirled around and a bolt of lightning shot from the top of her ebony staff and arched towards Emmalynn, who was able to put up a barrier in time. The barrier absorbed the electricity but not all of the physical impact and Emma briefly staggered.

"You are not a demon, then," Morrigan stated calmly.

Emma dropped the barrier. "No it's just me. Why are you here?"

"You did not bring me here?"

"No."

"What is this place?"

"Hope's Fadescape, save for the lack of its typical breeze."

"Sorry, this was an unexpected meeting," Hope said as the light breeze returned. "Hello Morrigan."

"Ah, one of those responsible for the scourge of the Andrastian religion and the enslavement of mages. I cannot say that I am pleased to meet you."

"I did not start the Andrastian religion, nor do I agree with many of its tenants, but that is an argument for later." Hope stepped aside to reveal a woman with white hair arranged to appear as horns. The white hair and the lines of her face were those of a much older woman, yet her body, while not that of a maiden, was certainly not one of a crone.

"Mother?"

"Flemeth?" Rana had told her that Flemeth was Morrigan's mother. Emmalynn knew the tales of Flemeth, but the woman with whom she was sharing this Fadescape was enormously powerful in a way that was more like Hope and less like a mortal mage.

"I've been hoping to meet you, healer, but my Morrigan never arranged an introduction."

"Unless I'm very wrong, you already know who I am. How would you prefer to be addressed, _Asha'bellanar_?"

"Flemeth will do, Emmalynn."

Morrigan's frown was almost scowl. "Mother, _why_ are you here?"

"I was invited.

Hope interjected, "Time is short, and I need to get straight to the point of why I wanted you all here: Flemeth and Morrigan, avoid Urthemiel, Razikale, and Lusacan. You will not get what you seek – they are old, but they are not gods. They were ancient spirits forced into the bodies of high dragons, forced to become souls, and then banished to underground prisons. You must know that, Flemeth – you usurped their original demesne."

"Be careful, of what you say," Flemeth warned, her eyes briefly flicking to Morrigan then back to Hope.

Hope looked from Flemeth to Morrigan, then back to Flemeth and shook her head. "Flemeth, you underestimate the cleverness of others."

"We shall see." Flemeth sounded skeptical.

Hope looked irked, but continued, "These ancient spirit-souls are of such purity that once the darkspawn contaminate them, their demonic opposites become pure taint-fueled evil. If you continue on this path, the result will be catastrophic. Please, you _must_ sense that much?"

"I see mother is not the only one who speaks in riddles," Morrigan said softly to Emmalynn.

Emmalynn nodded ruefully.

"It would seem they are locked in a battle of wills," Morrigan observed.

"Who will blink first?" Emma whispered to Morrigan

It was Flemeth. "Justinia, I knew that Emmalynn had a powerful ally in you. You certainly do not disappoint." Flemeth turned to her daughter. "Morrigan, do not perform the ritual."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Mother, I have come all this way, done all you asked me to do, and now I am to just drop it?"

"Yes, you _must_. I cannot explain why."

"Cannot or will not?"

Flemeth smiled. "It matters little. Bend, dear girl, and you'll be less likely to break in the winds of change."

"And be willing to have you possess my body like some vessel?'"

"I am not your enemy, my daughter. A soul cannot be forced on the unwilling." She waited to see the spark of understanding on Morrigan's face before turning to Emmalynn again. "Healer, your gift is great, use it well." With that Flemeth was gone.

Emma looked at Morrigan. "I take it your primary reason for being with the wardens has been eliminated?"

"T'would seem so."

"Stay with the wardens, Morrigan? They need you. We need you. Can you and I talk in the morning? Come to my tent?"

Morrigan thought about it, then nodded. "Yes, I will see you in the morning." Then she turned to Justinia,. "May I leave?"

"You were always free to leave. You stayed because you wanted to."

"I suppose 'tis true." Morrigan nodded to Emmalynn. "I will see you tomorrow." She left the Fade.

Once it was just Hope and Emmalynn, Emmalynn looked upset.

"What upsets you child?"

"These spirits were _forced_ into being souls and then were forced into the shape of a high dragon. Its untainted soul must want freedom from the malevolence of its existence and a way to end to the aching emptiness of being alone. If we can send it into the Fade without killing the Warden, it will also be free of guilt."

Hope reached out and tucked an errant curl behind Emmalynn's ear. "Teagan is a lucky man to gain you as a daughter. Now, you need rest. Sleep."

Emmalynn woke with a start, sitting up trying to get her wits about her. Alistair stirred next to her, his voice saying her name felt like an intimate caress. "Emma?"

She lay back down, putting her head on his shoulder as his arms wrapped around her, his warmth and strength helping to calm her. "I had an odd meeting with Hope."

"Is everything alright?"

"I think so. But I won't find out tonight, Hope told me I needed to rest."

Alistair pulled her close, "She's not wrong. It's been a tumultuous few days."

"I love you, Ali."

"I love you, too."

 **~oOOo~**

Alistair and Emma had breakfast before he left to meet with Aedan and the Dwarven army, which arrived during the Landsmeet. Shortly after he left Morrigan arrived at Emmalynn's tent. Flown in through the flap. Emmalynn had tea waiting.

The women sat down and Emmalynn said, "If you want me to, I promise to keep this between us."

"There is no need to for you to be sworn to secrecy. I trust you not to use this information for ill. Besides, I shan't have you hiding things from people on my account."

"Fair enough. Tea?"

Morrigan gave a rather regal nod of her head as she accepted mug of tea.

"What was your and your mother's plan?"

"I do like how you get to the point. The night before the battle I was to lay with a warden who was recently tainted – at the time it would have been Aedan or Surana, but it could also be Jowan. From that union a child would be conceived, and it would bear the taint. When the Archdemon dies, its soul would be drawn to the newly forming child. The child would have absorbed the soul without peril and would be born with the soul of an old god."

"Why do that?"

"Some things should be preserved."

"Is that what Flemeth told you?"

"Yes, she also taught me the ritual."

"You accused her of wanting to possess you?"

"Yes, though it seems that was an idle threat."

Emma looked troubled. "The Archdemon is drawn by the taint and you believe that the taint in the child would be a stronger pull than that of the Grey Warden who killed it, or even a darkspawn?"

Morrigan nodded.

"The child would have a soul of its own as well?"

Morrigan nodded. "'Tis clear you carry doubts."

"Once it dies, the archdemon's soul is free of the taint, is that your understanding?"

"Yes, yours as well."

Emmalynn nodded. "The soul is drawn to the child via the taint and the child retains its own soul?"

"Yes. Although I do say I find this repetitive questioning rather odd. You have never seemed to be a simpleton."

"Morrigan, if the soul enters a _tainted_ embryo, then how does the archdemon's soul remain untainted?"

Morrigan frowned and answered, "'Tis part of the ritual."

"Is it? To me the ritual seems more about ensuring conception."

Morrigan thought about it for a bit, clearly going over the ritual in her mind. She sighed. "I believe you are correct. There is nothing specifically in the ritual that makes the taint behave any differently."

"You also mentioned that the child could absorb the soul without harm."

"The soul of the child is little more than a spirit, it has no experiences or memories."

"Then it is not a soul, Morrigan, in which case the archdemon _will_ try to transform it into a dragon, killing you in the process. That is what happens when a warden dies killing the archdemon.

"But if the child does have a soul it that would mean that two souls _can_ exist in the same body at the same time." Morrigan looked perplexed.

"Yes, they can. There is no paradox. The warden's body dies because the archdemon, having been re-tainted by the warden, tries to transform into a dragon, but because the warden's soul fixes its form, it cannot transform. The warden dies but both souls—now taint-free–are sent into the Fade. Neither soul is destroyed."

"How does Mother not know this?"

"I'm quite sure she knows there is no paradox, otherwise she would never have suggested the ritual. I think she is wrong or is not telling the truth about the embryo being tainted."

"Not tainted?"

"As a healer I can tell you that the taint destroys the ability of a male warden to have children because it changes the male's…uh…contribution. Any tainted contribution will be rejected by the body of female non-warden, preventing conception or causing an early miscarriage. That is why you need to lay with a new warden, less of their contribution will be damaged allowing the conception ritual to work."

"Then if not the taint, what would draw the soul to the child?"

"I think it's drawn by the absolute purity of the new soul. I spoke with Hope after you left the Fade. Unlike a god, I believe the untainted soul ultimately seeks freedom from the malevolence of the taint."

"If that's true why doesn't it simply seek out an untainted person?"

"Remember what your mother said–a soul cannot be forced on the unwilling. Anyone who isn't a darkspawn or a grey warden would be unwilling."

Morrigan paused thoughtfully, then ventured, "However, the child I would conceive provides what neither a Warden nor Darkspawn can – freedom from evil. The child provides a third choice, and no Warden need die. All the more reason to perform the ritual."

Emmalynn shook her head. "It needs the freedom that only the Fade or the beyond can ensure. On this side of the veil, being inside a child, it would leave it vulnerable to the depredations of maleficar–real ones."

"Several Tevinter cults come to mind," Morrigan responded. "Perhaps that is behind Hope's warning to Mother."

"I would agree." Emmalynn leaned forward earnestly. "Morrigan, please stay with us as we fight the archdemon."

Morrigan nodded. "I shan't perform the ritual and I will stay to help with the Archdemon, especially as I know you must have something up your sleeve to save the warden who makes the kill."

"I do and I will tell you about it once I get the Wardens to agree."

"For a Circle mage you are amazingly well-informed and far more open-minded than many Andrastians."

"Thank you, Morrigan, that means a lot coming from you."

 **~oOOo~**

Morrigan left only a candle mark before Emmalynn heard, "M, you in there?"

 _My people come and go so quickly around here._ "Yes, Rana–" She stopped, watching Rana enter the tent. Arching an eyebrow, she said, "Please, do come in."

"Sorry. M, Aedan and Riordan are heading here."

"Let me guess. Aedan told Riordan about my ideas about killing the Archdemon, and now they are coming here so I can convince Riordan that the paradox is tripe and I have a way out?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Thanks for the warning. I guess lunch will have to wait."

Within the next few candle marks Riordan and Aedan arrived. Riordan looked like he had a full head of steam. "I understand that you have been told of Warden secrets and believe that we do not understand something we've been fighting for twelve hundred years."

"Actually, 800 years, as four hundred of those have been blight free. Please have a seat."

He sat. "Before you continue, I choose the long version this time."

"Riordan, you made a joke," Rana said with a smirk.

The senior warden ignored him, keeping his gaze on the young healer.

"Fair enough. Let me explain what _really_ happens when the Archdemon dies. When the soul of the Archdemon enters a warden's body, it becomes tainted again and _attempts_ to transform into a dragon and live on. A futile attempt because the warden has a soul and therefore fixes its mortal form.

"It is this attempted transformation that kills the body of the warden. Because the Archdemon's soul is tied to the fate of the warden's soul, when the warden's body dies both of their souls are sent to the Fade. There is no paradox."

"Is that all? This is all an academic exercise because the warden is still dead, yes?"

"First, sacrificing one life is bad enough without thinking your very essence will be destroyed. In any event, I have a way that can save the life of the warden who strikes down the archdemon."

"I'm listening." Riordan crossed his arms, his body language and his tone indicated otherwise.

"Did you know a mage's soul can be sent into the fade then return?"

Riordan sputtered. "That is how the Magisters started this whole mess!"

"No, Warden. The Magisters _physically_ entered the fade, in flesh and blood. _I_ am talking about the soul."

Riordan opened his mouth to speak, but then just closed it.

Emmalynn sat back and frowned at the senior warden. "Given your lack of awareness of _that_ much are you ready to actually listen to me?"

He nodded in resignation.

"A mage's soul can be sent into the fade and can return to their body so long as the body lives. To do so takes lyrium and a few mages. Similarly, both the warden-mage's soul and the soul of the archdemon, Urthemiel in this case, can be sent into the fade. Once Urthemiel crosses the veil, he cannot go back to the Grey Warden's body – or any other body. The mage-warden, however, can return."

"If this possible the Wardens would have figured that out by now."

Surana interjected. "Really? Weisshaupt has spent the last 400 years trying to rule the Anderfels and apparently maintain this fiction of sacrificing one's very soul to slay the Archdemon. I might also add, all while offering exactly no help to fight _this_ Blight!"

Emmalynn spoke softly, knowing that would help calm Rana. "Riordan, I know what I'm talking about. I'm a scholar on the subject of souls and spirits. I have a guardian spirit, I am a spirit medium, and a spirit healer. I have a rare combination of skills that are arguably not part of warden's rank-and-file. If you have a reasoned argument or evidence otherwise, by all means tell me. But please do not dismiss it out of hand simply because the wardens haven't done it."

"At least not that we know of," Rana grumped.

Riordan looked at Aedan, who had been quiet. "You are the Warden Commander, what do you think of this?"

"I learned many months ago to trust Emmalynn. I may be Warden Commander, but you have been a warden longer than I have. I cannot command you to trust her judgment."

Emmalynn explained to Riordan the plan, Nematon, and the rune given to her by Justinia.

Once she was finished, she sat back, _Riordan needs process all he'd been told and beliefs he's been forced to confront._ "I need to check in with Knight-Commander Greagoir; the templars just arrived last night. Please use my tent as long as you need to. If you need to find me, send Rana or Jowan to get me." She looked at Aedan, who gave a slight nod of agreement.

Emmalynn was five feet from her tent when her vision started to narrow and she felt dizzy.

"Eating would be a good idea." She heard Alis, her assistant, say.

Still feeling woozy, Emma said. "If I can make it to the mess tent."

"Go back to your tent, I'll bring you something."

"I can't – there's a meeting going on."

Alis gently took Emma by the elbow, giving her some rejuvenating energy to combat the dizziness, and walked her back into her tent.

Alis looked at Surana but spoke to all of them. "Out. The First Enchanter is pregnant, dizzy and in need of food, something I'm sure she was going to get before you all showed up unannounced for an unscheduled meeting."

Alis gestured for Emmalynn to sit.

"Right, sorry. Let's go." Aedan said. "We can discuss this elsewhere."

"M, you going to be okay?" Surana looked anxiously at the healer.

"Yes, I just need to eat."

Her Assistant followed the others out of the tent, although it looked more like she was herding them. She turned back to Emma with a smug smile. "I'll be back with lunch."

"Thank you, Alis."

Lunch arrived with a message from the Knight-Commander that said, "Sleep. We will meet after you've rested."

"I will fetch the Knight Commander after you've rested," Alis said. "Eat."

Alis stayed until Emma was done, then she pointed to the bedroll. Emma was about to argue when she felt a wave of exhaustion so strong, she was barely able to get to her bedroll before falling asleep.

Alis put a note on Emmalynn's tent flap:

Sleeping First Enchanter.  
If you enter or otherwise disturb her rest  
I _will_ find you and it won't be pretty  
Alis

 **~oOOo~**

AN: Credit to the Wizard of Oz for the title. BioWare owns all.

A million thanks to my Beta ElyssaCousland and to all those who are following this story!


	45. Good No Not on your life

**Chapter 45 = Good. No. Not on your life.**

Leliana had requested an invitation to tea from Grand Cleric Dorothea. Leliana looked forward to catching up with the woman to whom she felt she owed so much.

They had a lengthy talk, during which Leliana shared all she had thought and felt during her journey from Lothering and with the Grey Wardens. Throughout Leliana's narrative, the Grand Cleric sensed something was missing either because Leliana herself was unaware or if she was, she was denying it.

"Leliana, you know that I know you and Aedan are lovers, yet he is conspicuously absent in the emotional journey you've taken since arriving at the chantry in Lothering. Have you been lying to Aedan about your feelings?"

Dorothea's question was meant to provoke a genuine reaction from Leliana, and it did. "No! I do love Aedan. It's just…well, I feel as if I must hold myself back because I have other obligations.

"Really? To whom?"

"To you."

Dorothea shook her head. "Leliana you owe me nothing. I release you from any holds you believe I have on your life now and in the future. I advise you to make a life away from the Chantry, marry, be a spymaster for the wardens, have ten children, or anything else that you wish to do. All I want for you is your happiness – the kind of I've never had, but the kind you'll have with Aedan. Do you want to be with Aedan?"

Tears streamed down Leliana cheeks. "Yes."

"Then be with Aedan."

 **~oOOo~**

It was late afternoon when Emma woke-up. Rubbing her eyes, she stood up and stretched. _I actually feel refreshed._ She looked into the small mirror and chuckled. _Of course, you couldn't tell that by looking at my hair or my shirt, I had no idea a shirt could look this wrinkled from just laying down._

She pulled her hair back in a short ponytail, changed into a fresh shirt made of light blue cambric, and put on her gambeson. As she stepped out of her tent, a sign pinned to the flap caught her attention. She read it and chortled. _Alis you are one tough cookie_. She unpinned the note and put it back in her tent, then went to find Greagoir.

The Templars were set up not far from her command tent in the middle of the encampment. She waved to Knight-Captain Hadley. He smiled and nodded towards their command tent. Emmalynn knocked on the pole. "Knight-Commander?"

"Come in, First Enchanter."

Emma entered the tent, noting that aside from the armor stand where her potions supplies would have been, the two tents were identical.

"Do you feel better?" Greagoir asked.

"Much, better. Thank you for agreeing to the delay."

Greagoir chuckled. "It's not like Enchanter Alis gave me much choice. She told me that the First Enchanter will see me _after_ she's rested 'and not a candle mark before.' I'm glad you have someone to buffer you from being pulled in multiple directions. Please sit."

Emmalynn sat down. "I know, she is better at looking after me than I am."

Greagoir sat down across from her. "I am sorry that I didn't tell you about the Grand Cleric's edict or about your release."

"It's all right. I understand why you did it and it worked. The Arl slipped up and outed himself about bribing the Grand Cleric to name me. I take it you've heard about Elemena's demotion and replacement?"

"I cannot say I am at all unhappy about Elemena's recall to Val Royeaux and I am glad that the Divine bestirred herself enough to help Ferelden, for once. I hear that the Warden-Commander wrote to the Divine about Elemena's rather questionable interpretation of the Grey Warden treaty."

Emmalynn nodded in agreement. "Do you know anything about acting Grand Cleric Dorothea?"

"Dorothea was the Revered Mother at the Valance Chantry prior to being named the Envoy. She has an…interesting past. I believe she was a bard."

 _I wonder if Leliana knows her._

"By the way, blessings upon on yours and Alistair's betrothal and your pregnancy."

"About that…I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the pregnancy. I planned on letting Alistair know and hoped that he would raise our child. If he didn't then…I guess it would have been given to the Chantry. There was just so much going on when I found out that…well, I just thought I would have some time to settle things with Alistair."

"Thank you for the apology but there is not anything for which you need to apologize. Your plan would have been acceptable. As the father was not part of the circle, it would have been entirely appropriate to ask the him if he wanted to raise the child. The issue that concerns me is, what will you do if the child is born a mage?"

Emmalynn was quiet, clearly thinking, then she looked at Greagoir. "Honestly? I would argue that as a free mage, I be allowed to train my child. If we have to give up our child to the Circle, Alistair and I would probably leave Ferelden and live in Rivain. I know that sounds hypocritical."

"Emmalynn, out of the many mages and non-mages I've known, I would trust in your judgment. If your child is born a mage, then I will do what is in my power to help you and Alistair so you do not have to leave Ferelden, or leave the chantry."

Emmalynn was surprised at Greagoir's pledge. "Thank you. That means a lot to me."

A moment of quiet understanding existed between two people formally divided as templar and mage, who would in any other existence be friends.

"What is your assessment of the mages preparations for the battle?"

Greagoir leaned back in his chair, clearly more comfortable with the more familiar subject area. "Well first, how did you all determine the fight would be in Denerim?"

"One of the Warden's companions is a shape-shifter." She saw the muscle of Greagoir's jaw tighten, but pushed on. "In crow form, the mage could get far better information about the horde and the aerial view allowed for better mapping and strategy. If the Archdemon wants to destroy Ferelden, it would have to take the capital city to do so, that was corroborated by aerial reconnaissance. And no, I will not turn this mage over to the Templars."

Greagoir exhaled sharply, then nodded. "At this point it makes little difference, and I am glad that we can plan for the attack. Speaking of which, I am very impressed with the discipline and focus of the mages of your charge. It was insightful of you to teach them how to meditate. The mages are in control of their magic to a degree that I have not really seen before – spells are more powerful, more effective, and use less mana, which means the veil is less taxed."

"As I have told the mages, I learned the meditation technique from you, something that I have always been grateful for. I do need to update you on the grey warden situation, particularly as it has much to do with how we hope to take down the archdemon."

After she explained everything, Greagoir looked at Emmalynn and smiled ruefully, "You are dragging the Grey Wardens into the 9th age. Why am I not surprised? I would like to be present when you obtain Nematon."

"I do not have a problem with that but I need to make sure her Majesty has no objections."

Emmalynn had just begun to feel the pangs of hunger when someone outside of the tent flap rapped on the pole. "Knight-Commander?"

"Yes, come in."

Alis walked in looking expectantly at Emmalynn. "First Enchanter, it's time for supper, shall we?"

Greagoir chuckled, "You'd better do as she says."

Emmalynn stood up. "I am all yours Alis, lead on."

As they left the tent, six different people asked to 'have a few minutes of the First Enchanter's time.' Each time it happened, Alis would look at the individual and say, "Will the archdemon win if you don't speak to the First Enchanter right now? No? I thought not. Give me your name and I will schedule a time for you to speak with the First Enchanter, _tomorrow_."

When they encountered Senior Enchanter Devon, Alis relented, but only a little. "Senior Enchanter, you have five minutes, but only because you are one of the sub-commanders."

When Alis and Emma arrived at Emmalyn's tent, Alis pointed to the tent flap. "Go in and relax. I will bring dinner for you and for Ser Alistair, who I see coming down the path."

"Thanks, Alis, I really do appreciate your standing up for me."

"First Enchanter, you are a kind and caring leader. You make the hard choices and smooth out the bruised egos of mages who think that their poop smells like roses. The least I can do is make sure you have time for yourself…and time for Ser Alistair," Alis said the last bit with a cheeky smile.

Emmalynn couldn't help but grin as she entered her tent.

Alis intercepted Alistair before he reached the tent and pulled him off to the side. "Ser Alistair, I need you to help me enforce a Vespers-to-Tierce curfew on the First Enchanter. I don't care how you do it – sit on her, tie her to the chair, physically bar the tent flap, just please keep her inside except of course when needing a privy. Or keep her out of the encampment altogether from dinner to breakfast."

"What's the problem?"

"People seem to think 'Command tent' means convenient meeting space where the First Enchanter sits around all day waiting for whomever has a bug up their arse, thinking their problem is the only problem that needs attention. She must conserve her energy for fighting the Archdemon."

Alistair nodded. "Thank you for helping her. I will enforce that curfew."

Alis grinned. "Thanks, Ser Alistair – you're a good egg."

 **~oOOo~**

 **Two days after the Landsmeet**

Since Morrigan had determined the Horde was marching to Denerim, Aedan and Riordan's strategy to battle the Archdemon had always been to lure the beast to the top of Fort Drakon and kill it up there.

With that in mind, after breakfast Alistair, Zevran, Wynne, Leliana, Sten and Oghren and the four Grey Wardens were joined by the army commanders: Volram Ortan, the dwarven emissary; Keeper Ioril, the leader of the Dalish forces; Loghain, who commanded the Royal and Gwaren armies; Leonas Bryland, who commanded the rest of Ferelden's forces; Emmalynn, who commanded the mages; and Greagoir, leader of the templars.

Emmalynn brought along Devon and Mary, the two best primal mages in Ferelden, who had been practicing the Storm of the Century alongside Jowan and Surana. Morrigan was on a scouting mission to check on the Horde's progress.

When they reached the roof, they were happily surprised to see massive five large ballistae. Volram quickly examined them and said that they needed repair. He was confident that his siege engineers could fix them in a half candle.

Zevran walked the full area of the roof with parchment and pencil so he could create a battle map.

Riordan looked thoughtful. "I think we will be able to lure the archdemon here. When he is in range the storm spells should ground him. We just need to keep him grounded."

Aedan stroked the beard he'd recently grown and nodded. "Once the archdemon is downed by the storm, we can barrage him with arrow, ballista, and spell volleys to keep him grounded and take some of the wind from his sails. When we've exhausted the ranged attacks, the ground assault can begin in earnest and continue until the bastard is on death's door."

"I suspect that once the dragon knows he will not survive the confrontation, he will send for more darkspawn. We should be prepared for that additional wave," Riordan added.

Loghain agreed. "We are going to need a detachment in the Fort to keep the darkspawn out anyway. I understand that they can tunnel up from the ground, as they did in Ostagar. Any suggestions about how to keep them from doing that?"

Emmalynn looked at Keeper Iorill and asked, "The darkspawn are vulnerable to nature magic. Do you have a way to create some sort of barrier or zone that they cannot cross?"

Iorill nodded. "Keepers can create a barrier, localized but powerful, as well as a few other methods. If we can determine areas that would be more susceptible to tunneling, we can make those areas our priority."

Leonas looked at Aedan. "Loghain and I know the most about the layout and structure Fort Drakon, we could help to identify such areas."

"Riordan, are you familiar with Darkspawn tunneling?"

"Quite familiar. Would you like me to advise Arl Bryland and Teyrn Loghain?"

"Excellent, please do. Are there any other ideas for fighting this particular wave of darkspawn?"

Emmalynn offered, "I have some glyphs that, when combined and tripped, explode. Obviously, I cannot use them on the archdemon because he'll be too close to the ground troops, but I can lay a trap for the darkspawn."

Aedan looked pleased. "I think we can plan a fitting welcome for Archdemon. Zevran do you have all you need to create the diagram?"

Zevran grinned. "More than enough."

"Good, then let's get off of this roof, it's freezing up here."

Volram parted company with the group to fetch siege engineers to fix the ballistae.

Emmalynn consulted with Devon and Mary. "I would like to you to continue practicing; also, Devon, can you work with Alis to insure we have sufficient lyrium potions so they can be hidden on the roof, and a supply of lyrium…um…fit for a sending ritual."

"Just so we're clear, you mean you want templar-grade lyrium for the ritual?"

"That is one way of putting it, yes."

Morrigan returned that afternoon with the news that the horde was three days out and coming through the Bannorn headed east to Denerim. "The sky darkens before them, as you said it would, Aedan. I noticed the glowing orbs as I flew over the encampments. Those will do much to help the armies and to hinder the darkspawn." Morrigan tried not to sounds as impressed as she was with the what the Circle mages had created.

For everyone the afternoon was frenetic.

Anora, Teagan, and Alistair spent the afternoon implementing the evacuation plans they'd designed just prior to the Landsmeet. After Alistair had discovered the extreme vulnerability of part of the city north of the river, Anora decided that they needed an evacuation plan, as she was not going to have an entire area of Denerim be sitting ducks. Anora opened the palace, especially for the chantry, as well as Bann Franderel's and Arl Eamon's people because they were in the evacuation zone. Secretly Eamon fumed that the location of his estate was deemed "vulnerable."

Teagan volunteered his estate as an evacuation place, Sanga agreed to allow the use of the Pearl, it being in a relatively safe position on the eastern harbor of Denerim. Also, after Howe had been executed, the Arl of Denerim's estate had been cleaned out and the dungeons cleared and sealed up, so the rest of the estate could be used to hold evacuees.

Surana spent the afternoon convincing the _Hahren_ to evacuate the alienage. In the end it was decided that some families would go to Bann Teagan's, some to the Pearl.

After visiting the roof, Emmalynn worked with Loghain, Wynne, the Dalish lead healer, Mera, a dwarven sub-commander named Thorgim, and at the request of Grand Cleric, Mother Boann, on the locations for the medical tents. The main 'hospitals' would be within the mage encampment and within the palace, especially as the Palace would be hosting those evacuated from the Chantry.

When Emmalynn left that meeting, she went back to the encampment to meet with Devon and Petra. "I want two groups of elite mages particularly good at nature magic, especially your stinging swarm mages, and elemental spells, specifically lightning. In case we cannot down the Archdemon on the roof of Drakon, I want another team on the ground."

Devon asked, jokingly, "You want us to figure out how to add ink to the stinging swarm so we can tattoo dragon with 'the Archdemon is an arsehole'?"

All three mages laughed. "On that note, the meeting adjourned."

 **Three days after the Landsmeet–two days until the Battle**

The following morning, the same group that went to the top of Drakon were now all gathered in the palace war-room, which was, as Loghain said, "A fancy name a for mostly empty room with a small wood box of battle markers, a large table covered in battle maps, and plenty of empty space for people to stand and stare at them."

The table had two maps spread upon it– one was of Denerim and the surrounding roads, and one was of the rooftop of Fort Drakon.

The main battle plan was similar to Ostagar, save for there being three times as many troops as well as mages and siege weaponry. A group of soldiers would be placed near the front gates of the city, flanking troops hidden to the north and south of the gate; when the horde attacked the seeming weak-link at the center, the flanking forces would descend on them.

The plans for the roof were more complex involving several stages: luring the Archdemon, grounding it via magic and ranged attacks, attacking using the ground troops, preparing the sending ritual, and killing the Archdemon, sending its soul into the fade. Surana was to be the warden to make the killing blow, particularly as he was senior to Jowan; if for some reason he was incapacitated, then either Riordan or Aedan in that order would kill it, and if none of them were alive then Jowan would be the last to try.

Needless to say, after that meeting, Zevran and Surana were nowhere to be seen.

Exhausted by the end of the day, Alistair and Emmalynn stayed at the estate. Emmalynn had sent a note to Alis to let her know where she would be, ask if there was anything she needed to attend to or to know, and tell her that if she was needed, Alis could send for her. Alis' sent a message back:

 _First Enchanter~  
_ _Good. No. Not on your Life.  
_ _~Alis_

 **~oOOo~**

* * *

AN:

Yes, the title is the short note by Alis to Emma.

Thank you to my Beta ElyssaCousland. Thank you to Melysande and Judy for your reviews and for the people who have signed on to follow this story!

Regarding why they were not tricked about Redcliffe being the target of the Archdemon: I never liked the idea that "Oh Redcliffe was the target of the Horde - oops sorry looks like they are going to Denerim, instead."

If the Archdemon is intelligent, then Denerim had to be the target. In order to destroy Ferelden, it makes more sense to go through the Bannorn and attack Denerim. I used Morrigan for aerial recon because she could get a much better view from the air than Riordan could from the ground. She also isn't vulnerable to bluffing-through-the-taint as the AD may have done with Riordan.


	46. From Signal to Flow

**Chapter 46 = = From Signal to Flow**

Both spent from lovemaking, Aedan cradled Leliana in his arms. _Maker,_ _I love this woman._ She gave him a smile that lit up his heart. "I would walk to Tevinter and back just for that smile."

"Fortunately for your feet, you won't have to. Just being with you makes me smile. You make me feel loved and…cherished." Her eyes gleamed in happiness.

Leliana had shared everything about her life, the good and bad. Aedan vowed to himself to treasure her, to show her every day in every way that she was worth loving, not because of what she could do, but because of who she was inside where it mattered.

"You deserve to be loved and cherished, and I want nothing more than to be able to do that for the rest of my life."

"Aedan?"

"I can't offer you much – I'm a Grey Warden, and you know what this life is like. I cannot give you children because of the taint, but I want _you_ , Leliana. Will you marry me?"

Leliana thought back to her conversation Dorothea. W _hat do I want? I want Aedan._ "Yes, I will marry you."

Aedan was almost late to Landsmeet ante-chamber where he met up with his other wardens, Greagoir, Emmalynn, and Alistair.

"So where is this sword?" Riordan sounded inpatient and edgy; Aedan had already warned Emmalynn and Alistair that it was the taint and that Riordan had been a Warden for a long time.

Emmalynn nodded towards the column in the farthest corner of the room.

They went to the column where a sword and shield hung. It looked just like the ones on the adjacent columns. Only a mage who knew what to look for, would be able to tell that what seemed like an ornamental longsword was anything but. Emma touched the pommel and sent a pulse of magic through it. The sword transformed from standard steel to gleaming Silverite and changed from a longsword to a short sword with a grip made of white Halla leather. Worried about the weight, Alistair had been ready to take the sword, but Emma was able to remove it from the wall as if it were the weight of her staff.

"Rana, take hold of it."

Rana took it and looked stunned. "I could easily use this to stab something."

Emmalynn thought for a moment. "I would have thought Calenhad carried a broadsword. Ali, could you hold it?"

Alistair gripped the sword, and at first, nothing happened, then the sword lengthened and widened into a two-handed sword. "It's lighter than a normal broadsword but feels no less powerful."

"Jowan?"

Jowan held it, and it was once again it transformed into a short sword. He handed it back to Surana where it remained a short sword.

Looking at the blade, Emma said, "The sword is broad enough for Sandal to add the rune. Anora is allowing us to keep it here in the palace. Bohdan and Sandal have been relocated here along with Sandal's equipment."

"What kind of rune?" Aedan asked.

"The rune is made up of five runes – signal, initiation, gateway, separation, and flow layered atop each other. Once the sending spell is ready and connected to the sword, the signal rune will glow; when Surana takes the sword, the initiation rune will trip; when the sword held by a grey warden is lodged in the archdemon, the gateway rune will glow.

"Upon the archdemon's death, the separation rune will activate, and the Archdemon's soul will be drawn into the warden. The four runes, once activated, will trigger the fifth and final rune – flow, which sends the archdemon's and the mage's souls into the Fade."

"That is a powerful rune. Hope's work?" Greagoir asked.

Emma nodded. "Elegant in its simplicity."

"As long as it works; we cannot risk losing the archdemon's soul." Riordan frowned, still not entirely comfortable with the magic.

"It will work." Emmalynn's confidence was evident in her tone.

It took Sandal a morning to enchant the sword with the runes, and he did a brilliant job. The rune looked like it was forged when Nematon was created. To Aedan's happy surprise, the Queen had paid for the work.

 **~oOOo~**

On Drakon's roof, Emmalynn and Devon double-checked that the caches of lyrium, stamina, and healing potions, and healing poultices were accessible and well stocked. The special lyrium for the ritual was also hidden on the roof. Nematon would be carried by Emmalynn as she rarely ever used her staff and the one that she carried was half the size of the normal one.

When she returned to the palace to meet Alistair, he had taken her to the palace armorer. Emmalynn didn't think anything about it, she was just glad to be with him. Then the armorer said, "My Lady, your armor is in the ready room."

" _My_ armor?"

Ali gently tugged her hand. "Come, I have something for you."

On the armor stand in the ready room was a coat of royal blue silk brocade and dark roan-brown leather with matching leather gloves and greaves. All were imbued with what Emma recognized as protection and mana enhancing runes.

"Ali – it's for me?"

Grinning, he kissed the tip of her nose. "Try it on; there are arming clothes on the bench."

Emma came out of the room. "I can feel the power in the enchantments."

Alistair looked at the armor with an eye for fit. "Any parts that rub wrong?"

"How can I tell?"

"Move around as if we were fighting darkspawn."

Emma jogged around, ducked, weaved and rolled as she had done when traveling with Aedan and the group. "Ali, it feels like I am wearing a second skin. How did you manage this?"

"A little birdie told me that your robes would not provide adequate protection and worked with me to design the armor and the enchantments."

"It's amazing, thank you – and thank you to your birdie."

"I'd say you're welcome but giving _you_ good armor is really a gift for me because it keeps the two of the most important people in my life safe."

 **~oOOo~**

The closer the Archdemon came to Denerim, the more the taint roiled in the wardens' blood, serving as a reminder of how, bit by bit, the darkness would ultimately claim them.

Riordan kept to himself. The call of the Archdemon created both a yearning for it and a revulsion of it. Riordan realized that one way or the other, his life was coming to an end. He felt his humanity had turned the final corner on its inevitable transformation into the very monsters of darkness he'd been fighting for much of his life. Even so, he knew he would leave this world as he'd come into it – his soul would be his own. "This is what I owe to Emmalynn...to Hope."

Aedan was serenaded by his betrothed. They were lying in bed, and each sweet, pure note of Leliana's gorgeous soprano was like a caress – cooling his burning tainted blood, lightening his burdened, grieving soul and calming his whirling, darkened thoughts. Leliana's song battled back the song of Urthemiel and allowed him to sleep safely in her arms.

Surana sought distraction – a way to ignore the sweet and terrible song of the archdemon that called to his blood, to his soul. A way to ignore his fears, ignore his worries, ignore the world and focus one thing – pleasure. Giving pleasure to the one he loved, of seeing the sweet release on Zevran's face, tasting it, feeling it and then receiving it back from him in full measure.

Jowan spent the night in meditation. Emmalynn had taught him the practice when she was reunited with their group. He used it frequently, and it had helped him combat the song of the Archdemon that had plagued his dreams since his joining. Tonight, the former blood mage focused his mind on building his own mental fortress. He gained confidence and strength with each stone he saw in his mind's eye, each layer of grout, each row of the wall of his fort.

 **~oOOo~**

Unable to sleep, Emmalynn walked through the encampment, Alistair with her, and they sat at the fire pits of mages and templars. Emmalynn listened to their fears, addressed their concerns, prayed with those who asked, and laughed with those who sought light-hearted banter. The mood at every campfire they left was lighter than before they visited, buoyed by a little hope in the night.

 **~oOOo~**

That it was dawn was impossible to tell from the darkened sky, but the dim glow from the orbs allowed enough sight for troop placement.

Anora, seven months pregnant, stood with Aedan on a platform before the assembled army. A Jainen mage helped amplify their voices so they could be heard among all of the armies.

Anora spoke first. "You all have the gratitude of a nation and its Queen. You honor us with your courage, your strength, and your resolve. It will be a tough fight, but you will be the victors, you will vanquish the darkness; tomorrow we will see the dawn, and we will rejoice together!"

Cheers rose from the crowd.

Aedan looked out at the sea of people. "We will stop the Archdemon here, and end in a year what it has taken decades for other nations to accomplish. We fight for those who cannot, and for those who won't. To Victory!"

Thousands of voices responded. "TO VICTORY!

 **~oOOo~**

The Darkspawn attacked between the two flanking armies. The ones that tried to attack the city from the north were met by siege weaponry, magic, and arrows. The Grey Wardens got the Archdemon's attention by killing the darkspawn generals and kept it while fighting through to Fort Drakon. At the barriers to Fort Drakon, Aedan told Zevran to stay and work with people to hold the gate. Emma was surprised at the change in plan but had no chance to ask about it.

The archdemon followed the wardens as hoped, and because troops were stationed in the fort, they didn't have to fight their way to the roof.

Once up there, Riordan, Emmalynn, and Alistair moved to the far corner as planned. Wynne and Leliana ran behind the pair of ballistae across from the door. Sten, Surana, and Jowan ran to the opposite side of the roof; Oghren and Aedan went to guard Devon and Mary, who went to the part of the area closest to the door. They all saw the archdemon approach.

Riordan stood defiantly in the open as purple fire rained down from the dragon's maw and broke upon Emma's shield.

It flew in closer and tried again.

Emma's shield held.

It flew in still closer and tried once more.

Emma's shield held but was barely able to repel the flame.

Believing it would be victorious in its next attempt, it descended even lower. This time, before it could breathe out more of the searing flame, Jowan, Surana, Devon, and Mary cast the Storm of the Century dead center where the dragon hovered. The four mages managed to create a massive, mega-storm that engulfed the dragon, freezing parts of its body and wings, bringing it down to the ground. The storm continued to rage and, suddenly, the right wing was wholly frozen then shattered by a bolt of lightning as the spell and storm ebbed.

The archdemon was grounded.

It was then that Riordan charged the dragon.

Emma, with no choice but to spend mana to shield the wayward warden, shouted, "Riordan, no! Come back. I cannot shield you forever!"

Riordan yelled back, "You won't have to, I see a weak spot. Let me end this now!" He slashed

at the enormous dragon while it was trying to stand, balancing itself and trying to compensate for the lack of a wing.

Riordan leaped on to the archdemon's neck, stabbing it and using the dagger blades to help pull himself up the constantly moving column of bone, sinewy muscle, and scales. The beast shook its head, and Riordan held on. Emma kept shielding him.

Aedan yelled after him, "We cannot attack it while you are on its back, Riordan. Get down! That's an order!"

"I am not risking the soul of the archdemon. I can kill it."

Straddling its neck, Riordan leaned down and aimed for a gap between scales. Sensing when the warden's balance was most precarious, the Archdemon shook its head. He managed to unseat Riordan and pitch the senior warden over the edge of the roof. Once he was out of sight, Emma could no longer provide a shield. He would plunge to his death.

The loss of Riordan was disheartening and completely unexpected, but Aedan know they couldn't let that interfere with killing the archdemon. "Everyone, we need to remain focused!"

Alistair, Sten, _and Riordan_ had been trained on firing ballistae by Zevran and Leliana. Without Riordan, it was only Alistair, Sten and Leliana who would be operating the ballistae. Aedan and Oghren served as protection for Sten and Alistair. Wynne stayed near Leliana as they were protected behind the bulk of the massive weapon. Emmalynn, Jowan, and Surana came together behind and to the side of the dragon; they would try to stay together through the next phases of the battle.

Aedan blew the horn signaling the mages and archers, who poured onto the roof and moved quickly into position. Aedan slowed his breathing and calmly counted down.

"Volley one!"

 _10…9…_ "Ready!"

Alistair's ballista was loaded, the archers had knocked their arrows, and the mages began to cast.

 _7…6…5…_ "Aim!"

 _3…2…1…._ "Fire!"

Within seconds, a hail of arrows rained down on the archdemon. Alistair fired his ballista, a set of mages cast winter's grasp, and the Dalish mages cast nature magic.

"Volley Two!" Aedan began the countdown

 _1…2…3_ "Ready!"

Alistair reloaded. It was Sten's turn and his ballista was loaded.

 _5…6…7..._ "Aim!"

 _9…10…._ "Fire!"

Sten fired his ballista. Archers sent another hail of arrows, and stinging swarms attacked the dragon's eyes.

The beast raged as it was attacked from all sides. It flapped its one good wing to create a vortex. Devon was caught in the whirlwind and dragged toward the towering dragon. He tried to break free but couldn't – instead he used all of his energy and mana to send a lightning bolt into the archdemon's tender underbelly as the hind foot of the dragon crushed him.

"Volley Three, destroy that wing!"

 _10…9…_ "Ready!"

 _7…6…5…_ "Aim!"

 _3…2…1…._ "Fire!"

Leliana fired her ballista. The archers launched another barrage of arrows.

Casualties were unavoidable but fortunately fewer than expected – and there would have been more without shielding and healing from Wynne, Emma, and several Dalish mages.

Even with the casualties, they were able to repeat the sequence a second time. Alistair, Sten, and Leliana fired their ballistae; archers and mages all aimed at the Archdemon. By the end of the second sequence, the Archdemon's remaining wing was effectively crippled.

Aedan blew the horn again, signaling the ground attack. Dwarves and the human forces charged the now wingless dragon. Leliana left the roof to help battle any darkspawn that may try to enter the fort and give a progress report to the field commanders.

The Archdemon was noticeably weakened and roared as it tried to summon darkspawn to its aid.

Few, if any, could answer its call.

Surana, Jowan and Emmalynn were prepping the sending spell while being shielded from the dying archdemon, when a bird landed next to them and unfurled into Morrigan. "I am here to provide additional help."

Emmalynn beamed "Thank you Morrigan! I never turn down help."

Jowan, Emmalynn, and Morrigan held hands when Emma cast the spell; the signal rune on Nematon glowed.

Aedan called out, "Get ready to cast!" He slid under the archdemon's neck and severed the tendons, then rolled out from under the Dragon as its head crashed to the ground.

Surana took Nematon and began to run towards the Dragon. The initiation rune came to life.

Aedan and Alistair yelled, "Everyone back off!"

"Only the Warden can approach!" Aedan added.

Surana yelled, "Die you bastard!" and plunged Nematon into the archdemon's skull, puncturing the bone as if it were made of parchment. When the gateway rune glowed brightly, Surana gave the sword a twist.

The separation rune came to life, connecting all the previous runes, and the flow rune roared to life.

Then light exploded from the skull of the dragon, knocking everyone down and practically blinding those nearby.

As the light dimmed, the silence on the roof was almost absolute. Morrigan and Jowan opened their eyes to find that not only was Surana lying unconscious – but so were Emmalynn and Alistair. Morrigan lifted the lids to look at Emmalynn's eyes, while Jowan ran to Alistair and then Surana.

Aedan looked worried. "What happened to Emma and Alistair?"

"They are like Surana: alive and in the Fade."

AN: I know…cliffhangers are evil. I promise not to keep you in suspense for too long


	47. Aftermath

**Chapter 47 = Aftermath**

Emmalynn was surprised to find herself in the Fade. She remembered nothing after Rana plunged the sword into the archdemon.

 _Is the Archdemon dead?_ Emmalynn looked around, the Fade seemingly superimposed over the roof of Fort Drakon. In the fade, hovering over the body of the Archdemon – which lay on the other side of the veil –there was a strange mist. Suddenly she felt Alistair standing next to her.

"Em?"

She heard the trepidation in his voice and took his hand in hers. She was about to speak when suddenly Surana stood before them.

"M, Alistair."

"Rana, thank the Maker! Is the Archdemon truly dead?"

"And why are we all here?" Alistair added.

"Yes, it is truly dead. You're here so you can bear witness." It was Hope's voice. Hope and Calenhad came into their presence shortly thereafter.

Before another word could be uttered, the mist Emmalynn had noticed began to coalesce as a violent quake shook the Fade. It felt as if the earth was rending itself apart, though because of the odd dynamics of the fade, no one had fallen over. Once the quaking stopped, what had been mist had taken shape. The being, Urthemiel, was male, stood on two legs, and was taller than a hill giant, but he was clearly not a dragon.

Urthemiel had elegantly curved, opalescent horns and elven-like ears. His skin was a rich, dark brown. His long hair and goatee were as black as a raven's wing. He had a strong jawline, a beautiful symmetry to his face, and then you saw his eyes – there were no whites, no irises, no pupils; instead, lyrium swirled in his eyes like liquid.

He was simply beautiful to behold, but Emmalynn felt that his beauty went beyond the physical realm. She felt that his soul was the embodiment of empathy, understanding, compassion, and something else that was indescribable, but it was ancient and pure. Only something that was purely good could be changed into something that was pure evil.

He looked at each of those assembled, his eyes settling on Emmalynn, and he smiled. He spoke, his voice like the rumble of the earth, but it was clear that he said 'Thank you' as his soul faded from view.

Calenhad explained, "The Grey Wardens have not been served well by their leaders or by the chantry. Only a Grey Warden mage can kill an archdemon and live. They, like all wardens, need to be tainted – but far less so than is practiced."

Hope nodded. "The current warden joining is like using an axe to cut butter. You can adjust it, Emmalynn. Once you see it, you'll know. No more Calling and they can have families. The wardens _must_ evolve. Aedan needs to expand and train the wardens until the Ferelden wardens have the power to stand on their own and against Weisshaupt. Then the Orlesian wardens will stand with Ferelden and be less likely to accept the wrong help at the worst possible time."

"How can a grey warden mage perform the sending and kill the archdemon?" Alistair asked.

"Nematon is a sword for the ages. I gift it to the _Ferelden_ grey wardens – but for now it should go back into hiding," Calenhad said.

Surana frowned. "Was Urthemiel the g–spirit of Beauty? What were the others like?"

Hope sighed. "The chantry is so wrong, as were the Magisters. These supposed old gods are ancient spirits, as old as the world, but fragmented; they used to be one being and lyrium was its blood."

"Urthemiel is really a fertility spirit. The others are Mother-sky, Father-sun, shelter, provider, wisdom, and freedom - Razikale, Toth, Luscan, Dumat, and Zazikale.

"If you look at the constellations, things make more sense," Calenhad added.

Alistair began to nod his head. "Yes! The constellation for Dumat is an owl – Wisdom." He turned to Emma. "We have more star gazing to do."

Emma blushed then cleared her throat. "Okay, it is time to go back." She looked from Alistair to Surana and smiled.

Rana didn't smile back. "M, I'm not going back."

" _What_?" Emma looked wide-eyed at Rana, stunned.

"You heard me."

"Rana, your body is truly _fine_ , you _can_ go back."

"I know M, but I'm not. The wardens from Weisshaupt will come and want to know why I lived."

"We won't tell them!" Emma's voice pitched high as she began to panic. She looked at Hope and Calenhad pleadingly. "You said the wardens need to evolve! Rana needs to be there to help."

Hope looked at Emmalynn, "Child, Surana is doing what needs to be done."

"M, the Weisshaupt wardens have set themselves up as the only ones willing to make the ultimate sacrifice to save the people of Thedas, the only ones Thedas can turn to in a Blight. That grants them power in every country in Thedas. If they find out about this, they will kill everyone who knows to keep the power in their own hands.

"They need to be kept blind while Aedan recruits and rebuilds. Then Aedan can spread out to the League of Marcher Nations and ally with Orlais, hopefully before the next Blight. I _need_ to do this to buy him time.

"Someone has to save you all, and it's me."

"No, you don't have to do this! I… _we_ can find another way. Rana…please…don't leave me… _please_." It was the soft voice of the scared child she'd been when she first came to the circle and it was heartbreaking to hear.

"M, I have to."

"Wh…what about Zevran?"

"He knows. That's why he didn't come up to the roof."

"How did you convince _him_ not to stop you?"

"I'm not sure I actually did convince him."

Emma was beginning to cast to send Rana back as the connection between Rana and his body disappeared.

Emma paled. "How?"

"Aedan. We agreed to this."

Alistair looked at his friend. "Surana, why did we go through all this, then?"

"Because we needed to know it would work and that the paradox was crap."

A tear-blinded Emma cried, "You didn't _believe_ me?"

"We believed you, but we needed witnesses. You and Alistair are the witnesses Aedan needs. You will also help him buy time to grow the Wardens."

"What would have been the plan if I hadn't said anything?"

"I would be here, happy to know that my soul was still intact."

Hope said softly, "It's time."

Surana finally let the tears fall. "M, my life was blessed because of you. I will always love you."

"I will always love you." Emma threw herself into his arms. "Rana, you will always be in my heart and I will always miss you."

Rana pulled away. "Alistair, it's been…an honor."

"As has knowing you, Surana." The two men embraced.

Rana whispered, "Take care of her."

"Always."

Surana nodded to Hope and Calenhad, then turned and walked away. Emma watched him vanish into the Fade.

"He is at the Maker's side," Hope said.

Calenhad quirked an eyebrow.

Hope noticed, then she looked alarmed. "Emmalynn, go! Use haste and run to the first barrier."

 _Maker, it has to be Teagan!_ Emmalynn nodded and vanished from the Fade. She opened her eyes and without saying anything to anyone – took off at a run, casting haste to get down the tower.

Alistair, still in the Fade, looked incredibly confused.

"Alistair, you need to help Aedan," Calenhad said firmly.

Minutes later, Alistair opened his eyes and sat up. A few feet away, Jowan and Aedan were kneeling next to Surana's body; Alistair looked around to see that Emmalynn was already gone.

Turning to Alistair, Aedan looked as if he'd aged ten years from the grief writ large in his expression. "It had to happen this way."

Alistair tried to reassure his friend. "I know. The last thing we need is a threat from Weisshaupt."

"Jowan and I need to secure the Archdemon's body and harvest the blood. Oghren and Sten went to find Riordan's body."

Alistair nodded. "I'll take Surana to the chantry, then I need to find Emma."

"Thanks, Alistair. When you see Emmalynn, tell her I'm sorry."

Jowan shook his head. "No Aedan, _we_ need to tell Emmalynn in person. She needs to hear it from us, she needs to be allowed to be angry at us."

Aedan sighed. "You're right."

 **~oOOo~**

Emmalynn had just reached the first barrier when she heard her name. She turned to see Leliana running towards her. "Emmalynn! Thank the Maker I found you; Bann Teagan has been seriously injured. Come, Sten and Oghren were nearby arranging to have Riordan's body sent to the chantry. Sten stayed with me to watch over Teagan."

Emmalynn followed the bard. When she saw Alistair's father, he was laying on the ground, his helmet beside him, and he was covered in blood; not all of it was his, but it was enough for Emma to know that the situation was critical.

Ignoring the pool of blood, Emmalynn knelt next to Teagan, her aura already visible. Leliana helped remove his chest plate.

"What happened?"

"Ogre. The Bann was hit broadside by the boulder it threw," Sten reported.

Emmalynn nodded and tuned-out everything to focus on Teagan. _Flail chest, fractured skull, internal bleeding. Lungs functional, heart uninjured, spinal cord severely impinged. Prevent shock. Brain and spine most critical, need to reduce swelling on the brain and in the spinal column, mend vertebrae._

 _I will not allow Alistair to lose his father. Hope, I ask for your protection – I'm going to need to draw as much power as I can from the Fade. If that isn't enough, use me._

 **It will be enough, child.**

Everyone saw Emmalynn's normal cerulean aura began to glow and lighten to the color of lyrium and then it and expanded to surround her and Teagan in a protective cocoon.

A nearby templar sensed the power and followed it. When he saw Emmalynn he screamed, "Stand down mage, you will summon a demon!"

Sten turned around. "Do nothing, _Bas_! She is a spirit healer, working to save someone's life."

"She is a maleficar calling forth a demon." The templar moved his arms in preparation to smite Emmalynn. Sten stuck out a fist and hit the side of the templar's helmet. The templar dropped like a puppet whose strings had been cut, and everyone in the area gave the small group an even wider birth.

Emma didn't notice. Nor did she notice Alistair, who was now kneeling nearby, unable to pass through her aura. His eyes never left his father's face.

After what felt like an eternity to Alistair, Emma's aura slowly faded.

Teagan opened his eyes to see Emma smiling through her tears. "Welcome back."

"Are you alright, Emma?"

She nodded.

"Is Alistair safe?"

"Right here, Da. It's all over. The archdemon is dead."

Teagan slowly sat up hugging his son. "Thank the Maker you and Emma are alive, Son."

Emmalynn, no longer able to keep her emotions stable, spoke quickly as she stood up. "Ali, I need to go back to the mage encampment; I need to get a situation report and then I need to check in with medics."

"Em, let me go with you."

Still struggling to contain her equilibrium she was abrupt, " _No_ , Ali." She sighed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. You need to take your father back to the palace so he can rest. _Please_ get food into him to help make up for the blood loss, I could only boost his system so much."

Ali reluctantly agreed. He looked into her eyes, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Her eyes started to redden so she quickly turned and left, headed in the direction of the encampment.

Alistair was worried. _Maker, please help her until I can._

Watching Emmalynn leave, Teagan knew something was seriously wrong. "Son…what else happened?"

"Surana killed the Archdemon. He's dead."

"Maker, no! Emma must be devastated! Look, I'll be fine at the palace. Go to her."

"No Father, Emma is right you need to eat and to rest. I don't trust anyone to make you do that. At least _I_ can sit on you."

 **~oOOo~**

After the archdemon died, the darkspawn were in disarray and it became a route. Soldiers were still celebrating, and as Emmalynn hurried to the encampment she was grabbed around the waist by a soldier from the Royal army and twirled in a dance. She was able to slip away and caste haste to make sure no one else could get in her way.

Just outside of the camp entrance, Emmalynn felt the grief starting to take hold. _I need to know how my mages and the templars fared, the dead need to be identified, services need to be organized. Maker, give me strength._ _Come on, Amell, pull it together; you have things to do._

She entered the encampment and was relieved that the damage around her was quite minimal. The first person she saw was Greagoir, who was not far from her tent.

Emmalynn noticed his expression go from relieved to worried and she misinterpreted the cause. "Oh! The blood isn't mine."

"I know that. Who did we lose?"

Her voice was almost a monotone. "Rana. He struck the final blow but stayed in the Fade. We also lost Devon, Agnes, Lanasa, Kinnon, and Mack. I saw them fall to the Archdemon. I haven't heard reports of anyone else. "

Greagoir placed his hand on her shoulder and steered her into her command tent. Once inside, he put his arms around her. "Emmalynn, you have to let some of it out."

Emma was about to refuse but simply couldn't. She cried until she felt she could think again. Greagoir gave her a damp cloth to cool her eyes.

"Thank you Greagoir, you know me well."

Greagoir nodded.

"Did we lose any templars?"

"We lost Ser Dylan, he died protecting Petra. He'd come a long way from sassing you when you were standing in for Irving."

"I am so sorry Greagoir; anyone else?"

"Not from our Circle but several from Jainen. All considered, we could have lost more. I will find Petra and send her here."

"Thank you. I need to change into something less ah…bloody."

The Knight-Commander nodded and left.

Emmalynn changed out of her armor. After washing the blood off, she put on a dark blue cambric shirt, her spare gambeson and fresh pair of breeches. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and had just finished putting her boots back on when Petra entered the tent. The two women hugged.

Petra pulled back. "When we saw the explosion, we feared the worst. Thank the Maker you're okay, but Greagoir told me about Surana. I'm so sorry."

Emmalynn nodded. "Petra, I need to focus. Casualties?"

The senior enchanter completely understood and reported, "The casualties were very low. We lost Chester, Alan, Emita, Symon and Perry. Greagoir told me about the mages we lost on the roof."

"What is happening at the hospital here?"

"Everyone here is resting comfortably. The palace has now become the main hospital as it is in the most protected area."

"Anyone with Blight sickness?"

"Mercifully no. You don't need you to worry about us."

Emmalynn nodded. "Petra, you're in charge here. I need to visit the medical tents and the palace hospital. I will update you as I can, and can you then update Greagoir?"

"Of course."

Emma shouldered her staff and her pack of medicinal supplies. As she left her tent, she felt Hope buoy her spirits as she met with the field medics and triaged those who needed to be sent to the palace hospital. She then and sent runners to the Arl of Denerim's estate, Bann Teagan's estate, and the Pearl to inform the city guards at each location to send those needing more extensive healing be sent to the palace, and to advise her of any that could not be moved.

When she got to the palace the replies had already arrived and were reviewed by Wynne. She reported to Emmalynn, "There are no more injured at the evacuation centers, however there are some critical patients here who are beyond me." She knew better than to speak of Surana.

"I spoke with the field medics and it looks like causalities will come in waves. I don't know how many. Take me to the patients I need to see."

Alis was in charge of triage at the palace hospital and was indispensable in prioritizing which patients needed which class of healing. Over the next six hours there were three waves of patients that arrived at the hospital. Emmalynn was brought the most critical casualties. She would heal them and grab a bit of sleep until the next wave arrived. Alis came to her after the third wave.

"Alis, are there any more?" an exhausted Emmalynn asked.

"No, at least, not ones needing _your_ attention. The Queen has set aside some rooms for you, so it is time for you to go." She gently took Emmalynn by the elbow and led her away. Emma was too fatigued to notice where she was being led and when they entered another wing of the palace, the guards saluted and stepped aside. If Emma had been alert, she would have noticed that she was in the Royal wing.

Alis stopped in front of a door and knocked. Alistair opened it and stepped out just in time to catch Emma as she fainted. He lifted her up and carried her inside.

"I'll get Wynne," Alis said as she dashed off.

Alistair laid Emma down on the bed. He took off her boots and gambeson. Minutes later Wynne came in followed by Alis.

Wynne examined her. "She's pushed herself too hard, and her mana is extremely low. When she wakes up give her this potion and make sure she eats. She needs complete bed rest for one day _at least_. Sit on her if you have to, Alistair. Aedan wants to hold Surana's pyre three days from now, and the Queen has called a Landsmeet for the day after. However, if she is not well enough, they will delay things. It is vital for the baby and the mother that Emma eat and for her mana to come back on its own."

"Thanks, Wynne. I know you were close to Surana as well."

"No thanks needed. Emma needs time and space to grieve. Unless you spent time at the Circle with them it is hard to know just how important she and Surana were to each other." Wynne cleared her throat to cover for her own emotional pain. "Take care her, and of yourself, Alistair. I will check in tomorrow."

After Wynne left, Alis looked at Emmalynn sleeping and shook her head, then looked at Alistair, "They would even finish each other's sentences. In case the First Enchanter becomes…difficult, you can tell her that no one needs her level of healing. Remind her that she put Senior Enchanter Petra in charge of the mage encampment, and I will send Petra a report. Tell her and anyone else that the First Enchanter is off duty…period."

"'Thank you' seems so inadequate for how you've taken care of Emma."

Alis looked embarrassed for a moment. "At least I know she's in good hands with _you_."

After Alis left, Alistair cleaned the remaining traces of blood from Emma's hands, putting her in one of his tunics. When he readied himself for bed, he climbed in next to her and gathered her in his arms. She stirred briefly but never really woke up _._

It was mid-day before Emmalynn stirred. She tried to sit up but was just too weak. On the nightstand was a bell and a note _Your desire is my command._

Emma smiled at the note and rang the bell.

Alistair came in and knelt on the floor next to the bed; he took her hand and kissed it. "Sweetheart, Wynne said you need to take this potion and eat. Is there anything special you want from the kitchen?"

Emma stroked the side of Alistair's face. "Soup?"

"Sure. Anything else?"

"Some bread?"

"Of course." He kissed her, and then uncorked the potion bottle and helped her sit up. She drank the potion. "No matter what it is, Wynne's potions always taste like apples."

Alistair chuckled. "Let me send out for some food. I'll be right back."

She held the empty potion bottle, reminded of potions in the past…

" _The neutralizing effect alone would be enough to get me to the Chantry and through part of the service, but I'm also taking one of Rana's special, diluted Mage bane potions."_

 _She held up the potion and drank. "Blecch! Rana, can't you make a potion that doesn't taste vile?"_

 _"Hey, this is a damn sight better than the full-strength version."_

"Rana," she whispered as tears streamed down her face, making no effort to stem them.

Alistair came back. "The food will be here-Em?" He looked at the potion bottle she was hugging while sobbing; he crawled into bed with her, pulled her into his arms and let her cry.

Emma was awake and hungry when cinnamon soup and soda bread arrived along with the Queen. "Alistair, why don't you check on your father? I'll stay with Emma while you're gone."

Alistair left the two alone.

"I bet I have you to thank for the choice of soup and bread."

Anora nodded and pointed to the side of the bed. "May I?"

Emma scooted over. "Of course, please make yourself comfortable. How are you feeling?"

" _I_ feel fine, though I am concerned about you. But since I'm not a healer I'll just be a mother hen and make sure you eat every drop and crumb."

Emmalynn chuckled. They chatted about inconsequential things while Emma ate. Anora confided in Emma that she'd decided on a name for the baby. Cailan Gareth Theirin. Gareth was named after her father's father. "When he ascends to the throne, he can be Cailan II or Gareth."

"Have you told your father yet?"

"Nope. I think I'm going to spring it on him at the naming ceremony."

"I've heard from Teagan and Alistair about how close Loghain and his father were. I think your dad will be tickled pink…in front of the whole Landsmeet. Sneaky way to have everyone see your father in a different light and to tease him. I like it."

Anora laughed. "You do know me well. The Landsmeet needs to see the Loghain I see. The Loghain before mother died."

While they were talking, they heard Alistair return. Anora looked at her friend. "Emma, if you need me, I am literally down the hall. Don't hesitate."

"I won't."

The women hugged. As Anora was leaving the room, she asked, "Shall I send Alistair in?"

Emma nodded.

For the rest of the day, Emmalynn alternated between crying, sleeping, and eating. Teagan came to check on them, as did Leliana. Aedan and Jowan stayed away, not wanting to upset Emmalynn when she really needed to rest. Leliana dropped off a scroll case that Surana had asked to be given to Emmalynn when Alistair thought she could handle it.

The following day, Emmalynn's energy and mana returned to normal but emotionally she felt she was on tenterhooks. Still, she was up, washed and dressed, sitting in the main room waiting for their breakfast to be brought up. Alistair was very reluctant to show her the scroll but knew that while she would be upset seeing the scroll now, she would be upset _and_ angry if he held it back. He decided to give it to her before she ate.

"Em?"

Emma heard the hesitancy in his voice. "What's wrong, Ali?"

"Surana left a scroll for you. Do you want to read it now or later?"

"Now…please."

"I thought so. Do you want me here while you read it?"

"Yes. Can you just hold me?"

"I will always hold you."

They curled up together on the chaise. Emma looked at the familiar _M_ inscribed on the paper and ran her fingers over the single letter, reminded again of the past...

 _She was standing at the entrance to the apprentice dorm when she saw an elven boy approach. His hair was so blond it was almost white. He looked older and had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes_

" _Apprentice Amell? I'm Apprentice Surana. They stuck you with me so I can show you around and keep you out of trouble." He looked at her bandaged hand. "Blood for the phylactery?"_

 _The 9-year old girl with curly hair in two puffy pigtails nodded. She was holding her bandaged hand._

" _Does your hand still hurt?"_

" _No…?" The girl seemed unsure._

" _Let me see your hand."_

 _She held it out for Surana to unbandage. "Wait, did they take the blood?"_

" _Yes, I healed the cut. Don't tell anyone."_

" _Already you're trouble. Don't worry, I won't tell. Just keep the bandage on and wince every once in a while." He winked as they walked into the dorm towards an empty cot an open trunk. "So, what's your real name?"_

" _Emmalynn Amell."_

" _Emmalynn Amell? What a mouthful! It's all Ms and Ls. Here's your bunk."_

" _Why is there an M carved into the headboard?"_

" _It must be a sign from the Maker! Henceforth I shall call you M."_

" _The letter M?"_

" _Yep!"…_

"Can you do this?" Alistair asked.

"Yes, I think I can." She unrolled the scroll.

 _Dearest M,_

 _If you are reading this than the Archdemon is dead, as am I. I am sorry for not telling you the plan ahead of time, but you at least know what happened and why._

 _There are so many things I want to tell you. You were more than a friend, more than a sister. You were my other half, like twins separated at birth. I know you felt that way too, and now I know how much pain you feel because if our situations were reversed, I would be inconsolable._

 _But you have Alistair, your soulmate - he is your Honor and you are his Hope. You will make a new life together. Actually, you already have! I wish I could have met the nugget and watched you be the best mom in Thedas._

 _Please do me one favor?_

 _DO NOT NAME THE BABY AFTER ME!_

 _Before you ask, yes, even if I had known all of this would happen, I still would have become a warden. And yes, I would still have made the killing blow. I would, however, have let Morrigan turn Eamon into a toad._

 _Perhaps I was destined for this. 400 years ago, another elf named Garahel ended the 4th Blight and now an Elf named Garahel ended the 5th Blight. I think that the Elven need to retire the name._

 _Because of you, I am able to face my fate knowing that my soul will survive and knowing that I will see you one last time._

 _Emmalynn Amell Trevelyan, soon to be Emmalynn Theirin, you are the best person I have ever known, much less had the opportunity to love._

 _Embrace the light as you always do._

 _I wish you all the joy in this world. I will be here when you return – hopefully not for another 50 years._

 _Please take care of Zevran for me – You may be the only one who can save him from himself._

 _All my love,  
_ _your Rana_

Emmalynn put the letter down and smiled sadly. "You are at the Maker's side, where you belong." She cried as Alistair held her, and it took less time to calm down and she was able to join Alistair on the terrace to break their fast. The sun was shining and Emmalynn enjoyed feeling it on her face.

She felt the fluttering of hope once again fill her heart. It was at that moment she felt a fluttering in her lower abdomen. Realizing what it was, "Alistair!"

"Em, what's wrong?"

"Nothing! The nugget _moved_ ; it's called the quickening! Oh, I _wish_ you could feel it."

Alistair knelt in front of Emma and kissed her tummy. "Hello in there, nugget, this is your father. I love you." He stood up and kissed Emmalynn. "I love you, too. I think nugget is a good nickname until he or she presents themselves to the world."

"I think Rana would approve."

 **~oOOo~**

* * *

AN: Thank you for the reviews! Thank you to my awesome beta. Sorry for the angst, but it was necessary.


	48. Understanding and Taking Comfort

**Chapter 48 = Understanding and Taking Comfort**

Zevran vanished after the Archdemon died and it took Alistair two days to track him down. Finally, the night before Surana's pyre, Sanga confirmed that Zevran was at the Pearl and had been since the evacuees left.

When Alistair told Emma, she was irate. "Rana's pyre is tomorrow night, and the day after Anora will be honoring the Grey Wardens at the Landsmeet. He doesn't get to hide in a whorehouse while I have to listen to my Rana being praised for his sacrifice!" She began to cry.

Alistair held her. "I know love, I know. I hope I can talk some sense into him."

Emma wiped her eyes. "Oh no. _I_ am going to talk to him, and he _will_ listen to me!"

"Can I at least accompany you to the Pearl?"

"Oh…of course. I'm sorry for being so strident."

"Don't apologize. You have every reason to be angry with him. I am too."

Emma sighed. "I know he's grieving; I just wish he hadn't decided to go it alone."

Bright and early the following morning, Alistair and Emmalynn went to the Pearl. Sanga gave Emma the key. Alistair went with her to make sure she got to Zevran's room safely and would stay outside of the room until she came out.

Emma wrapped on the door. "Zevran?" She called sharply.

The was no answer.

Using the key, she opened the door and slipped inside. The odor of unwashed bodies, sex, and stale alcohol assaulted her nose and fueled her anger. She placed the bundle of clean clothes on the dresser. She found Zevran passed out, alone, naked, and face down on the bed. His head was turned toward the heavily-curtained window. In her ire, Emmalynn violently yanked back the thick drape, letting the bright sun do the job of waking him up.

" _Braska! No tengo uso para otra, puta_!" He turned his head away from the window.

" _Bueno, porque no soy una puta!_ But I will be damned if I let you shit on my brother's memory. So, get your pathetic arse out of bed!"

"Emmalynn?" Zevran was almost as stunned by Emma's presence as he was by the anger in the healer's usually gentle tone. He rolled over, placed a pillow in his lap and shielded his eyes.

Emmalynn moved away from the window to the foot of the bed so he could see her better. Zevran saw the bruises under her eyes, which spoke volumes about how she was feeling.

His voice was hoarse from fatigue and from pain. "Emma, we all grieve differently."

Emma sat on the edge of the bed, the anger ebbed from her as she asked, "Perhaps. But tell me, do you feel _any_ better after three days of drinking and mindless sex?"

"No, I am afraid not."

"Then perhaps it's time to consider another way of grieving? Like being around people who understand the gravity of your loss? Perhaps a person suffering from the loss of the same person whom they also held so dear?"

She held out her hand and he grasped it. "You are too wise for your age, _cariña,_ and I am sorry for having left you."

She nodded. "Rana's pyre is tonight and at tomorrow's Landsmeet Anora will honor him and the others. I _need_ you to be there, and _you_ need to be there."

"I will." Zevran bent over. "Ah! My head! It feels like Dwarves are mining my skull."

Emmalynn placed her hand on his head relieving the physical pain. "I'll send up a bath. There are fresh clothes on the dresser. Come downstairs when you're dressed, and we can go to the palace; the Queen is letting us stay there."

" _Si._ Thank you, my _Esperanza_."

She kissed the top of his head. "No thanks needed; it's what family does."

Leaving Zevran's room, Emma practically fell into Alistair's arms.

"Em, let's go downstairs and wait for him."

Emma nodded, and they left for the dining room.

Zevran appeared a quarter of a candle later, clean and dressed, however his typical swagger was absent, and his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "I will pay Sanga and then we'll leave."

"Your tab is paid up," Alistair said.

"Thank you. I will repay you for my not inconsiderable bill."

"No need," Alistair said. "Let's just go back to the palace."

Emma took Zevran's hand in his. "I'm sorry I was such a shrew."

" _Esperanza_ , you had every right to be wroth with me."

"Nonetheless–"

Zevran put a finger to her lips. "Not another word. No, apologies, _si_?

Emma nodded. " _Si._ "

Once at the palace, Zevran did not want to go near the bedroom he and Surana had shared. "Zev, we have two bedrooms in this apartment; go lay down and rest. Emma or I can wake you when it's lunchtime."

Zevran agreed and was dead to the world as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Emma was curled up on the chaise with Alistair talking when an urgent knock sounded at the main door. Alistair answered it and as soon as Emma heard Alis she knew something was seriously wrong and went to the door.

"First Enchanter, Fergus Cousland's arrived at the palace, he's injured, and Senior Enchanter Wynne says he is beyond her abilities. They are in the Cousland apartments."

"Lead the way." Alistair was about to follow, so Emma turned back. "Ali, could you leave a note for Zev first, let him know we didn't abandon him?"

Alistair nodded.

Emmalynn followed Alis. "Aedan's brother is alive?"

"Yes, he has been staying with the Chasind after recovering from injuries he obtained while scouting in the Wilds. A month ago, he left the Chasind village with his scout and a group of Chasind warriors. They were taken by surprise and Lord Cousland was injured."

"Why does Wynne think this is beyond her?"

"It's possible he may have been tainted."

"You don't agree?"

"I think she's right that he might have been tainted, but Arl Eamon is there and I believe that Senior Enchanter Wynne thinks there is safety in numbers."

"Advice?"

"No. I am quite sure you will know exactly what to do when we get there."

Emma entered the chambers and then the bedroom, where Wynne, Loghain, Leonas, Eamon, and Aedan were all standing around the bed.

Wynne looked at Emmalynn. "Thank the Maker you're here. The wound is on his left side."

As Alis predicted Emmalynn knew exactly what to do. "Everyone except Wynne and Aedan needs to leave or move out of the way." Emma's tone was all business.

Loghain and Leonas left the room but Eamon stayed. He was standing on the same side of the bed as Aedan, which was the same side as Fergus' wound.

"I _cannot_ get to the wound unless one of you moves. Eamon, unless you're a Cousland you need to move."

Aedan looked at Eamon. "Please."

The Arl grumbled something about not trusting the mage, but he moved even though he did not leave.

Emma saw the tendrils the taint in the wound, but it had not spread. _I need to make that wound bleed and flush out the taint. He has a healed chest wound, but the scarring is not allowing full expansion of lungs, leading to severe congestion_. She considered. _Taint first._

Emma grabbed a blanket from the bed and placed it under the wound, tucking it under Fergus. Aedan saw what she was doing and helped. Once the blanket was in place, Emmalynn's aura flared. She placed one hand over this heart and slowly increased his blood pressure just enough to increase the blood flow from the wound, taking the taint with it.

Eamon saw the rush of blood and yelled, "Aedan! She's trying to kill him!"

Wynne tried to reason with him. "Arl Eamon, she is trying to clear the wound of the taint."

Eamon was about to move towards Emmalynn, when Alistair – who had just arrived in the bedroom – grabbed the Arl and physically pulled him out of the room.

Completely unaware of anything save her patient, Emmalynn carefully monitored the blood flow and signs of the taint. When the blood ran clean Emma slowly brought down his blood pressure, tugged the soaked blanket away and told Aedan, "Take it and burn it."

Aedan obeyed without question. Emma healed and closed the wound. The chest wound needed to be re-opened so she could clear out the infected lungs. It was a laborious process. Once the lungs were cleaned, Fergus' color improved quickly. She closed off the chest wound leaving no scar. The Teyrn of Highever was breathing easily.

Emmalynn healed muscles made weak and helped Fergus' lungs fully expand. Her aura faded and she told Aedan, "The scaring of the healed chest wound seriously impinged his ability to breathe. He should be fine now.

"He's asleep and will be for another few hours. When he wakes up, get him walking and make him take deep breaths, then feed him. Let me know if anything seems off. I will check on him just before I leave for the pyre."

Aedan looked like the weight of the world was lifted from his shoulders, and he sat on the edge of the bed, exhausted. "Maker, Emma, you are amazing. Thank you. I thought he was going to die. To find him and then lose him again…I don't know what I would have done."

Emma's smile was tremulous. "Well, you won't have to find out. I'm glad you have your brother back. Your family has been torn apart in the worst way."

"Emmalynn?"

She knew what he was going to say and held up her hand. "Aedan, don't. The decision was made. I understand. I don't question it. I…I wish I had known before. I like to think I'm a reasonable person, but perhaps I'm wrong – otherwise you, Rana, Riordan or Jowan would have told me. I guess I need to work on that. Now I am going to go clean up and change. I will probably burn these clothes in case of the taint."

On her way out of the apartments she updated Leonas, Loghain, and Wynne then asked, "Where is Arl Eamon?"

Loghain informed her, with a slightly smug look, "I believe Alistair and Eamon are having an…audience with the Queen."

"Alistair? Hmm. Well I need to go back to our chambers."

"Emmalynn," Leonas had removed his cloak, "please put this on this before you go walking through the castle."

Emmalynn blushed, then curtsied. "Thank you, Arl Leonas. I…didn't mean to be disrespectful. I…ah…must look a sight right now. I don't want to ruin your cloak though."

"You wouldn't have been disrespectful, my dear. I only figured you would be more comfortable. Don't worry about damaging the cloak."

"Thank you for your kindness, my Lord Arl." Emmalynn curtsied again and left.

Wynne smiled affectionately at her former mentee. "Sometimes it's easy to forget she is only 19 summers."

Leonas looked a bit surprised. "She is only four years older than Habren? Maker's sake."

 **~oOOo~**

Alistair arrived at their rooms at the same time as Emma. When they entered the apartments, a bath was waiting. "Did you order the bath, Ali?"

"No."

"Alis." They said at the same time.

Alistair did not join her in the bathtub – as much as he wanted to– but sat next to her

"Ali, what happened with Eamon? Loghain said you and the Arl were having an audience with the Queen? Loghain seemed rather smug about it."

Alistair chuckled, "Loghain enjoyed seeing Eamon on the short end of the stick. Finish your bath and I'll tell you. Lunch should be arriving soon."

Emmalynn finished her bath. She quickly dressed when the scent of lamb stew and fresh bread wafted into the bedroom. _I should wake Zevran."_

It turned out she didn't have to as Zevran and Alistair were already sitting at the table waiting for Emma. Alistair had been explaining where he and Emma had gone.

"Emma had just increased Fergus' blood flow and Eamon lost it."

Zevran saw Emmalynn first. " _Esperanza_ , I understand your healing of Aedan's brother upset the Arl. "

Emma sat down at the table and placed the napkin on her lap as Alistair filled her bowl with the mouthwatering stew. "I guess so, but I didn't notice. Ali what happened?"

Alistair recounted what happened after seeing Eamon saw the increased blood flow…

…

 _Eamon saw the rush of blood and yelled, "Aedan! She's trying to kill him!"_

 _Wynne tried to reason with him, "Arl Eamon, she is trying to clear the wound of the taint."_

 _Eamon was about to move towards Emmalynn, when Alistair – who had just arrived in the bedroom – grabbed the Arl and physically pulled him out of the room. "Teyrn Loghain, please find a castle guard-captain."_

 _Loghain nodded._

" _Alistair, unhand me!"_

" _No! You were about to interfere with a healer and her patient, a patient who happens to be the Teyrn of Highever. I am sick and tired of your constant haranguing of Emma. I am tired of your repeated attempts to involve yourself in matters that are none of your business. You've bribed a grand cleric; you've worked with the Duke of Lydes and one of Celine's bards to try to push Anora off the throne. You are lucky that you haven't been tried for treason."_

 _Loghain returned with one of the captains of the Royal Guard._

" _Captain…?"_

" _James, Ser."_

" _Captain James, please guard Arl Guerrin until I return. He is under suspicion of trying to harm the Teyrn of Highever."_

 _Eamon sputtered, "You lie! You have no right."_

" _Wrong, Eamon! I am acting in my capacity as a Knight of the Realm – I have every right."_

 _Alistair found the Chancellor in his office. "My Lord Chancellor?"_

" _Ser Alistair, what can I do for you?"_

 _Alistair explained what had happened. The Chancellor stood up. "Maker sake, when will that man stop? The Queen is in her study reading some damage reports and preparing for the Landsmeet. Come with me."_

 _The Chancellor knocked on the door of Anora's study. He looked at Alistair. "Give me a moment."_

 _Alistair only had to wait for a minute or two when he was summoned into the study. He bowed. "Your Majesty."_

" _Did Eamon really say that Emma was trying to kill Fergus?"_

 _Alistair nodded. "He was an obstructionist as soon as Emma entered the room. She was clearing the taint from Fergus' wound. Your Majesty, I am at a loss as to how to deal with Eamon. Emmalynn is my betrothed and she is carrying our child. I hoped that after the Landsmeet and the battle he would calm down, but honestly his behavior worries me."_

 _Anora sighed and shook her head. "Well, I can do one thing right now." She looked to her Chancellor. "I want him out of the palace. He is not to return until the Landsmeet tomorrow. Next, I want to convene an emergency meeting and hour after Sext with the Grand Cleric, and Arl Bryland, Arl Wulff, Teyrn Loghain, and Banns Sighard and Alfstanna. Alistair, I want you at this meeting too."_

" _Then I will see you after lunch your Majesty."_

… …

Emma shook her head. "is it wrong of me to feel bad because I missed seeing Eamon being kicked out of the palace?"

"I wouldn't think so. But if it is, then I am positively evil for wishing I could have actually kicked him."

Zevran raised his glass. "Alistair, you took the words out of my mouth."

After lunch Zevran decided to check out the palace armory, having been told about it by Aedan.

Alistair admonishing Emma to rest left for the meeting; he saw Alis was standing a few feet from the door. "Don't worry, Ser Alistair; unless something happens with Lord Fergus, the First Enchanter will not be disturbed."

"Do you have a sign I can put on the door?" Alistair smiled.

"I have one better. A note signed by Her Majesty that is to be given to the guards at the entrance to this wing." She handed the note to Alistair.

 _By Order of Her Majesty, Queen Anora. Aside from servants you are to restrict access to the First Enchanter unless there is a problem with Teyrn Fergus' health that cannot be solved by either Senior Enchanter Wynne or Enchanter Alis._

"You're a gem, Alis. Shall we present these orders to the Guards?"

 **~oOOo~**

Anora, Grand Cleric Dorothea, Alistair, Loghain, Arl Wulff, and Arl Leonas were gathered in the Queen's study.

"I have updated Grand Cleric Dorothea. We all know what happened with Eamon, and I would like to make an offer to our obnoxious Arl of Redcliffe.

"He can step down in favor of Teagan and quietly retire or I expose his deeds to the Landsmeet, strip him of his Arling, and exile him from Ferelden. If he doesn't like either of those options then I will bring charges of treason against him at the Landsmeet where he will face death if convicted - and with the evidence I have he _will_ be convicted."

The Grand Cleric nodded. "Indeed, the evidence against Arl Eamon can be corroborated in any number of ways."

"Thoughts?" Anora asked.

Leonas shook his head. "I really don't think that Eamon has given us any choice."

"As we are in agreement, I will meet with the Arl prior to the Landsmeet. Alistair, thank you for bringing this to my attention and I am sorry that Eamon has been so…"

"Disrespectful," Wulff said.

"Dastardly," Leonas offered.

"Despicable," Loghain added.

Alistair couldn't help but chuckle. "Emma and I appreciate everyone's support."

Once Alistair had left, Anora waited a minute or so then said, "I have additional business I would like to discuss. I have been thinking about what to do about Amaranthine. I was able to contact Delilah Howe who is married to a merchant in the city. Neither she nor her husband want anything to do with running the Arling.

"Nathaniel was sent to the League almost a decade ago. Delilah reestablished contact with him and told him about what their father had done. He decided to stay in the Marches and wrote her that 'Her Majesty would do well to burn the Vigil to the ground for all he cared' and that the place is 'permanently stained by my father's evil.' Also, it appears that Bann Esmerelle is a thoroughly corrupt crony of Rendon's. But there is no proof.

"Barring an objection from Fergus, I would like to dissolve the Arling. The area north of the Vigil that includes the city of Amaranthine would belong to Highever and Teyrn Fergus would hold Esmerelle's fealty. From the Vigil south would become part of the Arling of Denerim. I would like to give the Vigil to the Wardens."

Wulff spoke up. "The idea has merit as the Arling of Amaranthine was part of Highever. Without the governance level of the Arling, Highever has more direct control of a valuable port city and while that might seem like a power grab it is balanced by giving half of the Arling to Denerim."

"Much would depend upon who becomes the Arl of Denerim," Leonas said.

Wulff, Sighard, Alfstanna, and Loghain all exchanged looks then nodded to Leonas.

Anora watched. "I take it you all have a suggestion?"

 **~oOOo~**

Aedan was sleeping on the chaise in his brother's bedroom. He felt something nudge his foot, but he decided he'd rather stay asleep for a little longer.

"Hey Slug-a-bed! Wake up!"

At the sound of the familiar voice and the fondly remembered nickname, Aedan's eyes flew open. Fergus stood in front of him. "Ferg! You're awake?"

Fergus' tone was playfully sarcastic. "No, I often stand up and speak when I'm asleep."

Aedan stood up and hugged his brother. Both men – now teary-eyed – embraced. When Fergus pulled back, he asked, "So how is it that I am completely healed?"

"Well, it is kind of a long story."

"I appear to have some time."

 **~oOOo~**

Riordan and Surana's bodies lay in repose at the Chantry. Emmalynn and Zevran wanted to have a chance to see Surana and pay their respects to Riordan before people gathered for the service and pyre.

Hand and hand, they approached Surana's bier. Those who didn't know the elven mage would think he looked to be sleeping. Not to Emma and Zevran. To them, the facial expression lacked the small smile he always wore when asleep. Surana hated sleeping on his back, saying that pillows and blankets were meant for curling up in, and Zevran remembered that his lover always liked to cuddle at night.

No, to Zevran and Emmalynn, the body before them did not look asleep – it a was just a mortal shell that was no longer animated by the soul of the man they both loved. That knowledge brought both hurt and comfort.

It hurt to reminded of the many little things they would miss – anytime Emmalynn heard "Em' she knew it would be _E-m_ not M, and Zevran would miss hearing Surana's seductive chuckle.

There was comfort in knowing that his soul was at the Makers side. That he would be waiting for them when it was their time to leave their mortal bodies.

Surana had also left a gift for Emmalynn and Zevran, one neither had really had – a loving family. Because of Surana, Emmalynn had a brother-in-law and Zevran, a sister-in-law. Together they carried memories of the brother, the husband, and the loyal friend. Emma and Zevran took comfort in that and both felt stronger for it.

 **~oOOo~**

After the service and pyre, Emma gathered Rana's ashes in a large pouch. She reserved two pinches and put them in a small pouch. She took the large pouch to Aedan. "Here, now the wardens will have something to take back to Weisshaupt and can entomb him next to the _other_ Warden Garahel."

" _That_ was Surana's first name?" Aedan was stunned.

Emma grinned. "Yep. For a long time only me, the First Enchanter, and the Knight-Commander knew."

"Emma, Surana left this note for Zevran. I haven't had a chance to give it to him. Could you?"

"Of course." Emmalynn took the scroll.

Later that night, Emmalynn, Alistair, and Zevran were in their apartments after having a late dinner. Emmalynn gathered some things from the study and came out. "Zevran, give me your hand."

He held it out to her. She held it, gently placing a pouch in the palm of his hand and then curling his fingers around it.

" _Qui?"_

"The pouch has some of Rana's ashes and his warden pendant, which carries a drop of his blood from when he joined. Also, Rana left you this letter."

"Thank you _Cariña_. Would you both stay while I read it?"

"Of course," Alistair and Emma agreed.

Zevran unrolled the parchment, tears prickling his eyes as he the familiar handwriting.

~o~o~

 _Mi amor,_

 _While I write this, I am also watching you as you sleep, naked, warm, and thoroughly satisfied. This is the hardest letter I've ever had to write, and I know it will be painful for you to read._

 _You made me believe true love was possible, because I found that with you. Know that if there was any other way to protect everyone from whatever threat Weisshaupt could pose, I would have taken it._

 _I can't let Aedan make the kill. If I do and Fergus is dead then the Couslands will be no more and Aedan's death will have completed Howe's treachery, if only posthumously. If Fergus is still alive then he will have lost his whole family. I could not have lived with myself and the guilt would have ruined me, ruined us…even so, it was close thing. I never wanted to leave your side. I love you, but as you once said, fate is a tricky whore._

 _I know your first reaction will be to lose yourself in alcohol and nameless sex, and if so, I am quite sure it was M who found you and I hope she kicked your arse (yes, M is quite capable of getting angry)._

 _However, my biggest fear is that you when you do emerge, you will take on some damned suicide mission to get back at the Crows or bury who you are and become the cold assassin you seem to believe you are meant to be._

 _You are not that assassin. You never were_ _._

 _I hope you and stay in Ferelden, that you and M can help each other and support each other._

 _All my love,_

 _Surana_

 _~o~o~_

"Ah, my Surana knew me so well. _Esperanza_ , you saw him in the Fade?"

"Yes, that's when I learned of this scheme. He said he told you that morning."

"He did, and he gave me little time to argue. It seems he gave you even less." Zevran shook his head sadly. Then, seeming to gather himself, he grinned. "Alright, Alistair, tell me about Anora's plans for Arl Eamon."

* * *

AN: Thank you for all who are reading and to Melysande and Judy for your reviews, and to my Beta ElyssaCousland. The next chapter we see what happens to Arl Eamon.


	49. From Banns to Teyrns

**Chapter 49 = From Banns to Teyrns**

It had been an hour since Alistair and Emma had gone to bed. Zevran – being a night owl–was sitting by the hearth cleaning his weapons when there was a knock on the door. He quickly opened the door to see a member of the guard. "I have a message from the Queen, m'lord. She said I am to wait for your reply." He handed the note to Zevran.

"Step inside; the hall is rather drafty, yes?"

The guardsman nodded and stepped into the room, opting to stand at attention beside the door. "My knock didn't disturb Lady Emmalynn, did it?"

"Ah, you are one of the guardsmen who stood watch this afternoon. Worry not, the lady is asleep… and Enchanter Alis is not here."

When the guardsman heard that the Enchanter was not nearby Zevran could see the man's brow unfurrow.

 _Ah Alis, you have cow towed the palace guards._ Zevran smirked then unfurled the note

 _Dear Sr. Arainai,_

 _Thank you again for your extraordinary work investigating the Arl. Because of your diligence I will be taking actions I could not have taken without the evidence you gathered._

 _I would like to speak with you about another investigation. I know it is extremely short notice, but could you come to my study tomorrow an hour after Prime?_

 _Please give the guardsman your reply._

 _Anora,_ _R_

He grinned. "Please tell her Majesty that I will be there at the appointed time." As the courier left, Zevran closed the door. _I wonder who La Reina wants me to look into now._

 **~oOOo~**

An hour after prime, Zevran arrived at the Queen's study where both the Queen and the Chancellor Woodward sat.

The Chancellor held out his hand. " _Señor_ Arainai, both the Queen and I found your work investigating Eamon to be top notch and much appreciated."

Zevran and the Chancellor grasped arms. "You are very welcome. Please call me Zevran."

"Please call me Chester."

Zevran nodded. "Good morning your Majesty – you look especially radiant this morning."

Anora smiled as her cheeks turned a bit pink. "Thank you. I appreciate your coming here at such an early hour." She motioned him to take a seat.

"What service may I perform for your Majesty?"

"First, I want to say that I am deeply sorry about the loss of Warden Surana. I know what it is like to lose your spouse. You have my deepest sympathies."

Zevran was profoundly touched by the Queen referring to Surana his spouse, not just his lover. So much so he let her see the careworn expression instead of the mask he typically wore. "Thank you. I too am truly sorry for your loss."

Anora nodded. "Thank you."

In that moment both Zevran and the Queen set aside their masks taking the first steps, testing the water in the well of trust.

" _Mi Reina,_ what would you have me investigate?"

"Bann Esmerelle of Amaranthine. She was a crony of Rendon Howe and is rumored to be extremely corrupt. My plan is to dissolve the Arling, barring any exception from Teyrn Fergus. The Bannorn of Amaranthine would be directly under the Teyrn of Highever who will hold Esmerelle's oath of fealty.

"Would you consider serving the Crown in an official capacity and investigating Bann Esmerelle? I want to know all the pies in which she has fingers, all of her associates, and whether or not she had any idea of what Howe was going to do to the Couslands."

"Official capacity?"

"Yes. Even if the investigation involves more…clandestine activities, you will have the full support of the Crown and your findings will be the official findings of the Crown. I need to protect myself and the baby and after the recent actions of Grand Duke Gaspard and Empress Celine, I realize that much was going on that neither Cailan nor I knew."

"Information is a valuable commodity; have you no one to collect it?"

"No. I have an urgent need for someone to design and run clandestine operations for Ferelden. I believe that it is a high priority for the Crown and if you are willing– the job is yours."

Zevran hid his surprise. "Your Majesty, why would you trust me with this position?"

"I know the Crows were hired to kill the Wardens, but you failed in your attempt. Instead of trying again or simply running away, you swore an oath to Aedan and became one of the Warden's closest allies – that alone tells me much about you. Second, Emmalynn and Alistair trust you as well and they are both excellent judges of character."

Zevran looked pensive. "Hmm, perhaps we can use the investigation Bann Esmerelle as a test? It would be important for you to see how I work and for me to see if this is what I truly want to do, yes?"

"That is a reasonable idea. I agree. So, as for the investigation of Esmerelle you will report directly to me and to Chester. The Queen's council will know you are in charge of investigating Esmerelle and they will be apprised in a way that protects your sources and methods."

Zevran nodded. "Your changing Bann Esmerelle's fealty oath will unbalance her–a wonderful tactic."

Anora grinned.

"One thing your Majesty; during today's festivities it would be a good idea to leave me out. I don't want to be outed to the Landsmeet so I can begin to get a sense about this troublesome Bann."

"I agree. However, I do not want my gratitude unexpressed, so before Chancellor Woodward let me thank you on behalf of Ferelden and myself for coming to the aid of the Wardens and of Ferelden. What boon may I grant?"

Zevran never expected to be asked such a question. "I do not know. May I have time to think about it?"

"Of course, take all the time you need. Let us meet tomorrow and I will share with you all the information I have about Esmerelle and Amaranthine. My chamberlain, Ramsey Perry, will set you up here at the palace with apartments of your own and the Chancellor will provide whatever else you may need to begin you investigation. I look forward to working with you Zevran."

"And I you, _mi Riena._ " Zevran bowed.

 **~oOOo~**

After the meeting with Zevran, Anora broke her fast with Fergus. Anora noted that he looked thinner than he should, but he didn't seem at all weak. They fell in to the same easy rapport they'd always had. Fergus, Cailan, and Anora had been friends growing-up. When Fergus and Oriana married –and before the pressures of the crown sat on Anora and Cailan's heads–the couples spent time together, horseback riding, having picnics, and such.

Both Fergus and Anora had experienced the loss of their beloved spouses, Anora lost her close friend Oriana and Fergus lost his close friend Cailan. Sympathies for each other were without question, and by mutual unspoken agreement they pushed grief aside to focus on issues facing post-blight Ferelden.

"You want to dissolve the Arling of Amaranthine and have me hold the Bann's fealty directly?"

Anora nodded. "Howe neglected the Arling shamefully. Taking care of everyone would be overwhelming for a new Arl; splitting the Arling between Highever and Denerim will be easier.

Everything north of the Vigil will be under you, and everything including the vigil and points south will be part of the Arling of Denerim. Also, Bann Esmerelle needs to be investigated. I hope that the change of fealty will put her a bit off balance to aid the investigation."

Fergus smirked. "A _bit_? Who will investigate Esmerelle?"

"I have appointed Zevran Arainai, a former Antivan Crow, to head up the investigation. He is the one who found all the damning evidence about Eamon."

"Aedan told me about Zevran, and about Zevran and Warden Surana. Between Howe and the Blight many of our families have been rent asunder."

Anora nodded. "I am sorry Howe could only die once. I also want to give the Vigil to the Wardens. They need a place to build and grow. The Vigil would be part of the Arling of Denerim."

Fergus looked thoughtful. "I think the arrangement is makes sense. Who would be the Arl of Denerim?"

"You'll just have to wait until the Landsmeet."

"Not fair, Nora."

Anora gave Fergus an impish grin. "Patience is a virtue. Now, I must meet Eamon. I have an _offer_ to make him."

Fergus chuckled. "Have fun."

 **~oOOo~**

Arl Leonas – as head of the Queen's Council – sat with Anora in her study when Eamon arrived. The Arl of Redcliffe was looking quite contrite. "Your Majesty, I apologize for my rude behavior yesterday. The shock of seeing Fergus alive but injured was…difficult."

"Emmalynn is the one to whom you should be apologizing. She is just outside; shall I bring her in?"

"Well…I…uh…if your Majesty believes that to be necessary, then…of… of course."

Anora laughed without humor. "Good thing Emmalynn is not outside, given your utter lack of sincerity. Arl Eamon, since King Maric removed Alistair from your care your behavior towards your brother – both in general and in relation Rainesfere –has been shameful. You tried to tax Rainesfere's horse-trade, you tried to convince Cailan to put me aside, and you tried to push me, and Cailan's heir, off the throne altogether.

"That alone is appalling; coupled with your treatment of Ser Alistair and of Emmalynn, your behavior has been truly deplorable. Which leads me to why I summoned you –I would like to make you an offer."

Eamon looked at the Queen warily.

"At this Landsmeet, step down in favor of Teagan and quietly retire. Your estate in Denerim will revert to the crown and you will be compensated. You can move anywhere in Ferelden you'd like."

"Why would I retire?"

"Because if you do not, I will expose your deeds to the Landsmeet, strip you of your Arling, and exile you from Ferelden."

"If you believe those bits of correspondence you showed me are sufficient, then you are mistaken, your Majesty."

"I know you were shown a more convincing set of evidence – did you believe me to be unaware of its existence? I have the letter from the Empress, the deed to your villa in Lydes, your journal entries, and your letters to and from Celine's bard. I knew about all of it when Emmalynn threatened to tell me. She _bluffed_ you, Eamon.

"And if you do not believe that is enough, you should know that Grand Cleric Dorothea has proof that you bribed Elemena with money from Orlais. That bribe alone is enough for a charge of treason, which of course would be the third choice if you fail to take either of the other two."

"Do I have time to consider my decision?"

Anora simply looked at him.

Eamon looked put upon. "You are asking me to decision that will affect the rest of my and my wife's life. Hasn't Isolde been through enough?"

"My offers are what they are because of your actions. If you want to find someone upon whom to lay the blame for your misfortunes, look in the mirror. Do not expect sympathy, least of all from me."

Eamon sighed heavily. "I will step down."

"I thought you might. I will see you in the Landsmeet chamber. Please bring your coronet."

Eamon stood and bowed. "Arl Leonas, your Majesty."

After Eamon left the room, Anora said, "I will keep the evidence locked away. If Eamon retaliates against any of the parties he had wronged. He will be tried for treason and I will see his neck stretch."

"Eamon had to be dealt with, your Majesty. Redcliffe will see the dawn of a new era. Teagan will bring new life to the Arling."

 **~oOOo~**

Standing facing the Landsmeet, Chancellor Woodward tapped his staff of office on the ground. "Oyez! Oyez! All pay homage to Her Majesty Anora Theirin, Queen of Ferelden."

Anora entered, dressed in a long-sleeved gown of deep purple. Again, as with the prior Landsmeet, the throne had been placed below the dais so the very pregnant queen did not have to climb stairs.

Next to the throne was a slightly smaller seat – one carved and painted to look like the Chantry sunburst.

"Grand Cleric Dorothea, please join the Queen at the throne."

Murmurs could be heard throughout the chambers, nothing sounding negative, just surprised.

The Grand Cleric came down from the gallery and sat on the throne. She leaned over and whispered to Anora, "Thank you for having me join you."

Anora said back, "I think it is a good idea to project a united front."

Dorothea smiled. "I quite agree."

Anora nodded to the Chancellor who called the Landsmeet open then announced, "Bann Teagan Guerrin of Rainesfere and Arl Eamon Guerrin of Redcliffe, please approach the throne."

Both men bowed before the Queen; Eamon looked defeated as he saw the box containing his coronet sitting near the throne. He had given it to the Queen just prior to the Landsmeet.

Teagan–his eyes on the Queen–had not noticed the box.

Anora spoke to the Landsmeet, "While Arl Eamon was in a coma, the village of Redcliffe was under siege by undead. Bann Teagan, who'd prepared Rainesfere in case of Darkspawn – making sure his most vulnerable subjects were protected and his army on war footing– arrived at his brother's seat and took responsibility for the protection and defense of Redcliffe village and all who called it home.

"While the Wardens searched for Andraste's ashes, Teagan continued to guard and protect the village – praying with those who'd lost loved ones and helping the survivors put their lives back together.

"Arl Eamon, you aided and sheltered the remaining wardens both in Redcliffe and in Denerim. You called the Landsmeet that brought us together. I understand you have an announcement?"

"Yes, your Majesty." He turned to the assembly, his voice lacking its typical resonance, "As many of you know it has been…difficult for my wife, given what happened to me and then seeing our son taken to the Circle of Magi. It is time for _me_ to provide comfort for the woman with whom I share both my life and my heart.

"She has expressed a desire to retire from public life and my place is at her side. Therefore, effective today, I step down as the Arl of Redcliffe, and leave the Arling in the capable hands of my brother and heir."

The Queen nodded. "Lady Isolde is fortunate to have such a selfless and caring husband. I accept your decision to step down and the appointment of Teagan as your heir.

"Bann Teagan, will you accept the title and responsibility of Arl of Redcliffe?"

An utterly astonished Teagan cleared his throat to regain some measure of calm, then said, "I most humbly accept this honor and pledge myself to the people of Redcliffe."

Anora stood up and Teagan knelt before her. She was handed the coronet of Redcliffe and placed it on Teagan's head as he spoke the oath of fealty for him and his arling.

"This day do I, Teagan Guerrin of Rainesfere, render homage and fealty to my sovereign lady, Anora, Queen of Ferelden, who will, from this day forward, be my liege lady. I will remain true in all ways, serving the crown faithfully. This do I swear, by honor and by the high ideals which I hold as an Arl. So, say I, Arl Teagan Guerrin of Redcliffe."*

Anora nodded. "We accept your homage and fealty and pledge to you that from this day forward until the end of our reign you are our liege man that we will honor your Arling and defend your rights as an Arl and that we will protect the trust that you have placed in us, mighty with justice, tempered with mercy."

"Please rise, your Grace. I present to the Landsmeet Teagan Guerrin, Arl of Redcliffe."

The Landsmeet gave an ovation.

Teagan and Eamon went back up to the balcony, but Eamon left the Landsmeet soon after.

The Queen remained standing and addressed the Landsmeet, "Yesterday we saw the souls of our loved ones to the Maker's side and honored their bravery in fighting the darkness. Yesterday we honored Warden Constable Garahel Surana, who willingly sacrificed his life to kill the archdemon and in doing so ended the Blight. His sacrifice safeguarded Ferelden so that we would not suffer the fate of the now barren Anderfels and Western Orlais.

" _Today_ is about joy, about celebrating our heroes, about our freedom. Today is about looking forward and moving into the future as a strong and united Ferelden!"

The Landsmeet reverberated with the sounds of stomping and clapping.

The Chancellor called, "Fergus Cousland please approach the throne."

News of Fergus' return had already reached those attending the Landsmeet and the crowd applauded Bryce's heir.

Fergus bowed before Anora.

"There is no way to replace what Rendon Howe stole. Do you wish to take your place as Teyrn of Highever as its rightful heir?"

When Fergus agreed, he knelt before the Queen; she placed a Teyrn's coronet on his head as he recited his oath.

"This day do I, Fergus Cousland of Highever, render homage and fealty to my sovereign lady, Anora, Queen of Ferelden who will, from this day forward, be my liege lady. I will remain true in all ways, serving the Crown faithfully. This do I swear, by honor and by the high ideals which I hold as a Teyrn and as a Cousland. So, say I, Fergus Cousland, Teyrn of Highever."

Anora nodded. "We accept your homage and fealty and pledge to you that from this day forward until the end of our reign, you are our liege man that we will honor your teyrnir and defend your rights as Teyrn, and that we will protect the trust that you have placed in us, mighty with justice, tempered with mercy."

"Please rise, your Grace. I present to the Landsmeet Fergus Cousland, Teyrn of Highever."

The Landsmeet cheered.

Anora spoke again. "As a result of Rendon Howe's conviction, the Arling of Amaranthine reverted to the crown. I have contacted his children – who were innocent of their father's treachery – and they have renounced any and all claim to the Arling. After much thought and with the advice of the Queen's council, I propose dissolving the Arling of Amaranthine.

"The land north of Vigil's Keep – which includes the Bannorn of Amaranthine and the Feravel Plains–will remain part of the Highever Teyrnir, however, Teyrn Cousland shall directly hold the fealty of Esmerelle, Bann of Amaranthine and Lord Eddlebrek, Master of the Feravel Plains. The land including Vigils Keep and points south will be part of the Arling of Denerim."

Whispers and murmuring flowed about but none that sounded upset.

Anora sat back down, glancing in the direction of Bann Esmerelle who looked like she had tasted something sour.

"Those who approve the Queen's plan say Aye."

"Aye!" Esmerelle joined in the Aye vote but not enthusiastically.

"Any opposed?"

~silence~

"Ser Alistair Theirin, please approach the throne."

Alistair was startled by the call to the throne. He squeezed Emma's hand before heading to the front.

Alistair bowed to Anora.

The Queen spoke, "As all know Urien Kendalls, Arl of Denerim, died bravely at Ostagar and his only heir, Vaughn Kendalls was murdered. The late Rendon Howe's tenure as Arl was fortunately brief. The Arling, expanded now, is in need of leadership and stewardship.

"Ser Alistair Theirin you have been an exemplary knight, repeatedly stepping forward and risking your life in the service of those in need. You fought at the side of the Wardens, you rescued me, liberated many prisoners from Howe's dungeon, and took the lead in preparing the city defenses against the Archdemon and its horde.

"Through it all, you've shown wise leadership and selfless dedication, both of which Ferelden needs as we move into the future. With the Landsmeet's approval, will you accept the title and responsibility of being the Arl of Denerim?

Alistair was stunned speechless. It took a moment, but then he whispered to Anora, "but what of Emmalynn?"

Anora smiled and called, 'Lady Healer, Emmalynn Amell Trevelyan, please approach the throne."

Many had witnessed Emmalynn's healing as she toured the medical tents and hospitals; many had benefited by the skills of the compassionate woman, and everyone knew her as the Lady Healer. The Landsmeet broke out into cheers as she walked towards the throne.

She curtsied. "Your Majesty."

"Members of the Landsmeet, Emmalynn is betrothed to Alistair Theirin. Upon their marriage, I ask that she be invested as the Arlessa of Denerim. You know her to be a spirit healer. She has been formally released from the Circle of Magi by Knight Command Greagoir. Given the uniqueness of Lady Trevelyan's situation, I have consulted with the Grand Cleric and Envoy to Divine Beatrix III. Grand Cleric Dorothea will address you now in her capacity as Envoy."

The Grand Cleric spoke. "It is well known to the Chantry that Emmalynn's service to the Maker and devotion to the teachings of Andraste are an example we all should follow. I know she will continue doing the Maker's work as Arlessa of Denerim. The Chantry approves both of her status as a free mage and her elevation to Arlessa upon her marriage to Arl Alistair."

From the woman who was not only the acting Grand Cleric of Ferelden, but is also the envoy of the Divine, her endorsement of a mage was extraordinary. It was also well received by the Landsmeet.

The Chancellor rapped his staff on the ground. "All in favor of Alistair Theirin as Arl of Denerim, _and_ upon their marriage, Emmalynn Amell Trevelyan becoming Arlessa Emmalynn Theirin, please say Aye."

"AYE!" rose up from all those assembled.

Anora signaled for the page, who brought a pillow on which sat a new gold coronet. Alistair knelt before her and recited the same oath as his father, only for the Denerim Arling.

"Please rise, your Grace. I present to the Landsmeet Alistair Theirin, Arl of Denerim."

The Landsmeet gave an ovation.

Alistair and Emmalynn – both still feeling a bit like they were in a dream –stood before the Landsmeet. Alistair looked to Teagan whose expression radiated pride and joy.

Emmalynn looked to Wynne who nodded in approval and smiled proudly.

Holding hands, Alistair and Emma went back to the vacant part of the gallery that belonged to the Arl of Denerim. It was on the opposite side of the gallery as Alistair's father and next to Teyrn Loghain. The Teyrn gave Emma and Alistair a rare smile. "You will both do the Arling proud."

Chancellor Woodward tapped his staff against the floor once more. "Warden-Commander Aedan, Warden-Constable Jowan, Sister Leliana, Lord Oghren of Orzammar, and Senior Enchanter Wynne of the Ferelden Circle of Magi, please come before the Queen."

The Grand Cleric stood up with the Queen. As each person approached the throne, they bowed to the Grand Cleric then to the Queen.

Anora spoke, "Lord Oghren and Senior Enchanter Wynne. You volunteered to follow and assist the wardens at great personal risk and in serving the Wardens you were serving and protecting Ferelden.

"Lord Oghren, you have expressed the desire to stay in Ferelden. Your considerable martial skills did not go unnoticed by my guard. Would you accept a senior position in Maric's Shield?"

Oghren understood the honor being given and nodded soberly. "Aye, your Majesty. I accept."

The Landsmeet applauded and Anora looked pleased.

"Senior Enchanter Wynne, you kept the wardens safe and saved many lives during the Battle of Denerim. What boon may I grant you?"

"Your Majesty, it is my hope that the Ferelden Circle of Magi be granted autonomy."

"Senior Enchanter Wynne," Grand Cleric Dorothea said, "together mages and non-mages fought side by side – each helping and helped by the other. We have seen with our own eyes the many ways in which _magic_ can serve man. Magic is a gift of the Maker. Having mages, and thus their Maker-given abilities, locked away in a tower does naught but squander's the Maker's gift. If her Majesty is willing, then I will help make it so"

The natural trepidation felt about mages had been eased somewhat during the Battle for Denerim, and while the Grand Cleric's endorsement took many by surprise, no one seemed openly hostile to the idea.

Anora smiled serenely. "I am willing. Senior Enchanter Wynne would you consider helping us work with the mages and templars towards this goal?"

"I would. Thank you, your Majesty and your Grace."

The Landsmeet clapped loudly.

"Sister Leliana, you fought at the side of the last two wardens left in Ferelden. You were with them from the beginning of their quest. You were instrumental in issues of diplomacy for the Wardens as they gathered their armies. You served Ferelden and the Maker with selfless devotion. I know that service to the Maker is its own reward, however, I would like to give you a token of my esteem."

Anora signaled to a page who brought forward a rectangular box made of rosewood. Anora took it and the page opened the box to reveal a lute. Pulling the precious instrument out of its nest of satin, Leliana noticed that the distinctive bowl-shape of the sound box was crafted with cherrywood ribs, while the top of the sound box was a light-colored spruce.

Leliana was amazed at the craftmanship. The round opening in the soundboard was inlaid with cherrywood carved into a delicate lace pattern, the neck and pegbox carved from golden Wych elm and the bridge and the fingerboard made from plumwood.

She cradled the lute to her body – it already felt like part of her. "There are no words, your Majesty, to express my gratitude for such an exquisite gift."

Anora was delighted to see the pure joy in Leliana's expression. Grand Cleric Dorothea, who helped procure the precious instrument, had told the Queen a little of Leliana's background. "Perhaps you could play a tune for the Landsmeet?"

"I would be honored your Majesty." Leliana gently plucked the strings, making sure the lute was in tune. Then she sang.

 _Where whither grows the simple scent  
_ _of sprigs anew in furrowed soil,  
_ _For on the vine are yours and mine,  
_ _a bounty blessed by honest toil._

 _Though brave in war and ways we are,  
_ _and wander thus in victory,  
_ _It's on the vine where yours and mine  
_ _are graced with health and history._

 _In home and hearth and battlefield,  
_ _our sustenance is common held,  
_ _If on the vine are yours and mine,  
_ _and always there we are compelled,_

 _For turning home is not retreat  
_ _when home is why we fight at all,  
_ _And on the vine is yours and mine,  
_ _entreating in our heart the call.**_

The beauty of Leliana's voice and the sweet sound of the lute reached all parts of the Landsmeet and almost every heart and when she finished, she bowed to a standing ovation. Leliana beamed and moved off to the side near Aedan, who helped her put the lute back into its case.

Anora now stood before Aedan. "Commander Aedan Cousland, you took up the mantel of Warden Commander while still new to the Order, after suffering the horrific loss of your family, and the loss of your fellow wardens. Yet, you rose from the ashes of Ostagar, brought together an army of thousands and led Ferelden to victory over the Archdemon. What boon may I grant?"

"I wish a place where I can grow the wardens of Ferelden, so we need not depend on Wardens from other countries, especially from countries that insist on sending legions of Chevaliers."

The Landsmeet cheered.

"Then I grant you Vigil's Keep in the Arling of Denerim for the exclusive use of the Grey Wardens of Ferelden. You will also receive a stipend from the Crown and I will direct the Arl of Denerim to work with you and provide assistance as needed."

Aedan was shocked, but then beamed. "Thank you, on behalf of myself and the Ferelden Wardens, for your most gracious gift."

Anora looked out at the Assembled. "There is one more individual left to honor. However, there is no boon to grant to the one who made the ultimate sacrifice. Therefore, I name Warden Constable Garahel Surana as the Hero of Ferelden. A statue to commemorate the Hero and his life will be commissioned and will be placed in Denerim Square."

The crowd at the Landsmeet roared in approval.

Emmalynn, hearing the heartfelt cheers for her Rana, filled her eyes with tears of happiness and grief. She didn't make an effort to hide them, using a cloth to dab at her eyes. Alistair put his arm around her and drew her close.

Chancellor Woodward asked, "Does anyone have any other business to put before the Landsmeet?" Not hearing anyone, he tapped his staff on the ground three times. "I call this Landsmeet concluded."

~Fin~

* * *

AN: The next chapter will be the epilogue, which will be pretty substantial.

Thank you for all who have taken this journey with me!

* Oaths adapted from the SCA Kingdom of Caid.

** From A Garden's Grace: Songs of the Field, collected by Maryden Halewell (DA Wiki)


	50. A Busy few Weeks, Months, and Years

**Chapter 50 – Epilogue: A Busy Few Weeks, Months, Years**

Emmalynn was clearing out a small cupboard in Marina's bedroom. The room had been Alistair and Emma's when they first got married, as the master suite was still being renovated. She pulled out a small book from the back of the cupboard and opened it to the first page

 _ **This journal belongs to Emmalynn Amell  
**_ _ **Senior Enchanter  
**_ _ **Ferelden Circle of Magi  
**_ _from the 1_ _st_ _day of Haring 9:30_

After she cleared out the rest of the cupboard, she sat on the bed and carefully turned the fragile pages of the 23-year-old journal to the entries after the Landsmeet when Alistair was made the Arl of Denerim.

 _ **2 August 9:30**_

 _Bann Sighard has formally petitioned to have Dragon's Peak swear fealty to the Arl of Denerim. Bann Sighard explained that, because he had neither trusted, nor even liked Urien Kendalls, Dragon's Peak had stayed unallied. Ali said that Bann Sighard and his Freeholders trusted_ _both_ _of us to bring new life to the Arling, and wanted Dragon's Peak to be a part of that - both in helping and being helped by the Arling._

 _It will have to wait for the next Landsmeet to be official, but Alistair and Bann Sighard have started planning._

 _Speaking of the former Arls of Denerim–the dungeons have been completely decommissioned. I know that the seat of each Arling has prison cells, however, Alistair has access to cells through the City Guard, the Palace, and Fort Drakon. After all the evil perpetrated in that dungeon, I could not countenance sentencing anyone to it and both Ali and Anora agreed._

 _Everything down to the stonework has been removed and destroyed. The stonework is being scrubbed clean of blood and maker knows what else. Stones with stains that cannot be removed will be replaced or shaved down._

 _After clearing everything out we found that there were two underground passageways leading from the dungeon: one to the palace, and one to the alienage. The one to the palace looks like it hasn't been used in an age, and after speaking with Anora and her seneschal, both ends will be gated and the entrance at the palace will be guarded._

 _The one to the Alienage was very suspicious. I remembered Arl Urien from Ostagar and his questioning my age given I was a senior enchanter. It wasn't the question that bothered me, it was the odious tone of voice in which he asked it. Also, Howe didn't create those dungeons, they were there and were clearly in use during the late Arl Kendalls' tenure. I was fairly certain that that passageway had been used for the nefarious purposes of either Arl Urien or his late son. I went to the Alienage and spoke to Hahren Valendrian._

 _Horror, violence, and heartbreak were visited on the elves using that passageway. I promised Valendrian that it would be destroyed, even if I had to use a mage from the circle to help me do it. I also told Valendrian that Alistair and I would do whatever was in our power to aid the Alienage in whatever ways the Denerim elves want or need. Not what_ _we_ _thought they would want and need – to assume we could predict their needs would be insultingly arrogant._

 _The Hahren was clearly surprised and I could tell he wanted to trust me, but really given how badly the humans treat anyone who isn't human, it's going to take a while. Ali and I believe that the trust of the elves of Denerim needs to be earned, not demanded._

 _ **3 August 9:30**_

 _Ali and I are not taking a honeymoon as I don't want to leave the city for any extended period until Anora gives birth. Once Anora has the baby, we are going to visit the Freeholders in the Arling. We only have two banns (not counting Dragon's Peak); the rest of the Arling are freeholds. So, Ali has written to each Freeholder asking if we could visit, and if so, when. The responses have been enthusiastic, which surprised me as their (soon to be) Arlessa is a mage, but Ali didn't get a hint of reservation in the responses, which mentioned being thrilled to see Arl Alistair and Arlessa Emmalynn._

 _Apparently, Howe never traveled to his Freeholders; if he wanted something, he called them to Vigil's Keep, for which they were thankful - no one wanted to host Howe. Apparently, mages are more welcome than Rendon Howe._

 _We have 30 Freeholds to visit and Alistair's and our new seneschal, Eadric Mac Kinnon,_ _are still working on the scheduling. I find that I'm excited and nervous, but I think the shyness will be lessened as my experiences over the last year have been helpful._

 _I get to see more of Ferelden without being an apostate and not having a Blight hanging over our heads._

 _ **4 August 9:30**_

 _I am incredibly thankful for Leliana and Anora. If not for them, tomorrow I would be completely naked, standing in an empty chantry with no idea of what to do. I have never seen a wedding – and it isn't like the Circle would encourage such thinking._

 _I asked Leliana why I wasn't going to be greeting the guests as they arrived at the Chantry; isn't that what one does when hosting an event? After she stopped laughing –I thought she was going to hurt herself she was laughing so hard – she and Anora patiently explained to me that all of the guests must be seated and Alistair standing at the front of the Chapel so everyone can, as Leli said, "Behold the beautiful Bride as she walks to her groom."_

 _Interpretation: All eyes will be on me._

 _Apparently, I paled, because Anora–who was also chuckling–hugged me and said, "just focus on Alistair and you'll be fine." That's good advice. I never grow tired of looking at Ali._

 _Today was the final fitting for the dress. Not a simple Bliaut like I wore for that ill-fated feast. This gown has layers– five of them not counting shoes and veil._

 _First layer: Shift and stockings. This shift has a low square neckline and the stockings are silk!_

 _Second layer: Corset – okay I'm not too upset with that, as it flattens my tummy._

 _Third layer: A petticoat –a gathered skirt. Leliana was in favor of something called a farthingale, which is a skirt that has hoops sewn in. I was leery as it looked like someone had upended a funnel. Anora suggested the petticoat instead, and I found it to be quite comfortable. Leliana said, "a lady isn't supposed to sacrifice beauty for comfort on her wedding day."_

 _Anora said that she wore her favorite leather boots under her wedding dress._

 _Leliana rolled her eyes._

 _Fourth layer: Another skirt– I don't remember what it's called–but it is plain in the back while the front is a beautiful emerald green beaded brocade._

 _Fifth layer: Finally, after four layers of clothing comes the dress–it is so pretty!_

 _It is cerulean blue velvet– the same color as my aura. The neckline is rectangular with embroidered trim. The bodice of the dress laces up the front and the skirt of the dress is open to show the green brocade skirt._

 _I was curious because the dress was sleeveless with only velvet strings hanging from the shoulder. Then I found out that the sleeves are separate. They are made from the same brocade as the underskirt and are laced onto the dress at the shoulders._

 _Last but not least – the veil. When the Dalish keepers heard I was marrying Ali, they gave me a beautiful floral crown to which my veil will be attached. My bouquet is a "nosegay" of white roses just like the one Ali gave me after my Denerim panic attack._

 _Oh, right I forgot shoes: they are silk slippers, so my feet won't hurt!_

 _This time tomorrow I will Emmalynn Theirin!_

 _I can hear Rana – "Finally you'll have a name with fewer Ms and Ls."_

 _ **6 August 9:30**_

 _When I entered the chapel yesterday, Alistair's jaw dropped. Teagan nudged Ali and he closed his mouth. He told me later that I took his breath away!_

 _The whole time I walked down the aisle, Ali's eyes never left me and my eyes never strayed from him. It was like we were the only ones in the Chantry. I have never felt such pure joy as I did when the Grand Cleric pronounced us man and wife._

 _ **10 August 9:30**_

 _There must be something in Ferelden's water…Leliana is pregnant!_

 _She was feeling off and asked if I could help. When I told her she was with child, Leli was stunned speechless. For almost a minute she just sat there. Finally, she gave me a beatific smile as she cried._

 _She told me that one of Aedan's regrets about being a warden is not being able to father children. I told her that a new warden with a non-warden partner could still have children._

 _She practically danced out of the room to tell Aedan. When I saw her later, she told me that she and Aedan wanted to get married before they left for Vigil's Keep. Given that is seven days from now I asked if I could do anything to help. Leliana said that all I needed to do was_ _stand with her. She and Aedan have decided they want a small affair. She isn't going to get a wedding dress per se, but the dress she is having made is gorgeous – clearly Leliana will not sacrifice beauty for comfort._

 _ **14**_ _ **th**_ _ **August 9:30**_

 _Jowan and I changed the Joining formula. Hope was right; it didn't take long for me to figure out the problem. Frankly, it surprises me that the Wardens haven't figured out._

 _Anyway, the original formula contained: Archdemon blood, Lyrium, and darkspawn blood (plus herbs to make it drinkable…blech). Upon finding this my conversation with Jowan went like this–_

" _Maker's Mercy, is that what you drink?"_

" _Well, the dose needs to be strong enough, so they don't just waste away and become a ghoul."_

" _Basically, you hit people over the head with a war hammer and the ones that have skulls made of steel survive?"_

" _Essentially."_

" _There has to be a point between ghoul and war hammer."_

 _The final formula is not a war hammer. We created a balance between entropy and creation magic so the Warden has the taint, but they will not need a calling. The fertility is still reduced, but by far less than before. We also developed a screening test to see if someone will have an adverse reaction to the joining._

Emmalynn closed the journal as Alistair peeked into the room. "Thought I'd find you here. Are you ready to scribe the latest wedding?"

"Of course!"

They went to their bedroom, and on the sofa in front of the hearth was a large tomb: _The Unabridged Chant of Light_

The book had been a wedding gift from Grand Cleric Dorothea–now the late Divine Justinia V. Emma had used the empty pages at the end to record weddings and births. It had become a tradition for her and Alistair, and each blessed event allowed them to reflect on what life had given them.

Ali placed the heavy book on Emma's lap, and she turned the pages to the list of names and dates, moving her fingers over the growing list of children–and now grandchildren. None of hers had been mages; when Emmalynn had spoken to Hope about her fears for giving birth to a mage, Hope had just smiled knowingly.

Emma thought, _Save for my own three, I helped deliver each of these babies._

 _ **~Births~**_

 _ **Cailan Gareth  
**_ _to Anora Theirin and the late Cailan I  
_ _15_ _th_ _day of Kingsway 9:30_

 _ **Griffin Surana  
**_ _to Emmalynn and Alistair Theirin  
_ _15_ _th_ _day of Wintermarch 9:31_

 _ **Elyssa Leanne  
**_ _to Leliana and Aedan Cousland  
_ _18_ _th_ _day of Cloudreach 9:31_

 _ **William Calenhad  
**_ _to Emmalynn and Alistair Theirin  
_ _5_ _th_ _day of Drakonis 9:32_

 _ **Thalia Rowan  
**_ _to Kaitlyn and Teagan Guerrin  
_ _19_ _th_ _day of Haring 9:32_

 _ **Bryce and Catriona  
**_ _to Alfstanna and Fergus Cousland  
_ _1_ _st_ _day of Haring 9:33_

 _ **Marina Hope  
**_ _to Emmalynn and Alistair Theirin  
_ _18_ _th_ _day of Cloudreach 9:33_

 _ **Aedan Maric  
**_ _to Cailan II and Queen Caitriona  
_ _30_ _th_ _day of Drakonis 9:50_

 _ **Cecilia Anora  
**_ _to Cailan II and Queen Caitriona  
_ _4_ _th_ _day of Guardian, 9:51_

 _ **Evelyn Siobhan  
**_ _to Elyssa and Griffin Theirin  
_ _6_ _th_ _day of Firstfall, 9:52_

Then she turned to the page of marriages and smiled. "I'm glad none of the marriages were arranged. Our families are so close, I'm glad I drew up all of the family trees to make sure no one accidentally married a cousin!"

 _ **Marriages**_

 _Emmalynn Amell Trevelyan to Alistair Theirin  
_ _5_ _th_ _day of August, 9:30_

 _Leliana, daughter of Lady Oisine to Aedan Cousland  
_ _19_ _th_ _day of August, 9:30_

 _Kaitlyn of Redcliffe to Teagan Guerrin  
_ _30_ _th_ _day of Haring, 9:31_

 _Alfstanna Eremon to Fergus Cousland  
_ _10_ _th_ _day of Guardian, 9:32_

 _Cailan II to Catriona Cousland  
_ _12_ _th_ _day of Justinian 9:49  
_

 _Anora Mac Tir Theirin to Leonas Bryland  
_ _9_ _th_ _day of Haring 9:50_

 _Elyssa Cousland to Griffin Theirin  
_ _28_ _th_ _day of Guardian 9:51_

 _Rowan Guerrin to William Theirin  
_ _1_ _st_ _day of Wintermarch 9:53_

Emma looked up Alistair, her loving husband of 23 years. The red hairs in his beard and on his head had started to turn white, and there were laugh lines at the corner of his eyes, but he sparred almost every day and still looked strong and vital.

Emma knew her hips were wider, and her breasts sagged somewhat – permanent reminders of having birthed and nursed three children–but Ali still looked at her like he had since they first met, telling her that she still took his breath away, and they were just as amorous as they had been when they were first married.

If it wasn't for a case of ague that Emmalynn caught when they were in Ansburg, they probably would have had several more children.

They were partners in building and ruling the Arling of Denerim. Anora had been instrumental in helping Emmalynn calm any remaining resistance to establishing the healing clinic, which Emma grew to include a school of healing where mages and non-mages throughout Ferelden, the League of Marcher Nations, Antiva, and even some Orlesians came to study. Armies also sent soldiers to learn how to be field medics. Senior Enchanter Alis ran the clinic and Emmalynn oversaw the school.

Alistair and Emma had worked with _Hahren_ Valendrian and the elves of Denerim and the Queen to rebuild the alienage from the ground up. The Denerim Elves became their own Bann in 9:33 and the elves in the Arling flourished. Alistair and Emma had granted freeholds for several Elven families, and they became the most productive farmlands in the Arling.

After Cailan–crowned Cailan II–married Caitriona, Anora as Queen Mother and Leonas Bryland married splitting time between Gwaren and South Reach; she and Emmalynn, still close friends, had kept up a regular correspondence.

"This is our last baby to leave the nest," Emma said to Alistair.

Then she wrote under Marriages:

 _Marina Theirin to Bryce Cousland  
_ _15_ _th_ _day of Drakonis 9:53_

* * *

 **AN:** That marks the end of the story of Hope and Honor. I _may_ at some point, and short bits after this that may expand on some of the epilogues. Thank you all for following this tale, I hope you all enjoyed it. A million thanks to my wonderful supportive Beta ElyssaCousland!


End file.
